


What if Stiles was a Werewolf

by aneria



Series: Delta WOlf Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Born Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, peter is the father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 140,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneria/pseuds/aneria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if Claudia and Stiles were werewolves and peter is stiles biological father while the sheriff is his mom's husband.</p><p>I will be writing more stories hooked to this world and make this a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The history of Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dal·li·ance noun a casual romantic or sexual relationship.  
> I used it to mean a brief sexual affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delta Werewolf is an Alpha and Omega. Omega being the caretaker of the pack. Delta males and females are rare and directly descended from first werewolves. 
> 
> Genetic differences between born and bitten wolves.
> 
> Deltas choose alphas unless they have their own pack then they choose alpha or betas when they turn 18. They prefer born wolves but if there are none to be had they could mate with a bitten wolf.
> 
> They have heats 2-3 times a year depending on how fertile they are.
> 
> Bruja is the ultimate witch that doesn't have to have spell ingredients or spells to cast magick. As survival instinct they are the ultimate shape shifter that can assume any form they wish but are limited to 24 hours at a time in those forms.

1993 Piosenkawilka Czarownik A.K.A. Claudia Stilinski's P.O.V.

 

She's thinking of ways to tweak the magicks on her medallion. It already hides the scent of my wolf as well as all of my emotions and the ozone smell of magick. I already have a "don't notice me" ward that makes me virtually invisible. Maybe I can enchant it to keep my heart beat steady to hide when I lie. Would make survival around Talia Hale easier.

A knock on the door disturbs my musings. I smelled Talia at my door. What does she want from me now? I have kept my mouth shut about everything she removed from my mate's mind about us, or her. Wouldn't want him kicked out of the pack. I even married the human deputy as she ordered me to (though I refuse to let anyone but my mate touch me sexually) shuddering at the thought of sex with a human.

I answer the door and greet Talia. "What a surprise to have the great Talia come to my house."

Talia walks in like she owns the place. Her typical alpha in action. She begins her "instructions" to her substandard witch she snagged as a secondary emissary thanks to her warped brother. Or so she thinks.

 

"You've done well keeping us informed of the police's movements, but I need to ensure you maintain the deputy's attention. I see John being a sheriff in time, with your help. He needs to be seen more like a loving family man and not a cold detective."

"I need you to have a baby with him. You're nearing the end of your prime. Having a baby will keep the deputy's attention, and it will show him as a warm, loving family man, provide a spouse for one of my kids and have a possible emissary for the next generation of my pack."

"WHAT! You want me to pop out a BABY with HIM? Women don't just pop out a baby whenever they want. I can't just have a baby whenever you or I want."

"You're a witch honey. Your magick did perfectly well to snare my brother. I trust you to ensure you have a baby. Besides my ADOPTED kids need to have a guaranteed spouse if not a possible mate that's close enough in age for them not to be cradle robbers or cougars. Werewolves as cougars aren't as funny as it sounds. Laura is already 4, and Derek is 3."

"You mean the ones you got from killing their mother after their father refused to sell you the land they owned in the preserve."

"She was a bitten wolf." she sneers (I raise an eyebrow considering SHE'S a bitten wolf) and they never asked if they could live in my territory. Whoever owns the land near that area of the preserve refuses to sell to the Hale family. We've been trying for 200 years. The kids were too young to remember their mother and they're both born wolves, so they're perfect heirs for me."

"So killing your kids' mother's perfectly okay because you wanted their land and born wolves to carry on your family name?" I look incredulous at Talia and wonder if there's any humanity in her at all. "Your brother could've provided heirs to carry on the name since HE IS a Hale, and you came from your mother's dalliance with the human mail carrier."

"Half brother as you so kindly pointed out. All the treaties signed by the Hales in the last 200 years specify as long as a Hale lives here. That means the alpha has to be named Hale. Blood or not."

I throw up my hands in frustration. Talia's certainly mad with the need for power. I huffed out a breath and glared at her. "Fine, there's an old family potion that'll increase my fertility and make my spouse horny near me. I won't be able to collect all of the items without the correct moon phases. It'll take me several months."

"That's beautiful dear, as long as you have a baby within 18 months. I would hate to make Peter an Omega or a pack-less wolf. All packs holding a grudge against us may feel the need to take it out on him."

"He's your left hand and your little brother. How can you use your family as expendable resources for your power plays? Don't you love or care about anyone? I know you erased his memory of claiming me as his mate. You even forced him to impregnate the were-coyote just to weaken her since birthing a child means part of her power goes to her baby. Is he aware of how you use him to get what you want? Does he remember he's the born wolf and you were born human? You had to trick Deucalion into the bite. YOU just had to become a were to kill you mom and steal the alpha power. Does he remember YOU were the left hand, and he was to be the next alpha?"

"No, and he would never believe it if anyone told him. He has so many holes in his memory that it looks like Swiss cheese. He believes that's because he isn't entirely sane which makes him the perfect left hand. I used my alpha powers to make him think he's defective, and he has to do what I (his alpha) tells him to keep him sane and functioning, or he may end up in Eichen House. I suggest you do as I tell you, or you'll wind up there instead of OR with him if you try anything."

"Alright I'll do as you want but you should leave now. My husband will be home soon for lunch, and you have no reason to visit with the lowly wife of a deputy. Are you trying to increase John's standing as a public official? One suggestion Alpha Hale. When I have my baby, it might be advantageous if my child gets to know and spend time with your kids if you want them to be future spouses. Best marriages are with people you know your whole life."

"That's true. Or friendship would have to start officially AFTER you have a baby. Would seem more natural. I really should leave now but remember that you don't ever want to cross me, and it's best to obey me."

I lock the door after she leaves and starts lunch for John. What am I going to do? I need that ice queen to back off and to stop threatening Peter. I need a way to turn her "eyes" in another direction.

I'm a Delta, and we only mate with born or bitten werewolves since we're descended directly from the first werewolf. I have a mate and my body's keyed to him. My wolf will only let me mate with him. I need my mate back but how to get around HER?

SHE thinks I'm just a witch ... if Talia knew I was a Bruja she'd do anything to keep my loyalty, but she might hurt Peter to maintain that commitment. Brujas are the ultimate magick user and shapeshifter. Having the wolf amplify the Bruja and the Bruja amplify my wolf makes me the most powerful of both classes. That's what makes it possible for me to use mountain ash and reduce the effect of most wolfsbane. Only the strongest strains will affect me.

An amulet to recover his memories? No. He might think I was using magick to create false memories or brainwash him.

Any werewolf can use their claws to see memories so I can let him see my memories of Talia admitting what she did. Show him what I saw her do to him and of him claiming me. That could work, but I've got to get him alone with enough time to show him.

I can make a potion to return stolen memories for him to drink afterward and an amulet that would keep any memories he wants to be guarded, protected and hidden. I'd have my mate back ... secretly.

Not being able to smell our mating pheromones or my wolf would make him agitated. I need to add an enchantment for him to get past my amulet. No, not override. Immune. I need to make it immune to my cloaking amulet, and they need to be connected and keyed to the wearer. This crafting is going to take time and magick.

I have 18 months to give birth, were pregnancies last six months, so that gives me 12 months. If I mate during my heat, it's a guaranteed baby. I have one every June and January. My next heat's in 3 months. I need to start gathering the ingredients, herbs, and stones I need now. I can only collect some herbs in the dark of the moon and some only on the full moon. It'll take over a month to get this done. I can't rush this because I need everything to go perfectly and not have him hate me or mistrust me.

Since we're both born wolves, that means our baby will be one, so I need to duplicate my amulet for our baby. I have to pass our child off as John's. Everyone thinks I'm human. Oh, the webs we weave when first we practice to deceive.

I still need to distract HER. Pregnancy weakened the were-coyote. The potion I told HER about would be perfect, and I already have all of the ingredients on hand. If I put it in her coffee, she won't notice it's taste. How to get her to drink it, though? Hmm. The school fundraiser, next week. She wants the schools to meet HER kids and vie over which school gets the superior HALE pups. She always gets coffee from Starbucks to show she's a trendy fashion setter.

Time to get to work.

 

It was easy to hear her order and order the same and put the potion in it. The gods must be smiling today; Laura's with her, and it looks like she had way too much sugar. When SHE puts her cup down, I need to magick Laura into tripping over HER. Then I'll switch the cups.

Yes, that worked. Now to get Talia's husband close enough to her, so they get horny enough to have sex. Create a little car trouble, so she calls her hubby.

 

"Talia Hale what a pleasant surprise to see you here! I'm trying to raise John's popularity. The track to sheriff should take 3-5 years if I increase his popularity. Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

"Oh yes, just a little hot ... this heat is stifling ... I did my duty here; I think I'll go now."

I watch from a distance as HER husband sniffs her, says she smells fantastic and indicates he's a little horny. SHE suggests they go home and give the kids a nap OR better yet ... give Peter some money and make him take them out for ice cream.

Eight weeks later SHE'S proudly telling everyone she's pregnant.

 

Now to regain my mate.

 

I call his cell phone and ask if he can help me get some ingredients for a spell Talia wants me to do. I ask him to meet me at the Nemeton?

"If it's something Talia ordered you to do then I'll meet you in 2 hours."

"Perfect. Thanks so much."

Of course, I get there NOW and set up for his arrival. I make a C shape of mountain ash around the Nemeton and cover it with leaves, so he won't see it. Wouldn't want him to leave or for us to be interrupted before I finish. I sure hope this goes according to plan.

He shows up an hour later.

"You're early."

"Well, I'm the alpha's left hand. I need to make sure the area is safe before I feel safe for some odd reason."

"I can tell you why you always feel threatened and unsafe. It's not because you're the left hand." He looks at me funny. "Tell me Peter do you ever feel as though you forgot something, you're missing something, or things just don't feel right?"

"Maybe, why? What could you possibly know that I don't? WHY would you know something that I don't?"

"You know the same things I do, but Talia violated your memories, and you just can't access them anymore. I can fix that for you."

"So what are you going to do? Cast a spell on me, make me remember things you say I should remember and maybe add memories that aren't mine. Perhaps you want to control me or threaten the pack?"

"Listen to my heart as I tell you I would NEVER threaten or hurt you in ANY way. I want to protect the pack, not hurt them."

"You speak the truth."

"So that you know what I'm saying is the truth. I will show you my deepest secret. First, as an example: I need you to say 3 statement, make two true and one a lie."

"Okay. Hmm. I totally trust Deaton. My favorite book is Dracula. I made the moon of green cheese."

I laugh." All three statements are lies. I heard your heart skip every time you lied."

"How could you hear it? You're not a wolf."

"Oh, but I am." I finish the circle and look at him as I flash my red eyes at him. I smell the unease and worry if not just a trace of fear coming from him.

"You're an Alpha? But you don't smell like a wolf let alone an alpha. How can a werewolf use mountain ash? Why would you trap me if you don't mean to threaten me?" He backs up as far as he can and looks around nervously, scenting the air for any threats he can't see.

"We're alone. Look at this." As I touch my amulet, it becomes visible. I remove it and lay it on the Nemeton.

His eyes flash blue as he scents the air. "You have the mating scent. You're to be my mate if you were to choose me? It hides your wolf and is that why I can't smell your magick?"

"Yes and I already accepted your claim on me years ago." I move my collar and show him the scar of his mating claim on me. "I can't fake your bite."

"Why ... Why don't I remember?" He gently touches the scar.

"How do you make a werewolf forget things or people?"

"Only an Alpha can do that to another werewolf." He's starting to get angry. I need to get him to see before I lose him to the anger and hatred of Talia.

"PETER, the only way you can see my memories is if you use your claws. I trust you not to damage me, and only an alpha can block them. I'm trusting you and giving you permission to look through ALL of my memories." I turn around and wait for him to use his claws.

He walks up and puts his hand on my shoulder as his other hand holds his claws against the back of my neck. "Relax and take a deep breath. I'll try not to hurt you any more than necessary."

SHIT that hurts. Peter's looking back to when we dated in Poland, and I let him claim me. He sees helping me immigrate here, picking the name Claudia, Talia blocking his memories. He looks through all the times she threatens to hurt him if I don't do as she says.

Peter goes back to when Talia was human and before she became an alpha. He sees when she told me to have a baby, and I feel him growl at the thought of another man touching me.

He goes through everything I thought about how to get him back without endangering him or me and having a baby with him.

After my head clears, I realize he's removed his claws, and he's holding me to him as I recover. I lean back against his chest.

"I drank the potion you made to return my stolen memories while you were out of it. Talia's worse than I thought. Taking the alpha power from our mother drove her mad for power and pack. She took EVERYTHING from me. My mate, my memories, my right as alpha, my daughter, and she tried to deprive us of a baby. She isolated me, telling me no one would EVER mate with me willingly."

He looks into my eyes and searches. He's confused about what to do now. "I may not have you as my mate now, but my wolf can't let another mount you or impregnate you with their child."

"Neither will my wolf. My eyes are red because I am a Delta, not an alpha, and I can only have a child with a were; humans are too genetically different. I haven't let John touch me in that way. He sees me as a best friend. He knows the one I love was taken from me and he doesn't force the issue."

I lay my hand over his as I say "you are the one I want to have a baby with, only you. My next heat is in exactly six weeks. If we mate then, you will impregnate me. I've already made a cloaking medallion for our pup. When it comes time to birth at six months, I'll convince everyone I went into labor early, and he's a preemie. All deltas are born in a full wolf shift. I can't be in a hospital. IF you want to have a baby with me? If not I can always go back to Poland and disappear."

His arms tighten around me as he leans in and scents my neck. "YES, of course, I want to have a baby with you. I can't let you go now that I just got you back. I can feel our mating bond returning. How will we hide the link from her? She will feel it if I am close to her. What'll John say when you get pregnant, and he's never had sex with you?"

"I made a medallion for you. It'll hide our mating bond and any memories you want to protect from Talia alpha claws. I linked it to mine to make you immune to the effects of mine. You'll always be able to smell my wolf and my emotions. Can you hide any hatred this has or will generate towards HER?"

"Yes. I've hated HER for years, and SHE knows it ... it amuses HER that I MUST protect the pack and HER, but I hate HER and have no choice but to obey my alpha." He puts it on and watches it become invisible once it's around his neck.

"Why have you finally decided to stand up to HER even if it's in the shadows?"

"I'll only have a baby with you, my mate, and not with the human SHE chose. That's why I arranged for HER to get pregnant. To keep HER distracted so I can get you back without putting us in danger."

He laughs. "Now that I remember how powerful you truly are, I should've known you had something to do with that. Hopefully having a cub will curb her lust for power and make her saner. Being pregnant seems to have softened her already."

"My heat is June 1st. Can you meet me here then?"

"Not a problem. If Talia asks, I'll tell her I am going hunting for fresh deer. I do so love deer. You're the only doe I want to hunt and sink my teeth into, then." I smile at his flirting.

As I am removing the ash circle, he asks "how can you use mountain ash like that? Werewolves can't touch mountain ash."

I look at him and smile. "I may be a delta, but I am also a Bruja. What a Bruja can't touch a werewolf can, what a werewolf can't touch a Bruja can. Being both makes me immune to MOST everything."

 

Six months later. January 25th, 1994

 

Peter is sneaking in Claudia's window as he hears her scream. He runs to her and sees her in labor. He calms himself and holds her hand to drain the pain. After an hour of childbirth, she gives birth to a little actual wolf pup. He takes the little wiggly newborn with her beautiful amber eyes and holds him. He's thrilled their son has her eyes. In an hour he shifts to human form.

"What will you name him?"

"Wilkksiezycawyc Hale Stilinski which is Polish for Wolf"s moon howl. If anyone asks about his middle name, I can say it's to honor my friend Talia. They don't need to know who he belongs to."

"I hope he doesn't shift or flash his eyes at anyone ... SHE'S expecting you to have a human child that might be an emissary when he's older."

"Not to worry. Let me see our son". As Claudia takes him, there's a momentary flash of silver in his eyes. "That means he's also Bruja, like me. That means Wilkksiezycawyc has racial memory. He has the memories of every Bruja in his blood line all the way to the first one. That's why we don't train in magick. We already know the spells and magick. He has all of your memories up to the day he was conceived. He'll play a human. He knows to hide everything but a little bit of magick from your sister."

"How am I going to be able to stay in my son's life?"

"Simple. SHE wants him to marry one of her adopted kids when he's old enough; that means he has to know them. I'm sure you can arrange to be the chauffeur and drive him back and forth from play dates at the Hale house and maybe even help with school work when he's old enough. Not like he'll need any help with that. John has also agreed that his father can be in his life as long as you don't broadcast that I am sleeping with someone other than my husband. He also said he's okay with it as long as our son calls him dad and you father."

 

1997

 

Talia suspects that Stiles is Peter's and can't keep from calling him names and insulting him (whenever he's alone) letting him know that his place is below the Hales in HER family that SHE accepted. He should be happy to be offered as a spouse to her adopted kids since Cora would be his cousin.

Stiles is 3 and his wolf side's fully active and controlled even though other werewolves don't start shifting till 14 or 15 years of age. He hides it and plays a human.

He notices Derek smells different to him. Better. He likes the smell. His wolf wants to have that smell and keep it away from everyone else. He realizes that's the mating scent.

After watching Talia rip apart his parents (a mated pair), forcing them to have kids with people they're not mated to, he hides it. So much can happen or change in 12 years before he's old enough.

I can't let him know. Can't make him wait on a possibility for 12 years. Not fair to him. What would a 7-year-old boy know about possible mates? He is a child while I have a child's body and the knowledge base of an adult. Being mated doesn't guarantee happiness or that you can stay together. I want to keep my heart from being destroyed like my mother's was. I am so screwed.

 

1999

 

Stiles is 5 when he goes to preschool. It is apparent that he was academically advanced and moved up to kindergarten, 1st grade and then 2nd grade before he fit.

Young werewolves mature faster than humans. Though Stiles was advanced up three years as long as he doesn't tell anyone that he is only five, they think he's nine if not 10.

He finds it's easier to act human if he pretends to be an ADHD kid. He fidgets, over exaggerates his movements, doesn't show he's scenting the air and pretends he doesn't hear when anyone tries to sneak up on him. He can make it seem like he's scared if he puts his hand over his heart.

 

2004

Stiles P.O.V.

 

I see Derek flirting with Paige Krasikeva. He's always trying to impress her. He went to be with her after school. His eyes changed to blue. The report said she was killed in an animal attack. That lets me know what happened to her.

I go to the Nemeton and smell her blood in the storm cellar under its roots. I feel an evil presence imprisoned under the roots, and I feel the consciousness of the Nemeton awakening from the girl's sacrifice.

I use the girl's virgin blood and the energy from her willing sacrifice to purify the evil from the creature. The Nogitsune. I release it to return to the Orient. It gave me a very grateful smile as it left.

The Nemeton asks for me to be its guardian in exchange for it being my eyes and ears in the preserve with links to all of the trees. I agree. I'll keep the wrong people from trying to use its power.

 

2005

 

Claudia brings "Stiles" with her to the doctors. She's three months along, and she's happy to see Stiles will have a sister like him. Stiles knows that John doesn't touch her that way. He knows his father is his sister's father as well. Stiles is almost as happy as his mother. He can't wait to have someone help him keep his secrets. Things always go to hell when you're truly happy.

Claudia's poisoned by some mixture of Wolfsbane, monkshood, mistletoe, and Hawthorne. It killed her baby first, and it's eating at her brain. Stiles suspects Deaton had something to do with it, especially since all the medical records have been switched to make it look like she has cancer.

Stiles P.O.V

I sneak into the doctor's office and look at the ultrasounds. Deaton paid Dr. Green to do a paternity test on the baby while checking the sex. No one was to know mom was pregnant again. He was aware that Peter was the father.

I start watching Deaton. Noticing that he keeps going out of town on "business." What kind of veterinarian gets called that far away on business but isn't known well enough for celebrities or big wigs to call him up to treat their animals. He rarely has clients or animals in the clinic, which is strange for a "successful" vet. How does he stay open? He doesn't have enough actual customers to pay for it.

I am a year below Derek in high school, but he's in a few of my AP classes. Humans can't say my name like the Hale family can so I simply go by Stilinksi. I started to use the nickname Stiles. I watch Derek when I'm sure no one's watching.

When not at the hospital with my dieing mom I'm at school. Derek's in my French AP class. When Miss Kate Silver (the new teacher) walks in, I get a real bad feeling about her. I see her flirting with Derek and getting close to him. I hear and smell them making out in the janitors closet. As if spilling bleach on himself would hide the smell.

I see Deaton having secret meetings with her, and I don't trust him. They talk about how he's loyal to her father. Wait, did he just call her Argent? There's a hunter family named Argent. It was a Gerard Argent that's responsible for killing mom's family in Poland. What if Deaton has been spying all along?

I go to my father, Peter. I tell him everything I suspect about Deaton and how Kate makes me feel like prey while she's the monster. I tell him, he called her Argent and he said he was loyal to her father. I know her father is Gerard.

He tells me to find and warn Derek while he waits to tell Talia tonight. She's out of town on pack business. "I'll talk with her before she goes on her full moon run. Derek snuck out and is probably with her right now."

I tell Derek, and we have a big fight. He says some awful things to make me go away. He says I am jealous of him, to stay away and leave him alone. I run away and cry in the old train station for a while. Once it gets dark, I run to the hospital to see mom. Today's our birthday.

Mom says some awful things, and I start crying, AGAIN. I don't hold her hand after she turned from the hateful monster she called me back into my mother. I watch her die as the equipment flat-lines. The nurse, Melissa McCall, pulls me out of the room and into the hall. She tells me it's NOT my fault. It was her time to die. The poison made her paranoid and saw things that aren't there. She's no longer in pain or trapped in her living nightmares anymore. Dad comes down the hall and sees me standing there crying as they're working on mom. He knows she's dead, and I can smell his grief. I panic and run ... I want my father, Peter, not my dad.

I run to the Hale house, but as I approach the house, I see the flames, smell the wolfsbane and hear the screams. I break the mountain ash circle and break into the tunnel entrance.

Cora runs out in a panic and runs for the woods. I smell lavender perfume, Kate's. I vaguely see her blonde hair running away. Did she see me? I run in and find Peter on fire. He smells of gasoline. I put it out with magick. Talia's body isn't far away, shot in the head with wolfsbane. I drag him out the door as firefighters arrive. They can't get close enough. They see me with Peter and run to help. I beg them to forget they saw me and take credit for saving Peter.

I slip into the shadows so that dad won't know that I was in the house and that I'm a witness. Kate Argent IS a hunter; she'll come back to kill whoever survives. If she finds out I'm a witness she'll kill dad or me to keep me quiet.

I go home because I know no one else could have survived.

Hours later I get a call from dad. Derek and Laura are at the station. They're upset, and Derek needs to see me. I go in, and he holds and hugs me. Derek apologizes for the fight (but I think not for what he said to me). He keeps saying it's all his fault, and he's so sorry. I tell him it's not his fault.

Laura is 17, so they go into police custody. If no family's found they'll go into foster care. Dad says he'll help her get her emancipation paperwork pushed through.

Next day dad tells me they ran away after seeing Peter in the ER. Laura signed an official statement saying they can't take care of him because they're kids, have no income and are cutting all ties to Beacon Hills and their family.

I'm so devastated that my mother died on OUR birthday after calling me an abomination. My father's in a coma, after watching him burn. My possible mate and his sister ran away and are never going to come back. Dad's grief at losing mom's making him drink and not want to be around me. I look too much like her. I'm not sleeping. Every time I close my eyes I see my father burning and afraid he'll die, my mother died after I didn't forgive her, my mother and my possible mate rejected me and told me to stay away from them.

Dad agreed that since I am 3-4 years ahead in my schooling, I can spend those 3-4 years at home getting myself together WITH therapy. I have to change the facts to human things, so they don't lock me in Eichen House.

I get a letter from the clinic. Peter listed me as his closest BLOOD relative. No one's paying his bills, and he has a family, so state refuses to pay for his care. I sell my painting, and they tell me I'm an exceptional artist. The auction house would love to sell my art exclusively. I sign a contract to sell my paintings through them.

I hire Peter's lawyer, and we go to the medical facility to make arrangements to pay his bills AFTER they do a paternity test to prove I'm his son. The lawyer seals all financial records so no one outside myself, the lawyer and the facility director can access the files. Wouldn't want hunters to know Peter has a son. While I am at it, I have my therapy records sealed as well. We set it up so that anything in those files and anything added in the future is covered under the protective seals.

I have the lawyer put through my emancipation paperwork so that I can speak for Peter as an adult and make decisions for his medical care.

I visit Peter every other day and get trained to be his physical therapist to do the massages and exercises to prevent atrophy. I continue to work on him, sell my paintings, and occasionally moonlight with Danny to pay the bills. I make sure we're always wearing our medallions.

 

2011

 

Peter's wolf awakens and takes over his body during the nights. He runs through the preserve. His human side's still trapped in the coma. His wolf's looking for his pack and family. He smells Stiles in his room, so he always returns there. Stiles is family, protection, pack, and home. Where his scent is strongest is safety.

Laura comes to the preserve on January 7th. She's an alpha now and smells different because of it.

 

Peter's wolf's hunting in the preserve when he smells a strange alpha in his territory. His wolf's angry and feels threatened by the unknown alpha in his land. He hunts the alpha and attacks before she knows he's there.

He feels the power of the alpha surge through him, and it wakes his human sides, but he's still weak, not fully aware yet. His hold on reality isn't firm. He smells the blood on him and looks around. Seeing the dead alpha in front of him, he notices her face looks familiar.

My God, it's Laura. I just killed my niece. She's my family though she refused my pack bond. It kills me that I killed my flesh and blood. She was the Hale alpha, so now I am. It was the alpha power that woke my human up. I can't bring her back. The damage is done. I will avenge her and my family. I'll kill everyone that murdered my family.

 

TBC

Save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote down year by year and realised the fire was on his 11th birthday so  
> he was born in 1994, guys sorry  
> Derek born 12-25-1989  
> Malia born 3-15-1993
> 
> only changed year born and Derek was now 15  
> year he found his mate would now be 1997


	2. Remembering who I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter remembers what happened during the fire and figures out his timeline.
> 
> Scott gets bit.

A confused Peter stumbles back to his room in the long term care facility (BHLTCF). Takes a shower and dresses back in the fancy pajamas that he's been wearing and looks around his room.

Peter's P.O.V

 

Okay. I'm in the BHLTCF so why do I have fancy pajamas and not standard issue crappy (I see You) or ICU gowns.

 

 

I notice a gorgeous wolf painting on the wall signed by WHS. It’s similar in content and style to Stiles painting he was making for his mother’s birthday. Stiles real initials are WHS, so it must be one of his.

His scent’s in my room, but I don't smell any of the Hale pack. I don't feel any pack bonds with anyone but Stiles. Either they all died or have cut me off.

What's the last thing I remember? I was trying to explain about Kate Argent being at the high school to Talia when she broke in and shot Talia. She tossed wolfsbane in my face and everything went black. The pain of being on fire woke me, and I smelled of gasoline. Stiles came running through the smoke and fire. He was fighting the fire on my clothes. I couldn’t move. He dragged me out apologizing the whole time that he had to drag me and couldn’t carry me. I remember the firefighters looking down at me as it started to go black and hearing them tell Stiles I wasn’t responsive and was dropping into a coma. He was asking them to take credit for rescuing me.

Wait, Laura brought Derek to the movies to cheer him up. They should be alive. They must have cut all pack bonds and left Beacon Hills and me behind. Stiles has either been actively visiting me or sneaking in. I studied law, and I know if there's family available, even if they're underage, and well off that the state or county typically refuses to pay for it. I need to know what that date is. How long have I been in a coma? Has anyone been arrested or paid for the fire?

I sneak into the office room. The desk calendar says it January 8th, 2011. The fire was on January 25th, 2005 so I've been in a coma six years. Wonder if Google is still around? Hope so, Stiles talked me into investing in it. My boy does like his research tools.

I Google the fire, and it doesn’t show any arrests. Reports show eight victims of smoke inhalation and no mention of anyone being shot or burned. That’s very suspicious. There were twelve of us there, so four of us survived. Someone besides Derek, Laura and I got out. Guaranteed Stiles will know.

The fire inspector, Garrison Meyers, ruled it an accident? Was the report filed in less than a week after the fire? How is that possible. Most reports take months to make a ruling. They later fired him for suspected fraud. Think I need to have a little chat with him.

I need to find Stiles so we can research who was involved. I only saw the psycho blonde and two arsonists with gasoline from my window.

I go to the file cabinet and start searching. I find my records listing vitals and medications, but that's it. Wait a minute. There's a comment about the overnight nurse Jennifer Scull dosing my morning meals with Aconitum Napellus. That’s monk's hood or wolfsbane.

Kate called herself Silver; Argent is French for silver. Maybe Scull is the English equivalent for Spanish Calavera. Her picture does have a few similarities to Victoria Argent, and her maiden name was Calavera.

It’s in my morning meal when Stiles is at school. She either knows he’s a wolf or is taking precautions to make sure no one realized she’s drugging me with wolfsbane to stop my healing. She's been upgraded to a threat to Stiles and me. NOW she HAS to die.

These are very basic records. No financials, no visitor logs, no list of closest relatives, no treatment plans. Where are the rest of my files?

Have to think this through. I listed Stiles as closest BLOOD relative if something should ever happen to me. He pulled me out of the fire so he may have seen one or more of the arsonist, maybe even Kate. He may have witnessed something that would put him at risk.

My family left me as an Omega. Being a delta means he always had to hide what he is, not to mention any connection he has to me. Talia grew a heart after Cora was born but we didn't take the chance she would do something to Stiles or Claudia. I would kill her to protect MY family.

He’s protecting himself while protecting me. His name IS in my records, and he doesn't want hunters to find him. The smart thing would be to seal my records. That's my boy! Wonder if he used my lawyer? If he did, I could get him to give me the information I want.

Sealed records should be in the director's office under lock and key. I should have at least another hour before they check in on me. I sneak into the manager's office and find the box with the sealed records.

Stiles has been selling his paintings to pay for my stay. Laura signed papers saying that she refused, and she was just a kid with no source of income. I might have believed they left to make sure they weren't split up, but I know Stilinski would have pushed through her emancipation.

Bloody hell!! The average cost per week for my room is $8,500, and that's not including, food, medications and the neural therapy he pushed them to start a couple of years ago. He even made sure I had better than issue hospital gowns and socks. His paintings couldn't possibly pay all of these bills.

I see red thinking how they didn't want to take care of me because they were kids. My son had to, and he's 4 and five years younger. He didn't have any money to fall back on like the Hale's did. He worked and scraped to pay these bills. I hope I'm wrong, and that Danny didn't talk him into stripping at the underground supernatural bar.

It looks like I don't have to feel so guilty about Laura after all ... still an unfortunate accident. It woke me and not something I would have wanted to do or could have thought through with my wolf running the show. My wolf instincts are so strong that I can’t fight them.

 

Visitor's logs show Stiles comes by every other day and stays from 4 pm to 11 pm. Visiting hours end at 8 pm. It looks like Stiles has been paying extra so he can visit as long as he wants, whenever he wants.

I need to repay him for the financial support that he has shown me. Then I'm going to hunt down Derek and kick his ass and demand he makes some restitution for the childhood my son gave up to pay my bills.

I go back to my room and get some sleep. I watch Jennifer closely and pretend to be comatose. Stiles came yesterday so he won't be here today. I switch the wolfsbane food with the next room. Not like the average human can smell it.

Tonight is January 9th, 2011 and it's a Sunday. Stilinski always worked late on Sundays. Stiles used to go running in the preserve to calm himself down for school on Mondays. I’ll go looking for him tonight after dark ... I NEED PACK ... I NEED FAMILY... I NEED STILES.

We heal faster when we’re with the pack. The bigger the pack and closer the proximity the better we heal. I still have my scars and don't feel entirely sane. Have to keep the scars to hide I’m a werewolf. My emotions don't feel quite right either. Stiles is the only one I can feel love towards, everything else is anger. I feel regret for Laura, not because I killed HER but because I killed FAMILY. I NEED to protect my only pack left, Stiles. The way I feel towards him, God himself had better not even think of hurting him, or I will raise holy hell on their ass. I'll do anything for him; even kill the whole town if I need to.

I go hunting through the preserve for Stiles.

 

Stiles P.O.V.

I overhear on my misappropriated police scanner that I keep under my bed; they found half of a body in the preserve.

I get the brilliant idea to get Scott and see if we can locate the body like in that movie "Stand By Me."

Scott asks "Stiles? Which half of the body are we looking for?"

I reply "Hmm, I didn't think of that."

"So the killer’s definitely not in the woods tonight right?"

"I didn't think about that either."

"What's that up ahead?"

"Oh shit. That's dad. Quick hide. You're still grounded because you broke that window. I'll lead them off."

Scott hides and Sheriff Stilinski grabs Stiles.

"Hi, dad. I'm by myself. Scott's at home, grounded."

"Come on let's get you home. Stay there this time. And don't listen in on police channels."

Scott quietly runs the other way and is nearly trampled by a herd of spooked deer. Then he hears the low howl. When he sees the red eyes he panics and runs.

 

Peter's P.O.V.

My wolf’s chasing deer because it’s fun and we love fresh deer. I pick up Stiles scent. I see him led away by all the humans. I see a young human hiding in the bushes, and he has my Stiles’ scent all over him. PACK. I need a pack. Stiles won't mind if I bite him. I need a bigger pack so I can heal.

 

I chase the kid and knock him down. I quickly bite his side as he struggles to run away and I give a small triumphant howl.

Stiles hears the howl. Hope it's not a rogue omega out there. Hope Scott is okay.

TBC

 

Save


	3. The First Day of school and being a werewolf

 

 

AT SCHOOL

 

Stiles P.O.V.

 

I catch up with Scott before school. Scott smells like a wolf. No oozing black blood, but then only supernaturals reject the bite. Or someone who ingested wolfsbane or mountain ash and it's still in their body. Scott is or was human.

Hmm. Do I play dumb, misdirect, or be Yoda? Anything's better than those damn druids dropping vague hints that don't tell you a damn thing, only enough to seem like they're helping when they really aren't.

The First thing is to see how much he saw if anything?

 

AFTER SCHOOL

 

"Dude, I got bit. By a big red-eyed wolf."

"Dude, that's a big bandage. It wasn't a wolf. They don't have red eyes."

"I heard a howl, and it looked like a wolf, a little warped somehow, but a wolf. How do you know it wasn't a wolf?"

"Wolves aren't the only thing that howls. There are NO wolves in California, haven't been in like 60 years. It could be a coyote, they howl."

"If you don't believe me about the wolf you won't believe me when I tell you I found the body."

"You did? That's fantastic."

"Yes I did, and I'll have nightmares for a month. I lost my inhaler, and those are like $80. I can't ask mom for a new one. I HAVE to find it; WE have to find it." He gives me those puppy eyes.

"There goes Lydia Martin." I greet her. "Hey, Lydia! She ignored me."

Scott says "you know she doesn't know you exist, right?"

"Yeah, but going for the unattainable and knowing you won't get it keeps you from breaking your heart needlessly. Lydia's best friend material, like you. Besides, as long as dad thinks I'm hopelessly crushing on my academic rival he doesn't ask me why I don't bring girls over, or why he doesn't get calls about me kissing girls. So everybody wins."

"Wait, she's your academic rival?"

"She has the top GPA in the school, and I'm second leaving Danny in 3rd. By graduation, he can be 2nd because I SO do NOT want to make a speech in front of the school. But forget you heard any of that, okay?"

"Yeah, who'd believe the Ice Princess and you are the school geniuses? You're both good at playing dumb. I forgot it already?" I glare at him in mock offense.

In the first period, I hear a cell phone ringing and Scott's acting like a spaz looking everywhere for it. Real subtle, dude. He REALLY needs to learn subtlety. Don't focus on what you're listening to, dude. I look out the window and notice a girl, outside, talking to her mom about forgetting her pen.

She's introduced as Allison ARGENT, and Scott gets a love sick puppy look on his face. She gives him a suspicious look as he hands her a pen.

I glare at her as I try to figure out her angle. There are no Hales here to seduce and kill. She just happens to be in our class. A werewolf bit last night. Can't be a coincidence!

Lydia latches onto her amazingly fast when she notices her excellent fashion sense.

 

LACROSSE PRACTICE

 

Scott wants to be first string, and I need to stay bench warmer level. Don't want to attract attention. Makes it easier to disappear so I can see Peter while everyone thinks I'm either practicing or bench warming at a game.

How's he going to control his new wolfy abilities? He doesn't have the wolf spirit in him like us born wolves, just the wolf instinct. No control could be trouble. I tried the, 'but I'll be lonely on the bench' routine but no go. He still wants to impress the coach and show off. Not good for a new wolf that's known for being a bad player.

Practice goes okay until Scott starts to get frustrated and his new instincts come out. He made the most fantastic goal and made first string. This is so not good!

 

AFTER SCHOOL

 

We cut through the woods to get to the preserve and find his inhaler. Hmm. It smells like a werewolf has been through here but it's faint, trying to hide their scent. Must be the alpha that bit Scott. Wait there are TWO very distinct alpha scents, but faint. What IS this? An alpha werewolf convention?

Scott's talking about his new heightened senses. I need to drop a few hints about werewolves and lycanthropy.

 

"Dude I think you got an infection from the bite. I've heard of this, and it's bad. It only really acts up once a month, though."

"Once a month?"

"Yeah, on the full moon. It's called lycanthropy." I do a terrible fake howl, and we laugh.

 

I dropped a hint that the 19th is the full moon, and I sure hope he doesn't want to crash that party Lydia's having. The last place he needs to be is surrounded by humans when he grows fur and fangs.

Do I smell mate? Derek? He is around here somewhere. Wonder if he'll recognize me. Good thing I always used my real name at the Hale house, Stiles with humans and Stilinski at school.

Derek stalks up. Neither Scott nor Derek react to the wolf smell of the other. Maybe he hasn't figured that out yet. Maybe Scott is too new for Derek to feel.

Damn if Scott didn't have to say "Stiles and me are looking for something I lost the other day." He didn't recognize me at all. He tossed Scott his inhaler and told us it's private property, we don't belong here, and we need to leave.

Once he walked off I look at Scott and say "dude, that was Derek Hale." He gives me a blank look. I say "his whole family died in a fire a few years back."

WHY is Derek back? ... He left six years ago and not a word from him, nothing. Scott gets bitten, and suddenly he's back. Maybe DEREK bit Scott. No, he's not an alpha. Derek COULD be in the alpha's pack.

He happens to show up the same day the Argents show up. Who's following whom? Trying to finish the job they started? Is Peter in danger? Wonder if Derek will bother to see him?

This area IS part of the preserve the Hales considered part of their "Domain." He's out and about during daylight so his den's nearby. He must be staying at the old Hale house, or what's left of it. Not very original. He was always more instinct than strategy. Damn, my head's running in circles. Wish I had Peter to talk to about this.

We head back to the road, and I watch as Scott leaves on his bike.

I turn and face the treeline where I sense a wolf. "He's gone, and we have a few major problems we need to discuss. Come. Get in the jeep so we can talk."

A few seconds later Danny comes out of the woods and climbs in. We both flash our red eyes at each other and smirk.

"So Wilkksiezycawyc what's up?"

"Danny, please don't use my name where anyone can hear you. Scott got bit last night? Derek Hale, a beta, has suddenly shown up in the woods. Allison Argent, a hunter, or at least the daughter of a hunter, has just become the center of Scott's world. A body was found cut in half and since hunters like to kill us that way it probably means the body's a wolf. The sky's falling, and a giant meteor's going to wipe out everyone just like the dinosaurs."

"Really Stiles? A meteor?"

"Sorry couldn't help it. Meteors always make things seem more drastic?"

"You mean more dramatic? So boss, what do YOU want to do?"

"I know that everything's connected, somehow. I just don't see the connection. It's like 'Six Degrees of Separation.' Make sure you're wearing your cloaking medallion to hide your wolf. I don't trust any of them."

"The rules of our pack say to keep it on, except to recruit. I'm not stupid enough to take it off with hunters and strange werewolves roaming in our territory."

"Follow the Argent girl and see what you can discover. I'll come back here tonight and search for the other half of the body, the other wolves and, hunters to see what's going on. If you get in ANY trouble, don't let them see your face. Go straight to the nonhuman sanctuary in the heart of the preserve. Nothing can get through the barrier without permission. You'll be safe there."

"Okay boss. You do realize it's blatantly obvious what we are if you look at our names. Wilkksiezycawyc is Polish for wolf moon howl, and Māhealani is Hawaiian for the 2nd day of the full moon. Hell, your mother's real name meant wolf song in Polish. Her maiden name translated to the enchanter, so there's that, but still."

"It's so stupidly obvious they'll dismiss it. Like we're saying "hey look, I'm a werewolf, and you're too stupid to figure out our names have something to do with full moons and wolves."

Danny says "True. By the way. I've always wondered, why do you have a free pass into the sanctuary? How do you know the elves guarding the safe haven? Our elf isn't connected to it. I know WE get in because of you."

"I just smirk. My grandfather made those wards, and he was a strong Bruja, and he mated with a werewolf. It wasn't acceptable, so he built the sanctuary to keep her safe. She WAS safe until she went to Poland to see family. Most of her family was wiped out by hunters using druids as trackers. They served Gerard ARGENT, and he was there. I wanted to go see Peter tonight, but THIS is necessary."

Danny huffs and says "I think he'll forgive you for not seeing him on one visit. Hell, you've been there every other day since you started paying his bills."

"I DO miss when I have my heats. The last one was a week ago. Do you think Peter'd be mad to see we banded together into a pack of loners and omegas?"

Danny shakes his head and says "No. This is survival. Peter MIGHT be shocked to see we have a delta, two alphas, a siren an elf AND you're our glorious leader."

"Ha ha ha. I am hardly all that. I think as long as we offer him a chance to join he'll be happy."

Danny looks at me as he says "That leaves one loose thread. What about Scott? Neither one of us totally trust him, or we'd have recruited him years ago. I trust him even less now."

"He was bitten last night, and it's ten days till full moon. He should be okay. Aside from our little pack, the only others ones that ever knew I'm a wolf was my mother and my father, Peter. Talia knew but other than that not even that twisted druid has a clue. We're going to be missed if we don't go now."

 

Danny finds out Allison's entirely in the dark. Argent tradition is to let their kids grow up normal and tell them when they're 18. She'll soon be 17.

I didn't find the body, but I DID avoid getting too close to the Hale house. Derek's staying there, and I don't want to attract his attention. I find where they cut the wolf apart. Smells like she'd been long dead. That means the hunters are using her as bait. It's not her killer they want to trap. Maybe they want to catch her mate or her pack.

 

Meanwhile at the BHLTCF....

 

Peter's P.O.V.

Stiles doesn't show up to see me, so I get restless and nervous. I haven't seen my son yet. I barely feel the kid I bit, but he IS rejecting me and fighting his wolf. I can't form a pack bond with him.

Once it's dark, I go to an isolated park and wait till my reluctant beta's deep asleep ... close to sunrise. I call his wolf nature and order him to come to me. When he arrives, he senses me and awakens. I show myself and try to approach him. I'll make him submit to me. I'm the alpha. I'm HIS alpha. He must obey me and join MY pack.

 

Scott's P.O.V.

 

I wake up and see the twisted and red-eyed wolf. I panic. Being here isn't a dream. It comes at me, so I run towards the sounds of people looking for any help. I jump a fence and land in a pool. The chlorine kills all the other smells, and I can't feel the wolf. I look around frantically. I see the owner of the house and realize I'm safe for now. What the hell's happening to me? How did I get here? Why's the wolf thing so nightmarish? It's not like anything in Twilight. Jacob didn't look like that.

 

TBC

Save


	4. Stiles has a heart to heart with Papa Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I basically had to rewrite this chapter after making adjustments to a few character names and tighten up the timeline.
> 
> Stiles tells the sheriff everything that happened the day of the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to have tissues handy when you get to the heart to heart.
> 
>  

 

 

Stiles P.O.V.

"Scott, you've no idea how you got there? Barefoot and in your sleep pants? It's a good thing you don't sleep nude, dude. That's three miles away from your house. How did no one see? If he can get you to sleepwalk, barefoot for three miles and not wake up. We have problems. Why do it, though? Was he trying to prove something or does he want you?"

"I don't know. I was asleep in my bed one minute and waking up in the leaves the next. The nightmarish red-eyed wolf thing was there, and it was after me. Derek says his eyes are red because he's an alpha and only an alpha's bite can turn someone."

"Did you sense anything from it? Did you hear a howl at any time? Nightmarish? Did it look damaged or just warped? It must be feral."

"I was asleep. I don't remember a howl. Warped. Why?"

"Wolves howl to call their pack. If the alpha didn't then, you were called some other way. According to my research, the form a wolf takes tells you their mental state. If it's warped, then it's not sane because it gave up being human. If it looks damaged, it's because it's hurt badly and the wolf 's in control because of pain and injury. It'll be sane once it heals. It needs a pack to recover. His form tells you which wolf it is.

"No howl. It looks charred and damaged. It felt angry and frustrated."

"Okay. Charred would mean a fire. It needs a pack and wants you. You have to go to work. Deaton's expecting you for your shift in his vet office. MAKE SURE you bar your door and lock the windows tonight. I'll do my research and see what I find. Probably not the best time to tell you this. I don't trust Deaton, and I never have. Are you controlling your wolfy abilities?"

"I could use some help with that one. So don't tell Deaton. Got it."

"I think Derek's a werewolf? Can you smell if anyone else is, I don't know, wolfish?"

Love the blank look on Scott's puppy like face.

LATER AT THE BHLTCF

Stiles P.O.V.

I walk into Peter's room as Mark, an orderly I dislike, is moving Peter from his wheelchair to a chair facing the wall.

"MARK! What are you doing in here? You're not supposed to be in here. EVER!"

"We're short staffed. You didn't see the living wax statue, so I figured you wouldn't be here for another couple of days. I need to use this motorized wheelchair that Peter CAN'T operate since he's comatose so I'm moving him to this chair. Figured it didn't matter what I face him at since ... you know ... he can't see the difference one way or the other."

"So many things wrong with that:  
1\. he's a living breathing person, not a wax display  
2\. that's his personal wheelchair that I paid for, not the hospital's  
3\. you can't just come in and take his belongings whenever you feel like it  
4\. you aren't to be in his room EVER.  
5\. I don't care if you think he's aware of what's in front of him or not.  
6\. My instructions are for him to be faced where he has something to look at whether it's out the window, a painting or even the TV  
7\. I'll be discussing this with the director."

"GET OUT!"

Mark turns red and hastens out of the room muttering apologies. I take a deep breath. I put Peter back in his wheelchair and face him out the window to look at the garden.

"Sorry about that idiot. I'll make sure Mark's either transferred to another facility or at least never steps in here again. There that's a better view than the wall."

I drop my bag by the door so I can close it. I sense movement behind me. I move to turn, but a heavyweight shoves me into the wall as a hand covers my mouth. I hear "don't scream" whispered in my ear.

I recognize that voice. "Peter? Oh my God. You're awake. When did you wake up? You gave me a heart attack." We pull each other into a bone crushing bear hug and just hold on for what feels like hours. "God I missed you. I actually could go over strategy with you right now." I feel my bond with him thrum and pull taught as it repairs itself from the damages from the coma and fire.

I move my nose to his neck and scent him as he scents me. "Wait. Father? Your scent's changed. How can you be an alpha? ... You killed the alpha in the woods?"

He sighs sadly. "Yes. I killed the female alpha. That was Laura, and I didn't mean to. My wolf was awake while I was still comatose. He smelled a strange alpha in our territory and felt threatened and angry. We'd never felt her as an alpha. After my wolf killed her and we absorbed her alpha power, it woke me. We didn't know it was her. We wouldn't have killed my family."

"Laura? Laura Hale? So that's why Derek's back."

Ha asks in surprise "He's back? He hasn't been to see me, of course. Hasn't even called to check on me."

"Did you bite Scott?"

He guiltily answers "My wolf was working on instincts. I feel the need for a pack, a strong pack to heal. I still have my scars and part of my brain's still damaged. You're the only one I love. Everything else is ANGER and the need to avenge my family. We saw Scott in the woods. We wanted you, and he smelled of you. The bite's a gift, but he's rejecting me and fighting his wolfy instincts."

"After everything that happened ... I feel, felt responsible. I was three years ahead academically; dad lets me take three years off of school. I had to do therapy and explain why I was having nightmares. Scott was seeing the same therapist. Our therapist thought since we both just lost a parent and weren't coping, maybe we could cope together."

I sit down next to him as I continue "He's a narcissist without being vain, IF that makes sense. For example, he thought our therapist was a babysitter that liked to hear all about him. I'm his friend because he chose me to be his friend. Others aren't his friend, not because they don't like him, but because HE didn't pick them. Everything is white or black with him. WE have very ambiguous morals. He was the perfect camouflage to play a human. His dad left because he decided he didn't need his drunken dad around anymore. In reality his drunk dad pushed him down the stairs, then left him and his mom. She was mom's nurse before her death. Small world. I stuck with him because of her, not because of him."

I look at him as I continue "My therapist also told dad I didn't feel safe and learning how to defend myself would help. He arranged for me to learn hand to hand at the police academy. Braeden (your secret supplier of all things illegal) found a mercenary (Eliot) to teach me things cops won't. I didn't take a break from school like dad thinks. I did online schooling because I want to be a nurse, so I can take care of you ... and other supernaturals. "

I look down as I continue "Less than a year after the fire, hunters showed up. They thought you'd be easy to finish off, being in a coma and all. I got in the way. El ... Eliot came after me. He killed six of the eight hunters and saved me, but he was critically injured. I killed the last two. He was dieing. I couldn't lose anyone else trying to protect me. I offered him the bite, and he accepted. Alpha bites take 24 hours for the change; deltas takes less than an hour. El eventually became an alpha. He's still around, but he's helping his friends with their consultation firm. I think it's called Leverage Consultation."

I lean into his chest as I continue. "You remember I met Danny six months before the fire. He's a born wolf. He was taken in by his mom's human family after his werewolf family was killed in Hawaii. We formed our little pack of misfits and omegas. I know deltas are supposed to stay hidden til they are 18 and choose their mate, I was afraid of being alone."

He squeezes me. "It's okay baby. Your survival's the most important thing to me. I'm sure they know to keep quiet about you being a delta. Your 16 now, you should've had your first heat last year, right?"

I avoid lookin at him as I answer "My first one was when I was 10. They last 24 hours, so it's easy to hide my absences. They come January, April, and August. Sucks to be me. I sigh."

He arches his brow as he restates the facts "So your first heat was in January of 2006 before you turned 11. We need to find your mate NOW instead of when you turn 18. You shouldn't have to go through that alone."

"I've known for a long time who my mate is. After watching what Talia did to you and mom, I don't want that. I'm not letting my mate know. He's had several relationships with females that weren't me, so it won't matter to him. It hurts less if I don't allow myself to get close."

He tilts my chin so I look up at him. "Who IS your mate baby?"

"It really doesn't matter."

He sighs and asks "How long have you known who HE is?"

I look at him in surprise as he continues "You said HE'S been in relationships so I'd assume that it's a man. Think about this. He never knew he has a mate and finding your true mate's rare. He didn't know to save himself for you."

"True. That's why I never said anything when I smelled him having sex. I've known since I was 3."

He smiles at me as he says "We can finish this discussion later. But I would love to be a part of YOUR pack and not be an Omega."

"Okay. We gather on the full moon."

He pants his leg to signal he's finished with that discussion. "Now, more important things. Did you know a hunter is working here in the facility, and she's been drugging my food with wolfsbane? She's a Calavera. A cousin of Chris Argent's wife."

I look at him in shock. "What? How? How do you know this? I wonder if that's why Chris Argent and his family moved back to town. His daughter's in my English class. She has her hooks into Scott, and she doesn't know he's a wolf."

He growls as he asks "Argents are in town? When I awoke, I checked out my medical records. I'm very impressed that you sealed them." He hugs me and pats my back. "Here's a copy of the document showing Aconitum Napellus used in my morning meals. It doesn't say the dosage. I've been switching my tray with the guy in the next room."

I read the report. "Her name is Jennifer Scull ... Scull ... Calavera? A food service worker that delivers the meals signed it, not a nurse. Food service workers only note something in records when they see something wrong and need to cover their back if something happens."

He looks closely at me as he says "I believe she's a Calavera. She's obviously a threat and needs to be taken care of."

"Taken care of? You mean killed? First, we need to see what she knows and to discredit her. Let's talk to the worker that reported this. Mark's an ass so I have no problem assuming his form to do things that might get him in trouble. You need to play comatose. That's your alibi."

 

I go to the laundry room and change into scrubs. I become Mark. I set my phone on record and start talking to the worker (Lisa) in the kitchen hallway.

"Lisa can you tell me if you know where Jennifer hides the drugs she has been using on Peter Hale. I need to get a sample of them for analysis?"

"No need for that. Jennifer went to Mexico for a big family get together. She left for several weeks. She gave me a two week supply. Told me to put it in his morning meal. Said it was an experimental drug and Stiles knew about it. She always gave it to him when Stiles wasn't around. I found that suspicious. The first word looks like aconite. My uncle's wife died from aconite poisoning. I knew it's bad. I didn't use it. I'd never hurt Stiles. He's a good kid. Treats everyone with respect, like we mean something. Most people treat us like we're servants and below them."

"That's a lot for just two weeks. Must be using a large dose. Thanks for your help."

 

Walking back into Peter's room I shift back. I hug him and apologize for not noticing a hunter was getting to him. He tells me it's not my fault. We didn't know hunters would go for long term poisoning on a comatose wolf.

I call the hospital director and say we need to discuss an important matter immediately. It's imperative he comes to see me now. He comes and asks if I need any assistance? I hand him the report, play the recording and, give him the drugs. I tell him Jennifer asked Lisa to drug Peter while she was on vacation, but Lisa hid them and pretended she did as Jennifer told her to. He's standing there looking rather ashen, unsure and, confused.

"She's poisoning my father to keep him in a coma or to kill him. How many others is she poisoning? You need to test the patients for aconite poisoning. I want to make a formal complaint to the medical board, and I want you to call the police."

"I'll fire her and do as you ask."

The other patients are tested, and it's found the guy in the next room tested positive for the toxins.

Once he's gone, we listen as he gives the police consent to search her locker. They find more drugs. We hear her scream in anger and run away. Peter wants to run after her and tear her apart. I keep him here with me.

"Father, they can't know your awake yet. I'm sure you can follow her TOMORROW. I won't stop you then. There won't be anyone to see your awake. Please, make it look like a suicide. If she's killed in an animal attack, hunters will come after us. Find out if she's working with someone or alone. I can't lose you now." I hold him tightly.

 

Dad comes to take a statement as to how I found out about Jennifer. I tell him I need to talk to him, alone, in Peter's room and, to bring his recorder.

"Mark an intern decide he wanted to spy on people. He left his phone in here when I caught him trying to take Peter's wheelchair. I found the recording In it and sent it to myself. He recorded Lisa confessing that Jennifer asked her to poison Peter while she was on vacation. She hid the drugs instead. But dad. I need you take my statement of something more serious than drugs and spying."

 

We walk into Peter's room, and I tell him to sit down ... making sure his back's to Peter. I don't think Peter's face will look comatose when I say what I have to say. I tell dad "I need your undivided attention. I would rather not have this recorded but at the same time, I don't think I can say what I need to with a deputy in the room. I can't have anyone else look at me with disappointment. I need to get everything off my chest" (everything but werewolves). I sit on Peter's bed and dad's sitting in the chair between Peter and me.

I sit on Peter's bed and ensure dad's sitting in the chair between Peter and me with Peter behind him.

Dad pulls out the recorder and sets it on the table between us as he pushes record.

"Stiles, why are we in Peter Hale's room?"

"I need privacy to give you the statement that I need to give, and don't think I can go through this twice. I also don't want anyone else to find out how badly I've failed at so much. I'm pretty sure when I finish this that I'm going to be alone. I don't think anyone can love me after I say what needs to be said ... what I need to get off my chest ... the guilt I've been living with for so long. All my secrets are killing me just as slowly as the poison did mom. What happened to Peter's very close to what happened to mom and I'm kind of scared that everything is repeating itself."

He rests his hand on my shoulder and says "You will never be alone, son. I will always be here for you, and I'm proud of you. Guilt? Failed? What would ever make you think that I would stop loving you."

"So ... um ... dad, we probably should've had this talk a long time ago. Do you remember that after mom died, I was pretty devastated and started having nightmares? How I wasn't coping and needed a therapist?"

"Yes ... what's going on?"

I squirm a little and move to where I'm not looking at anyone directly. "I'll tell you everything but first, did mom tell you who my father is?"

"No, she didn't. Seeing as we never had sex, I know it's not me. I never believed your middle name had anything to do with Talia. I always suspected from how protective Peter was of you that he's your father. Is he?" I nod. "I love you just as if you are my own. I've always been proud to call you my son."

I give a weak smile and start telling him what happend. "The day of the Hale fire, there was more going on that you didn't know. It was the WORST day of my life. I woke up that morning from a nightmare that I couldn't stop Kate and that everyone was going to die if I didn't do something."

"Who's Kate?"

"Kate Argent was posing as our (mine and Derek's) French teacher; she called herself Kate Silver. She got involved with Derek to find out the movements of the Hale family. I later checked and found our original teacher got a large deposit and retired to Florida. I can't find any evidence that Kate was an actual teacher."

"She was plotting to kill the entire Hale family because they had too much influence, money, and respect. She hated them because of her father, Gerard. She felt evil dad. She was leering at Derek all the time and made me so uncomfortable."

"I started following her. I saw her meet with Deaton, an advisor to Talia at the time. He told her about the tunnels under the Hale house and about the family REUNION they were about to have. She seduced and slept with Derek, though he was barely 15, to confirm what Deaton told her and to fuck with Derek's head. It impressed her dad more if she messed up an innocent kid's head and his life. I know Kate slept with him because I saw them together at the beach. She asked him about the tunnels. All he told her was a lot of old houses have tunnels."

"I later found Derek, and I tried to warn him about Kate. What she was planning? She was using him. We had a huge fight and the things he said to me hurt. I went to the preserve to be alone and calm down before I went to the hospital to see mother. It was our birthday. I forgot to bring the painting I made for her. I was too upset."

"Oh shit. I totally blocked out that it was your birthday. We haven't done anything on your birthday since."

"It's okay. I couldn't take another birthday after it changed from our birthday to mom's death day." I start crying as all of the pain I had tried to push away comes up to where I can't ignore it anymore.

"I haven't told any of this to anyone, not even the therapist."

Here I am telling both my dad and my father. I angrily brush away the tears. "I am pathetic." Dad puts his hand on my shoulder to help me calm down.

"When I got there she wasn't my mother. It was the worst she had ever been. She called me an abomination, a murderer, a monster and, a demon. She was telling me I shouldn't exist, and Talia was right. I'm just an illegitimate mistake between a burnt out witch and a lonely psychotic we... wealthy playboy that couldn't keep it in his pants. I know Peter wasn't psychotic, he loved my mother, and she wasn't some burnt out witch. It still made me feel useless. That's part of why I have such low self-esteem."

"I hate crying ... tears show that I'm weak, pathetic and useless. Talia always said so. She was an al .. dominate important woman, so I believed her."

 

Dad holds my hand and tells me "you're not pathetic, nor are you a mistake, and the poison made her paranoid. She didn't know what she was saying. I didn't know Talia ever treated you like that. It was wrong of her to treat anyone, especially a child, that way. Tears don't make you weak son. It takes a strong man to have the strength to cry. I can't tell you how many times I've cried over your mom's death."

I break down for a few minutes. I can see Peter gripping the chair, and I know it's hard for him to pretend to be comatose when he hears this.

After the sobs slow down, I continue talking. "I was in her room when she died ... after screaming at me, she started crying and raised a hand to me to come and hold it ... but I couldn't ... I couldn't make myself walk to her ... She said she was sorry and asked me to forgive her. I just stood there ... crying. Her hand dropped, her eyes closed and her heart stopped. She died, and I never told her I forgave her. I could have held her hand or told her I love her before she died ... but I didn't. She died thinking I hated her. I'm going to burn in the lowest regions of hell for it."

"No son. If someone, especially the one person I loved more than anyone had said those things to me I wouldn't have been able to hold their hand either OR say I love you. I wouldn't have been able to say I forgave them either. You were ten. Most adults wouldn't have been able to either. And no you won't burn in hell for being a child, for not being perfect and unemotional."

I wipe the tears away. Take a shuddering breath and continue as I hold dad's hand. "When the monitors flat-lined and the nurses and doctors ran into to resuscitate mom, her nurse, Melissa McCall took me into the hall. She tried to tell me it wasn't my fault, but I know it was. Everything was my fault."

"She was poisoned because the Russian hunters tracked her here from Poland. When they found out she had me, they tried to kill me, but she took the poison instead of me. She told me to play dead. Let them think it worked faster on me because I was so young. The poison killed my little sister she was carrying. If I hadn't screamed for mom when they attacked, I would've been the only one to die from the poison. My mother and her baby would have lived. So yeah. It was my fault. It took over a month for the poison to kill her. I watched my mother just fade away piece by piece. I just found out when Jennifer drugged my father that it has to be readministered because their body flushes it out over time. That means someone at the hospital was poisoning her, and I didn't see it or catch it just like I didn't see Jennifer was poisoning him."

"I knew she was pregnant but not that she was a girl. Did anyone else know? You can't blame yourself for not seeing what every single nurse or doctor does. We didn't know to look."

"Deaton paid Dr. Green to do a paternity test when he was checking the baby's gender. I asked a nurse to let me see the ultrasound and saw the paternity test results. I questioned why he did a paternity test when mom already knew we had the same father. She wouldn't have needed the test."

"Deaton bribed a doctor at the hospital to change her records and make it look like cancer instead of aconite poisoning ... her autopsy report shows the aconite poisoning, a variation of the same poison nurse Jennifer Scull, sorry, Jennifer Calavera was using."

"Did you know Kate Argent's brother moved back a week ago? His daughter's in my English class. The real kicker and what's terrifying me is Chris Argent's wife. Her maiden name's Victoria Calavera. I believe Jennifer and her are cousins. So there's a connection between the fire, my mother's poisoning, and my father's poisoning."

"Oh, my god ... it's not your fault son. Is that everything?"

"No. Dad, it gets worse."

"Worse, how can it get worse?"

"I was standing in the hall crying when I saw you come into the hospital. You turned white and leaned against the wall. I knew that you knew I killed my mother. I couldn't bare to see disappointment and rejection on your face. I didn't want you to see me crying ..."

"You didn't kill your mom. I never have, nor will I ever, be disappointed in you. Your mom died from aconite poisoning. OH GOD, you've been holding all of this inside for six years. I'm so sorry I didn't realize how bad you were hurting. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I drank for over a month and then I became a workaholic and, it wasn't because I didn't want to be with you. I didn't want to be in the house without your mom. Seeing you doing more to take care of me than I ever did to take care of you. I felt inadequate and useless. You look so much like your mother that I felt guilty that I didn't save her when I saw you. You never did anything wrong."

"It feels as if I did, though. My mother told me to take care of you. I didn't do that great taking care of her. I wanted to do at least one thing right."

"You did more than one thing right, son. You've made me proud in many ways. I've obviously done a poor job parenting because I haven't told you very often that I love you and I'm proud of you. I'm sorry. Is there anything else son?"

"Yeah. There's more. I ran out the side entrance and went to the Hale house to see my father ... I knew he'd never reject me for anything I did. Once there I saw the fire and heard the screams."

 

"I ran to the house, but the smoke had an acidic taste I now know to be aconite and the heat was too intense to reach the front door. I ran to the tunnel entrance. I smelled lavender perfume and gasoline. I saw Kate run into the woods to the east, laughing. I got a rock and broke the chain she put on the door. Cora ran out once I opened it and disappeared. I ran in to see if there was anyone I could help."

"I found Talia's body on the ground she'd been shot in the head and set on fire. My father was screaming. He was on fire. He smelled of gasoline. It was so hard to put out the fire. I pulled him outside; I was apologizing that I wasn't big enough or strong enough to carry him. The paramedics took him and told me he wasn't responding. He was slipping into a coma and might never wake up. I told them to take credit for getting him out while they tended to us. I was afraid of what would happen if Kate knew I witnessed her running out of a burning building she had no reason to be there. Deaton told her about the tunnels. That wasn't common knowledge, and they were well hidden."

"You were ten. The fact you were able to drag Peter out and save his life's fantastic. I don't think I could've carried him either. I would've had to drag him too. None of that's your fault."

"In one day I lost all the people (except for you) that meant the most to me, and I was afraid if I said anything about seeing Kate she would either come back and kill you to hurt me or kill me. I just had my m.... best friend say the worst things possible to me, watched my mom reject me and die, my father burning and going into a coma. Kate was laughing as she runs into the woods, knowing she got away with it. I was afraid I'd lose you. I felt so useless and helpless. I still feel worthless."

He says "That explains why your therapist thought learning to protect yourself would stop the nightmares."

"I still have nightmares. I don't feel as helpless now that I know some self-defense. Now I find out Kate's brother's wife's cousin is not only working at the same facility Peter is in, but she's using the same aconite poison on him that was used to drive mom crazy before it killed her. Please don't let her take anybody else away from me, dad. I don't think I can survive losing you and Peter. You're both all I have left."

He says "We've enough evidence to arrest Jennifer, and I'll see if I can link her to Kate. Now that I have a witness to come forward that the fire wasn't an accident I can reopen the case. Due to you being a minor, I can keep your name out of it."

"Okay, dad. You might want to talk to the fire investigator. Garrison Meyers. Most reports take 6 to 8 weeks to file. He recorded it in 4 days. There was gasoline everywhere, but he said there were no accelerants and that it was a possible electrical fire. The EMP said house fires don't burn that hot or that high. He had to have been bribed."

"I checked out Kate, and I believe you can link her to at least four more house fires that killed the entire family in California and Wyoming. Her pattern's to seduce young 13-16 year-old boys in the family while she's playing their substitute teacher, get information on the household, use aconite in the fire to poison anyone breathing the smoke, bribe or kill the fire inspectors and then, disappear."

"Allison says her Aunt Kate's coming to town in about a month. Can you see why I'm freaking out here?"

He asks "What about Peter?"

"Doctors examined him and said it takes several weeks to flush the poison out of the body. Jennifer was gone two weeks, so all that's in his system is what she gave him in the last four or five days."

"We hope since the CAT scan and the MRI we gave him a week ago show improvement in brain activity. He should wake up within two weeks. The areas of his brain controlling emotions are still damaged, and his reasoning might be affected, but his mind should be intact. Trauma tends to keep the memory fresh or erases it. I think he's been focusing on the fire for the last six years. I hope he hasn't been in pain all this time. I'm transferring him to my house I use as a studio for my paintings and as a library. The director's supplying two shifts of nurses to come in daily and help me take care of him."

Dad wants to protest. He says "You have school. You've already given up so much to take care of Peter and me. You need to be able to recover too."

"I will recover by seeing that no one else hurts him. I'll take the exit exam. I should have no problem."

He asks "Anything else that you need to get off your chest son?"

"Since I'm telling you all my deep, dark, secrets ... dad ... Lydia Martin ..."

He smirks and says "I know son, you never really loved her. You talk about her more as a rival."

"She's my academic rival. She has the highest GPA in school. A 5.8 and I'm second by like .087. I've known for a long time that I'm gay, but didn't want to disappoint you, which is why everyone thinks I had a thing for Lydia."

He sighs and clasps his hand on my shoulder. "Your sexuality isn't ever going to embarrass me because that's who you are and I love you. Okay, son. I will reopen the case. If nothing else I can get Kate for statuary rape. Even if we don't find Derek, and he doesn't come forward, we have a witness to her having sex with him. Is there any other witnesses to her sexual misconduct with Derek?"

"Yes. Danny and I both saw and heard them having sex at the beach and in the janitor's closet at school, and there were some obvious messes. You can't hide sperm that well."

Don thoughtfully says "That explains why after the fire he insisted on telling you he was sorry, and it was his fault before Laura, and he ran away."

"I don't think he'd want to tell anyone he was having sex with her. Pretty sure he blames himself for the fire. I ran into Derek in the preserve the other day when Scott and I were looking for his inhaler."

He hugs me and says "I'm glad you finally told me everything, and I know this must have been tearing you up inside. If you EVER need to talk to me about ANYTHING, I'll always have time to talk to you about anything. I'll never judge you. I'll have my deputies keep an eye out for Derek".

"Thanks, dad. I think that's all the talking I can handle for today."

"Okay. I'll get my guys together and start working on this. If or when Peter wakes up you let me know right away."

"Yes, sir."

 

So I hug myself as dad walks out.

Peter's up and closing the door as soon as he leaves. He holds me in his lap and strokes my hair as he rocks me. "That psychotic, evil BITCH deserves to have her heart ripped out for what she did to YOU and all of us. Deaton better hope I don't find him before the cops do because there WON'T be enough of him left to identify."

"I know but if she dies her pain ends. If she has her freedom, her reputation and, her family taken away and we put her in a little 6 x 6 room and she never gets to see daylight again, maybe her pain can go on longer than ours did. I want to see her whole family of hunters hunted down and in jail. Left to rot, alone and, pack-less. If dad can get enough proof about Deaton we can send the evidence to the alphas of the other packs and he'll have nowhere to run. They may even hunt him down." I snuggle closer to his chest as I go limp and finish crying myself out. "I'm sorry. Sorry, I can't stop crying."

"Crying eases the pain of the heart. It does lessen the pain. You never should've had to go through any of that alone. I missed six years of your life. I wasn't able to hold you and comfort you. I never knew your mother was pregnant with my child, your sister. Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was going to tell you when you came back from your trip and she new the baby's gender. She was going to frame a picture of the ultrasound and give it to you. Then the hunters showed up."

"Baby? Derek's your mate isn't he?" I look at him in shock. "You almost said mate but changed it to friend, just as you almost said werewolf but changed it to wealthy playboy."

"Yeah, yeah he is. He doesn't want me, though. No one could ever want me." I look down sadly and near tears.

He tilts my chin to look in his eyes as he says "Don't ever say that, baby. I'm sure Derek will want you when he finds out he CAN have you."

"Can I sleep here tonight? Please? I don't want to be alone. I just want you to hold me and protect me. Having Eliot watch me isn't the same as being with you. I'd feel like a little child if I have to tell him I'm scared to be alone, and I want someone to babysit me tonight."

"Of course baby. I always have room for my favorite son."

"I'm your ONLY son."

"Doesn't matter, you'll always be my favorite." We move to lie in bed and snuggle under the covers. "Go to sleep now, baby."

TBC

 

Save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, this is Eliot, I borrowed him from another series https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/117013266/images/13d1e29903c0eb3a.jpg
> 
> I borrowed him from Leverage TV show.


	5. Peter Moves In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon in 2011 was on the 19th while teen wolf said the 14th. I went with the real one which was on Wednesday.

The Next Day

Stiles P.O.V.

I got up at 7 am the next morning. Peter's still asleep so I call the school. "This is Wilkksiezycawyc Hale Stilinski a.k.a. Stiles Stilinski. I am calling to schedule an early (CAHSEE) exiting exam ASAP."

"Are you sure you want to do that Mr. Sitilinski? School's a crucial part of your social development. You're a minor, so you aren't old enough to get most jobs. Doing this now could hurt your academic and financial future. Are you sure you don't want to wait for a few years and exit with your class and friends."

"Well thanks for worrying about me but  
1\. I've more than enough credits to finish now.  
2\. My GPA is 5.7 almost a 5.8  
3\. I got emancipated so I'm legally an adult and can make my own decisions.  
4\. I can hold any job I want and don't have to worry about child labor laws.  
5\. I scored high on my ACT several months ago.  
6\. I've taken the Preliminary SAT/National Merit Scholarship Qualifying Test (PSAT/NMSQT).  
7\. I won't know til September if I'm selected as a semi-finalist for the National Merit Scholarship Program  
8\. I just have to send my scores to colleges that offer the degree I want. I only need to pass my exiting exam.  
9\. As far as social development, I'm a total nerd and don't have friends, so it's helping me, not hurting me."

"Very well Mr. Stilinski. We can have a test with an officiating Neutral teacher from another high school by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. I won't be in today. My dad will call you in an hour or so. What time should I be there tomorrow? Should I just report to the office?"

"We want to be set up by the first bell. In the Music room at 7:30. We'll lock the door at 7:35, I suggest you be on time."

"I'll be on time."

I hang up and call the station to talk to dad.

"Hey, dad. I scheduled the exam for tomorrow morning. I need to spend today moving Peter to my place and setting up the nurse visits and such. Can you call in for me so that I can brush up?"

"Yeah Stiles. No problem. Make sure you have someone helping you. I know you. You tend to do everything yourself because you don't want to bother anyone."

"Okay, dad. I'll call someone. Maybe Danny or El."

"Danny has school, so why don't you try Eliot. He thinks of you as his little brother; he'll look out for you and not let you do anything stupid." I roll my eyes.

"Okay dad, you DO know it's moving and not dodging bullets, right? Want me to bring you something for lunch."

"No, several of the deputies are buying me lunch. What time do you think you'll finish your test? I know you don't like to eat in public and only eat unprocessed food. There's a natural green restaurant that just opened up on the edge of town called Baagan. How about I pick you up after your exam and take you there?"

"That sounds good. I should finish between 11 and 11:30. Watch your cholesterol today. See you later."

"Okay. I'm working a double tonight, text me before you go to sleep, so I know you're all right."

"Okay." We hang up, and I call Eliot.

"Yes, Stiles?"

"El, are you busy today?"

"Sort of. I'm on a job. What's up? Is there anything dangerous or pressing to where I need to call off?"

"Not right now. A nurse at Peter's facility has been drugging him with Aconitum Napellus. She ran when the cops came. There's an APB out on her, and I'm moving him to my house. I've arranged for nurses to come by daily to help take care of him. The doctor estimates when it's out of his system he should wake up."

"She's one of them? Are you in any possible danger? I'll be by later today."

"Right now I'm relatively safe. I blew Jennifer's cover, but I think I'm still under the radar. Dad suggested I call you to help. I'll see you then."

As I hang up and turn around, I see Peter watching me. "How long have you been awake?"

"A little after you got up. You've been planning to get out of school since last year? Why didn't you tell him I'm awake? He's YOUR second, right?"

"He's mine, but Danny's my second. I didn't want to chance anyone overhearing me over the phone. We HAVE to keep your recovery secret for at least a week, if not two. He's my bodyguard. He's the alpha I picked to protect me during my heats as a delta. Talk about having the Incredible Hulk as a big brother, though."

"So ... when it comes to your safety ... his decisions overrides all others ... including yours? We believe that Jennifer's here alone since she left Lisa to drug me on her vacation. I don't think she's working with the Argents."

"Allison Argent is in Scott's and my English class. She's into him, and he's smitten with her. Her Aunt Kate's coming in less than a month and she doesn't know they're hunters."

"We have a month to nail her and get the police to arrest her. You weren't entirely truthful when you said she might be linked to at least four more arsons involving killing entire families, possibly werewolves."

"No. I was understating, I suspect Kate of more than that but can't prove it without illegal access. We need to find her accomplices. I remember her talking to Harris, the chemistry teacher, on how to make stone burn."

"I don't like that Allison's linked to Scott, but we DO have a connection to Kate. A way of knowing when she's arriving, and we can get to her through Allison."

"You need to get dressed and in your wheelchair, while I take a shower. Oh and father, can you promise me not to kill anyone without discussing it with me first? As you pointed out, you're not entirely sane right now, and your emotions are out of whack."

"I can't promise that. Animal attacks WOULD attract hunters. I can promise you if I kill, I'll make it look like suicide or an accident. I'll ensure they leave evidence pointing away from us. Once my bond with your pack's fully formed I should heal in days if not hours. You have a strong pack with more than one alpha. We'll have to make it look like I get reconstructive surgery, though."

"There are a few other creatures in my pack that aren't human. The nurses have to believe you're comatose. They won't be there all day. One from 8-11 and one from 4-7. That's the deal I made for you to move in with me."

After a much needed hot shower, I go back to the room. Peter's dressed and in his wheelchair. The nurse (Becka) comes in to do her morning rounds and is surprised to see me.

"Good morning Stiles. Did you spend the night? Please tell me you didn't sleep on the floor again?"

I laugh. "Only you would remember that. In my defense, I fell asleep while studying for my medical terminology exam."

"The one for your physical therapist license?"

"Not like I can use it to treat anyone but Peter."

She smiles at me. "You can use it once you get a little older. Only a total genius could attain it at eleven. I hope, when Peter wakes up, he realizes how devoted to him you are." I turn red and duck my head. "Don't worry Stiles ... no one will tell about you being his personal therapist. Going above and beyond therapy requirements to make sure he didn't lose any muscle tissue to atrophy."

I give her a sheepish grin. "Not unless Peter wakes up enough to hear our conversation, ha ha ha, just kidding. Can we not talk about me. I get nervous when I'm the subject of discussions. I stayed last night because I was upset to find out Jennifer's been poisoning him to keep him comatose, if not slowly kill him. I was afraid to leave him alone last night. The police put out an APB, but I still felt better being here than alone at dads. After you do your rounds can you send someone to help fill out paperwork? I want to move him as the director and I discussed last night? If you know where I can find boxes to pack, that would be great."

I watch as she checks his vitals. She looks in his eyes with the light as I pray that he gives an Oscar-worthy performance. "Please don't give this away" I whisper so only he can hear me. As she records his vitals, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I walk to the bed and pull out his suitcase and start packing clothes away. I nod as she leaves. I move all his personal belonging to the bed, so I know I have everything. Becka comes back with two large boxes and tells me "the director's filling out the paperwork now. It should be ready in 30 minutes or so."

"Do I need my lawyer or is it pretty self-explanatory and in layman's terms?"

"It's pretty straightforward and easy to understand."

"Thank you. It should be close to the time Peter's fed breakfast. Would you mind if I load his stuff in my jeep while he eats? I don't want to leave him alone, and I trust you."

"Oh certainly. You go right ahead. If you need any help, I'm sure I can get the housekeeper. Peter's perfectly safe with me."

"Thank you."

I load up my jeep and head back in. I sit on the bed as Peter tries not to make a face at the protein pudding and applesauce consistency food that Becka's feeding him.

Forty-five minutes later I push Peter into the director's office so we can go over the paperwork on how the nurse's visits are set up. Why they're coming and what their responsibilities are. What I can and can't have them do. What to do if he wakes up when the nurse is there or when she isn't. If I need help with him, who to call. What to do if he takes a turn for the worse.

I stand up to leave and tell him to "call me if anyone shows up looking for Peter. Tell me anything they say about who they are. How they're connected to him." I wheel him to my jeep. I carefully pick him up and place him in the front seat and belt him in. I fold his wheelchair and put it in back. I climb in and buckle up.

As we drive away, we both let out a big sigh of relief. Peter looks at me, and I can see him dying to ask me questions.

"This is your mother's jeep?"

"Yes. Mother wanted me to have it. She said jeeps are safer than those little disposable death traps they call cars. She wanted her baby safe on the roads."

"You got licensed as a physical therapist at eleven. So you could do my therapy?"

"Yes. I wanted the therapy done a little different than usual due to lycanthropy. The hospital couldn't let an 11-year-old work on anyone else. If I screwed up, I couldn't sue myself, and they're more likely to get their money's worth out of me than another therapist."

"So they paid you to work on me?"

"No. The hospital didn't charge me for your physical therapy since I was doing it myself. They did provide the equipment and supplies I needed. All I had to do was ask for anything treatment related, and they gave it to me. It was a win-win for everyone. They charged me for the neural therapy, though."

"I knew you were exceptionally intelligent, but I hadn't realized you were on Einstein's level. When we get to your house, I have to play comatose while you carry me in and push me in that chair?"

"No. I have an underground parking garage attached to MY building."

"YOUR building? It's not an apartment or a small house?"

 

"No, it's an old opera house that I remolded and furnished. All my pack has rooms when they're over, a few stay all the time. I have an office, studio I use for painting and an enormous library that's awarded seven ways from Sunday for pack research. We have an alliance with Satomi Ito based on my research ability and the size of my library. Dad thinks I rent a floor. I didn't tell him I bought the whole building. Piece by piece, but it's mine now."

I think about it before it was refurbished.

  
 

"Here we are. The code is 1225. You can pick any open room you want." I smile sweetly as I say "they're all wheelchair user accessible."

He makes a face at the one. We grab the boxes and head inside.

 

I sit in the grand hall while he explores. He finally picks the room next to mine. Big surprise there. I put the boxes on the bed and sit in the corner as he unpacks.

  

"I noticed the painting in the director's office with luminescent paint in significant places. It's utterly gorgeous. The moon resembled the one you painted for your mother. Was that one of yours?"

"Yes. I do luminescent paintings on commission."

"Baby, what happened to the picture you were going to give your mom when she died?"

I sigh and hang my head. "Come with me." I get up and head to my studio. There's several paintings I'm working on and several nearly finished. I pull a thick scrapbook off the shelf and open it on the desk. Each page is a color photo of a painting, opposite each picture's the date I finished it, the day I sold it in auction or who I gave it to and how much I got for it. On the first page, I show him the picture. It was the first painting I sold.

"It's dated March 4th, 2005. Your mom died January 25th, 2005. You sold this to pay my medical bills?"

"I sold most of these paintings to pay bills. Not just your medical. I also bought this building, art supplies, Jeep repairs, paid dad's mortgage and helped a few friends here and there."

"As to selling that painting. I received a letter saying that state and county wouldn't cover your bills since you had a family. If I didn't make a payment within 30 days, they'd put you out on the street or in Eichen House. Neither was an option. I did what I had to so I could pay the bills."

"Did John tell you he needed help with the mortgage?"

"No. I paid off the house and all the money dad thinks he's paying for the mortgage is going into his retirement fund in the bank."

"That's brilliant. We still have the elephant in the room we haven't discussed, and you're avoiding it. Ignoring it will not make it go away."

"I can try, or until it resolves itself, or it blows up in my face. Then I'll deal with it. There's nothing to talk about."

"There is. You and your mother shared the same birthday. She died on your birthday. Did you get any birthday presents besides the laptop I gave you that morning?"

"No. Dad was too worried about mom dieing to remember. I haven't been able to deal with anything birthday. I don't want to... I can't start now. I know it's in a few weeks. It is now the day mom died not my birthday."

"No. What if you, your dad and I sat down and created a different day for your birthday ... one that's happy so that it's not on her death day."

"I could handle that."

"Good, I missed your sweet 16, and I want to celebrate your sweet 17 with you." He ruffled my hair.

I can't wait until this weekends, and it is only Wednesday, groans.

"What do I tell Scott about the alpha that bit him. Derek's going to want to know about Laura's death. He doesn't remember me. You used my real name or called me baby. I went by Stiles with humans. In school, I was called Stilinski, and the coach calls me Bolinski. It's humanly impossible to say my name. Scott introduced me to Derek as Stiles, and I never mentioned my last name."

"We will get to that, first we need to deal with your exam and my coma."

"You get settled, explore, check out my library. My bestiary takes up an entire wall in MY room .... each little book is a different creature, and it's hand written and cross-referenced. I'll give you the guided tour and then I'm going to my office and studying for my exam. Don't have to, but increases my chances."

I study several hours until I sense Eliot. I go to meet him so I can introduce him to Peter.

"You're here. Come meet my father."

"Meet him? Isn't he in a coma?"

"Not anymore. I didn't think it wise to say over the phone. Peter's coma's his alibi, for now. When he "wakes up" next week or so he can tell dad about it being arson and how he saw them."

"Did he see it?"

"Yes."

"FATHER? .... sounds like he's in my room. He's probably reading my bestiary. Come on. I want you two to meet."

"Father, this is Eliot Spencer, an alpha, and my bodyguard ... El this is my father, Peter Hale, an alpha. He's joining our pack as my Left Hand and advisor. I think the word might be chancellor?"

They shake hands and start talking about protecting me, hunters and how Peter's not totally sure he wants Derek to see him because of his abandonment issues. It looks like Laura was acting alpha, everything was her decision. El is glad to know that he'll protect me as hard as he will.

As they're getting to know each other better, I call Scott.

"Hey, Scott. What's up?"

"Allison came into the vet office last night. She hit a dog. It was in the trunk and scared. My eyes flashed, he submitted to me so I could take care of him. While I was getting to know her better, I asked her out to the party, and she said yes."

"Party? Please tell me it's not the party on Wednesday the 19th. ... silence ... Dude, that's the full moon. What if you lose control and hurt someone? It's your first full moon, and you don't know how it'll affect you. The party is a seriously bad idea. What if you hurt someone? What if you kill Allison?"

"Not totally sure I'm a werewolf. You can always help me learn to control it. I don't trust that Derek guy. I get the feeling he's just using me, and I'm nobody's bait."

"Fine, I'll come up with something after school tomorrow. Talk to you later."

AAAAARRRGGGHHH !!! He's such an idiot sometimes.

The Door buzzes. Shit, it's four already. It's the nurse. I buzz her up and wait beside the elevator as Peter gets in his chair.

"Melissa? You're the evening nurse?"

"Morning nurse also. You can call me Mel or Mama McCall" ... she smiles as she says "I've heard you call me that a couple of time. I needed to pick up a few more shifts with Prom coming up, Lacrosse uniforms, school supplies, and gas. When the director told me you needed a nurse before and after my regular shifts, I jumped at it. Timing's perfect for me and you've been like a son to me for a long time."

"This is great. I'll take your bag. Would you like a room when you're here, the shower's included?"

"I don't want to put you out and not sure the landlord will be happy with you giving me a room."

I laugh. "I'm the landlord and besides it's the least I can do to repay the best nurse my mother had. Most nurses wouldn't have bothered to look after their patient's spastic kid."

"You're never a bother. I may take you up on that room."

I have an empty one on the other side of Peter's. "Let me give you the grand tour."

I finish the tour with introducing her to El. "This is Eliot, my bodyguard, on a bad day, and one of my best friends. You remember Peter?"

"I was just about to make supper. It should be ready about 5:30."

At 5:30 we sit down for porterhouse steak with pan-seared cherry tomatoes. Mine, Eliot and Peter's are rare, and Melissa's is medium rare with grilled corn on the cob, baked potatoes, spinach salad and handmade Italian dressing. I made a peach pie for dessert. I make a plate for Peter and put it in the oven for after she leaves.

"Damn Stiles! John wasn't kidding about you being a fantastic cook. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mom and cooking shows. Dad can't boil water. After two weeks of burnt grilled cheese, I took over the cooking. The kitchen became my de-stressing zone. Basically, no one comes in when I'm cooking without permission. It's calming."

El smiles and volunteers that "yeah, he stress bakes too. The whole pack of us don't know whether to hide or sit around the table with our forks waiting to eat ALL his baking."

"Mel, when you come here, drive around back to the parking garage. Code for the door is 1225. Could you come at seven tomorrow? I'm taking my exit exam at 7:30."

El pipes up with "just remember Christmas is 12 25."

I glare at him. I see the smirk on Peter's face before he put his mask back on. "See you tomorrow Mel."

"I thought she would never leave. I am dying for that steak. Can we make my food before she comes from now on? I don't want to miss out on your wonderful cooking."

"That can be arranged. Did you recognize Melissa?"

"About being your mom's nurse? Not really."

"She's Scott's mom. He plans on going to a party with Allison on the full moon. Derek's shadowing him to either keep him from hurting someone or to catch the alpha that bit him. He still hasn't bought that he's a werewolf."

"Sooo ... 1225 ... Christmas ... isn't that Derek's birthday?"

"Ha, ha, ha ... I guess. Good night. I have to get up early for my exam tomorrow."

TBC

Save


	6. Peter "wakes up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long chapter

Wednesday the 12th

 

Stiles P.O.V.

 

I get up, get dressed, and I pull a Dr. Seuss "Hop on Pop." I make a flying leap on Peter in his bed.

He sputters in surprise. "What the hell! That's not how you wake someone up. Come here you ..." He tickles me.

"Stop, don't" I laugh.

He looks around for a clock. "What time is it?"

"It's 6:30 and Mel well be here in 30 minutes. Where did you go last night?"

He looks at me in surprise. "I tracked down Jennifer, and we had a long talk before she sadly committed suicide." He does a fake pout.

"So what did you learn from her?"

He sits back against the headboard. "We were right in assuming Jenn was alone. She Googled the Hale family and found an old article about me surviving the fire and being in a coma."

"Gotta love Google."

He pulls me closer to cuddle as he says "Her way of staying away from the Calaveras was to be a watcher and make sure I never woke up. She drugged me enough to keep me comatose. She got the monk's hood from Deaton. That doesn't mean he knew what she used it for."

He ruffles my hair fondly as he says "She didn't know anything about you except you saw me every other day. Her suicide note says she can't go to jail. I was careful and left no evidence."

"Danny and Serena are coming after school. Laurel will be here after dark."

He nods and says "Okay." He drifts off in thought before looking at me cautiously as he asks "Baby? Do you moonlight as a stripper with Danny?"

I blush and hide my face in his neck. "Yes. We only work together, and we stay together the whole time. We make more as synchronized strippers then we did alone. It's safer than being alone. No one knows who we are. We've been pretending to be older for years."

He squeezes me as he says "I'm not judging you or your decision. I am glad you found the safest way, and you're looking out for each other. You did what you felt you had to. YOU paid bills and took care of your family and friends. Now, I'm not going to say that's what I want for you, but I support any decisions you've made. I know they weren't easy decisions, and you've had to survive the best you could."

He frowns before saying "Now, I AM very disappointed with Laura's decision to abandon me. She never called to see if I was safe, alive or even in a hospital or on the streets. I'm also disappointed Derek's been here a week or more but hasn't tried to see me."

I hug him tight, and scent mark his neck. I don't like him feeling abandoned or insecure. I feel his pack bond growing stronger as he gets closer to us. I know he's getting better. "Thank you for not judging me."

"What're your plans today?"

"I have my exam at 7:30, and dad's taking me to Baagans for lunch. I'll mention Kate talking to Harris then. I'm trying to get Scott to see he's a werewolf. Going to Lydia's party, on the full moon, with a girl is a disaster waiting to happen. El said he'd drop by at 10:30 so Mel can leave at 11 and then he'll go to his job. I know you won't have wheelchair races down the halls while I'm gone." He pushes me off the bed. He laughs as I mock glare at him from the floor.

I huff as I say "Jackson suspects Scott of steroids, or something, and is watching to see what he's doing. I'm going to pass a note to Lydia about supernatural shit going on, and I'll write it in ancient Latin to get her attention. Her grandmother was a banshee, and she inherited it. Maybe I can get her to join the pack." I check the time on my phone and say "You better get ready for Mel. When are you going to 'wake up?'"

He pauses and thinks about it. "I can't handle sitting in this chair all day, like a statue, with everything going on out there. I've had enough of the baby food too." he pouts. "Maybe tomorrow or in a few days."

I hear Melissa at the front door. "Okay. There's Mel. I have to go."

 

I go to school and take my exam. It was rather easy. At 11:30 I'm walking towards the front office when six guys with guns, surround me. They smell like wolfsbane. Perfect, just perfect.

I see dad across the way, and he sees the guns. He motions for the other teens to be quiet and move away, calls for backup and sneaks closer.

I glare at them. "You know guns on school property is a federal crime, right?"

"Cute, funny boy." He points a gun at my head and asks "where did you move Peter Hale?"

"This is about Peter? That's not any of your business. Now, if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be." I try to walk away and move to give dad more space and time. They move to block my path, turning to where dad is behind them, and they can't see him.

"You're coming with us. Kate wants to make sure that basket case is where we can watch him. He's dangerous to everyone in Beacon Hills."

I arch my brow in surprise that they would use her name. That means they mean to kill me. I make my decision and act on it.

I use my backpack to knock away his gun and fight them the way El showed me. I feel like I'm in the Matrix as I knock out 5 of them. The last one backs up and points his gun at me. "Wrong move kid." As he goes to pull the trigger, I hear a shot. He screams, drops his weapon and, grips his shoulder.

Dad crab-walks over to us with his smoking gun drawn. He kicks the guy's guns away and roughly cuffs him. He calls to check on his backup and update them on needing a paddy wagon to pick up six guys, and he shot one of them.

I hear the deputy over the radio ... "WHAT? Is Stiles okay?"

"Yeah, he knocked out all but the one I shot. I'm so glad I let him learn martial arts at the academy."

When the wind blows, I scent Derek. I look up to the crosswalk and see Derek gripping Scott's jacket to keep him back. They saw the whole thing. Great! Scott smells of shock and Derek of confusion.

I look glumly at dad. I know the answer but ask anyway because I need to hear the answer. "So does this mean we have to cancel lunch?"

"Sorry son. Did they say anything before they tried to kidnap you?"

I take a deep breath, and slide a glance to Derek, to watch his face as I say "yeah dad. They said Kate wanted to know where I moved Peter because they need to keep an eye on him." I see the shock on Derek's face, and he disappears into the background.

His brow raises in surprise. "They know you moved Peter? The information we got from Jennifer shows she wasn't actually in contact with Kate."

"Maybe Kate has a spy in BHLTCF? Maybe Jennifer was in touch with Victoria?" I get a thought. "Wait! Jennifer's shoes were high-end, not Payless Shoe Source. Any possibility she was going to the clothing boutique Victoria worked at in San Francisco? Have you guys caught Jennifer yet?"

Dad smells of suspicion when he asks "How did you know about that?"

"Lydia was impressed with Allison Argent's jacket and asked where she got it. She said her mom was a buyer for a clothing boutique in San Francisco."

He puts his hand on his belt and rocks back as he clears me in his mind. "Jennifer did have receipts from San Francisco. I need to check that out. She committed suicide last night. Said she couldn't go to jail."

"She's dead? How?" Dad has that look that means don't ask. I hold up my hands and say "sorry dad. I won't ask."

I hear the sirens in the parking lot. A few minutes later eight armed cops show up to toss the hunters in the wagon. Several deputies come and make sure I'm OK. A lot of the deputies are like family since I spent a lot of time at the station with dad, after mom died.

"I'm okay guys. Dad shot the man pointing his gun at me. We WERE about to eat, would you guys make sure he gets some GOOD food? By good, I mean healthy." I look at dad and say "as a thank you for saving my life; you can even have a Cheeseburger, just skip the fries okay?"

"Really? Thanks, son. I better head in and start the paperwork on shooting this guy."

I hit my forehead as I remember something. "Oh yeah. Dad. I recalled something last night, about Kate. Before the fire, I heard her talking to Harris, the chemistry teacher, in the teacher's lounge. She was asking him if there's a formula to burn stone. Maybe you could speak with him."

He gets a thoughtful look and smells hopeful. "That would explain the burnt stone at the house. I'll talk to him tonight, after school."

 

I head to the cafeteria and give the note to Lydia as I pass her. Douche bag Jackson grabs it and tries to read it. He looks mad when he can't. Lydia stands up, grabs it back and glances over it. I see the instant curiosity when she sees it's in ancient Latin. Lydia comes over and sits down.

She asks me "what do you mean?"

"You've got the same gifts and powers as your grandmother. Soon, when the body count starts going up, you'll feel your abilities."

She gives me her haughty bored look buy I can smell her curiosity. "I'm not sure I know what you mean or if I believe you."

I put my hand in front of me where only she can see it's empty. I use my powers to pool water from nowhere. I form it into a flower, breath on it and, turn it crystalline. I give it to her and look in her eyes. "I'm a Bruja, and you're a banshee or wailing woman that sees death. You ever want to learn how to use your powers to protect yourself, here's my address." I hand her the address in ancient Latin of course. "Sorry about the Latin but I don't want humans knowing where I live." I smile at her and walk away.

I leave and smirk at Jackson as I pass him.

I find Scott. I subtly sniff for Derek and see he's retreated past the Lacrosse fields. He can see us, but it's too far to hear us. If I ask about the alpha now, they might think I'm deceiving them when they do find out it's Peter. I better avoid that line altogether.

"Scott. How're you doing, with your crazy senses and things?"

He says "I'm doing okay with sounds, unless a deafening one startles me, then it takes me a few to get control again. The smells I can handle better because it doesn't hurt. WHERE did you learn to fight like that?"

"Some at the police academy and some from my bodyguard. As soon as he gets the message, someone pointed a gun at me, I won't be able to go anywhere alone." I frown and huff in annoyance. "I'm not looking forward to that."

"Scott, those guys were hunters. Did you notice they smelled like wolfsbane? They hunt werewolves. They know I'm trying to nail their boss for the Hale fire. I can't tell you any more than that because it's part of Allison's family. You say the wrong thing to her, and it slips to her family, they'll kill me. They find out you're a wolf, and they'll kill you. I can help you control the shifting and wolfing out. Derek's right, anger causes you to lose control. You have to learn to control your heart rate when you're getting mad. I have to go. I'll be back after school to help you. Meet me on the Lacrosse field. Make sure no one follows you. Don't need humans watching."

As I leave, I smell Derek following me. Hmm. I didn't take my jeep because 30 minutes wasn't enough time to get here. I smirk ... this could be fun. I walk out of the parking lot to see if he's just following or trying to approach me.

He stays back, so he's following me. Okay, let's see if Derek can keep up. I run through the preserve at a very fast, human speed.

He follows and keeps his distance.

Time to show I use magick and am not an easy target.

I head to the old oaks past the old Hale house. I make a mountain ash line he can't cross, hide my scent, and jump into a tall tree. I make myself invisible. He can't see, smell or hear me now.

He hits the barrier and flies backward. He lays there winded a minute. He gets up and tries to go around the wall. He sees it move as I move the mountain ash barrier. "I thought you could only use it as a circle. You're a druid?"

I hide my voice by making it echo around the clearing so he can't locate me. "Hell no! I'm a lot better than that. If you work with black hawthorn ash, which is stronger than mountain ash, you learn to do some amazing things that translate to mountain ash. Hawthorne's harder to use."

He looks around the clearing as he asks "You knew I was a werewolf when we met?"

"Yes. I'm no threat to you. Leave me alone."

He's still trying to find me as he says "those hunters could've killed you. I heard the name, Kate. Forget about the fire."

Now I'm angry. Derek has to bring KATE up. Is he still trying to protect her or does he think I'm that weak? "NO. NO. NO. You don't care if anything happens to me so don't pretend that you do! Kate deserves what she gets. If you remembered me, you'd understand."

He smells confused. He doesn't recognize me. Now I'm hurt. He asks "Do you know who the alpha is?"

I keep quiet as I think about my response. If I answer, it reveals something about Peter. I "jump" or teleport from the tree top to the roof of my building. A few seconds later Peter runs out with his claws and fangs out.

I step back as I hold my hands up and say "Okay. You can put those away now. I'm all right, and there's no more danger."

He briefly looks guilty. "Sorry. I felt a low thrum through our medallions, and you just appeared here. I was worried. You WERE in danger. Is that why you just appeared?"

I turn to walk inside as I say "Define danger?"

He grabs my wrist to stop me and glares angrily at me. "Baby, I'm not your dad! I'm your father, and I CAN tell when you try to lie to me. You know I WON'T let you get away with it. Now, WHAT happened?"

I huff and tell him about the armed hunters showing up at school. I mention they asked about him and dropped Kate's name. I explain my little display to Derek. He's Pissed with a capital P.

He grabs my neck and pulls me closer to look him in the eyes. "This means you're in danger. Eliot needs to be with you at ALL times. I WILL NOT take the chance of you getting hurt!"

He's texting on his phone. "I'll be 'waking up' tonight. We need to investigate the fire and see what we can find. I notice you're still using the laptop I gave you, six years ago, for your birthday."

"Apple is a good brand, and I'm careful with it."

He snorts at my humor and says "I ordered you a new faster, top of the line model. I like that Amazon.com."

"WHAT?! The one I have's fine. That's too much money!!"

He glares at me and says "it's slow and out of date. Nothing for you can be too much money especially after everything you spent on me in the last six years?"

"Okay. Fine. Maybe it would help research if I have a faster laptop." I receive a text from El telling me not to leave the house, stay with Peter and, he's finishing the job now. He won't take any jobs till he's positive I'm safe. I look up at Peter with an arched brow. "Really father? You text El WHILE we're discussing if I'm in danger or not. Isn't that jumping the gun a little? The hunter goons are in jail. I'm fine!"

He smirks as he says "Yes I did. There's an obvious threat, and your safety's my ONLY priority. They stated that bitch Kate's name. That makes it a genuine threat until she's dead. I guarantee that was only the first round of hunters. There will be more."

I pout and says "But, I told Scott I'd meet him on the Lacrosse field after school. I NEED to help him figure out how to control the shifting." I am NOT whining. I'm not.

He raises his brow at me as he turns to face me fully. "Eliot should be back by then, if not, I'll go with you."

I snort at that. "That'd go well. 'Hey Scott, this is the alpha that bit you. Sorry, buddy. He got you because you had my scent on you. The good news is he's a lot saner now than he was then'."

"Hopefully, he gets here before then. If not I'll go with you AND Scott won't see me. That kid isn't aware of his surroundings. How DID you get here and WHAT was that thrum?"

"Fine." I jump to the other side of him. He looks at me in surprise.

I say "The thrum came from me 'jumping' or teleporting from the preserve to the roof. We have several hours before school lets out. Let's go to my office and research. I need to focus this nervous, anxious energy on something."

He gets a hard look on his face as he says "We need hard, physical evidence, Kate killed innocent humans AND werewolves. She broke their code. That way Chris won't try for restitution WHEN I gut her."

Once we get in my office, I try to puzzle out what we know already. "Kate got her information from Deaton, used Derek to validate it and, tried for new info. Wait a minute. She once asked Derek to go for a run on the EAST side of the preserve. He told her Talia ordered you never to go to the east. When she ran away from the fire, she headed EAST."

 He looks at me and asks in a puzzled tone "Okay? Kate went EAST. How's that important?"

I smirk as I ask "But do you remember WHY Talia told everyone to avoid the EAST side of the preserve?"

He sits back as he thinks about it. "Well, yeah, the University wanted to study deer migration, so they (he sits up as his eyes light up with glee) put cam traps on the EAST side. We just have to access the tapes from that night and see if she's on it."

I smile as I say "Danny can hack into the university records vault, make a copy and, hide any evidence he ever got into it. Then we can give an anonymous tip to dad."

There's El, and he's mad. Crap. I'm in so much trouble. "Hey, El."

He stomps over to us. "Why didn't you tell me there's a chance hunters would try to nab you?"

I hold my hands up in surrender. "I didn't know the Argents were watching Peter. When I moved him, they got worried they can't keep tabs on him. I had no clue they'd go after me." I look at the clock on my phone and stand to leave. "I need to leave for school. I'm supposed to meet Scott on the Lacrosse field to help him learn not to wolf out."

He stomps his foot, crosses his arms and says "Not without me you're not!"

"I was waiting for Mel to watch Peter, and for you to come home." I nod towards Peter, "he decided to wake up tonight. I'm going to shower and change. Be back in a minute."

 

Peters P.O.V.

 

Stiles and I are researching on a six-year-old laptop for anything we can use. He came up with the brilliant idea to check the cam traps on the EAST side. When Danny comes in, I'll get him to hack into the records and make a copy.

Eliot arrives, and he's mad Stiles was, IS in danger. Stiles goes upstairs to shower. As soon as I hear the water running, I grab Eliot.

"Eliot I need you to do me a favor."

"That depends. What is it?"

"Stiles took his exit exam today." I open his desk drawer and pull out a stack of college applications. They're filled out with copies of his notifications he's in the running for a full scholarship. "He addressed these to ALL the colleges offering the degree he wants, BUT he didn't mail ANY of them. He's afraid actually to apply to these colleges. I'm not sure if it's because of self-esteem or price. I'd appreciate it if you mail these. I don't see them getting sent if WE don't ... intervene."

He nods as he thinks about it. "Okay. You're right. Stiles may get mad about this, but he needs a chance at a good school. These are Ivy League and regular colleges; I don't see any community colleges. Let me guess, THOSE he mailed."

I arch my brow in a 'dud' pose.

He smiles and says "Not a problem. I'll do it after we finish helping Scott."

"Thank you." I hear the water turn off. The elevator's coming up with Mel, so I sit in my wheelchair and settle in. I smirk as I think this is going to be an award winning performance. It's a shame I can't get an Oscar for it.

 

Stiles P.O.V.

 

El and I drive to the school in HIS jeep. I guess mine isn't reliable enough. We then make our way to the lacrosse field. Derek isn't around. Odd. He must be checking out the preserve or getting gas.

I squeeze El's shoulder as I introduce him. "Scott this is Eliot, my bodyguard. Due to the attempted kidnapping, I have to have El with me at all times until we deal with the threats."

Scott looks confused as he says "But you kicked their asses."

"Doesn't mean they can't surprise me or outnumber me."

Scott and El shake hands.

Scott notices the bag I'm carrying. I put it down and show him the rubber strap. I explain "I borrowed this to monitor your heart rate as the coach does with his phone. If it works for running, it'll work for this." Then I pull out coach's phone.

Scott looks at me with wide eyes. "Okay, that I stole. The key to controlling the wolfing out is controlling your heart rate."

I tape his hands behind his back and pull out the lacrosse ball and crosse. "Now, we make you mad."

I hit him with the balls, and his heart rate goes up ... he does okay for a while but then his heart rate goes up, and he starts to shift. He's fighting it.

"Scott, are you okay? Lower your heart rate. You have to control it."

He breaks his hands-free, but he gets it under control. I sigh in relief. "You started to shift, buddy."

He looks abashed as he says "Derek's right, anger triggers it. It wasn't just anger, though. It was more primal. I felt stronger, more powerful. He's right. Allison will make me weak."

I get angry at that. "You know what, I'm tired of everyone saying being with the one you love will make you weak." I don't want him to be alone like I am. "Maybe it can also protect you."

My phone rings with the superwoman theme. "That's your mom dude. I have to answer that." I grab my phone and answer it. "Mel, what's wrong?"

"He's awake. He woke up a few minutes ago, screaming. He thought he was on fire. He was looking around for his sister's body and for someone named Kate. He said you got him out of the fire, and he needs to ensure you're okay."

"Okay. I'm on my way. Call dad, and we'll meet him there. Tell him I'm perfectly fine, and I have my bodyguard with me right now, so I'm safe." I hang up and say "sorry Scott. I have to go."

El and I go to his jeep and head back. I look at El. "Once they know he's awake, and he remembers Kate was at the fire, it could double the danger. They know I know where he's at and either they run or try and use me to make him deny any knowledge of Kate. Reminds me of when the hunters came for him before."

El says "that's a frightening thought. I'm not going to let them hurt you."

 

Scott's P.O.V.

 

I am packing up Stiles' bag when Derek arrives. He looks confused or pissed or both. You can never tell with him. Maybe it's all the same thing to him. "What're you doing here? You said you didn't think you could teach me! Stiles is the one that figured out a werewolf bit me and how to control the wolfing out. So I asked him for help! I need someone that can help me."

He huffs and snidely comments "Stiles always seems to know a lot more than he lets on. He was aware I'm a werewolf all along, and he knows a lot about the fire. He shouldn't! Stiles mentioned I don't remember him. Who was that with him and why did he leave so suddenly?"

"That's his bodyguard, Eliot. He said he learned to fight from the cops and Eliot. My mom called him, and then he left."

He steps forward and into my personal space as he grips my arms and says "Tell me EXACTLY what she said!"

"She said HE woke up and was screaming because he thought he was on fire, something about Kate. He was looking for his sister's body and Stiles pulled him out of the fire. He wanted to ensure Stiles is safe and okay." He looks at me all confused then I see realization cross his face and so many other emotions so fast I couldn't name them.

"OH. MY. GOD. He's Wilkksiezycawyc."

"How did you say his real name? I've been trying for years and can't get it."

"Try it now. Stiles once said it's humanly impossible to say his real name. I thought it was a figure of speech or a joke. Guess it's not. You're not human anymore. Try it."

"Wilkksiezycawyc ... oh my god. Why would he have a name humans can't say?"

"He's a magick user, but not a druid. He doesn't like druids. Why would your mom call HIM about that? Where's she working tonight? Is it the BHLTCF?"

"Yes. Mom said she was working some shifts for the director."

 

Derek's P.O.V.

 

I try to think through the phone call Stiles got from Scott's mom. It sounds like she's talking about Peter. If Stiles got Peter out of the fire and he saw or heard Kate there, that explains why he hates her. He ALWAYS was close to Peter. Even more so than I was and he's my family. Did Peter wake up? Why didn't Stiles tell me who he is?

I drive to BHLTCF to check on Peter. When I get there, they won't let me see him. I explain who I am and he's my uncle. The nurse's face went from kind and friendly to stone cold and angry.

"You don't belong here and aren't welcomed in this facility."

I tell them "I would like to see my uncle."

"When you left Beacon Hills, you and your sister signed papers refusing all claims to him and declined to help pay ANY of his medical bills. Do you have any idea what poor young Stiles HAD to do to pay the bills YOU refused so you could be kids? He's younger than you, but HE gave up his childhood, got emancipated and has been working so he could take care of Peter. YOU never called or visited. Stiles was here every other night. He was so upset when he found out nurse Calavera was poisoning him, he moved Peter to a secret location."

I'm stunned. That's not possible.  "There was a Calavera here, poisoning Peter? Can you tell me where he is now?"

"No, I can't. You've been in town a while, and this is the first time you tried to see Peter. You need to figure out your priorities. You have to go now, or I'll call the police. Since Stiles is the Sheriff's son, you don't want to be here when they get here."

I walk out and hide around the corner so I can listen to see if she calls Stiles. A few minutes later she does call him, as soon as she thinks I left.

"Stiles? Derek Hale was here. He said he finally wanted to see Peter."

"What did you tell him?"

"That he's not welcomed here and reminded him that he and his sister signed the papers to refuse all rights to Peter. They refused to pay any of the bills, so he has no right to ask where you moved Peter."

"Thank you, Lisa. I better go now. Thanks for the heads up."

 

Stiles P.O.V.

 

El had to stop by the post office. By the time we arrive dad's already there. I hear him asking Peter questions about the fire. We head up, and dad nods at me, indicating he wants me to be quiet while he asks Peter questions.

Peter's telling dad about Kate shooting his sister, knocking him out, pouring gasoline on him and setting him on fire. The pain of the fire woke him, and he saw me, trying to stop the fire and dragging him out the door, everything went black after that until he woke up.

"My Wilkksiezycawyc looks older now. How long have I been asleep?"

Dad arches his eyebrow and says "Six years."

"Six years? Did anyone else survive? What strange looking hospital am I in?"

Dad rocks on his heels as he says "Derek and Laura escaped, and this is Stiles' home. He discovered your nurse was poisoning you, so he transferred you here to get the toxins out of your system and keep you safe. We hoped you'd wake up once it was gone."

"Did the arsonists get arrested? Did Kate get arrested for killing my sister?"

"Unfortunately not and no. It was ruled an accident. I needed to get a witness to prove arson. I reopened the case a few days ago when Stiles panicked about the nurse and told me everything about the fire. If you could get your nephew to make a statement about underage sex with Kate, I can get her on statutory rape. Peter, you're not the first family she destroyed, nor were you the last. I'm working with Interpol to bring her to justice."

Peter looks shocked. "Interpol? Isn't that a foreign police?" I didn't think about seeking to see if she killed anyone after the Hales.

"Yes. Kate's done this in France, England and, across the United States. We're tracing back all the families she burned, and we hit a snag. She's involved in one when she was 4. That means she's been trained to do this. We started looking at her family. Kate, her father and, the Argents before them have been doing this for over 100 years. OUR son, Stiles, made a connection between the Argent and Calavera families. I made the link from Kate to Chris's wife. The Calavera family's also been burning families for over a hundred years. It wasn't just the direct line with them. The cousins are trained also. We're about to arrest Victoria Argent for ten homicides and three arsons. We haven't found any connections to Chris and Allison. It looks like his mom protected him from the family fire legacy. Both clans were thoroughly investigated and arrested worldwide. This is the first time an APB has been made globally. Gerard Argent and Kate have escaped, but we'll catch them."

"I see you know my secret. I never meant to hurt you or OUR son. My sister separated me from Claudia, forced her to marry you, threatened my standing in the family and, the community as well as Claudia's safety if she didn't obey. I hope you don't mind my being in my son's life."

Dad smiles as he says "Claudia explained everything when she was pregnant with Stiles." I look at dad in shock. He's known, all along? 

Dad continues "I understand. I have no problem with you acknowledging him now that your sister's out of the picture. It appears she was more evil and twisted than I suspected when Stiles mentioned something she said to him. Talia also used Claudia's immigration status against her as well. Stiles has always known you're his real father, but I'm still his dad. His mother was my wife. I love him too. That's why I understood why the first thing you want to do is ensure he's okay. "

Peter gets a bitter look on his face as he says "I'll protect him, always. When I heard Talia talk that way to my baby, I hit her. I hit my own sister. I told her not to go near him. I had my investment broker start increasing MY inheritance so I could leave the family. I was worried if she treated him that way around me I'd kill her myself. I ensured he was never left alone at the house so she couldn't belittle him."

I bitterly say "You were able to ensure I wasn't alone at your home, but she ensured she found me outside of it, at the grocery store, at school, the library, even Baskin Robbins. I know you tried, but I always had to look over my shoulder for her."

Dad says "That explains why you stopped leaving the house. We wish you'd have said something. We'd have protected you."

"She threatened everyone I cared for; mother, you, Peter. I was scared. You want to know the real kicker. She wanted me to marry either Derek or Laura. They're adopted, so I'm not related to them. She was trying to break me down so I'd jump at the chance to make her happy. So she'd leave me alone. The problem was, she's a bully. I didn't want her to trap me in her family ... I didn't want the psycho mother in law syndrome, so I always refused."

Peter angrily says "Are you serious? That twisted bitch! I suddenly wish I was the one that pulled the trigger and killed her."

"I'm going to the station to file this report. I got credit for uncovering this. I took it to keep OUR son's name out of it, so they don't try to go after him for revenge ..."

Peter smiles as he says "thank you, Sheriff. One thing, though, while all three of us are here. Claudia and Stiles shared their birthday. January 25th. The fire was on the 25th, and you mentioned Claudia died the day of the fire. So she died on their birthday. Has Stiles had any birthdays since?"

Dad looks dumbfounded. I smell his guilt and sorrow. "John. Call me John. That fact escaped my notice until a few days ago when I took Stiles' statement about the fire."

I speak up, so he doesn't feel as guilty. "I can't bare to celebrate my birthday on the day my mother died. You ensured you forgot the DAY she died, so I let it go."

Peter takes a breath and then presses on. "John? Can we make a new and different day to celebrate his birthday then? I missed his sweet 16, and I'd like to celebrate his SWEET 17 with him."

"Okay." He looks at me and asks "Is there a particular month you would like?"

"No, but I know I don't want it in January, April or August."

Peter thinks a moment and says "How about March 5th?" The day he claimed my mother as his mate.

I smile as I say "That's fine with me."

Dad holds up his notebook and says "I need to get into the station. Be careful son. I love you and am proud of you." He hugs me tightly.

I turn around and see Melissa at the door.

"Oh shit! Melissa. Sorry, you had to hear all of that." I give her a guilty smile as I say "We forgot you were here."

She has on her Sherlock Holmes face as she processes everything through. "Peter's your father? That explains the devotion you've always shown to ensuring he's okay and take care of him. Talia was a bitch, and the fire wasn't an accident. It's been a very informative day."

I nervously say "Peter's nephew, Derek, is back, and he doesn't know any of this. He thinks his mother was a saint. Please don't tell him until we have a chance to break it to him. We will, but we need to get some things together first."

Peter takes her hand and says "Thanks for watching me, Melissa."

I interject with an "I still need someone to keep an eye on him, at least once a week, until he's on his feet again. So I can go grocery shopping and things. Can I hire you for a couple of hours once a week?"

"I won't say anything to Derek ... it's not my business. That sounds good. I better go now so you can spend some time together. It's good to see he's awake now. Take care, Stiles. Just call me when you want me to come over."

Mel leaves, and I breathe a long sigh of relief. "That went a LOT better than I thought. I can't believe they're hunting the hunters." I hug Peter. "Are you okay, father?"

"Yes. I hate my sister even more than before, but I'm fine now. I don't need Melissa to watch me."

"I know that. Melissa, is Scott's mom. It's a good way to get Scott to trust us. If his mom trusts us, he's more likely to as well. Besides, it's a cover for you to play the human. They would not be up and walking around on their own yet."

 

I get the call from one of Peter's old nurses.

She tells me Derek came to the facility looking for Peter. She reminded him they refused any rights to Peter and they refused to help pay bills. I thank her and hang up. I know he heard the whole conversation.

Danny arrives, and Peter asks him to hack into the university's cam trap project, and we hit pay dirt. The night of the fire it caught Kate on film with two of the three arsonist carrying gas cans and guns towards the Hale house. We anonymously email a copy of the video to dad AND Chris Argent.

Serena arrives, and I introduce her to Peter.

I look at him and smirk. "Guess what Serena is?"

"She smells like the sea, and with a name like Serena I'd guess she's a siren."

I laugh. "You're right." They chat as I make supper. When the meal's ready, Laurel arrives, and I introduced her to Peter. He can't guess what she is so I whisper "use your wolf's eyes to look at her ears."

"An elf. I'm impressed. Now, I'm famished let's eat your fantastic meal."

 

 

TBC

Save


	7. Derek joins the pack and Victoria gets what's coming to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COPD (chronic obstructive pulmonary disease)

FRIDAY NIGHT

Peter's P.O.V.

Stiles spent most of yesterday painting. Eliot took him to the auction house with some pictures to sell.

My scars have healed, and I track down Scott. I'll stalk him all day before I make my move. I stand outside of the school, in the woods listening to him go from class to class. Stiles is right; he's a bit self-centered. He's trying to get Allison to go to McDonald's after school. She finally agrees.

At lunch time I see Stiles and Eliot show up. Stiles nods at me as he walks in. He always knows when I'm near. I hear him talking to Lydia.

S:"Have the nightmares started yet?"

L:"Yes, I don't know what to do about them."

S:"I can teach you to control what you look at in your mind. It'll help you to control the dreams."

L:"Look at?"

S:"Banshees see beyond life and death. That's what makes them predict death."

L:"Sometimes your eyes are the most beautiful golden color with red irises, sometimes they're coral pink, and every once in a while they're white."

S:"You see my real eyes, even when I haven't shifted them. It depends on which part of my DNA I'm using to draw power. White is the Bruja; I'll let you figure out what the other colors are. (Interesting, I didn't know that. So if red, coral as she put it, is the werewolf. What is the gold?) Come to my house; we have a siren, and she can teach you to use your sonic scream."

L:"Okay. I'll be over after school." Stiles leaves.

I go back to listening in on Scott. I can see why Stiles compares him to a puppy. He's not the sharpest pencil in the box. I smell Derek coming, so I withdraw far enough that he won't notice me and I can still watch the school.

I follow Scott to lacrosse practice. Stiles is sitting on the sidelines. No Eliot and I didn't see him arrive. Looks like he ditched his bodyguard. Stiles nods at me. He watches practice for a while then looks directly at Derek. He's watching Stiles and not Scott. Interesting.

Scott gets angry, knocks down and hurts the one they call Jackson. He's losing control. He staggers to the locker room. Stiles follows him, and I can hear the growling and scuffling. It sounds like Stiles blasted him with the fire extinguisher. I hear Scott asking "what happened?" Stiles tells him he lost control, dislocated Jackson's shoulder and tried to kill Stiles. I growl angrily.

 

Stiles P.O.V.

 

I'm watching the lacrosse practice. I sneaked out and jumped to get here, without El. I nod at Peter when he sees me here. I'll be in trouble later.

Scott's getting mad at Jackson. I feel Derek watching me. I look at him on the far side of the field by the trees. Is he staring at Scott or me? I go back to watching Scott. He dislocated Jackson's shoulder, and he's staggering to the locker room. I follow him, and Scott's so out of control he attacks me. I dodge him and yell at him to "calm down. Get control." I grab the fire extinguisher and blast him with it. That works. Scott's back.

A disoriented Scott asks "What happened?"

"You got pissed, dislocated Jackson's shoulder and tried to kill me." I hear Peter's growl and feel Derek's need to find him outside. I'm praying they don't try to kill each other in front of the little humans. "Scott, you need to get control or don't play, if you get mad, you're going to hurt someone worse than Jackson. At least not till after the full moon on Wednesday. It'll be easier after your first full moon. Joining a pack helps too. Come over to my house on the full moon so we can lock you up. I'll pick you up after school. You need to find an anchor to help with your control, here's a thought how about Allison?"

I go to leave and see Allison coming in. "Sorry. I was just leaving." She steps in front of me and blocks the door.

Allison says "Stay. Mom's dead."

I stop and ask "What happened? If you don't mind me asking?"

She's near tears as she says "The police came. First, they ask about Aunt Kate. If we knew Kate likes to burn families, and is a pedophile. Dad's shocked. They show us a picture of Kate having sex with a 13-year-old boy and another one of her stabbing the boy, dousing him with gasoline and setting him and his house on fire. They say she killed 12 people in that fire. Mom states that they were animals and deserved to die. The deputy asks if that included the three-month-old baby murdered in the arson. Mom says they would've grown up to be a rabid dog like the rest. Better to be taken out now before they hurt anyone."

I angrily say "They can't know that. You can't guarantee what someone will be when you grow up. You can't just be judge, jury and, executioner."

She continues "The deputy says they also came to arrest mom because they have pictures of her starting fires and killing people with Kate. That's how she met my dad. Being with Kate. It's like some family alliance thing to get a Calavera with an Argent."

"Mom yells you can't arrest me. I'm protecting innocent people from those monsters. They're rabid dogs. Mom attacks the deputy and takes his gun. Dad's yelling at her to drop the weapon. Stop. Stand down. She says I can't go to jail. She walks over to shoot the deputy in the head when your dad charges in and shoots her in the head. Mom's dead. Dad grabs me, covers my eyes and takes me out before I can totally fall apart. When we left, they're searching for traces of Aunt Kate. "

I hug her and tell her "there's a little more to it than that. You need to know. I know this is going to be hard to believe. The Argents have been hunters since the 1700s. They initially only went after the bad ones that killed innocent humans but, over time their hatred of WEREWOLVES caused them to start killing anyone having anything to do with THEM, whether they were one or not."

Allison angrily says "Werewolves? Hunters? Now you're mocking me?"

I sadly say "No. I'm not. Scott, show her."

He flashes his eyes and extends his claws and fangs. She's shocked, but she understands now.

I say "Rabid dogs and monsters are what hunters call us. It's not close to true, but that's like code for werewolves. Your family has a tradition to wait till their kids are 18 and let them choose if they want to be hunters or not. Gerard raised your Aunt Kate, and he didn't follow the rules. He taught her to hate as soon as she could walk. He took her to her first arson at the age of four. She never had a chance. Gerard brainwashed her and warped her so bad she doesn't know what love is. She's been trying to show you the family business for years, but your dad keeps stopping her. That explains the crossbow and gymnastics, doesn't it?"

She touches Scott's face and kisses him. He tells her "not all werewolves chose this. I didn't. Some are born like this, and some are attacked and bitten like me. Some are bitten to save their lives."

I hug her and tell her "I know you, and your dad aren't like the others. Be wary when Kate shows up. The six armed guys that tried to kidnap me at school say they work for Kate. She'll come here to kill me, she wants you as a backup and, to start learning the family business. She sees your dad as a traitor for not showing you yet."

Allison asks "You? Why would she want to kill you?"

I huff and say "I have a connection to the Hale's. I witnessed her at the Hale fire. I witnessed her having sex with a minor at the beach to get information. I have evidence Gerard and Deaton are behind my mother's poisoning. The coven of druids Gerard has been using to infiltrate werewolf packs as emissaries, spy on them and pass information on to Kate or himself, it's HIS coven. He's the head druid. Just like his father was. They've been doing this for over a century. Chris was protected by his mom and didn't learn the magick like Gerard wanted him to. The fires are part of a ritual. Notice there's always 12 dead victims."

I continue "They fucked up on the Hale fire. They only killed 8. So now the protection the ritual's supposed to give them for 12 victims isn't there. To get that protection, they HAVE to burn the last four victims before six years is up. They have until the 25th to burn all four survivors. Well, they can't now, one of them is dead, and they don't know where the other half of her body is. Now they want revenge. I stopped them from killing the 12. I'm responsible for four survivors. They'll come after me and soon. As dramatic as Gerard is it'll be the night of the 25th. Deaton and his sister are the only ones in the coven left alive. The others were hunted down by the families of their victims."

I look around and feel Peter's anger and worry and near panic. I say "I've already said too much about what I know. I have to go now." I jump back to my studio right in front of them. I'm sure they saw lightning flash around me and then I was gone. They know I'm magick now, and I didn't have to say a word."

 

Peter's P.O.V.

 

Derek's listening to the locker room and he heard my growl. I hide my scent with my medallion like Stiles taught me. He's looking for me and any sign of where I've been. He's curious and confused. He finds claw marks I must've made when I growled, but that's it.

Allison's in the locker room. She's talking to Stiles, telling him she's so sorry for what her Aunt did. Allison knew her Aunt was hiding things; she had no idea it was arson, murder, and pedophilia. Her mother's dead, she's crying and, Stiles being Stiles hugs her and tells her he knows she and Chris aren't like Kate or Gerard.

He tells her about werewolves and hunters, has Scott show her what he is. She accepts him. Stiles warns her Kate will come here and soon. The guys that tried to get him at school were hers. She'll return to kill him and recruit Allison.

OH MY GOD ... Gerard's a druid and Deaton's his. They'll want to kill Stiles because he saved 4 of us. They can't get to us and burn us. They want revenge on Stiles. Not on my watch! Should've realized when he said, "a nightmare about not being able to stop Kate and everyone died." That's how he started his statement; he has precognition. That's why he asked Lydia if the nightmares started yet? Nightmares about something happening to Stiles or me? I need to find out!

He says he said too much, and he has to go. I feel the thrum, and he's gone. He jumped right in front of them to scare them into believing Kate's a threat, to show everyone he's magick. His heart never blipped. He didn't lie about anything he said.

I look at Derek. He heard everything, and I think he may have felt Stiles jump. He looks worried and scared. Is it because we might find out he's the minor or because he cares about Stiles?

 

Allison's P.O.V.

 

Scott and I walk out. "How did he disappear like that and what was with the lightning? Is Stiles magick? He must be very powerful to hide it so well. The way he talks. It's Gerard he wants and Kate's his soldier. Scott, what do you smell from him ... do you smell his emotions ... do you smell his humanity ... does he feel like other people?"

He says "I've never smelled ANY of his feelings, and he smells like white roses, lemongrass and cinnamon all mixed up. He can hide his scent whenever he wants. I never thought about it being odd. Just it's, you know, Stiles. I know Stiles isn't his name and his name can't be said by humans."

I ask "When you touch him does your scent get on him?"

"He doesn't like to be touched and no it doesn't. It's like his scent doesn't get on anything he touches and other scents don't get on him. Why didn't I notice that's odd?"

I ask "Isn't that strange?"

Someone grabs Scott 's shoulder and puts his hand over his mouth. Looks like he nearly has a heart attack. I go to attack him when Scott shows he knows the guy.

Scott yells "Damn dude! You gave me a heart attack! Derek can you, like, not be a stalker right now?"

The big guy says "You're lucky I'm not a hunter. You realize how dangerous playing on the team is now?"

Scott says "Yes! I won't play. Coach won't just let me quit. I have to avoid coach and the team till after the full moon."

He says "Where IS Stiles?"

I say "we don't know, he just disappeared, with lightning flashing around him."

He asks "Do you have any idea where he lives or his phone number?"

Scott says "No. I don't know where Stiles lives. I have his phone number, though."

He demands "What is it?"

Scott says "I don't know it. It's on my phone. My broken phone."

He says "You don't know your best friend's number? How would you call him if you don't have your phone?"

Scott says "I don't call him. If he wants to talk to me, he calls me." I just stare at him.

He says "You are a lousy friend. Even that douche Jackson's a better friend than that to Danny. He knows how to spell his last name, knows his number by heart, doesn't ditch his friend or ignore him for face time with a girl and calls his buddy to show he's important to him." I have to agree with him.

Scott sighs sadly, looks down guiltily and says "Your right, I've been self-centered and not a good friend. I need to fix that. Where are you going?"

He says "To ask your mom for his phone number. Melissa called him the other day, so she knows it."

I say "Didn't you offer to take me to McDonald's after school today? I need it right now." I entwine my arms around his arm and start walking with him.

 

Peter's P.O.V.

 

Scott takes Allison to McDonald's AFTER he remembers he never changed and went back to the locker room to change. What a love sick puppy.

I follow him as he drops her off. I make my presence known as he heads to his mom's car. He feels me and runs to the car, jumps in and locks the doors.

I saunter to the car and look in at him. "Hi, Scott."

 

He says "You know my name?"

"Yes. I've been watching you. You're rejecting me and fighting your wolfy instincts. I can't form a pack bond with you. I came to tell you I've healed and am better thanks to the pack that HAS accepted me."

"I'm sorry I bit you without asking for your consent. I was unable to at the time. I was working on just my instincts then. All I knew was, I wanted Stiles, the humans separated me from him, and I smelled him on you. I needed him, so I took you instead. It was wrong of me, and I'm sorry."

"I can't undo what I've done. I can offer to teach you, but I don't think you want me particularly. I'm glad you're letting Stiles show you. The good thing is it has healed you of asthma. You're stronger, faster and better. He told me your asthma was getting worse and playing sports on the bench was okay but, actually being on the field would've sped up the COPD you were developing. You would've been dead by 25. That would've left your mom alone and destroyed. Now you don't have to worry her."

He asks "He told you about that? I actually would've died from my asthma and COPD?"

"You might want to join a pack, so you're not an omega. Pack means safety and control. I came to offer you and Derek a place in our pack. We call ourselves the Shadows. I'm not the leader if that's what worries you. Stiles is our emissary. You want to join talk to Stiles."

He looks confused. I may have used words that are too big for him. He asks "What's an emissary?"

"A healer and magick user. They're also good at researching to see how to stop big bad creatures hurting innocents in our pack's territory. Can't stay secret if there are unexplained deaths in your area. Hales have protected this area for over 200 years. Sorry, I should've introduced myself. I'm Peter Hale."

"Oh and Scott ... tell my wayward nephew that he and I need to talk. I didn't mean to kill his sister. Tell him he has another sister. Stiles and I know where she is. Tell him to meet me at the overlook at midnight, tonight. Preferably alone. I won't hurt him I just need to talk to him. You know everything I told you is true. See you later Scott."

 

Scott's P.O.V.

 

I drive to the hospital hoping Derek's there. Don't know why I never thought to get his phone number. Oh right, I've been too self-centered. I get there and see the Camaro. I go in and find Derek talking to mom.

I whisper so that only he can hear me "Derek. He just came and spoke to me. The alpha."

He takes the paper from mom, smiles at her and thanks her for her help. He grabs me by the shoulder and takes me out to his car and tosses me in the front seat. He gets in and looks at me. "Okay, now what exactly happened?"

"The alpha, Peter Hale followed me to Allison's. He walked right up to the car looked in and said 'Hi Scott.' Said sorry he bit me because he wasn't in control and was working only on his instincts to have a pack so he could heal. He didn't want me; he wanted Stiles. I smelled of Stiles, so he took me instead. Said I rejected him and fought my wolfy instincts. The pack that HAS accepted him helped him heal, and he's okay now. He told me to tell his wayward nephew to meet him at the overlook at midnight tonight, preferably alone. Said he didn't mean to kill your sister but he and Stiles know where your other sister is. He said I might want to join a pack because being an omega isn't safe. His pack's called the Shadows, and Stiles is their emissary, and they're offering both of us a slot in their pack. Peter's not the leader. If we want to take the offer, see Stiles."

He looks dazed. He asks "Stiles is an emissary? Uncle Peter? Did his heart skip any at all?"

"No. It stayed steady. "

He looks at his watch and says "It's ten now. Get out and go home. I need to see my uncle."

"Okay. Give me your number so I can call you if there's an emergency or something."

We exchange numbers.

 

Derek's P.O.V.

 

Scott told me everything Peter said to him and my mind's reeling. The alpha's Peter. Stiles is an emissary. He killed Laura but, Cora's alive?

I get to the old Hale House, park my car and, run for the overlook. I sense Peter's already there. He's swinging his legs over the edge like a bored little boy.

"Peter?"

He says "Derek. You don't look happy to see me."

"You killed Laura? Why? She was your niece?"

He says "I didn't mean to. My wolf woke up while I was still comatose. We never smelled Laura as an alpha; we didn't recognize her. We hadn't seen her in 6 years; we didn't know it was her until she was already dead. It was the alpha power that woke me up. I started hunting for Stiles. His scent was in my room, so I knew he saw me regularly, but I had no bond with anyone else. I thought everyone else died. Once I caught up with Stiles, he told me you, Laura and, Cora survived. I checked my hospital records and saw you and your sister abandoned me here. Alone. An Omega."

"Hunters won't go after a comatose wolf. You were safe here. The state would pay for it."

He growls angrily. "WRONG on all accounts, nephew. State won't pay if there's family, whether they can pay or not. They went to Stiles for payment and told him to pay in 30 days, or they throw me on the street or in Eichen House. He's been paying my bills since. Hunters came less than a year after you left me here, Stiles got in the way. He was hurt badly, but his bodyguard saved his life. His bodyguard's a mercenary Braeden hooked him up with because she knew I'd want my son protected."

"Your son?" He has a son? Stiles is HIS son? That explains so much.

He growls out "Yes, my son. By the way, do you remember your real mother? The one Talia killed because she wanted your father's land in the preserve?"

"Vaguely ... she had red hair and white skin. She smelled of honeydew and pine. I thought she was beautiful; she always wore a butterfly necklace."

He says "Talia put it in the vault with the deed to the land she took from your father. Both yours and Laura's adoption certificate are there also. She wanted one of you to marry Stiles. He saw what Talia did to his mother and me. How badly she treated him. He decided he didn't care if you're his mate or not. He didn't want his heart smashed the way his mother's was when Talia took her away from me. He'd rather stay alone."

"Stiles is my mate? How? How would he know and not me, he's not a wolf?" That can't be possible.

He slowly says "When both parents are born wolves the child's automatically a born wolf. He's a delta like his mother, like his mother he's a Bruja as well. They poisoned his mother while she was pregnant with our second child. The wolfsbane killed our unborn daughter, and then it drove Claudia mad. What we didn't know was someone was poisoning her at the hospital, or her body would have flushed out the poison."

He emotionally says "Derek. I overheard Stiles make an official statement about the entire day of the fire to his dad. He had it recorded because he didn't think he could go through it again. He broke down several times during the telling. His heart never skipped. My heart grieves for just that one day, not to mention everything else he had to do to pay my bills and how he never got to be a child or have anyone take care of him."

"What did he say happened? I dread to hear this if it's that bad on Stiles. I already know he saw me having sex with Kate at the beach. He said the whole day?"

He says "He woke from a nightmare about not being able to stop Kate. If he didn't do something everyone would die. He saw Deaton telling Kate Argent about our family and how she had sex with you to verify info she got, you only gave her vague answers. She had sex with you to fuck with your head and your life to impress Gerard. I told him to inform you while I tried to contact Talia and warn her. He said you got in a big fight and whatever you said to him hurt. He wouldn't say what you said. I assume you rejected him." I pale, and he knows he's right.

"Then he went to the old train station to calm himself before he went to see his mom since it was THEIR birthday. I guess she was given the lethal dose. She reminded him Talia always called him an illegitimate mistake between a burnt out witch and a psychotic werewolf that can't keep it in his pants. The rest of her rant besides abomination and murderer was worse and he couldn't tell us what it was. Sometimes at the point of death, you get a moment of total clarity. She started crying, held her hand out to him and said she was sorry. Stiles was broken from both of you rejecting him. He just stood there crying and then she died. Stiles blames himself that he didn't say he forgave her, he loved her or held her hand. When his dad came in, he ran because he couldn't bear to be rejected by him too."

"He came to our house, to me. He needed his father not to deny him and show he's loved. But he saw the fire and heard the screams. He saw Kate run to the EAST. He broke the mountain ash circle and the chain holding the tunnel door closed. Cora ran out in a panic. He ran in and saw me on fire, screaming. Talia was dead with a bullet hole in her head. I'd been doused with gasoline and set on fire. He used a lot of magick to put the fire on me out. He dragged me out, apologizing the whole way that he couldn't carry me, that he was too little and too weak."

"He went home. You and your sister left even though the sheriff offered to push through her emancipation so she could take care of you and keep you together. "

Peter looks at me with anger and hurt. "Laura signed papers saying you wanted to be kids so weren't going to pay for my care and were severing all ties with me and Beacon Hills. Do you know not only has he been selling his paintings but, he and Danny have been stripping to pay the bills?"

OH MY GOD ... I'm totally shocked and sickened to my stomach. How could I have said those things to him and, on the same day his mother rejected him and died. No wonder he didn't tell me who he was. Why he didn't offer to help me with anything. Why he wouldn't say anything. OH HELL ... I rejected him, and he knew I was his mate... "Wait, he's been stripping? Peter, how long has he known I'm his mate?"

Peter takes a deep breath and looks sadly at me. "Danny got him into stripping. He has known you're his mate since he was three."

"Three?"

He says "Yes, with what Talia did to his mother and me ... To him, being mated doesn't guarantee you can be together. He decided he'd rather live and die alone than take the chance. Waiting around 12-15 years made it that much more of an impossibility. He didn't mention to me you had rejected him before. He's been keeping it locked inside for six years. He's been protecting me. Trying to protect himself also."

"I didn't realize I was rejecting my mate, and I was a stupid hormonal teenager ... he was a sweet, kind, loving kid. I should never have hurt him like that. It's my fault everyone died, all this time he' been blaming himself because he didn't stop Kate. How has he not totally broken down with all of this? I've given up several times, and all I knew was that I had fucked Kate and confirmed family secrets to her."

Peter looks intently at me. "Now DEREK, what ARE you going to do? He's my son, and I love him more than anything in this entire world ... Frankly, I want to kick your ass that he was alone, had to pay all of my bills, do all the cooking and cleaning for his dad, take care of me, bury his mother and, try to deal with her loss. He says it wasn't you, if anything it was Laura, she was alpha. She made the decisions, and it's her signature on the rejection letter. You were used by Kate and not the first one. He told Allison the fires were rituals requiring 12 victims and the Sheriff traced her fires back to her first one Gerard trained her on when she was 4 and, she's done more after our family. They've until the 25th to complete the ritual they started with us. There are four survivors they have to burn to finish it. Laura's already dead. Technically Stiles is a Hale, and he WAS there so they can replace Laura with him. They might not know that fact and try to kill him for revenge. I WILL PROTECT MY SON. If I can kill Kate or Gerard, well, that's just a bonus."

"I knew we were turning our backs on you. I wrongly thought if you were away from me you had a better chance of surviving. Looking at your scars reminded me I did that, it's my fault. I didn't stand up to Laura. I didn't call or come back. I'm at fault also. I want to help kill Kate and Gerard. I want to try and make it right to you and Stiles."

He says "At first, I felt sorry for killing Laura. The more I found out, the more I didn't feel bad. Only, she was family, then as I saw the financial records and saw all he did for me and how much he sacrificed to take care of me ... now I only feel bad I took away your sister; she deserved it. I can't undo what I did ... Stiles tracked Cora down to a pack in Argentina.

"I'm giving you a choice Derek. One I'm not totally sure you deserve. But you CAN earn it.  
1\. you can go to Argentina and stay with Cora  
2\. you can leave here as an Omega, contact her and reestablish your relationship, long distance, with her  
3\. join our pack and restart your relationship with her, long distance  
4\. join our pack and bring her here to rebuild your relationship with her."

"Whatever you decide ... know this, if you hurt my son in any way, I'll be kicking your ass all the way to hell. By the way, you can always win Stiles over before his 18th birthday. Deltas find a mate on their 18th and mate during their next heat to reproduce with their mate. He has three mating heats a year, so he's VERY fertile. That's why he has such a great alpha, mercenary, bodyguard that'll kill to protect him. I'd appreciate it if you make a decision before the full moon. Here's my number when you decide. As for our address, we live in the old opera house. One thing about our pack, we're called the Shadows because every one of us wears a medallion that hides our wolf. If we get threatened, we can cloak ourselves. The medallions are all linked together, so we're immune to each others cloaking. That means you join us, and he'll have to reveal he's your mate, and a were. You'll be able to smell him and feel him like the rest of us do."

"JESUS ... I like the sound of that. To be able to feel his wolf and his emotions. I want to have a pack bond with him. I've always felt an attraction to him, but I wasn't sure he'd like a male or a werewolf. Now I find he's a wolf, likes men, and it's possible for me to have the one person I've tried so hard not to fall in love with. I want to join the pack and get to re-know Cora long distance."

He says "You're not responsible for what Kate did to our family. Deaton is. He gave her the information she merely wanted to fuck you and your life over and maybe verify what Deaton told you but your answers were too vague. I'm sorry, this conversation has been one-sided ... did you want to ask anything?"

"When can I join? Tonight?"

"Okay, let's get your stuff and move you into our den. In case you haven't figured out yet, Stiles brought me in to be his left hand and his advisor. Stiles is the delta leader and emissary. We have a Delta, three alphas, a siren and an elf. He's working on getting a banshee."

We go to our old House, and I pack my stuff up. He directs me to the opera house.

He says "The code is your birthday."

"WHAT?"

he laughs at he says "I smirked at that one too. 1225"

I type in the code, and we head up ... this place is fantastic.

We're in the grand hall. Everyone comes to meet me. Peter flashes red eyes; Danny flashes red eyes; Eliot flashes red eyes; Stiles flashes red eyes, Serena flashes glowing ocean blue eyes of a siren and the elf, Laurel just smiles. I flash my Blue eyes.

Peter introduces everyone. "Derek Hale, my nephew ... You remember Danny, our second. Eliot the alpha bodyguard of our emissary and exalted leader. Laurel an elf. Serena a siren, and of course my son, our leader, a Delta and our emissary Wilkksiezycawyc Hale Stilinski though when dealing with humans he goes by Stiles." He ruffles Stiles' hair fondly.

I say "So that's what the H is for."

Stiles smiles at Peter. "I guess from the formal introduction my father has invited you into our pack."

I nod ... "if that's a problem I can ..."

He holds up his hand and says "no, it's no problem. It's late, though."

"If you could point me to a couch."

He says "Ha Ha Ha ... Hardly. Father would you mind giving him the grand tour. Find yourself any open room and in the morning I'll give you one of our medallions. We'll have the more formal expectations and such talk, but I have a meeting tomorrow and need some sleep."

"That sounds good to me."

He says "You didn't seem surprised when he said I'm his son, and the only comment you made was 'the H is for Hale?' I take it he already explained before you came here ... and knowing my father, I'm sure he told you a lot more than I would've, he does like to meddle."

 

Peter shows me a huge massive library. "Half is regular books and half is supernatural ... quietly he shows me through the open door of Stiles room a wall of books with lots of pride, "that's HIS bestiary, and it's all hand written. Each book's a different creature."

"WOW!"

Peter's room's on one side of Stiles and Eliot's across the hall. The room on the other side of Stiles is open, so I take it. These rooms are huge and include a huge bathroom. He points out an intercom next to the door; all the rooms are sound-proofed, so we have an intercom system to talk to everyone when the door's closed.

It's been a long day, so I go to bed AFTER I take a long bubble bath in a king size porcelain tub with real clawed feet. His den is so far away from living in a burnt-out shell of a house with half a roof and no water, electricity or air that it's like being on another planet.

TBC

Save


	8. The Sheriff joins the pack

SUNDAY

Stiles P.O.V.

 

I just finished setting lunch on the table when dad shows up. Peter, dad and I sit down to eat.

S:"So dad, how's the arson case going?"

J:"Well, son. I arrested Harris, Garrison Myers, Reddick, Unger, and Smith. All of them rolled on Kate and are asking for plea deals. I recommended to the DA only Harris should get a deal since he isn't responsible for any deaths in the fire. We've more than enough from all of the Argent arsons don't need their testimonies against Kate. I can nail them on the arsons they pulled and can make sure they go to jail."

Peter purrs "you could always remind them that if they get out, the Argents will hunt them down, so they're safer in prison."

S:"Any trace of Gerard or Kate?"

J:"Not yet, son. Any information about that I should know about?"

S:"Funny you should ask that, dad. That leads to an interesting topic. Let me start with do you believe in werewolves?"

He laughs. "Yes, son. Your mom told me she, you, and the Hales were werewolves when she was pregnant with you."

S:"Wait, you've known all along?"

J:"I figured you'd tell me if you wanted me to know?"

S:"Okay ... the fires were all werewolf families that the Argents were trying to kill."

J:"I suspected that."

S:"Did you know that Gerard, like his father, is the head of a druid coven, and he puts his members in werewolf packs as emissaries? They wait to find one that has 12 members then go in and burn or sacrifice them for a ritual? That's why all the fires except the Hale fire had 12 deaths."

J:"I did notice they all had 12 except the Hale fire which had survivors. I thought it strange they'd break their pattern."

Peter speaks up. "They didn't break their pattern; Stiles saw enough of the fire in advance to save us. If we'd listened, more might have survived. I don't hold we could have stopped it altogether."

I look at Peter. "Okay, how did you figure that out?"

P:"When you asked me to talk to Talia because you couldn't be in the same room with her. You said a nightmare about everyone dieing unless you did something. A nightmare made you take action and was enough for me to take action. You asking me is all it took. I remember your mom once told me to change my flight because of a nightmare. I did, only to find that plane crashed with no survivors. So I always suspected that both of you have precognition."

S:"Shit. Okay. Yes. Nightmares mean to do it now but I keep it turned off because it hurts. If something's about to happen that I need to know, I get a blinding pain in my head, and I see it. So dad, about the ritual, they've six years to the day to finish the sacrifice and burn the survivors. One's safe in another country, Derek and Peter are here, and one's dead. They've no idea where her body is. The half of the body you had in the morgue is Laura Hale."

P:"They can't hope to kill us all; Stiles is afraid they'll want to kill him in revenge, by the 25th of this month."

J:"What? Are you serious? I can have you guarded around the clock. When you say WAS in the morgue? I take you moved her to some undisclosed location?"

S:"No police protection. That'll attract THEIR attention. I've got a bodyguard when I leave here and my father when I'm here. I'm perfectly safe, but I'm afraid they'll go after you to draw me out. You need the guards."

J:"Okay. I'll always keep someone with me."

S:"A deputy you know. They can infiltrate and pretend to be cops or agents that you don't."

J:"Speaking of Agents ... Agent McCall's back in town working this case and he's stalking Melissa."

S:"What? I've plenty of room here for you and the McCalls. Pick a room dad. It's safer here with us. Your house was already warded to keep your enemy out when you're there."

J:"Okay and I'll tell Melissa your offer."

S:"I warned Allison when Kate comes to town she'd force her into Gerard's idea of the family business and will hurt her if she indicated she doesn't hate werewolves. She doesn't think her Aunt's that insane, but she is. She's pissed at Chris for not telling Allison about being hunters already."

Derek sleepily wanders in and grabs a plate, then sits by me. "Morning Stiles, Peter, Sheriff. Did I miss anything?"

J:"Just Stiles offering Melissa and me a room, I've known about you being werewolves since before Stiles was born and how much danger we think he and I might be in because of Gerard's need for revenge."

P:"Also Stiles has a sort of precognition which is why when he tried to warn us about the fire he started off with his nightmare about Kate and everybody dies if he didn't do something."

D:"Wow. I missed a lot I see. I take it you're okay with werewolves? That explains the headaches Stiles gets before he changes his course of action. Werewolves don't get headaches."

J:"No problem. I'm taking the room. Derek, would you make a statement about the fire? You don't have to say anything about underage sex but talking about her asking when your family would be there's necessary."

D:"I NEED to talk about ALL of it and get it off my chest. I've been feeling guilty about something that, I'm beginning to understand, wasn't my fault. I was being used and didn't understand what Kate was doing to me. I would appreciate privacy when we do this, if you don't mind?"

J:"I brought my recorder. Your right. You were 16, and Kate was in her 30's. Teachers sleeping with students is against the law, more than ten years age difference makes it not only statutory rape but a felony. You were under the legal age of consent of 18. Research shows she likes boys between the ages of 13 and 16. You were almost too old for her."

S:"Allison told me about the pictures of her having sex with a 13-year-old boy, stabbing him and, then setting him on fire on his porch. She's twisted."

J:"Stiles, you're 16 now, in her age range. I don't want you where she can get you."

S:"Not like I would let her near me, let alone touch me."

J:"Not all of her underage victims were willing. Some she did rape."

S:"Eww. Great. Why are there so many pictures of Kate with the boys? Was she setting up camera shots for the pictures?"

J:"Interpol thinks she purposely gets in compromising positions with boys on camera as proof for Gerard that she fucked over another kid."

D:"Okay. That's a terrible thought. Can we like, change the subject now? I'm trying to eat here."

S:"Sorry."

D:"I thought what she did to me was bad. What she did to the others was worse. I'm still alive, just damaged."

J:"Hopefully getting things off your chest will help you start healing."

S:"It helps you feel better. Trust me I know from experience on that one. I already made my statement about that day."

D:"Sheriff? Peter's already given me the 'if you ever hurt Stiles I'll kick your ass all the way to hell' threats, but he did GIVE me permission to date Stiles. I want to ask you, out of respect. Can I date Stiles?"

J:"Okay. If you hurt Stiles, I'll shoot you with wolfsbane bullets. I've always known he likes you, thanks to Talia he kept that locked away. Okay, you can date him. Call me John."

S:"Okay. Thanks for the overprotective promise speeches dad and father. I'm happy you want to protect me, and I'm glad you're giving him a chance. I guess that means it's safe for me to give you a chance Derek, just don't blow it, okay?"

D:"I don't plan on blowing this. I didn't think I'd ever get this chance. I want to take care of you as much as they do but for a slightly different reason. I don't just love you; I'm in love with you."

I blush. "Okay. Dad, since you know about us, and you agreed to stay here, can I interest you in joining our pack, as a human of course?"

J:"Definitely."

S:"Cool. I've got a medallion for you too. I'll give it to you when you're through talking to Derek."

S:"Medallion? What do they do?"

I remove mine and show dad. "They allow us to talk to any member of the pack telepathically wherever they are. When threatened, we make ourselves virtually invisible, but it doesn't work on cameras. They hide our wolf, our emotional and magick scents from supernaturals not in our pack."

J:"How long have you been wearing this?"

 

S:"Since the day I was born. I'm a Delta werewolf, and that's very rare. Delta's hide until they turn 18, then they select a mate. They have their first child half a year later since pregnancy is six months long. Both male and female deltas (though female deltas are rare) give birth. That means when Derek and I have sex, he WILL get me pregnant."

J:"Oh hell. That was one thing your mom didn't tell me. Protection anytime you get together until your 18. Are delta's random or bloodline?"

S:"Condoms won't work on born wolves dad. There are some genetic differences between a born wolf and a bitten wolf. I have to make sure I don't have that type of sex until I'm ready to have a baby. Bloodline. Mom was one."

J:"How does a delta bloodline start?"

S:"We're descended from the first werewolf (LYKAON). There's never been a human in our bloodline. There're too many physical differences between the species. It's impossible for a delta to mate with a human. It was a shock that a Bruja and a Delta was able to mate let alone one of the children was both and, then I came along, and I'm both. Brujas are rather nervous of me because that puts my powers at a higher level than theirs."

J:"You said ONE of the children?"

S:"Mom has a younger brother in Russia. He's a born alpha (Delta offspring are always one delta, and the rest are alphas from birth ... one reason we hide from other werewolves). He's been hunting the hunters that killed their family in Poland. Of the 32, there's only two left. Once they're dead, Uncle Thomasz will move here and restart his family again."

J:"Didn't know about that either. Restart?"

S:"His wife and unborn child were killed in the slaughter. Mom had a bad dream and sent him on a meaningless errand the day before. He was a day away and couldn't get back in time."

J:"Any other little secrets I don't know about?"

S:"No, I don't think so." Peter and Derek looked at me. They know I just lied. Damn.

S:"Father, could you give dad the grand tour and help him pick a room while we clean up, and Derek washes dishes?" Dad looks at me. "What? I cooked, I don't do dishes."

 

While Peter's giving John a tour, he asks John if he can get a copy of the statement of the day of the fire. He wants to know if there's anything on it, he needs to know, to protect Stiles. John agrees and says he'll give him a copy tomorrow when he moves in.

 

As Derek's washing the dishes, he asks me what I lied about, just now?

I sigh and look away. "I didn't want to tell dad how I paid all the bills I paid."

He looks at me. "You mean stripping with Danny."

I blush and stare at him. "You know about that? It doesn't bother you?"

"It's my fault. I should've paid part of those bills, if not all of them. It's mine and Laura's fault you gave up your childhood to take care of Peter. You had to survive and take care of your dad and Peter. So, no. I won't judge you for difficult decisions you made. You did the absolute best you could with what you had at the time."

I say "He's my father. I would've taken care of him no matter what."

"You shouldn't have had to do it alone. You're a beautiful painter that paints gorgeous art. Can't decide which is more beautiful."

I smile a small smile. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Just stating a fact. You're beautiful, and you're a very talented artist."

I blush. Just as dad and Peter walk in.

"Okay, Derek. You can make your statement in my new room. I'm guaranteed all the bedrooms are sound proofed. We have plenty of privacy."

I hear the elevator arrive and see Lydia stalk out. Peter looks at me with a smirk. "I think your new banshee's arrived. I'll leave you to it."

She states "I decided I want to join your pack. I want to learn to use my abilities and magick."

"Okay, Lydia. Come to my office. I'll give you a medallion and teach you how to use it."

I show her how to use it, and she looks at me. "I read your ENTIRE bestiary. I see a connection to dragons and what humans assumed the old gods were. Racial memories would make it seem as if they're immortal. The ability to be anyone or anything made it look like they're immortal as well."

I look at her. "You're brilliant and insightful for someone that thought they were human a few days ago. You're the first to make that connection."

She smirks and asks "Am I the first to realize Bruja are dragons in human form?"

"Yes. You are. We don't tell anyone what we are. Against the rules."

There's a knock on the door. I let in Peter. "Sorry, baby. Hope I'm not intruding. Just want to make sure everything's okay."

"Yes, father. Everything's fine. We just finished."

She replies in shock "Father? He's your father?"

"Yes. Why don't you pick a room? You can stay here whenever you want."

She gets up and says "Okay."

After she leaves, I pull the books on Bruja and dragons. "Father, if you wouldn't mind. Could you read these for me, please?"

"Sure baby, I'll go over anything you want me to."

"Thanks. I'll be in the library relaxing with a book, for a change."

 

LATER IN THE LIBRARY.

I'm lazing on a couch reading when Peter comes in and snuggles up to my side. He tucks his nose into my neck and cuddles me.

I put my arm around his neck.

He whispers "I can understand where the golden eyes with the red irises came from now. Brujas are dragons in human form. What element are you?"

"Water. Brujas don't become an adult until their first heat. I wasn't able to access my full powers until almost a year after the fire. I suggested Derek read those also. I don't think he had a chance yet. Dragons aren't allowed to tell anyone what they are. Can we just snuggle for a little while."

"Being a child and unable to stop the fire isn't your fault in any way. I hope you know that?"

"I'm trying father. My mind keeps finding all the ways it is my fault."

Derek wanders in a little later and snuggles into my other side. He tucks his nose into my neck also. I put my book down and put my arm around his neck also. "That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. I feel better, but DAMN! I don't want to go through that again."

"That's okay. I like this nice, warm, comfy, puppy pile."

Peter huffs. "This isn't a puppy pile; it's cuddling. Packs cuddle. It keeps the pack bonds strong, along with meals together and living nearby."

"Not complaining." I pull them closer. "This is nice. A good way to spend a lazy Sunday, cuddling with my father and my mate."

"Hmm. Nice, my mate." All three smile and just cuddle.

Dad walks in and cuddles in too. "Yep, this is nice. Can see why wolf packs like this. Relaxing."

About an hour later dad and I go to my office to get his medallion and show him how to use it. He promised he'd call Melissa as soon as he got to the station and made the offer to both her and Scott.

I get a call from an unlisted number ... if my dreams are right ... I take the call.

"Marin? or should I call you Morrell?"

"I'm impressed. How did you know it was me, Stiles? Or should I say Wilkksiezycawyc? Morrell's okay since I don't agree with Deaton and never have."

"Call me Stiles. I've been expecting your call. Peter walks in and listens to my call as I nod its okay. How can I help you, Morrell?"

"I want to make a deal with you. Can we meet? There's an abandoned loft where we can meet on the roof."

"Yes. I have to bring my bodyguard. If you want a deal, I need to bring my left hand also. That's okay with you?"

"That's okay with me. Meet me tomorrow at 8 am?"

"That's fine."

"Okay, see you then. I hope this helps us both."

"I know it will Morrell. You're doing the right thing."

"I hang up and look at Peter. He closes the door. What have you seen, since you expected her call?"

I look at him. "I see Gerard, Kate, and Deaton trying to make a human sacrifice. It's also a trap for us. Morrell's on our side; she protects the intended victim while we fight it out. Pack to hunter pack. The bigger our pack, the better my chances. "

"Okay, baby. I can see why you're increasing your ranks. We wait till our meeting tomorrow to see where this goes but I WILL NOT let anyone hurt you." He holds me tight and scents my neck as I lean into him for comfort. I rarely got any comfort when I needed it. Having Peter here is so nice in that respect.

 

TBC

Save


	9. The Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> de·ri·sion  
> contemptuous ridicule or mockery.
> 
> pla·cat·ed, pla·cat·ing, pla·cates  
> to make (someone) less angry or hostile.

Monday, January 17th

I made breakfast and sat it on the table for the pack.

"EL ... FATHER. You ready to go?"

Derek walks in. "Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting. Don't worry. I'm bringing El and Peter. Nothing's getting past them, alive. I'll be back later. Eat something."

"Okay but" ... he pulls me in for a hug and a sweet kiss ... "be careful."

"I will be."

El's at the door and Peter's walking in, putting on his jacket. "We're ready."

"We head to the roof."

Peter looks at me. "Is there a reason you always jump to and from the roof?"

I smile. "Watch the movie 'Jumpers.' It shows jumping, and it's rather accurate, except jumping a building's not ever going to happen. This roof is one of my anchor spots. I also have one in the basement and my studio. I can look where I'm going. It's not a blind jump. It isn't the movie 'The Devil and Max Devlin'."

I focus and look to where I'm going to ... my eyes glow white ... she's already there. I don't see anyone else. "I hope you don't get motion sickness." I grab their wrists ... take a deep breath and relax. I step to the loft and ... we're there.

They move to my flanks and watch for danger.

"Morrell? Nice of you to come. I'm surprised you came alone."

" I don't want anyone to know about this. You can jump, AND bring others with you? Remarkable. You're more than a witch!"

"Yes, I'm more than a witch. Why did you come to me?"

"You're brilliant and resourceful. You're the one that found the evidence linking Gerard to the druid coven. You didn't give it to the cops. You gave it to the packs. Why? Only Deaton and I are left. The packs hunted the others down. Druids don't have natural magick, just rituals, herbs, and potions. We're humans."

"Your coven's been using that ritual for over 100 years. You DO have magick, and I'm not risking cops to stop you. Failing to complete the Hale fire ritual DID take some of your power. You're weaker, not helpless. The six years to complete it are almost up. You've completed the ritual using other family fire rituals since then, to boost your powers."

"Failure to finish that spell dropped our power considerably. The other fire rituals maintain the weaker level. Until the original spell's finished."

"You can't finish it because you can't get at the survivors."

"Gerard has a plan for that. He'll replace the two that are unobtainable. Gerard has a human sacrifice lined up to replace Laura. You were in the Hale fire, so he plans to use you to replace the girl that escaped. He'll use the human sacrifice to draw you out and kill you. He believes the Hales will follow you to protect you, giving him access to them." Peter's claws are digging into his hand to control his anger.

"Why are you telling me your plans?"

"You already know all of this. I believe you even know who the sacrifice is. I don't agree with the others. I was a child when Gerard took over our coven. I've never betrayed werewolves. Please, put the word out, I'm with your kind and not Deaton."

"You realize, to stop them we have to kill them? Including your brother."

"I realize that. Deaton's no longer a brother to me. I know he's responsible for killing your mother and Peter Hale's unborn child. Being one of the last of the Czarownik clan WAS a bonus not the reason. We should protect children, not kill them."

Peter steps forward. "He murdered my mate and my unborn child, now he plans to kill MY SON. How do you plan to stop them."

"You're Peter Hale? Your son? He is your son. No wonder he saved you and protected you. Stiles, I can contact you when they take the girl. It has to be a way they won't see or detect. I'll protect her when you come to fight them, and I'll switch the potions so they won't work. I'll mark the hunters with a special oil. You'll be able to see them with your wolf eyes."

Peter looks at me. "The girl?"

"Allison ... she's a hunter from his blood line. If he sacrifices someone from his bloodline, it'll replace the victim that escaped. Being a hunter replaces her not being a werewolf."

"He'll kill his granddaughter?"

"He'll tell Kate to do it. Allison refused him and his version of the code."

"MY GOD."

"Morrell, I want you to keep this disruptor on you and when I tell you to use, use it." I hand her an aqua ( blue and green at the same time) colored bracelet. "This bracelet has a rune, of my devising, that'll let you talk to me telepathically. It can't be detected because it doesn't use magick."

"If it doesn't use magick then what does it use?"

"I can't tell you that. Not unless you were in my pack and you're not."

She puts it on, tries it out, and I laugh ... "I don't do incest, but I could see how you thought that." She's pleased with how it works. "You'll tell the packs I'm innocent of his plans? I was never part of his coven. I never took the oath of servitude to the last High Druid. Gerard never asked me for it. He thought I gave it to his father when he ran the coven."

"Yes. I'll spread the word. Thank you for your help. Wait, I'll mention to Allison if anyone tells her "Wilkksiezycawyc sent you" to listen and trust them."

"Right. Wilkksiezycawyc sent me. Got it."

"We need to go now ... be careful."

I take El's and Peter's wrists and step back to our roof.

Peter grabs my shoulder and turns me to face him. "How long have you known they're coming after you to finish the ritual?"

"Does it matter? I knew they wouldn't attack until this month."

"It doesn't matter now, BUT I'm curious. What did Morrell say that made you laugh and what does it have to do with incest?"

"I've known since November, and she said she'd never guess you're my father, she thought you're my lover."

They both say "NOVEMBER?"

Peter says "I don't do incest. Baby, I'm not only your father but, I'm also your left hand. It's my job to protect you and the pack. If you EVER know, suspect or feel there's any threat to you ... tell me, right away, so I can protect you. Promise me!"

"Okay father. I promise."

"That's why you warned Allison not to show derision towards Kate and Gerard. Don't show sympathy to us. You said the bracelet doesn't use magick. You lied when you said it had a rune. How can it allow her to talk to you?"

"The material it's made from makes it possible."

"And what material would that be? It looked like stone, but it's the color of the oceans."

"It's made from a dragon scale. My scale. Dragons molt. I kept the scales and used them for the medallions. I keyed the amulets differently than the bracelets."

"Myths about using a dragon's scale to talk to its owner over great distances are real?"

"Yes ... luckily everyone believes dragons are myths and fairy tales. Wednesday is the full moon. I'll pick up Scott after school. It's his first full moon. He and his mom move in today."

"Is that the next time there's a threat?"

"I don't know for sure. The Nemeton's been keeping an eye on two hunters scoping out the east side of the preserve for several days now. It's on the east side, so I believe them to be Kate's. I'm luring them into a false sense of security."

"Okay, baby."

El speaks up "I'll increase how hard I train the pack. Get your dad to brush up his target practice downstairs. If you can."

"Okay."

 

Wednesday breakfast

 

Most of the pack's here. As I bring the last plate to the table, I drop it as I grab my head from the sudden, blinding pain. My vision takes over ... I see the school ... hunters after Allison and Scott, armed, fatally shooting Scott and injuring Allison as they take her. I'm back ... I feel Peter holding me up. Derek caught the plate of sausages I dropped, and dad looks worried.

"I'm sorry."

Peter says "There's no need to apologize for this, baby."

I lean on Peter as I hold my head and look at dad. "Umm, Dad is there any way you can schedule a random patrol of armed deputies by the school today ... say 4 pm, when I pick up Scott?"

"That can be arranged. Is there something I should know?"

"You probably should, but not the deputies. I don't want the hunters to think you're a threat."

"What should I know about hunters at the school?"

"You're a regular Sherlock Holmes, dad. When I pick up Scott, a van of armed hunters are going to take Allison and kill Scott. Danny, Lacrosse practice is today?" He nods." Can you get the players to the parking lot to help fight?"

"Of course, human lacrosse players mean they have to keep their guns put away. Yeah boss, I can arrange that."

Derek and Peter speak up. "We're going with you!" I nod.

"Okay. I think that's enough manpower to stop the hunters, and the cops can arrest them when they arrive. I believe that they're Kate's." The pain starts going away, and I feel fuzzy. I look to see Peter draining my pain. "Wow, that's better than morphine."

Dad gives me a funny look. "How would you know what morphine feels like?"

"I don't. Just making a comparison to how I hear it works on humans."

Peter looks at me in his crafty way. He knows I lied. DAMN. Another mystery about me for him to dig out and solve. DAMN.

"Don't some of you have school to get to?"

Melissa offers to help with the dishes. So we clean up, and I tell her "I won't let anyone hurt Scott." She nods and hugs me.

Peter hugs me from behind and scents my neck. "So that's the headaches Derek mentioned. I see why you keep that turned off now. Looks painful."

"Just wish I'd get a warning so I can put things down or get away from people."

"There was a warning."

I look up in shock. "What?"

"It's like how a seizure dog can sense seizures before they happen. Now we know how it feels. We can warn you when it's about to happen. No dog jokes, okay?"

"Really?" Derek, Peter and El nod. "That's great." I hold up my hands in a placating stance ... "No dog jokes from me."

El looks at me sheepishly. "I knew that happened, but I didn't know what it was. I know to warn you, now."

 

LATER

 

"El ... I got a text from Lydia to meet her at school for lunch. Let's go." When El takes my keys I ask in confusion "Why are you taking my keys?"

"I'm driving MY jeep. It's more reliable than yours. You don't need your keys. Let's go." He hands my keys to Peter who has a smug look on his face. I raise my eyebrows as El drags me out.

 

Peter's P.O.V.

 

Eliot hands me Stiles' keys as they leave.

Derek looks at me. "That's a very smug look. What're you planning uncle?"

"When Melissa's car was in the shop he called his Russian friend to fix it. He said the guy's the best at fixing older cars. His jeep needs maintenance and repairs. He hasn't got the funds. I'm going to get it repaired."

I make the call. "Mexahnk?" In Russian, I tell him "I'm Stiles father. His bodyguard's driving him around right now, so it's the perfect time to fix his jeep. Could you pick it up and repair it. If you can get it in mint condition, I'll pay top dollar."

"I'll be over in 30 minutes to pick it up. Stiles is a good kid, and we like him a lot. You must be very proud of him. He taught my children to speak English better than Americans. I'll only charge for parts. He translates when the cops bring us in to threaten us about us being in the Russian mafia." I thank him sincerely and hang up.

"Peter, how many languages do you speak?"

"I laugh. Not as many as Wilkksiezycawyc. He speaks over 30 including several dead languages. I speak" (counting off on my fingers) "English, Polish, Russian, Czech, Latin, French, and Spanish. Seven, but I'm planning to ask him to teach me Greek soon."

"All I know is French and Spanish."

"That's more than most people. I learned Polish and Russian because Stiles' mom was from Poland. I needed to know my mate's native language."

"Teach me Polish, please?"

"Okay, we can start today if you wish. There're some Polish books in the library. Downstairs."

"Thank you, Peter. I appreciate this."

"You've changed so much. I can't believe you're the same person. Talking to people, smiling, showing you care about my son, interacting with me and, even scenting with your pack now. You didn't do that before. I'm proud of you."

"I'm no longer miserable all the time. I'm trying to let go of the guilt. Trying to do something about my mistakes instead of hiding them away and beating myself up over them. I'm ... healing."

"I'm glad." I pull out a copy of the recording of Stiles statement. "Derek, this is a copy of the report for the day of the fire. I've already heard it. Do you want or need to listen to it?"

"I'm not sure I want to, but think I need to." He takes it and thanks me as he walks to his room to listen to it.

 

Stiles P.O.V.

 

I find Lydia in the cafeteria and sit down.

"What's so important that you want to see me now?"

"I got Danny to hack into your school records."

"What? Why?"

"You quit coming to school, and teachers aren't shocked or asking about you. Scott wouldn't notice unless it's attached to Allison's ass but SHE did notice. You already graduated. You even scored higher than I did when I took my exam. You're waiting for college acceptance letters. We'll go to the same college you do."

"Lydia's thinks the three of us can pool together for a small apartment we can use as an anchor jump spot. You can bring us to school at the same time. You want to be a nurse; she intends to be a hospital director, and I want to go into the electronic field ... medical electronics is lucrative. We can create a hospital that treats supernaturals when we finish our degrees."

She smiles thoughtfully. "Harvard has the best degrees for each of us."

"Harvard's expensive and I can't afford $800-$1200 for just the books each term plus tuition ... unless WE" (I look at Danny) "moonlight I'll never be able to afford Harvard."

"You're in the running for a scholarship."

"I won't know if I get it till September and I can't use it until next year. We'd have to start this summer's term. I didn't apply to Harvard. But yeah, sounds like a good plan. I'll research it when I get home. There's the bell. I better go."

As I leave, I hear Lydia whisper to Danny that I don't know yet. He thinks it must be Peter's doing. What has he done now? His meddling is always for the betterment of the pack, and me. Still, this roller coaster is disconcerting.

We're walking down the hall as I see a group of students filming something on their phones and laughing evilly. I nudge El and head over. A girl's having a seizure on the floor. I move to help her while El takes their phones away. I tell a kid to get the nurse.

I recognize Erica. I turn her on her side and hold her there as I rub her back to calm her. After a minute or so the seizure stops, and she looks out of it. She sees me and looks worried.

I smile at her. "It's okay Catwoman. "

As the principal shows up, he asks "what's going on?"

"Erica had a seizure and instead of helping her, these bullies recorded it and were posting it to Facebook. Here are their phones, talk to their parents about their bullying. I can have my lawyer sue all the parents for defamation of character and invasion of privacy and you for not keeping this a bully-free zone. It's your school." I glare at him.

"I'll give them detention and call their parents right away."

I pick up Erica and start walking away.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking her?"

"I'm bringing Erica to the nurse's office since she didn't have the decency to come here when two different students told her someone's having a seizure in the hallway. Your school's just looking for a lawsuit isn't? "

"I'll have a word with the nurses as well."

I carry her to the nurse's station. Lydia and Allison come in after me. "Is she okay?"

"She's better ... Erica, you know Lydia and Allison, right?"

"I've seen them in the halls but haven't met them. Hi. I didn't know you remembered me? It's been years since we shared our Batman comics."

"I'd never forget my Catwoman." I nod to Allison and Lydia. "They're telling me we're going on a shopping trip tomorrow, and I don't want to go. Take my place and go with them, they'll help you pick out some new clothes. I'm buying."

Lydia smiles broadly ... "yeah, a makeover ... that'll be great. You're going with us tomorrow, after school. I'll drive. "

Allison says "I'm sure dad won't have a problem with it. He wants me to have fun with my friends."

The nurse comes up, "Erica, your parents, won't be able to pick you up till after four. You can stay here till then."

I give Lydia a meaningful look.

"I'm done with class for today. I can drive Erica home to meet her parents and finalize arrangements for tomorrow's trip."

The nurse is happy to get rid of Erica. She's nervous but realizes it's better than staying here for hours.

I turn to leave ... "Oh yeah, Allison. You're coming over with Scott today, aren't you? I've plenty of room and a firing range ... bring your dad if you want." I whisper to her "if anyone says 'Wilkksiezycawyc sent me' listen to them. Okay?" She nods.

"Yes, I am. See you at four."

El's driving us back home. I look at him. "So far so good. I hope I'm not overlooking anything? I don't want anything to bite me in the ass."

"You rarely miss anything, and if you did, I'm sure Peter would notice and deal with it."

We get home and "WHERE IS MY JEEP?"

"You might want to talk to Peter about that."

"What?"

I run up the stairs ... "Father, where's my jeep?"

"Your home early. Was it a productive trip?"

"Very. Where's my jeep?"

"Baby, sit down and listen to me before you fly off the handle."

Derek walks in when he hears me yelling."What's going on?"

Peter shushes me and points to the chair with a raised eyebrow. I angrily sit down. "Okay. I'm sitting down. WHERE. IS. MY. JEEP?"

Derek comments "You smell like rainstorms and lightning when you're angry ... nearly a like a hurricane?"

"I'm aware. Don't stall father. Where. Is. My. Jeep?"

Peter says "It needed repairs and maintenance ... I called your Russian friend, the mechanic. I told him to get it as close to mint condition as possible, and I'd pay for everything. He said he'd only accept payment for parts because you're a good kid and everything else was free of charge."

I look at him ... dumbfounded ... "You called Mexahnk? Told him my jeep needed repairs and your paying for it?"

"Yes. Before you get on a roll, remember the conversation we had about the new laptop? Nothing's too much money compared to how much you spent and sacrificed for me the last six years. I'm taking care of you now. It's your turn to be taken care of, so let me. You're my son and know this, I won't take no for an answer. Your new laptop arrived while you were out. It's on your bed."

"Okay. I'm getting used to it. I'm trying. I get up and hug Peter. Thank you."

Derek looks shocked and surprised. "I thought there'd be bloodshed over his jeep."

"You and me both nephew. You and me both."

At the door, I turn and say "I invited Allison and Chris over after school today. I want Chris to be here a while before anyone says we're werewolves. I need him to see we're like everyone else. We do homework, eat, play and talk just like everyone else. Derek, you should be the only one he knows is a werewolf. Everyone act normal, and we can win him over. He's changed their last name to Chapman, his mother's maiden name."

Peter says "He changed their surname? Well, isn't that a slap in the face to Gerard!"

"I can set up my new laptop now since I have 3 or 4 hours till school lets out."

 

AFTER SCHOOL

 

We get to school and walk towards the school. Allison and Scott approach the parking lot. A van screeches to a halt. A lot of armed guys run at them. Allison kicks one in the nuts as Scott's knocked down and they point their guns at them.

The four of us jump in and start kicking ass. The lacrosse team comes out and joins the fight. There's now four unconscious hunters, three on the ground getting mauled by the human lacrosse team while the four of us are going toe to toe with the last four. The cops run up with their guns drawn yelling "police ... drop your weapons" and "freeze." They arrest the hunters, telling them, it's a felony to have guns on school property.

One of them glares at the cops. "Kate said we needed to persuade her bitch of a niece to come with us even if we had to kill her idiotic boyfriend AND shoot her to do it."

"So you're committing a felony, attempting a kidnapping, committing assault and battery on a minor, as well as attempting murder?"

"Shut up dude before you get us the death penalty."

Chris runs up. "Allison, are you okay?"

"Yes. Aunt Kate's behind this?"

"Good thing we came to pick up Scott, the cops happened by and, thank God the lacrosse team was here. Thanks, Danny and Jackson. Mr. Argent, Allison and, Scott are coming over. You're invited. I live in a colossal building, and my dad's the Sheriff. He's also staying. It's a safe place."

"I think I'll come over. Make sure Allison's okay, and you can call me Chris. It's Chapman now. I called in a favor from a judge at the courthouse."

"Just follow us. If you get lost, I live in the old opera house."

 

We get home, and I start on supper while Scott's in the grand hall doing homework. Peter gives Chris a tour.

Laurel takes Allison to the firing range. Allison's thrilled. They compete for over an hour.

After Chris explores for a while, Peter takes him to the game room, and they get lost in a chess match.

Melissa's prepping the veggies while I work on the rest of the meal.

 

We sit down to eat. Eliot, Laurel, Danny, Lydia, Serena, Allison, Scott, Melissa, Dad, Peter, Derek, Chris and I.

Chris talks to dad about arranging a gun deal with the police department. He's a legal gun dealer. Everyone else talks about school, sports or homework.

Chris finally notices who Derek is. "Aren't you Derek Hale?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm sorry about what my sister did to you and your family. Kate broke the code. None of you deserved what she did. She's even more warped and damaged than I ever suspected."

"My being a werewolf doesn't bother you?"

"I'm surprised you'd mention that in front of people."

He motions to the pack and says "this is my pack. Humans are included in packs because they help us keep our humanity. You, Allison, Melissa and the Sheriff are the only humans here."

"What? Your all werewolves."

Peter speaks up "no Chris; there are other species besides werewolves. Five of us are werewolves. Would you and your daughter like to join our pack? As humans of course."

"That would take some consideration" ... Allison pops up with "I want to join." He looks at her. "We need to discuss this first, Allison. Sheriff, how did you get involved?"

"My wife was a werewolf as is my son."

"Stiles is a werewolf? I thought you were the emissary?"

"I'm both, like my mother was."

"How did you get connected to the Hale's? Was it saving Peter from the fire?"

"Peter's my father and Derek's my mate."

"Wait, what? Doesn't that make him your cousin?"

Derek interjects "Laura and I were adopted."

"Where is Laura?"

"Dead. Cut in half. Laura was the body found in the preserve."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Chris, we respect you and Allison. We protect our pack. You can stay here if you want. I have plenty of room."

Scott looks at me. "Stiles, I think I need to go downstairs now."

Chris looks up. "Oh, It's the full moon tonight."

"Derek, could you bring Scott and Melissa downstairs. I'm sure she wants to make sure we aren't hurting him. It's his first full moon. He needs to learn how it affects him. I've got a place to lock wolves when they don't have enough control."

"No problem."

They get up, and Allison joins them ... "I want to see too."

"Okay. Allison and I need to leave afterward, and I'll consider your offer. Stiles, I noticed a sealed off area in the sub-basement. Is that where they're going?"

I look up nervous. "No, it's not. I'm surprised you found that. That's MY personal space. Nobody goes there. I don't know how I'd react if anyone else went in. It's warded seven ways from Sunday so no one can."

Eliot speaks up. "Only Stiles, his mom, and his grandfather have ever been in there. Best not to bother with it."

"Why only them?"

"It has to do with my Bruha bloodline. Leave it be Chris. Maybe someday I'll let my pack in, but not right now."

"Peter, you're the alpha?"

"No. Our pack is rather unique. I'm an alpha but not THE alpha. I'm the left hand, Danny is the second, and Eliot is our Emissaries bodyguard."

"Why have a bodyguard for the emissary and not the alpha?"

"Our emissary is our healer. Best to keep the pack healer protected so he can take care of us in an emergency. Always protect your rare and valuable asset whenever there's a threat. If you were on an isolated island with your daughter and a doctor, your little girl could take care of herself but if the physician dies there's no one to treat you if you get malaria or snake bites, hence the need to protect the doctor."

I look at Peter, and he's got that calculating look. He walks over and shakes Chris' hand. "Maybe we can play chess again sometime. It was an enjoyable game. The only person here I can play is Stiles."

Allison and Chris left. "That went better than I hoped."

Time to clean up the supper mess.

I take Derek's hand and lead him to his room. "I like what you did with the place. I should've guessed you'd go with earth tones."

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

I put my arms around his neck. "I was impressed with the way you fought. Almost like dancing."

He laughs and puts his hands on my hips to pull me closer. "I wasn't as good as you or Eliot. THAT was dancing and beautiful."

"Eliot taught me. He trains the pack. He was absolutely amazing as a human but as a werewolf he's ungodly. I'd rather you kiss me instead of talking about him."

"If you insist, love." He raises a hand to my neck and pulls me against his chest for an amazing kiss. His tongue enters my mouth and battles for dominance. I let him win. He pushes me against the wall and gets more aggressive, making me moan. We keep kissing until we need to breathe. My eyes flashed red and his blue. He licks and kisses my neck. I bare my neck and give him more access. "Mm. Does this means your sexually submissive and want me to be the dominant, sexually?"

"Definitely. Do you have a problem with that? I moan as he nips my ear."

"No problem, love. No problem at all. We might want to slow down. It's the full moon, and you don't want to be claimed until your 18, your only 16."

"I'll be 17 soon."

"When I claim you" ... he grinds his hips into me, and I moan ... "you WILL get pregnant with our baby. Kissing should be the most we do tonight."

"True." I smile coyly at him. "You're such a good kisser, though. I could kiss you all night."

"Mm. A little more kissing and I'll need a cold shower."

Peter walks in and separates us. He raises an eyebrow at Derek. "No grandkids till he turns 18, nephew. I'm sure I can find a chastity belt if that's going to be a problem."

"No problem. I can behave. See you tomorrow love. I'm going to take that cold shower now."

When Peter pulls me into the hall and closes the door he turns to me and says "be careful, baby. You know you can't get pregnant until your 18. Your life is at stake."

I say "I know father. I wanted to kiss him. I won't let him do anything too soon."

TBC


	10. Friday the 21st .... let's talk about college and finances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eclectic ec·lec·tic  
> deriving ideas, style, or taste from a broad and diverse range of sources.
> 
> aspire as·pire  
> direct one's hopes or ambitions toward achieving something.
> 
> subterfuge sub·ter·fuge  
> deceit used in order to achieve one's goal.

Friday the 21st

Peter's researching Druid fire rituals and human sacrifices in the library when he hears the elevator coming up. He listens to make sure it's not a threat. It's a courier with a sealed post for Stiles who signs for it and tips the man. He mutters about getting a letter from Harvard. "What the hell! FATHER ... Can I have a word with you, in my office?"

Peter uses his medallion to telepathically ask Derek, Sheriff Stilinski, and Melissa to come to the library. He adds they need to hear our conversation and stay here; he'll use the intercom. When Peter gets to the office, Stiles asks him to close the door. He keys the intercom to the library as he closes the door. "What's the problem, baby?"

 

Stiles P.O.V.

 

"Want to tell me how I got accepted to Harvard when I never applied?"

"You DID fill out the application; you just didn't mail it. I assumed it was an oversight, so I helped you correct that by mailing it for you."

"I didn't mail it because I can't afford it right now."

"Lydia, Danny and you want to get degrees that'll let you have a supernatural hospital."

"You followed me and eavesdropped on our conversation?"

"Yes. That's my job. I'll pay your college, which helps you and our pack."

"NO, NO, NO! Paying my college isn't a new laptop or fixing my jeep. You can't just pay for this. It's too expensive. I mean Harvard!"

"Baby, for the last six years you've been paying all my medical bills. You paid off your dad's mortgage, and every time Melissa got a month behind on her electric or mortgage; you paid it. You instructed the bank to tell her she must've already paid it, and it hadn't gone through yet."

"Why are you researching me?"

"I missed six years of your life, and I need to find out what I missed, how much you paid for me, what you had to do to pay the bills and, whose bills you paid. I'm not just your father ... I'm also your left hand. A good left-hand knows everything about who their alpha is, what they're doing and, what their aspirations are."

"Fine. Dad was too worried about bills to save for later. Melissa was the only one there for me when I needed it, and she saved my life twice. She never even had a clue. She's been like a mom to me since before mom died. She's the type of person that'll kill herself working double and triple shifts instead of asking for help. I wanted to help her without her knowing she was getting help. Before you even think it, dad didn't neglect or mistreat me. He's the Sheriff of Beacon county, not just Beacon Hills. He's a busy man and has more important things to deal with than a needy kid. I guess I was greedy wanting someone ... anyone to want me or to take care of me, for once. Life doesn't work that way, especially my life. At least until you woke up."

"That's not being greedy, baby. Needing to feel wanted is part of life. Everyone wants to be taken care of sometimes. If my sister weren't already dead, I'd tear her apart for what she did to your self-esteem. I'd like to resurrect her so I can kill her myself."

Peter continues "what made me curious is that you established a trust fund to take care of my bills if something happened to you. You lied to your dad about the morphine. You got everyone financially stable, and all of this happened at about the same time. I know the signs, baby. Do you want to tell me about it? How I almost lost you to suicide."

"You know, you're too damn observant. You're right, as always. I can't talk about that right now. I'm not ready. If I survive the fight with Gerard, Deaton and, their hunters we can sit down to discuss all of that but, not right now."

"Talking about it'll help you instead of keeping it locked inside. When you're ready to talk, I'm here."

"Quit trying to sidetrack me. Now about college. That's a lot of money, the books cost $800 to $1200 per term, and there are three semesters a year. If I get the Masters I want, that's about six years. Tuition is insane, and so are supplies and other expenses."

There's a knock at the door. "Can you get that, please?"

Dad, Melissa, and Derek walk in and grab me in a group hug.

"What's going on?" I look at Peter and then the intercom. "Father! You and your meddling."

Dad's the first to speak. "It's okay son; I didn't realize I was that close to losing you. The mortgage payment I've been making if it's paid off, where's the money going?"

"Your retirement fund."

"Since I don't have a mortgage to pay, that means I've more money to use. Melissa's moved in here and decided her house is too big an expense and is selling it. Derek has quite a bit of the insurance coming now that it's officially an arson and the Hale money he inherited, as does Peter. If you don't want to let one person pay for college, then let four people pay for it."

I'm speechless. "Okay. Since you already enrolled me, I can sign up for the classes. I can start the summer term in March if I'm still alive then."

Lydia and Danny walk in. "Here's the classes available and we're accepted as well."

"You already knew I was accepted. That's why you said Harvard has the best choices for the degrees we want, and you'd go to college with me."

They both smile but Danny says "I found it when I was hacking your school records. We figured Peter had something to do with it when you didn't know about it."

"Since everyone's here let's sit down and discuss what I have in mind."

Everyone finds a place to sit, and I hand Danny a notebook and pen.

"Satomi and I'll buy the hospital. The director's set to retire in 5 - 10 years. I'm hoping Lydia will have her degree and can spend some time as Assistant Director so she can take his place when he retires. Father, six years ago you were 4 -10 credits away from your master architect degree. I'll need a master architect to either rebuild or replace the hospital with a setup that'll allow treating humans and supernaturals. Can you finish your degree so I can hire you?"

They look at him surprised. "Yes, I think I can arrange that." He notices the looks he's getting. "What? Werewolves can be architects, you know."

Derek says "We just thought you were the creepy uncle. Didn't realize you almost had a masters degree."

"Thanks, Derek, for the vote of confidence. I was getting it secretly so I could leave the Hale pack and provide for Claudia and Stiles. So I could tell my sister to go fuck herself."

John just laughs.

I continue. "With a master architect on board, we'd have a fully functioning supernatural hospital within five years of purchasing it. If I have former hunters in the pack and the Calavera and Argent clans are gone, I'll have higher security and fewer chances of hunters attacking or hindering our program. Satomi and I can put out the word that any supernaturals trained in the medical field can come work for us. Danny can be our IT guy."

"There's an old apartment building from the 50's between here and the hospital. Satomi and I can pool together to buy it. Between Peter and Lydia, we can ensure it's up to code, well designed and, decorated. We can then guarantee anyone transferring here to work for us will have nice, affordable housing available."

"For the receptionist, I was thinking of asking Braeden, Morrell, Serena, and Brett from Satomi's pack to work it. They can detect almost any supernatural and can sort people to the proper portions of the hospital for treatment."

"Right now, Scott's taken over Deaton's practice, and I hired a temporary vet that knows about us with the understanding Scott's the boss. I've been helping the supernaturals that come in with the training I already have. We can continue going there for now. Lydia, Danny and I discussed me jumping us to class and renting a small apartment as a jump spot there, we can still live here, and I can help people that need it."

"Melissa, I'd need a head of staff I trust and is the best nurse I ever met. Think you'd want that job?"

She's practically bouncing in her seat as she says "yes. I always aspired to that, but I never had a chance, being just a nurse."

"I'd want a nurse for that job and not a doctor. They're too arrogant. So that's my plan. Anyone have any fears, questions, suggestions or ideas for making this work?"

Peter looks approvingly at me. "So, baby. How long have you been planning this?"

I smile widely. "I always dreamed of doing something like this. I realized I could work as a nurse when I got my physical therapist license. I started thinking what I'd need and how to get it. I kept my eyes open for real estate and skilled people and made casual plans of "if I ever win the lottery" what would I do."

Lydia raises her eyebrow and says "this is an excellent idea. I think we should use your whiteboards and break this down to where each part has separate boards and keep track of where we are and what we need to make this a reality. Is Erica in this plan?"

"Not for the hospital, but I'd like to bring her into the pack. First, we have to build up her self-confidence and self-esteem. She'd be a fantastic wolf if done right. I can make a place for Jackson as well if he's what you want; however, don't bite him till he's more at peace with himself. If he gets bit right now, he'll be kanima and not a werewolf. No one's to bite him till I say it's okay." Everyone nods in understanding.

Danny gives me the notebook. Peter and I mark the whiteboards. One for degrees needed; Lydia assistant director; apartment complex; Chris and Allison join pack; hospital purchase; contacting Braden, Morrell, Brett and Serena about receptionist job; vet office; additional resources.

I erase "Chris and Allison join pack" and write down hire trusted hunter or ex-hunter for security. Peter looks at it and considers it. "Oh, if Chris saw the board he'd think we were using subterfuge to get him, and he wouldn't trust us. The way it's written now would raise his trust not lower it. Sure you aren't a left hand?"

I smile at him. "Remember mother telling you before I was born that Brujas have racial memory? Did you notice most of the secret rooms, doors, and panels here are based on the architecture you wanted to perfect or try out? I built them with the knowledge you had when I was conceived. You're trained as alpha because you were to be the next alpha, before Talia killed your mother to steal the alpha power, forcing you into being the left hand. I, therefore, have all the experience and training as alpha and as the left hand, you had then. Even balance if you ask me. In a way, I guess you can say I am, but I'd rather leave that job to you while I'm alpha, and have you as an advisor for all of the things you learned after I came along."

He laughs. "I forgot that conversation." I notice Derek pales and has a shocked and angry look on his face.

He finally can't hold it in and shouts "that BITCH not only killed my mother to take my father's land, but she killed her mother to be the alpha!!"

Peter looks at him. "That's not all, nephew. She's my half-sister because her dad was human. Mother had an affair. She was born human. She fucked Deucalion in front of his entire pack so he'd give her the bite."

Everyone looks disgusted. "Talia wasn't the saint and esteemed alpha she pretended to be. If the Argents hadn't killed her one of the people she fucked over for power would've. I regret our family and pack was taken down in the process."

I hug him. "They didn't kill the Hale pack because of her; it was because there were 12 of you and the druid coven needed 12 for their ritual. No matter who was in power, they'd have come here. You're not at fault for not killing her. I feel guilty for not taking off my medallion when I tried to warn Derek about Kate. Or if I told him when I discovered he was my mate even if it meant he'd have had to wait fifteen years to act on it."

He hugs me back. "You didn't do any of that because of what Talia did to Claudia and I. Again it goes back to SHE was an evil bitch I should've put down a long time ago. I just couldn't kill my alpha and sister while in the pack."

Dad speaks up then. "How about we do better than that. Might I point out the Argent and Calavera clans have been killing packs for over 100 years? They set their sites on your wolf pack no matter who was in the pack. Let's leave the blame on Gerard and Kate."

Peter says "I can handle that."

"I just wish I could see how the fight between Gerard and us will go."

Peter looks surprised. "Wait. What? You can't see the outcome?"

"No. I can't even see the fight or beyond. There's too much magic, and it could go either way. We could win and stop them, or they could kill me. I can't see it ... I'm just trying to be as prepared as possible."

"With everything you have in place we have an excellent chance of being the victors, and we won't let you die."

The glass wolf statue on the bookcase starts flashing. I go to my monitor and check a camera feed from the garage. "Chris is here to drop off Allison, Scott, and Erica."

Dad asks "You have a camera and alarm system in the garage?"

"Yeah. I designed and set it up in November."

Peter says "November huh? Glad you started taking precautions. Why don't you tell me everything you set up since November?"

Dad asks "why's November important?"

Peter says "that's when Stiles realized or saw Gerard would come to kill him and me, to finish the ritual he started with the Hale fire."

I start counting the items off on my fingers as I say "I put in the alert system in the garage. Warded the roof and all entrances. Built access tunnels as escape routes, all warded heavily. There's a panic room, not to mention my particular room Chris noticed the other day. The firing range has a vault with weapons and armor I designed and built for the entire pack. There are giant meat-lockers to handle the kills from us born wolves that need to hunt (meaning deer, bears, rabbit, squirrels and mountain lions, not humans). I have two other unique rooms similarly designed like mine but for different elements for my Bruja friends that drop by sometimes."

Peter deduces things and then says "Looks like you're well prepared. But rooms set up for elements. Those rooms are for Bruja to return to their other form and the elements are to match which line they come from?"

"Yes. It's also where we keep the items we horde. Mother hoarded music; grandpa hoarded little wooden figurines he made. I accumulated books. Old books. Old grimoires and first print books and such."

"Old grimoires? Can you let me look at those books? There might be something in one of those books that could be of use against Gerard."

"Yes. I can do that."

 

Stiles P.O.V.

 

Erica, Lydia, Danny, Scott, Allison, Laurel, Jackson, Serena, Peter and I are in the music room hanging out. Well, Peter's lurking in the background while we hang out. Lydia plays the violin for us. Erica's playing "somebody that I used to know" on guitar when she starts to sing it. I add piano to the song and Jackson sings the other part of the duet, and they're good.

Serena plays the Harp, and Laurel plays the flute.

"Father, you're excellent with drums. Do you happen to know the 'Sound of Silence'?"

Jackson and Erica are shocked to hear Peter's my father.

"Yes I do, baby." I start playing it, and I sing the Disturbed version. They look at me, shocked. I play and sing 'Running' by Adam Lambert next. "My mother was really into music, so my taste is rather eclectic. Who's next? I can play pretty much anything on these instruments. Name a song, and we'll play so you can sing. Our very own Karaoke."

Lydia jumps up. "Do you know 'Whispers' by Unsun?"

"Oh yeah!" Peter plays drums while Jackson and I play guitar as Lydia sings. She's good.

Serena goes for 'Good Enough' by Evanescence.

They keep playing as I leave to make supper.

Melissa asks if she can help. I say "sure; you can help with the vegetables. I'm making wine and tomato braised chicken with salad and pasta. Baked Alaska for desert."

"So the meat we've been eating isn't beef, is it?"

"No. Born wolves can't eat overprocessed food with all of the preservatives in it. Most meat sold in stores is processed with carbon dioxide to give it that bright red color. We can't tolerate it very well. Once or twice a month we hunt fresh meat. We don't eat the entire animal in one sitting, so what's left we bring here, dress it and store it in the meat lockers. There are always people that want deer antlers, hooves or pelts. We sell them. The last deer we killed, Derek killed it and gave me it's heart to show me he can provide for me. Werewolf courtship rituals."

We talk and laugh as we prepare the food.

We all sit down to eat. Erica's pleasantly impressed with the meal. She's informed I always cook evening meals like this. School days I normally have a simple breakfast ready before school. She's invited to eat with us every day if she wants.

When we get to dessert, she made obscene sounds (Jackson blushes beat red) and said she's going to have to move in if all my cooking taste this good. I blush and laugh.

Derek speaks up with "I don't mind sharing my boyfriend's cooking, but I get a little jealous of sharing too much of him" ... he smiles to show he's not overly serious.

"Boyfriend? If Peter's your uncle and his father wouldn't that make you cousins?"

"I was adopted. We're related by marriage, not by blood. Now my little sister's his cousin, but that's another story."

I speak up. "Erica and Jackson, you guys, hang out here a lot, we have a whiteboard next to the refrigerator. Anyone that has a suggestion for a meal or dessert writes it on there. If you ever have any ideas just go for it. Everyone else does. Some" ... looking at Scott ... "always write the same thing every day. I guess they like my death by chocolate cake."

Scott just laughs and says "it's the best thing in the whole world. You just can't live till you've had it."

"Scott, I told you if you like a dessert just give me $5 and a bowl, and I'll make a personal dish, just for you. Separating you from $5, that's the hard part." A minute later I say "I tell you what, Scott. I'll make it Wednesday for the whole pack. Anyone that wants some can come get it at supper, after lacrosse practice."

"YES! Erica and Jackson, you have got to come and try it. You won't ever regret it. Can you make a second one just for me? Please? Mom, can I borrow $5?"

Jackson grabs Erica's hand and looks into her eyes and says "It'd be my greatest pleasure to pick you up after practice and bring you here."

She smiles and says "Okay you smooth talker."

I'm just laughing at Scott's little puppy eyes in action, as is everyone else at the table.

TBC

Save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9Dg-g7t2l4&index=2&list=FLJwisfpwdqrO35ZbNMgdbzg to see Disturbed singing the Sound of Silence. Think Stiles singing and playing piano while Peter plays the drums.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5aDWReBe7Ms&index=5&list=FLJwisfpwdqrO35ZbNMgdbzg Glee Somebody that I used to know. Think Erica and Jackson singing this.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHicliUheO4 Running by Adam Lambert.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LapknbGS7Os&index=28&list=FLJwisfpwdqrO35ZbNMgdbzg Think Lydia singing this with Stiles and Jackson on guitar while Peter plays drums.


	11. Battle with Gerard and Deaton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://thumbs4.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/mOoYTuRke-yyEXwFccHdMFg.jpg is my idea of a water dragon

Monday the 24th,

 

Stiles P.O.V.

My pack's spread out in the grand hall, doing homework, paperwork and reading books. Danny, Lydia and I are in separate corners figuring out our class schedules. I plan on doubling my class load so I can finish my bachelor's degree in two years to make time for starting my family when I turn 18.

My phone rings with the getting away with murder ringtone. That would be Chris Argent. I hear Peter chuckle.

"Hello, Chris."

"Can I speak to Allison, please? She knows better than to go somewhere after school and not tell me. Turning her phone off at the same time's not acceptable."

I sit up hurriedly and grip my phone getting Peter, dad and El's attention. "She's not here. Scott said she didn't go to school today. I assumed you kept her home because tomorrow's the 25th."

"No. Allison left for school. If she didn't make it to school, then they must have her!"

"Was she driving?"

He says hurriedly "Yes."

"Can you activate her car's GPS to locate it?"

"Yes, just a second ... Okay, the GPS shows it parked behind the school in the unloading docks. They must have hidden her car."

"Chris, get your gun and drive to my place. Leave your wolfsbane at home, none of your enemies are werewolves."

"Okay. I'll be there in 30 minutes." We hang up.

I look at the pack. "Pack meeting. The firing range. Thirty minutes. I suggest wearing something practical."

I change and grab a large silver bowl, black dye and, a bottle of water. Once Chris arrives, I bring him to the firing range. "Okay. It looks like Gerard and Kate have made their move. Who wants to stay out of the fighting?" No one makes a move. "I take it everyone wants to help?"

Everyone says yes and nods their head.

"Melissa, Serena, Lydia, and Danny. I want the four of you to stay here and make sure the first aid station's ready in case anyone gets hurt. We're going to need our healers in top form to treat the wounded, with 2 to 1 odds there will be injuries."

I walk to a large depiction of a police badge with the inscription of the day dad became Sheriff on the wall mounted in a raised circle. I turn the entire circle and the whole side wall lifts and moves backward before it slides to the side revealing my weapons vault. Mannequins are wearing a very light-weight mesh armor that'll withstand bullets and knives on them. On the walls are different knives and fighting daggers.

"El, dad, father, Derek, Scott, Laurel, Chris and I will wear this armor under our clothes. Pick any weapons you might want to take. This armor will withstand bullets and knives making their weapons ineffective. It stretches up to 15%. That's large enough for our alpha forms; however, there's a chance that the rungs might spread far enough apart where it CAN be penetrated. Your Beta form's a better option."

"My job is to make sure everyone is prepared and protected the best I can. Eliot has done his best to get your hand to hand skills top notch. Scott, you're the newest to this so don't be on the front line and use your head and your instincts. Dad and Chris use your gun the way you feel comfortable. If that means wounding that's fine but keep an eye on their survivors."

"Laurel, I want you firing arrows at the hunters and making it hard for them to get too close. Stay in the background if you can. Marin Morrell's working for me, she'll get Allison out of attack range and protect her. To ensure Gerard, Deaton, and Kate stays dead IF killed, remove their hearts from their bodies."

Peter and Derek look at each other. Peter says "They have killed too many innocent kids, they HAVE to die. Derek, you take Kate. Eliot, you take Gerard's, heart. I'll take Deaton's."

I put the bowl on the table and fill it with water, pouring the dye in last. I concentrate and let my eyes glow white as I hold it and link to the Nemeton. I search the preserve. "I found them." I use the bowl to show everyone what I see. Deaton, Gerard, Morrell, Kate and a big burly hunter carrying an unconscious Allison over his shoulder. "They're working their way to the Nemeton." It looks like they're alone, but we know better than that. I start searching the trees and spot ten hunters.

I hear Derek say "ten hunters." I check with Morrell. "No, Morrell says there are fourteen. The fact I'm not seeing them means they're hidden with magick. A camouflage spell will drop as soon as an attack's made. Morrell touched every hunter on their shoulder with a special oil that illuminates in infrared. Use your wolf's eyes, and you'll see them all."

"As soon as they put her on the Nemeton it can shield her." I let go of the bowl and lean on the table to rest a minute. I feel Peter's hand on my shoulder. "I'm okay, just takes a bit of magick to link to IT, look through the trees AND show everyone what I see."

We walk down to the garage. "Everyone gets in Chris's SUV, and I need to sit up front." We all get in, and I put my hand on his wrist to stop him from starting it. "Don't start it."

"I need to if I'm going to drive there, wherever the Nemeton is. It protects itself from humans. You need to direct us there."

"We aren't driving there. We HAVE to be there in 10 minutes, and it's a 45-minute drive. That's not enough time to drive, and I can't afford to jump three times. I need my magick for the fight. I need to make one trip, and there's only one way to do that. Hope you don't get motion sickness." I put one hand on the dash and the other on the door and jump the SUV to the old Hale house.

They all look shocked. Eliot nearly shouts "You can jump a car?"

"If it has wheels, I can jump it. We're now a 5-minute walk from the Nemeton. Follow me. Wait until they put Allison down before we attack."

We get there and hide from view. This battle is going to be 14 hunters against 6 of my pack, two druids against me. Not good odds but we've more to loose. I hope we're more prepared than they are.

They arrive and put Allison on the Nemeton. Gerard hands a big scary knife to Kate. I have IT separate Allison from them with roots and trees as Morrell jumps next to her to protect her.

Chris shoots and kills the big guy that was carrying her. Laurel fires her bow. Dad shoots and wounds at least 2 of them before the brawl starts. Our armor's keeping their bullets and knives from hurting us. They figure out their weapons are useless, so now we have the advantage.

I get between the druids (Gerard and Deaton) and us. We're throwing fireballs and lightning at each other. I'm shielding my pack and throwing it back at them. I'm absorbing and dousing the stray ones to prevent fires. They're strong from the sacrifices they've performed. I'm using too much magick. I don't know how long I can keep this up. Can't use IT'S power because IT needs it to put away hunters and shield the girl.

I hear Kate's scream behind me and Derek's growl as he tears out her throat with his teeth. Gerard screams when Derek rips out her heart. Laurel's able to shoot Gerard while he's distracted. As he's dealing with the pain, I crush his heart with my telekinesis and throw his body over to my pack. El tears his crushed heart out.

Now it's Deaton and I fighting while my pack, dad, and Chris tear apart the hunters. The Nemeton's dragging the hunters deep underground and into its roots.

I yell at Morrell "throw the magick disruptor between us" ... this is going to hurt ... A LOT.

She throws it, and we're both caught in the field. We're on the ground fighting to stay conscious when I see the Nogitsune rip out his heart shouting Deaton will never drain anyone's power again. It changes from a Nogitsune to a Kitsune. It smiles at me, bows and says it's truly free. It drops the heart and leaves for its home.

Peter, Derek and, El run to me as Peter picks me up and holds me to his chest. I'm too weak to move. I lean heavily on Peter trying to catch my breath. "I ... I'm okay ... magick ... disrupted ... get me ... to Serena ... she ... knows ... what ... to do" and everything goes dark.

 

Peter's P.O.V.

 

We took out the hunters. The Nemeton took the hunters underground into its roots, not caring if they were alive or dead. Guessing they will be IT'S fertilizer.

Derek kills Kate and removes her heart which distracts Gerard enough for Laurel to shoot him. Stiles crushes his heart with telekinesis and throw his body to us so that Eliot could remove his heart.

Deaton and Stiles are having a huge magick battle. I hear him scream to Morrell to throw a disruptor at them. She does as he orders, and they're both hit with a lot of lightning which obviously hurts them both badly. "Stiles!!"

They both fall and are barely conscious when a blue energy fox creature appears and shouts something I don't understand. It angrily rips out Deaton's heart. He smiles at Stiles changes into a golden energy fox creature, bows to him, drops the heart and leaves.

I run to my son and hold him to me in a near panic. I have to show calm for him. Derek and Eliot run up calling Stiles name. He grunts out that he's okay but to get him to Serena ... she knows how to help him. I hold him tight to me. He passes out. Everyone realizes I won't let him go till I get him safe.

Chris and Scott run to Allison as the Nemeton returns its roots back underground. Morrell comes to us. "Let me join your pack. I'll serve Wilkksiezycawyc in exchange for the freedom he has given me."

"Come with us, and when he wakes up, he can make that decision. Thank you for your help. Sorry, you had to lose your brother."

Sheriff Stilinski comes to check on Stiles and ask how he is. "He's unconscious, and his heartbeat is very slow but steady. He told me to get him to Serena; she knows how to help him."

I say "You have the bodies of Kate and Gerard, minus their hearts. Can you get them incinerated before the FBI try to take them?"

John says "I can arrange a paperwork slip-up and have them incinerated after they're positively identified."

I say "They can't find them here ... we need to move them, to our old house."

I carry Stiles as we go back to our old house. Chris says the story will be they nabbed Allison and Stiles and tried to burn them in our house, for revenge. The kids panicked, fought back, got loose and escaped. The beams fell and trapped Gerard and Deaton inside where they burned to death. Derek, Scott, and El move several beams into position, and Chris starts the fire. We watch the fire burn their bodies BEFORE Chris calls the police, FBI, and the fire department. The house will be gone before they get here.

We get in Chris's SUV and go back to our house. Scott and Allison are holding each other the whole way. Chris will let them be together.

We get home and go to the first aid station. It looks like a mini hospital. Melissa checks and treats everyone.

I notice a large pool on the far side of the room halfway around a blind corner. "That pool smells like the ocean."

Serena walks to us. "It's not a pool ... it's filled with sea water." She checks out Stiles as I hold him. "He used a massive amount of magick, and it's disrupted. He's weak and needs to rest while his magick regenerates. It'll regenerate faster in dragon form."

"Remove his clothes. He needs to be submerged in salt water so his body will shift to a dragon. His form will be too large for his clothes, and he gets upset when his clothes are destroyed." She pushes her dress off, and she's naked from the waist down. She dives into the pool and shifts to mermaid mid-dive.

Everyone has left the room except me, Serena, Derek, Eliot, and John. I hand Stiles to Serena, and she brings him to the middle of the pool to a submerged platform that is shallower than the rest of the pool. She takes him underwater, and he glows blue as he shifts and grows into a giant blue water dragon. I hear his heartbeat get a little faster and louder, but it's still too slow. Serena comes to the edge of the pool.

"I didn't think I would ever see a dragon or a mermaid."

"I'll stay in here with him. Mermaids were created to serve water dragons. This form can detect anything that might be wrong with them. In this shape, I can feel what he needs and wants. He'll need fish when he awakens. Can someone go to the fish market and buy three large fish? He should wake in less than 12 hours. He's worried you find his dragon repulsive."

Lydia walks in and sees Stiles. "He's beautiful."

I ask "Serena, is that how you came to be in our pack because he's a water dragon?"

"Yes and no. Remember Hurricane Katrina?" I nod.

"It injured me severely, and he felt my cries. He found and healed me. Told me I could return to the ocean, but I wanted to live on land ... I was outcast because my mother was a human. I'm a half breed. I asked to stay in his pack, for protection and guidance on land and I'd serve him. He said I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to. He built this salt water pool here and one in the basement with salt water fish and plants, like a small piece of the ocean. He accepted me. You rest, and I'll let you know when he's about to awaken."

John goes upstairs to get some sleep while Derek and I move several sleeping cots near the edge of the pool and rest.

Eight hours later she wakes me and tells me to get the fish. His wing moves slightly. I wake Derek and send him to get the fish. He doesn't want to leave his mate. He returns a few minutes later. Serena puts the fish on the edge of the pool about 15 feet from us, and we wait.

Thirty minutes later he lifts his wings and raises his head above the water. He grabs the fish with a long tongue and swallows them whole. He licks his lips, lowers his head to our level and looks. He's trying to see our reaction to his dragon. We're both concerned, but we find him beautiful and majestic. He draws his head back and melts back into Stiles. He swims to the edge, and we pull him out and into our arms where we thoroughly scent mark him.

"Baby, don't you ever do that again. You had us so worried. The idea's to hurt the enemy not yourself."

He cuddles into my chest as he looks into my eyes. "Sorry father. If it didn't affect me too, he could've stolen my magick, like lightning goes from positive to the most negative and THAT could've killed me. The pain was better than possible death. I hoped to recover before he did or you'd kill him while he was weak and without magick. I should've known the Nogitsune was still here wanting vengeance for Deaton feeding on its magick while imprisoned. It waited seven years to destroy him. Now it's a Kitsune, at peace and, free."

"Baby, don't worry. We find your dragon beautiful and majestic. Lydia even said so."

"You do? I'm not repulsive?"

Derek lifts Stiles chin to look in his eyes as he says "you're utterly beautiful and amazing. I'm fortunate to have such a magnificent creature as you want me and accept me as your mate". He kisses him deeply and thoroughly before I separate them.

"No grandkids till he's 18. Chris, Allison and, Morrell are all waiting to ask to join our pack. I'll let them know they can come over first thing in the morning, and you can make your decision then."

"Thank you, father. I better put some clothes on. Was anyone hurt during the fighting?"

"Scott got a few bruises and a concussion; Derek got a broken nose fighting Kate; I broke my wrist when I hit a tree wrong; John has a few bruises on his chest from hunters shooting him, and Chris got a concussion when one of the hunters slammed his head into a tree. Melissa, Danny and, Lydia treated everyone while Serena took care of you. Your armor worked beautifully. It's so light."

"Everyone saw me as a dragon?"

"No. We waited until it was John, Eliot and us. Lydia did walk in later, and she was in awe of your beauty."

"Thank you for protecting me, father."

"That's my job, my privilege and my right as your father ... I won't let anyone take you away from me, not even when you mate Derek. I'll be here to protect you as long as I breathe."

He smiles at me and then turns to the mermaid "Thank you, Serena. I don't know what I'd do without you to take care of my dragon."

"Your welcome. I'm honored to serve a water dragon, your highness."

"Your highness?"

Serena looks at us puzzled ... "you don't know? You didn't tell them?"

Stiles blushes and looks embarrassed. "That only matter if I'm dealing with Bruja so I didn't think it was important."

"What would only matter with Bruja? You're one of the many dragon princes?"

Serena laughs. "There aren't many princes, and there's only one high prince ... that's Stiles, why do you think the vampire king's been trying to form an alliance of marriage between them."

I'm shocked, and Derek looks angry. "Vampires are real? Their king wants to marry Stiles? I don't remember that ever coming up. Baby, I think we need to have a very long talk about everything that's happened in your life. We can start with, your birth. You obviously have been hiding a lot from everyone."

"I may have forgotten to mention that. Let me deal with Chris, Allison and, Morrell first. We can talk after that, but you have to promise not to use the intercom while we have that talk."

I laugh. "I promise."

As he puts on his clothes, he says "your my left hand and advisor. About Morrell. What do you think we should do? Let her join our pack? Send her to Satomi, who doesn't have an emissary? Be our emissary and announce I'm the alpha? Say due to we have a large pack she's our second emissary?"

"We need to see what she's hoping to get out of this. Does she want our blessing to join another pack or stay with us? Maybe just be pack without having to use magick. Maybe an advisor would be her speed. Maybe she could be a supernatural therapist. God knows we all need one to get over the fire."

"That sounds perfect."

TBC

Save


	12. Tuesday January the 25th   the day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrell, Chris and Allison join the pack.  
> Brief mention of Derek becoming an alpha.  
> Mention of Mama McCall and the Sheriff plan on dating.

Tuesday, January the 25th

 

Stiles P.O.V.

 

Morrell stayed in one of my guest rooms last night and ate with us this morning. After breakfast Peter, El and I brought her to my office to discuss our options. "Morrell, where do you want to go from here? Your coven's dead and you've been cleared of Gerard's plots. You can go anywhere or do anything. What do you want out of this?"

"I want to be done with magick. I never wanted to be a druid. Deaton forced me to because it was a family expectation. I'm happier with my psychotherapist practice. Your pack's either teenagers or friends with teens so guidance counselor at school would be good cover for now. Peter mentioned you could use a therapist to help get over the fire. I can be a therapist for your pack and your allies."

"I have office space available you can use as pack therapist. I'm sure a few of us would like to start seeing you as soon as possible. Satomi and my allies will be thrilled. We need to go over your living arrangements. Do you have a place to live or do you want to live here, with my pack? Do you want to join my pack or stay alone?"

"I'm living in an abandoned building Deaton found. That's his first name not his last, mine's Morrell. Druids don't tell their full name because there's magick in it. I'd like to join your pack and live here if that's okay? If it won't cause problems."

"I have plenty of room. It won't be a problem. Last night I said you work for me, and you'd protect Allison. You did everything I told you, even throwing the disruptor, without question. Father, is there anything you want to add or that I forgot?"

Peter waves at the white boards spread around the room and says "I've thought about adding her to your plan. The hospital would serve better if it has a counselor on staff. When we own it she can have an office there and one here for the pack."

"I like that idea. What do you think Morrell? We want to have it functioning in 5 to 10 years. Peter and I are negotiating with Satomi to buy the hospital. When the purchase is finalized, I can give you an office there. If you want to?"

"That sounds like a good idea. What about security and possible hunter attacks?"

"The Argent and Calavera clans are done, and we hope to have Chris and Braeden on board by then. My dad's the sheriff. So I have some protection there."

"I'd love to sign on."

Peter walks to the whiteboard for other hospital resources and writes 'counselor - Morrell' on it. He says "that just leaves joining our pack."

I ask Peter "is there anything you want to add on that?"

"Not really except ... Morrell, if this is a trick to hurt my son you'll regret it for the rest of your VERY short life span ... understood?"

She looks at him and says "I understand. I wouldn't deceive you. Today is my first time to be free. A chance to do what I want. I want this."

"Okay, so time to explain the pack to you. Peter's my father, my left hand and, advisor. He's also the elder wolf in our pack. Eliot's my alpha bodyguard. Do you know what that is?"

"No. I vaguely remember hearing the term but it's rare, so I don't know what it is."

Eliot speaks up and says "I'm the alpha that protects our pack's unclaimed Delta when he goes into heat. My job's to protect him and only him. My decisions for his safety outweigh and out rank everyone's including our leader. I'll be his protection when he's pregnant. I'll still be his bodyguard after his mate claims him. Deltas are rare and need to be protected. He's like my little brother, and he's my sire."

Morrell looks surprised. "You have a delta IN your pack? I thought they were myths? But you're always guarding Stiles. ... Oh ... Stiles is a delta. Explains why he's so powerful."

"Yes. I'm also a Bruja which is why I'm the Emissary also."

"Bruja ... I also thought they were myths. How can you be both?You can't turn a Bruja into anything; they're immune?"

"My grandfather was Bruja, and my grandmother was Delta ... mom was BORN as both ... I'm both like her. Deltas can't mate with humans. No one dreamed they could mate with Bruja."

"What does the Bruja high prince have to say about that?"

"I'm the High Prince. So I'm fine with it."

"So you're water based?"

"Yes ... considering you thought Bruja were myths, you know a lot about the bloodlines."

"I minored in mythology ... Brujas and werewolves fascinate me. My thesis was on the nine bloodlines of the Bruja and how water's the strongest element. It changes and adapts to overcome any elements that defy it. It extinguishes the fire; it erodes earth; it becomes mist and rain in the air; there's no life without it. Water became the high king. You'll be king once you mate?"

I laugh ... "Yes. Who's in which house, who's prince or high prince only matters IF there's a fight between Bruja. That's very rare. Moving on. Danny's my second. Derek's my mate, so when he claims me, he'll be the pack's alpha mate. Eliot trains the pack in hand to hand and Laurel instructs them in weapons. Melissa and Serena are our medics. Lydia is a part of our research team and learning magick."

"You said when your mate claims you ... your mate's in your pack, but he hasn't claimed you yet? Why?"

Peter speaks up on that one. "A mating claim's finalized with mating or crudely put, sex. Stiles is a very fertile delta which means he WILL get pregnant (male deltas give birth). He's only 16. We both want him to be 18 when that happens. Tradition has deltas take a mate when they turn 18. I'm not ready to be a grandfather until he's 18."

"Okay, moving on. My pack's a bit different. You'll notice El (Eliot), Peter and Danny are alphas. I'm a Delta. This works for us. Laurel's an elf; Serena's a siren; Lydia's a banshee; dad and Melissa are human, and Scott's a beta. Do you want to be referred to as human or druid?"

"Drop the druid ... I don't consider myself a druid. Human is fine."

"Okay. Here's your medallion." I explain how it works and how to use it and tell her to explore our den and pick a room. Laurel will tell her pack responsibilities later. She leaves the office.

I walk out, and Melissa stops me in the hall. "I want to thank you for putting a restraining order on my ex-Rafe. He was recalled back to Florida and fired for misuse of his authority and stalking. He now has mandatory therapy. He didn't even try to call Scott while he was here."

"Your welcome. I'm glad Rafe's off your back."

"Your dad asked me on a date, and I was wondering if you're okay with that?"

I hug her and say "that's great. You realize my mother and dad weren't like husband and wife? Talia forced her to marry him or be deported to Poland and hurting Peter was also threatened. My mother and dad were best friends with a marriage license. They never had sex. I'm happy you're both happy. Happy together is a great bonus for me! Do you need anything for your date? I got it ... LYDIA?"

"What?"

"Melissa and dad have a date ... would you mind taking her shopping for the perfect outfit ... I'm buying. I know you've wanted to do another makeover after the fabulous job you did on Erica. Finish the day off with taking her to eat at that new Greek restaurant and let me know if it's any good. I'll get Derek to take me there on a date if it's good."

"I'd love to. Hadn't expected Erica and Jackson to get together but hey, tired of little boys that want my body and not my brain. Too bad your gay. Mel, let's get Erica, Laurel, Morrell and, Serena. Have a girls only day. I'm driving."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me ... think of it as a day off. Go out, do something different and, have fun."

"Father, what time are Chris and Allison coming over?"

"In a couple of hours. I better check on how Morrell's doing with exploring and picking a room. I'll show her the empty office as well."

"I'm going to finish selecting college classes."

I spend the next few hours figuring how to get 136 credit hours in 5 terms. We'll celebrate my 17th birthday in several months. I'll start in March and do two terms this year. I'll be 18 next year. Celebrate my birthday in March and mate with Derek. Won't start showing pregnancy symptoms for 6- 8 weeks so I'd be able to do that term before I'd miss a semester OR do it online. If I plan it right. I'd have a term left. I'd have my bachelor's and a job at the hospital by 19 and my masters by my 21st birthday. Good thing I won't have to work and pay for this. I'm glad Peter was sneaky about paying for college, can't tell him that.

I look up as El and Peter escort Chris and Allison into our office. Peter comes and looks at my class plans and gives me a concerned look. "The first two terms have a lot of courses. I see you're planning around your impending mating. I'm glad you're thinking things through. You won't be working and going to college, so this IS doable but stressful."

Chris looks at the white boards, and Allison sits in an overstuffed chair as we look at my class list. Chris looks impressed and intrigued.

"I'm sorry you lost your family last night. Allison, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not, knowing Gerard and Kate planned to kill me." I see she dropped the Aunt from Aunt Kate. She's distancing herself from Kate's memory. "I can't forget the gleeful look on HER face when HE gave HER the knife. I survived because of you, your pack and, dad saved me. They hurt you in the process. Thank you for saving me."

"Morrell's joined our pack as counselor. Several of us, including myself, need to work with her to deal with the fire and guilt. If you like, you can see her also. You didn't do anything wrong. You happened to be part of his bloodline and a hunter; that's why he went after you. He'd have done that no matter what."

"I'd like to talk with her. If you don't mind? I want to join your pack and so does dad, as humans."

"As humans, of course. Human members help us keep our humanity. Keeps the pack grounded and stable. As pack you can share in any resources, we have here at any time without asking. We consider each person's bedroom personal, and need permission, but everything else is pack based."

Chris comes and sits down. "The plan on the whiteboards is very thorough and detailed. I'd like to be the ex-hunter you hire for security. Allison's right we do want to join. Talking about wants and needs. I'd like to speak with Morrell about my family lying to me, my whole life, and trying to kill my daughter. Losing my wife because of her hatred for werewolves."

"We'd love you to join us and work with our hospital plans. We're in negotiating for buying the hospital now. If you'd like a job now, I can arrange that. There's something you may not know about Victoria. Did you know she and Peter's nurse, Jennifer, were twins?" He nods yes. "Did you know the head of the Calavera family, Araya Calavera, was their mother?" He nods yes. "Did you know that Araya's Gerard's little sister?"

"WHAT? He arranged a marriage between his niece and me! Did I marry my cousin? OH MY GOD! I think I'm going to be sick." He slumps into a chair and holds his head for a minute. "Thanks for telling me."

I give them medallions and explain how they work and how to use them. Peter and I explain how the pack's set up and who does what. We offered them a place here. Chris says they'll stay here long enough to sell the house and find a smaller, secure apartment downtown in one of the high-rises. He accepts the job. They say they'll make good use of the firing range. Eliot tells them he trains the pack teens in hand to hand on weekends and adults through the week. Even Melissa's learning how to fight. All pack's encouraged to train at least once a week.

Chris asks me "how often do you train?"

I look at him ... "El and I spar every day or every other day, minimum. I'd have to say five times a week."

Allison wants to train on weekends, and Chris wants to train twice a week. They find rooms to stay in for now.

Well, that was a productive meeting. Glad I changed that whiteboard. "El, since Gerard, Kate and Deaton are dead, and the Calavera are no longer an issue. It's safe for you to go back to taking jobs for Leverage Consultation."

"Okay. My friends would like to meet you and Peter. Can I arrange a lunch date for us at their bar?"

"Sure. Why not. I'd love to meet your friends."

In the hall I yell "DANNY!"

"Yes?"

"How close are you and Lydia to signing up for classes and getting the books from Harvard?"

"We have the classes picked, just have to get there."

"Okay. We'll go tomorrow. I want you to look online for a small apartment that's walking distance to campus. We can look at getting a lease nailed down before term starts. We'll check them out tomorrow when we go. My jeep should be back tonight."

"I already started looking. I'll have a printout and maps ready tomorrow."

Peter looks at me with raised eyebrow. "You do realize I'm going with you every time you go to Boston? That's too far away for my wolf to feel comfortable. I'll walk around campus while you take classes or read in the library ... maybe hang out in whatever apartment you select."

"I expected that. I'd like to mention Harvard has an architecture program ... you could finish your degree at the same time."

"I'll look into that tomorrow. What about my darling nephew?"

"I expect Derek to hitch a ride occasionally as well."

He takes that moment to walk down the hall and says "I'd hope you counted me in on ALL your trips to Boston ... my wolf will go crazy with you that far away and me not being able to protect you if anything happens."

"Satomi and I are in the middle of making an alliance with the Boston pack to make sure it's safe for us. She's in the process of arranging a meeting of pack leaders, seconds, left hands and maybe El for next week."

Peter grabs my arm, so I stop walking and face him. "Baby, I've meant to ask. Satomi's always mentioned in your alliances and purchases. Why? You mentioned that when I was comatose and, hunters captured you, she was the one alerted. She sent Eliot to save you. What's your relationship with her?"

"When she realized how Talia treated me she proclaimed herself as my adopted grandmother. You should've seen the look on HER face when Satomi kicked HER out of my house, told HER she wasn't wanted there and if she EVER saw her treat me like that again the Hale-Ito pack alliance would be destroyed."

"Why was Talia at your house and when?"

"A year or two before the fire. Talia was trying to intimidate me into an arranged marriage between either Derek or Laura."

The Nemeton calls me and shows me a feral alpha crossing into the preserve and hunting hikers. I look at Derek curiously. He comments on my eyes glowed white. "Derek, how do you feel about being an alpha?"

"If the situation arose that I could attain that status, I would, but I won't hurt anyone in our pack. Why?"

"The Nemeton showed me a feral alpha, and it's hunting hikers. If you want it, then father and I can stop it while you kill him and become an alpha. If you want to? You have 5 minutes to decide."

"An alpha would be a better mate for a delta."

"But do you WANT to be an alpha?"

"Yes. You already have a second and Peter, so I don't have to worry about becoming the new alpha leading a pack. I don't think I'd be superb at it."

"Okay. My studio's down the hall, and that's my closest jumping lock. Let's go." We go to the studio, and I jump the three of us 10 feet behind the alpha.

Peter and I attack it as we surround it. We back it up against the cliff face. Peter and I each take one of its arms and hold it still so Derek can tear out its throat.

"So what do we do with the body?"

I respond with ... "the heating system I built into the den's called a holocaust and it dates back to Roman times. It means that a furnace burns in the sub-basement and the heat's piped up through pipes to heat the building. The heater I use doubles as an incinerator. We just incinerate the body. Derek, you already have blood on you, would you mind carrying the body while I jump us there?"

"No problem." He picks up the body, and I take their wrist and jump us back.

Derek comments "being able to see what the Nemeton shows you is why we don't patrol the preserve?"

"Yes. It can see what all the trees in the preserve see, and it shows me that, or I can link to it and look at what they see to find anything I need in the preserve."

We burn the body and Derek goes to take a shower. I hug Peter and look up at him. "I'm ready to show you my dragon's horde. Are you willing to see it?"

"Always baby." We go into the sub-basement to the sealed wall where there are actual torches set into the walls, and the walls are stone. I twist the left one to the side, and a clawed impression of a paw is in the depression. I take Peter's hand and place it in the depression. "I have to key it to accept your scan." He feels a warm buzz in his hand and then the wall dissolves. We walk in, and the wall replaces itself. I pull the lever to light the torches. I hear his gasp of surprise. "This is an enormous old cavern deep underground. Is that a tide-pool connecting to the ocean?"

"Yes. My ancestors have used this cavern for over a thousand years. Before my grandfather, the only way in or out was the tide-pool. Look at the books and see if there is anything you want to read."

He walks around looking at musical instrument and sheet music mother collected, wooden figurines everywhere grandfather made and then he looks at what I've collected. Here and there around the room are my scales from when I molted. "Can I come down here whenever I like and read some of these? Can I bring a book upstairs to read and then return it to your trove?"

"That's fine with me."

He picks up my first edition of White Fang and a grimoire. "I think it's time we sit down and go over day by day what I missed the last six years. I don't want any more surprises."

"Okay. Let's grab a pot of coffee and head to my office. Better yet. Let's go to your room. I'm going to want some serious cuddling while we talk." Peter nods okay.

 

TBC


	13. Getting ready for college

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks to Stiles about past suicide thoughts.  
> Erica meets Isaac and Boyd.  
> Jackson moves to London.  
> Erica gits bit and joins the pack.
> 
>  
> 
> Nonchalant definition, coolly unconcerned, indifferent, or unexcited; casual

Stiles P.O.V.

With a pot of coffee in hand, we go to Peter's room. We drink some coffee before putting the pot, our mugs, and coasters down.

"Okay, baby. Let's start our long, overdue talk with how close to suicide you were. Why, how you were going to do it being as you're a werewolf and, what stopped you. I think I know when. Once I know the details we can go over EVERY day of the last six years. I want to make sure you never get to that point again. I want to protect you from everything, including yourself. Then I need to see what I missed. Who to thank or reward and who to punish."

"For this talk, I'll need lots of cuddles and privacy." I close the door and make sure the intercom's OFF. We get comfy on the bed. I lay my head on his chest with his arm around me and his chin on my head.

"I was saying ... well, crying my last goodbye to you. I'd planned to finish it afterward. So, I was 20 - 30 minutes away from the end. Melissa stopped me, and she didn't have a clue. Don't be mad at me, or anyone else. Most of this is from the perceptions of a kid."

"I won't, but as a Bruja, you were never a kid. Now, tell me what led up to it and how you were planning on doing it."

"After mother had died, I did a major spring cleaning of dad's house, and I found the morphine she received before being hospitalized. She didn't take it because it is half wolfsbane and hid it all through the house. Each bottle has ten pills, and I found 16 bottles."

"WOW! 160 tablets. That's MORE than enough to be fatal. You need to give me the pills when we finish here. That's the how. You still haven't said why."

"A lot of things added up over a year's time. JANUARY 2005 was the fire, mom's death, seeing you on fire and going comatose, Laura and Derek left."

"That was the worst day of both our lives."

"I was emancipated in MARCH and started paying your bills. Dad threw a whiskey bottle in my GENERAL direction, so he decided to slow down on the alcohol. He still didn't want to be around me or the house because we reminded him of mom."

"He threw a bottle at you? Empty or full."

"I said general direction, and it was half full. It hit two feet to my left and a foot higher than my head. He wanted to throw it at me but even drunk he didn't. That was his wake up call to stop getting drunk."

"I'm glad he wised up and didn't hurt you. Not overly thrilled he went from alcoholic to a workaholic."

"In JUNE I started therapy and learning hand to hand. I asked Braeden to find someone to teach me more lethal levels of hand to hand. She chose Eliot and said he's who YOU would've wanted me to have when I require a bodyguard."

"I'm glad you went to Braeden for a bodyguard and instructor. She knows you're my son, and I'd always want you well protected."

"In JULY I noticed hunters were watching the BHLTCF. Trying to see how close they could get to you without attracting attention. I hired security to protect you."

"Did they work for the Argents or the Calavera? Suppose it doesn't matter now but, I'd guess Calavera since Jennifer was one of them." I shake my head.

"In AUGUST hunters decided to kill you. They couldn't get to you, so they went after me. Those BASTARDS tortured me for THREE DAYS before Melissa noticed I was gone. I missed a visit to you and didn't call to explain why. She tried to call me and couldn't reach me. She called dad, and he couldn't remember when he last saw me. She then called Satomi and told her I was missing two or three days. Satomi called Eliot and sent him to find me."

"Eliot wasn't around full time then? You told Melissa if she couldn't reach you to call Satomi?"

"I told her Satomi's my adopted grandmother, and she always knows where I am and how to get me. El was human. I saw him on Mondays and Fridays for combat training. He found where they were holding me within FIVE hours. A werewolf couldn't do that. I was impressed. He spent an hour watching them and made hasty plans to rescue me. He knew I wasn't going to survive much longer. He broke in and killed the six hunters he saw. He was getting me out when the last two arrived. They critically injured him, and I was so fucked up I couldn't shift or move. I had 16 broken bones and dislocated both my shoulders. I used telekinesis to crush their hearts. I turned him to save him. It took me over a week to heal. I told dad I'd been in a car accident."

"That means they nearly killed you. I'm glad you killed the hunters. I would've hunted down any survivors and killed them myself, slowly."

"He called Satomi. Her pack cleaned up the mess and disposed of the bodies. She took care of me while I healed. Brett looked after you at the BHLTCF while I recovered and El adjusted. I explained to EL about being a delta and needing an alpha bodyguard when my heats start. Being the acting adult, I expected it soon. I asked if he wanted to be an alpha and take the job? He said yes. I used my Delta abilities to upgrade him from beta to alpha and told him to say he's a true alpha if asked."

"Delta's can do that? That means alphas are born from a delta, a true alpha, killed an alpha, or a delta upgraded them. Explains why there are so many alphas in the world."

"My depression started while I was healing. I felt like I didn't matter except to El who depended on me. Dad didn't notice me except to take care of him, cook meals, clean the house, wash and press his uniform. Scott never called, I called him. He only had time for me when he needed something. You may have noticed Scott WAS narcissistic. He's improved since Derek pointed out he's self-centered. You WERE comatose and not responsive. I tried so hard to get a response ... I'd hug you, sit in your lap and cry, or scent mark you."

"I am sorry, baby. I wish I could've been there for you. I hate that you were alone."

"Needless to say with mom dead and dad a recovering alcoholic and now a workaholic, we didn't celebrate Thanksgiving, Advent (Polish Christmas) or any other holidays. We haven't celebrated since mom died. I wasn't going to school. The only time I left the house was therapy, to see you, or when dad thought I needed out of the house. He brought me to the station. His deputies kept me busy going over cold cases (I solved over a dozen of them), filing or, cleaning up."

"We'll be celebrating the holidays again. We need to celebrate life. We'll start with your new birthday in March." I smile as he kisses the top of my head.

"My first heat was in JANUARY of 2006. I HATE them! When you're not mated, it's like being tortured the FULL 24 hours, and I'm always weaker than a baby the day after. I didn't want to wake up anymore. Everyone depends on me, but there's no one I depended upon to help me. El knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what to do. I started thinking of how to make everyone okay if I died. I felt like no one would notice."

"That's a symptom of someone knowing they're about to die, whether they're terminally ill or planning suicide. People about to die ensure everyone has a replacement for what's perceived as needed from them. Money, a teacher, a cook, a house. I discovered you had fallen into the suicidal pattern. Paying off mortgages; have Satomi take care of Eliot; SETTING UP A TRUST FOR ME; getting Melissa and John together as an unofficial, financially stable, parenting unit without them realizing it."

"Danny needed money to pay his family's medical bills. He discovered synchronized strippers make more, and it's safer than stripping alone. It took six months to get everyone financially stable. I made dad a week's worth of meals, then told him and Scott I loved them."

"Danny was paying someone's medical bills? It must have been his human grandmother. She was in BHLTCF before the fire. When I was there ... you must have interacted, you both spent a lot of time there." I nod.

"I was sitting in your lap, hugging you and crying. Melissa saw and told the nurses not to bother us because we needed to talk. She came in your room, locked the door, grabbed me in a bear hug and didn't let go.

Melissa asked "what's wrong? I always have time for you, and I'm here for you. You can talk to me about anything. No judging. You're like a son to me, and I hope I'm not overstepping, but it hurts to see you this broken. I want you to come to me if you ever need anything."

I cuddled into him and pulled his arms tighter as I calm myself. "You and mom were the ONLY ones to treat me like I mattered. Her treating me like I mattered ... that broke the dam. I cried and cried. I told her how lonely and isolated I was. No one wanted me unless they wanted something. I felt very selfish wanting someone ... anyone to take care of me. To want me."

"I see why you protect and provide for her, even without her knowing it. I need to thank her for saving my son. It IS NOT selfish to want someone to love you and take care of you."

"She asked if there's anyone that didn't take from me. I told her Danny, and I was in similar situations. We're both working to pay medical bills and had to be adults. She suggested I build a support group with him. When one of us was feeling overwhelmed the other could help. I took that to mean pack. We became our pack of outcasts which quickly became a pack of 5."

"She's the reason you started your pack. I'll see if there's anything she wants or needs. I'll add her to my short list of people I protect at all cost. I'll take her to the car dealership on her day off ... her old car can go to Scott. I'm glad you told me all of this. Thank you, baby."

"I have a suggestion on that. I heard a rumor and not sure how true it is. If you have a condemned building on your land for eight years, the county takes the property. The Hale house is condemned and a terrible reminder. Level the house and build a new one, three floors. Melissa and dad can live on the first floor, Scott and Allison in the second and, Chris and his weapons on the top level with his office as chief of security. It could be a gift to Melissa and dad for taking care of me or when he pops the question, which should be real soon, provide a place for Scott, in proximity to her, making her ecstatic. Providing for his girlfriend and her father would make her, and the entire pack happy as well as giving her added protection of two well-armed ex-hunters near her at all times."

"I like the way you think. That's perfect. It destroys the unfortunate reminders, helps your dad and MAMA MCCALL. Strengthens our relationship with Chris and therefore Allison and Scott, my little distrustful beta. Derek and I NEVER want to live there but don't want the land out of pack hands. They'll have the privacy a new couple would need starting out and provide for their kid (Scott). I'll ask Derek what he thinks."

"I'm glad you approve."

"Now we need to go over the last six years. But coffee first."

WEDNESDAY the 26th

Peter, Derek, Lydia, Danny and I get in my jeep which IS a tight fit ... need to get an SUV for going to college. I need one from Boston with local plates. I'll look at a dealership and compare prices while Peter's enrolling. I jump to a parking garage near the college. Lydia's looking a little pale. "Are you okay Lyds?"

"Yeah ... Eat after we jump, not before, until I get used to this ... I left my stomach in Beacon Hills."

"It DOES take getting used to, unfortunately. Harvard first or look at apartments?"

"College first, then apartments." We sign up for classes, get our book lists and, class schedules made out. We looked at ten apartments, two condos, and three houses for rent. We go to a nearby park and discuss what we're looking for while eating a picnic lunch under the trees.

"Okay, we need something with secure parking. At least two bedrooms and furnished so we can sleep, eat, and shower if doing an all-nighter for finals or mid-terms. Privacy, so people don't notice our coming and going. It needs to be affordable. The best one looks to be the two bed/2 bath apartment on Kinnaird and Jay for $900 a month. One bathroom for Lyds and one for us. Does anyone disagree or want a different place? We can keep looking."

They agree that's the best place. "We can start rental paperwork ... Who do we put on the lease? We won't be living there but we could if needed."

Lyds speaks up and says "put me on the lease. I'll stay there so I can double my class load and finish my degree years sooner. I can come back to the den twice a week to visit with my mom and cuddle with the pack to keep my pack bond firm. Scenting with you guys will help with that also."

"Don't kill yourself with studying Lyds. Danny, you aren't known to humans outside of the pack, you'll be the other name on the lease." He nods. We take care of the rental agreement. I google a map to the local Ford dealership on my phone while they're signing the lease. Peter's trying to see what I'm doing, nonchalantly.

We get in the jeep to go, and I say "We'll come back February 15th to get the keys. Go to the campus bookstore, buy our textbooks and, drop them off in the apartment. Make a list of everything we'll need for the apartment and piece it together for when class starts in March."

"Sounds like a plan." I drive back to the university so Peter can transfer his school credits from 6 years ago, enroll and make a class schedule for next term. I try to get up and leave to go to the dealership, but Peter grabs my shoulder and makes me sit down and wait for him. DAMN. Derek merely raises an eyebrow. How does he talk with his eyebrows? Peter finishes, and we get in the jeep.

Peter asks "where were you trying to go in such a hurry? We can go now that I'm free to go with you."

"If you must know, I was going to price used SUVs that can fit the 5 of us better than my jeep. Pricing IS NOT the same as buying ... before you get any ideas." He gives me his exaggerated 'I'm innocent' smile.

"A little late on that, Baby. That's a good idea and having one with local plates draws less attention. Since I only have one term, it'd make more since if I buy one to drive around town while you're in class. Let's go."

We look at SUVs. Peter talks with the salesperson about special ordering one straight from the factory. They go over what he wants, orders it and pays cash for it. I thought the guy was going to shit himself seeing that much money. They'll call him when it's ready for pickup next month. At least he bought it for himself and not for me.

I jump back to our den and go upstairs to look over the shopping list. I head back to my jeep with my two Hale shadows following close behind. I guess the three of us are going grocery shopping? Of course, Peter just HAD to pay for the groceries! I head to the kitchen and start on the evening meal. Making sure to make a double batch of my infamous Death By Chocolate Cake.

 

I'm setting the food on the table when everyone arrives, plus one. Jackson brought Erica and a scared looking Isaac Lahey. I walk up and say "Isaac, It's nice you could come. How are you doing buddy?"

"I'm okay ... wasn't sure you knew who I was. Is it okay for me to be here? I don't want to impose. You have a fantastic house."

"You're always welcomed here. We always have room for one more. Everyone, wash up and then we eat. SCOTT, try not to kill yourself getting to the table. I've plenty of food AND dessert for everyone." Everyone makes Isaac feel at home. He quickly relaxes and interacts with everyone. Everyone likes the meal but, I nearly had bloodshed over the last slice of cake before I calmed the pups with the second cake. The entire time Peter sat back looking vaguely pleased, proud and very amused. When did I start gauging how well I'm doing by his reactions?

We had to clean up after the cleanup due to all of the playing with a happy Isaac. It must be very strict in his house. We watch a movie in the grand hall. I sense something odd from Erica when she gets up to get water. I grab her hand and bring her to the kitchen (Peter follows us) and make her sit on the floor. "Catwoman I need you to lay on the ground, on your side. You're about to have a seizure, and I don't want you hurt." Just as she turns on her side, the seizure starts, we help her through it and recovery.

She hugs me and cries a little. "I forgot to take my meds this morning. I've been so good about controlling my seizures. I'm sorry to ruin your movie time."

"You didn't ruin anything. Catwoman, we need to talk while we have privacy." She looks nervous."It's nothing terrible. If I could give you something that takes away your seizures, for a price, would you consider it?"

"I'd do anything for that. A chance to have a life without being afraid of seizures ruining it. I don't have a life. I'm afraid to do things or have fun because I MAY have a seizure. My life revolves around seizures, not me."

"We're werewolves and becoming one cures epilepsy. It has disadvantages. Hunters hunt us. Higher senses of smell and hearing which can be difficult to deal with at first. You'd have to be locked up for your first full moon." I show her my fangs and eyes and Peter shows her his beta form.

"I've been handling seizures; I think I can handle that. Let me join your pack and be one of you."

"Tell your parents you're having a sleepover this weekend with Lydia and Allison. We'll have the weekend for you to learn control. We don't want to attract attention. You have until Friday to change your mind."

"I won't change my opinion. Thank you." She hugs me and goes to the sink to clean her face.

 

Thursday night January 27th.

 

Derek took me on a date to the Greek restaurant, and I enjoyed it immensely. I liked making out and heavy petting in the car until Peter shows up and separates us. Should've known he'd follow to protect my virtue. Derek says he'll bring me to a museum next week.

A beautifully made up Melissa and dad finally go on their date. They came back several hours later happy and making goo-goo eyes at each other. Wonder how long till the wedding.

I get a phone call at 1 am from Isaac ... crying and in a panic. He's at the police station and wants my help. When I get there, dad brings me to him. I hold him while dad explains. "Isaac's father was beating him; he ran outside trying to get away. It woke Jackson (next-door), and he ran to help. Lahey hit Jackson with the bat and cracked his ribs. Jackson, in a rage, killed him, justifiable homicide. His dad moved them to London to protect him from the fallout. I started Isaac's emancipation paperwork. He wanted to call you. I figure you want him for the pack. One more thing, there's a deep freezer in the basement with a lock on the outside and a lot of bloody scratches inside. He's been abusing Isaac emotionally and physically for a LONG time. I suspect since his brother died in Desert Storm."

"OH MY GOD. Poor Isaac. I'll take him to the den. I think he'll do best with Scott ... so he's not alone, and he doesn't have a father figure watching him ... I don't want him to feel threatened."

"That sounds like a good idea. I trust you'll take care of Isaac."

I take him home and wake Scott. I tell Scott he can't be alone right now, and he makes room on the bed for him. Isaac immediately falls asleep. I go to the grand hall where a sleepy pack gathered when they felt Isaac's emotional storm as we arrived. I explain what happened, and Jackson's now living in London. I want Scott to be his new best friend and give him all the support we can. His emancipation should go through in a week or two. He can decide if he wants to stay with us or go on his own. For now, he can pick a room of his own or stay with Scott and either get two full-size beds or a king. We can show him we're werewolves tomorrow. I'm giving the bite to Erica on Friday ... he can get it if he wants."

 

Friday, January the 28th

 

Erica came over after school. Isaac dealt with our reality pretty well. He decides to watch Erica go through her first full moon (February 18) before he decides. I bite Erica and let her rest for an hour before everyone starts showing her control and how to use her abilities. She loves it, and she's a natural.

 

Monday, January the 31st

 

Erica, Scott, Isaac, and Allison go to school together. Scott's thrilled Melissa gave him her old car when Peter bought her a new KIA. That's what she wanted. Small and practical. At lunch, some of the Lacrosse team try to bully Isaac. They blame him for Jackson leaving. Erica, Scott and, another guy named Vernon Milton Boyd IV (Boyd) protect him. Boyd and Erica hit it off. Scott says she got the look he gets when he sees Allison. That smitten look. I tell them to invite Boyd over to hang out and have supper. Boyd said he'd come after he got to drive his Zamboni.

Erica wants him as her mate. I tell her "when he comes over, introduce him to us. Let him watch your first month with Isaac. You can wait a month."

He comes over and enjoys our huge pack supper. He always was forced to be alone, so he likes having people around interested in being his friend. Erica shows him we're werewolves. He decides to hang with us for the month.

I announce to the pack we have a few new members and prospective members, so Peter and I'll start two classes. One's for new members of what to expect as a new werewolf, how to understand what a werewolf's going through and, it's good for anyone. The other class is for anyone interested in werewolf history, customs, instincts, behaviors to expect and, the different ranks. I tell Isaac and Boyd if you don't want to be wolves you can still join as humans like dad, Melissa, Morrell, Allison, and Chris. Humans are important to the pack. Boyd disappears with Erica to make out for a while.

Lydia went to her mom's to break the news she's leaving in March for Harvard but will visit. Once her degree's finished, she'll be back in Beacon Hills.

TBC


	14. Visions of the darach and alpha pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vision of darach and alpha pack coming  
> Derek will be sent to get Cora  
> Plans for Hale house  
> Peter deals with Julia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitions  
> convoluted adjective means it's intricately folded, twisted, or coiled  
> covenant noun a formal, solemn, and binding agreement especially for the performance of some action  
> glamour is a spell of illusion 
> 
> if any one has ideas for alpha pack comment on it

A week later

 

Monday, February 7th

 

I force myself awake from 'one of those' dreams. I decide I need to know everything and not just the small flashes of partial pictures I saw in my dream. This had better be worth the price of admission. I move to the floor where I sit in the lotus position. I focus on my vision. Seeing and expanding my dream. Two very convoluted threats are coming. The darach and the alpha pack.

I focus on the darach first. Always know thy enemy. I need to see who Jennifer is. Why become a darach? When will she come here? And what she'll do. The images form in my mind, out of focus but there. I have to adjust the focus and isolate the string I want. I untangle them so I can see the entire vine. This analogy reminds me of the three fates untangling the threads of life. Where they start on the path they're on now and into the future that affects me.

I see the alpha, Kali, carving up Julia with her claws. Kali can't make herself deliver the killing blow to her lover and emissary, Julia Baccari. She walks away and leaves her to die, alone. Somehow, she manages to drag herself to the Nemeton and use the power of Paige's sacrifice the night before to survive until dad finds her.

She calls a flock of birds to sacrifice themselves for her survival in surgery and to give her a permanent glamour of beautiful innocence, then she disappears. Hatred and a need for revenge consume her. I can understand going after the ones that hurt you. Hurting a lot of random innocent people is just wrong. Peter ONLY went after the killers that hurt him and his family, not a bunch of random strangers. He was hurt much worse than she could EVER imagine. He even let Derek kill Kate to have closure with his past.

She becomes Jennifer Blake, a substitute high school English teacher. Real original, not much of a leap to go from Julia Baccari to Jennifer Blake. She hunts the alpha pack, and they know it. She knows they're coming to take Derek, Scott and I. She'll have a showdown with Deucalion on the lunar eclipse, June 15th. Both sides want to manipulate us on to their side. She knows werewolves lose their power during the eclipse. It doesn't affect deltas. Our power comes from the blood we share with LYKAON, not from the moon.

 

Peter's P.O.V.

 

I wake with a start as I realize something's wrong. I extend my senses to find what's disturbed my wolf. There's no strange smells or noises, no hidden enemies. What's wrong then? I feel for my pack, through our bond ... STILES ... his heart's barely beating! I run to his room and find him sitting on the floor in a deep trance.

I have to calm myself and get control so I can protect him while he's vulnerable. I calmly (at least outwardly calm) walk to him and kneel in front of him ... I call his name, but there's no response. I know to NEVER touch someone in a full trance. The deeper, the more dangerous.

I hear Derek start awake as he realizes something's wrong with Stiles. He runs in and sees him, unmoving, unblinking, heartbeat and breathing so slow I can barely hear it. I grab him to prevent him from disrupting the trance. "NEVER touch anyone in a deep trance ... it can hurt them, even kill them! This trance MUST HAVE to do with his power of precognition. He said, when it's in a dream it means to pay attention or die. It's far enough in advance to plan and prepare. The very nature of dreams means it was too jumbled and convoluted. He can't fully understand what the actual threat is. Logically, he needs a trance to untangle the dream vision. He's trying to see its entirety, not just vague warnings. I need to prepare for what's coming. I ... WE have to know WHAT he's seeing. Go. Get a notebook and pen."

He runs to find them and hurries back. He sits on the other side of Stiles and asks "what do we do, uncle?"

"We protect him, while he's vulnerable. We don't let anyone touch him. The longer he's in this deep of a trance, the weaker he'll be when he awakens. He'll need rest when he snaps out of it." I open the notebook and lay it down in front of Stiles and hold the pen in a standing position on it. "Stiles, baby. I KNOW you can't hear me; you CAN sense what we need. Take this and write what you see. From the beginning of your visions." I release the pen, and it remains standing. It begins to write everything he sees, from the beginning. We read as he writes it down.

 

Back to Stiles visions

 

In groups of three, she'll kill human sacrifices of virgins, warriors, healers, philosophers and, guardians to build enough power to kill Deucalion plus seduce and enslave Derek. She'll use me as the last anchoring sacrifice. Connecting aspects of the other sacrifices in an ultimate sacrifice. I'm all aspects. She knows I won't fight to save Derek. She'll transfer OUR mating bond from me to her, so she has him as her mate. She wants a dark pack with an alpha SHE controls.

She'll be Scott's English teacher. She called his science teacher to have the best student, Danny, map the currents, the telluric currents. She needs them to plan where to take victims and where to kill them. She'll poison Cora with mistletoe to keep Derek and Peter busy, distracted and, out of the way. Deucalion turned Kali against her. She'll kill Kali and then Deucalion.

Deucalion believes Peter's crazy from the fire, isolated and alone. HE thinks Derek's the only reason he's not omega. HE doesn't know he's an alpha, fully healed, sane, united with friends and family, anchored and part of a STRONG pack. There's 19 of us when they come. I won't let them hurt my father or my mate!

They believe Derek's an unstable alpha that killed Kate and took the alpha power from Peter. They don't know he let go of the guilt, rejoined his family and a pack; he's healing. Julia believes he took power by killing Peter. By thinking Peter's dead, that puts him in her blind spot; she's not looking for him. He can move freely, unseen by her. Peter can follow or kill her, and she'd never see him coming. If she discovers he lives, she'd think he's a beta, and Derek's the alpha.

They believe Derek has three outcast betas. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. I stabilized them and built up their self-confidence before they're turned making them stronger wolves. They're part of MY pack before the bite. They're not broken or outcast. They're strong, loyal, stable with strong pack bonds. HE'LL kill Erica and force Derek to kill Boyd and Isaac to break him. He's trying to find and take Cora as an added threat to us.

They think Scott's fighting Derek's domination as alpha, causing Derek to make a pack of his own. HE believes Scott's refusal to submit to his sire or Derek, being forced to overcome trials, will force him to evolve into a true alpha. Scott doesn't want to be alpha or leader. He doesn't even want to be a wolf. He seeks to be an innocent teen in the background. He's accepted Peter as part of his pack. His black and white views of life would drive him insane as an alpha.

They both know Deaton thought I was a spark. I'm a Bruja. They see me as Scott's best friend, his left hand and, his greatest weakness. They believe I'm the only person Derek trusts, but keeps at arm's length because I'm human and underaged. HE wants to torture me until I break and brainwash me into being a dark emissary for his pack. He'll hurt me for their actions to force Scott, Peter, and Derek to obey him. I'm not human and never was. They don't know about my bodyguard, Eliot.

Julia knows Lydia's my real best friend, and she's not human. She'll sacrifice Lyds to the Nemeton to wake IT, hurt me, and weaken Scott by separating him from Allison (his mate) because he didn't save her best friend. IT is already awake, and I'm ITS guardian. She can't access ITS powers because I already have ITS covenant.

 

In the year 2000, Deucalion's in the middle of peace negotiations with Gerard. Gerard kills HIS hunters with a pike to ensure it look like werewolves betray HIM. HE blinds Deucalion with wolfsbane steam and drives Chris's silver flash arrows into his eyes, blinding him. HE uses Chris's weapons to make Deucalion believe Chris is working with HIM, and the hunter hierarchy sanctions his actions.

Deaton tells him the damage is permanent, and there's nothing he can do. He walked away so Deucalion's second can kill the crippled, blind alpha. Deucalion shifts to protect himself and realizes his wolf's eyes can see. He absorbs his second's strength and power when he kills him. He didn't know alphas can do that. He murders his entire pack for their power.

He collects unique, powerful werewolves. Ennis is strongest. Kali's lethal with her clawed feet. The twins merge into one big monster beta. Marcus is an empath.

Morrell is his emissary. He'll kill her because she didn't kill when he ordered her to and she ran before he could tear out her throat. She restarted her life without his permission. Deucalion will kill Braeden to get Peter's attention. He believes she's his secret lover. That was my mother, not Braeden. He'll send three of his pack; Ethan, Aiden, (the twins) and Marcus; to torture me and get Derek's and Scott's attention.

The twins don't like being the weakest (omegas) or the abuse. They'll willingly submit to me. I can sever their bond to Deucalion and bind them to our pack. I'll have to kill Marcus. He's an empath. I'm a Bruja and being water based ... I also have empathy, but I'm not dependent on it. I'll shield the emotions of me and my pack. He can't function without reading people's emotions. It'll throw him off so I can rip out his heart. The problem is, killing an empath means I take his power. I don't want his magnifying mine. I don't want it! It might be useful for a therapist to have. Maybe Morrell will want it.

 

How do I stop this from happening and fortify my pack? How do I protect my father and my mate?

Julia arrives first. Her first victim's a warrior sacrifice. A man named Kyle. She takes him from Scott's vet clinic on April 23rd when he comes to get his dog 'bullet.' If we stop her before she makes a sacrifice, we can stop her, and Deucalion will be distracted looking for her attacks and power building. She comes to town on February 10th. I'll have the Nemeton alert me when she does.

I can't stop Kali and Ennis; they have to die. We can turn Deucalion into an ally with proof Julia, Gerard and, Deaton are all dead. Healing his eyes and his enemies dead, he'd have no need for revenge. He can start a peaceful pack.

I need to take out Ennis first. 

Jeremy Aldridge, an alpha in Toronto, had a little brother in Ennis' pack, killed by him. I'll call Jeremy and tell him Ennis will be at our southern border March 27th ... alone. Giving Ennis to Jeremy will build an alliance with him.

The twins and Marcus come after me April 6th. I fight and kill Marcus. The twins submit to me and beg to join our pack. They watched me with my pack for two weeks before Marcus arrives to attack me. They saw I don't keep anyone in an Omega position. They're all my betas. I accept them, and Deucalion believes he felt their death, not a pack switch snapping their pack bonds. He's arrogant to think no one would leave his pack after Morrell already did.

Kali and Deucalion confront Derek and Cora at the building site of the Hale house May 2nd. She impales Derek with a pipe while Deucalion threatens Cora. They tell him to kill his pack, and they'll spare him or refuse and die. Peter and I arrive. Peter kills Kali while I confront Deucalion. I heal his eyes and give him the hearts of his enemies. We show him our alpha pack will quickly decimate his alpha pack. I drain his power from demon wolf down to a new alpha. He has too much power for me to absorb alone, I can share it with Peter, Derek and, Eliot through our bond. We can order him to leave and only return as an ally. The visions end.

 

I take a ragged, deep and, shaky breath. I close my eyes and fall prone on the floor. I plan on laying here till I feel strong enough to crawl to bed. I'm panting for air ... so weak ... so tired. Now I remember why I don't do this. I feel Peter carding his fingers through my hair, pulling me into his lap and holding me to his chest as Derek drapes himself over us in a bear hug. I snuggle into them and groan. "How long ... have you ... been watching ... me?"

Peter gets up, carries me to bed and tucks us in like a baby. Derek follows us into bed and curls around us both. "Since about 5:30 this morning when your heartbeat slowed down to near death. You terrified Derek and scared me. I've never heard of anyone being able to manipulate visions on that scale. We read everything you wrote about your visions, as you wrote them. We'll go over it tomorrow and plan. We've time to get it iron clad. Is that how you knew so much about Gerard and Deaton's plan?"

"Yes ... this is ... the price ... for it. I didn't do this ... about Kate ... in 2005 and ... I paid the price. This weakness is preferable ... to losing everyone I ... love and care for ... not going to ... let it happen ... again. Wait, ... you read ... what I wrote? Don't understand, ... didn't write anything. My heartbeat got that slow? ... 5:30 this morning? ... I need to make breakfast!" I try to get up but can't move. "I'm so ... tired ... right now. Let me rest ... just half an hour ... I'll cook then."

"It's after 1 pm, baby. You've been in a trance for nearly seven hours." He holds up the notebook and shows me pages and pages, filled with my visions, in my handwriting. "You knew we need to know what you saw. You used telekinesis to write what you saw and understood, as you saw it. I sent Scott and Isaac to the store, with Allison in tow, to bring back Subway deli trays, Dunkin Donuts and lots of coffee for breakfast. You must be exhausted. We'll cuddle. Cuddling helps get your strength back faster. You need to sleep now."

"Yes, so tired, ... so cold, ... so weak ... Derek, don't ever leave me ... it'll kill me if I lose you."

"I'll never leave you ... in your visions, they destroy my mind and soul. They kill or hurt you to make me obey them. I won't let them. We'll stop them. We'll kill Jennifer when she comes. Mistletoe disrupts magick. Feed her to the Nemeton, drain her magick. I want to kill her. She'd kill you and rape me. I killed one rapist already, won't be hard to make it two. Peter, I want her to suffer for what she plans on doing to Stiles when you kill her."

"She will Derek; she will. I want you and Serena on the first flight tomorrow to get Cora, to protect her from Deucalion. I'll call Jeremy Aldridge about Ennis. What do we do with the twins? Eliot called and asked if we could eat dinner with his friends at their bar tonight? I said that was fine."

"One's perfect for Danny and the other's perfect for Laurel. Isaac's perfect for Cora. A deputy that dad's going to hire this winter, Parrish; a hell hound is perfect for Lydia. We, you need to talk to Dad, Melissa, Scott, Allison and Chris about rebuilding the house" I mumble into Peter's chest as I fall asleep, lying on Peter's chest with Derek snuggled against my back, holding my hand.

 

Later ...

 

Peter, Derek and I arrive at the bar and immediately get a bad feeling. We walk in and see the bar's trashed, and ten armed guys are standing around, threatening a guy in a trench coat, a blonde woman, a brunette woman, a tall black man and, Eliot who looks bored. He nods to me.

Me being me, "Sorry we're late ... El didn't tell me there's a party, hope we didn't miss the fun." One of the guys walks towards me in a threatening manner, and El goes into his bodyguard stance. Shits about to go down!

El looks to Peter and says "keep him out of harm's way, I'll take care of these lowlifes." Turning to the thug "don't lay a hand on him, or I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands." Of course, the idiot punches me in the face and hurt his hand on my jaw. I don't even bother to act like it hurt. Eliot lays the rest of them out in seconds.

Peter and Derek pull me back and step in front of me with flashing red eyes, fangs and, claws as they ROAR. As he turns to flee, he realizes his buddies are unconscious. El's standing in the middle of the bodies with glowing red eyes, fangs and, claws. "Told you not to lay a hand on my sire or I'd have to kill you." Just as he's about to tear out, the guys throat the man in the trench tells him not to kill in his bar. He rolls his eyes and says "Fine! I'll take him out back first." The guy passes out.

I look at El's friends who look rather shocked. "Sorry. We typically hide what we are A LOT better. These guys" I point to Peter, Derek, and El "are the MOST over protective bodyguards known to man, I swear. El, introduce us to your human friends."

"Guy in the trench's the brains, Nate. Girl with black hair's Sophia, the con artist. Blonde girl's Parker, the thief. Tall black guy's Hardison, the techno-wiz. That's the humans. Now my race, the kid's our leader, Wilkksiezycawyc or Stiles. His father, Peter. His mate, Derek. This mess isn't quite how I wanted you to meet."

"What are you? The kid's your leader? Did you say mate?"

Peter answers "we're werewolves and our kind mates for life. My son's the leader. He's the most powerful, strongest, and fastest. Eliot's his alpha bodyguard. Our eyes are red because we're alphas. In most packs there's only one alpha, the leader, the rest are usually betas with gold or blue eyes, depending on if they feel guilty about their first kill or not. My son's dominant enough to have more than one alpha in his pack."

Eliot speaks up ... "it's because I'm a werewolf that bullets don't hurt me, they just piss me off. Nate, shouldn't we lock these thugs up somewhere? I'd like a bite to eat for dinner ... you know ... while it's ... you know ... dinner time." Nate tells him to put them in the walk-in refrigerator.

Nate says he'll have to close the bar for repairs. "Not necessarily. I can take care of that." I step to the middle of the bar and do a clean up and supernatural coverup spell that returns it to how it was before the goons walked in. I got the idea for that one from watching 'Charmed.' "That's the best I can do." The black guy looks pretty white.

"How did you do that?"

Peter answers with "my son's also our emissary or magick user and healer. The things he can do would surprise you."

Nate offers beers. He looks at me and asks if I'm old enough to drink. Peter answers with "no, he's only 16. It doesn't matter; werewolves can't get drunk. Stiles DOES prefer ginger ale or water. His body can't handle preservatives."

We sit down and eat as they explain what Leverage is and how they help people. Nate asks El if his fighting ability's from being a were? I answer "no, he's always been a phenomenal fighter. He, as a human, was hired to teach me, a werewolf, to fight. He saved my life, and they critically injured him in the process. The only way to save him was to turn him."

We talk and laugh for several hours as they tell us about some of their cases and how they stuck it to the villains before we get up to go. We shake hands as we leave, and they invite us back anytime. I'm glad El's found friends as unique as them. El tells them I'm the only one that CAN call him that as he gives Hardison a red-eyed glare, who audibly swallows.

 

The Next Day Tuesday, February 8th

 

After breakfast Peter says "Melissa, John, Chris, Allison, and Scott can Derek, and I talk with you before you take off?" They sit down.

"I have a construction crew leveling our old house. We don't want EVER to live there, and we don't want the land to leave Hale hands. Stiles suggested we build a three-story house. The first level for Melissa and John to live in after your impending marriage. Sorry, I heard you say yes when he asked you."

Scott and I run and hug Melissa and dad. Mama McCall's going to be my mom. YES!

"The second level's for Scott and Allison, who I'm sure will wait until after high school for marriage." They both have huge smiles. "The third level's for Chris, his guns and, an office for his job as chief of security. I believe this is a win-win solution for everyone. You'll have privacy, and Melissa always have a bad ass, heavily armed person to protect her. We all want her safe and protected. We'll have pack living on our land while we're with my son."

John looks flabbergasted. Scott's thrilled. Chris is considering and appears like we do while planning strategy. Chris looks up and says "it's a good idea; however, I feel better ... paying rent, that's my one concession." Love the way he holds up a finger as he says one.

John and Melissa agree, paying rent makes it more acceptable. Peter suggests everyone go over blueprints with him to make design ideas to suit them. They agree.

"Derek, when does your flight to South America leave?"

"At 1 pm. I can't wait to see Cora again, but I'll miss being with you."

I smile and kiss him. "I'll pick you up at the airport in a couple of days."

Peter says "WE will pick you up at the airport in a couple of days."

My phone plays 'The Six Million Dollar Man' theme song. That's our lawyer. Peter's laughing at my ringtone choice. Purchase of the hospital and the apartment building have finalized. All the paperwork's done. Peter will schedule a full inspection of both properties to make sure everything's up to code. He tells Chris "the hospital and the apartment building's ours. You can start security inspections for any upgrades you feel we need." I call Morrell to ask for a time to meet her. We plan lunch at the school.

At lunch, with Morrell, I tell her I'm happy my pack's doing better, thanks to her therapy. Chris isn't as stressed or high strung as he was. Allison's smiling again and Scott told Peter he forgives and accepts him like a pack, which made his year! Literally. I'm not so terrified of being in a relationship with my mate.

I tell her "Deucalion, and his pack will be here in a few months. By the time Deucalion gets here, it'll be only him, and Kali left."

Peter tells her "you're perfectly safe, and we'll deal with him."

I say "dealing with his pack's means I'll have to kill the empath ... I don't want his empathy. It might be a good for a therapist. I'll give it to you if you want it. Do you want it?"

She thinks about it and decides it's an asset for dealing with supernaturals she can't read body language on. She'll accept it. Peter and I leave.

 

Danny tells me he wants us to work at the club next week to rebuild our cash flow, burn off stress and loosen up a little. I say okay, don't be surprised if Peter lurks. He tells me not to be surprised if Derek comes to see what he's missing. Danny might even invite him. It's our first time to dance and strip since Peter woke up.

 

 

Wed February 9th

 

Peter and I are in my office going over the notebook to plan. Tomorrow's the 10th and Julia comes to town to set up her base, build her background and, start plotting her kills. I feel the easiest thing would be to confront and trap her ... mountain ash won't catch her only Peter; black hawthorn would trap both, mistletoe would disrupt her magick but not trap her, a rune or spell to nullify human magick would keep her from using magick, other than her glamour, but not affect us.

"I can make a rune that blocks human magick and prevents anyone from hearing us. Wouldn't want anyone calling the cops when they hear screaming. We aren't human; it won't affect us. You can wear it to protect you. Putting it on Jennifer ensures she can't use magick. She believes you're dead. I can approach her from the front, and you come up behind her. Silver chains with the same rune on them will keep her from escaping. You can kill her on the Nemeton. I can absorb her magick. IT can dispose of her body like IT did the hunters."

"Would you have a problem with me killing her slowly and painfully?"

"No. Kill her however you want. You're my left hand, and I know you kill to protect the pack."

"More importantly, I'm your father and WILL kill to keep you safe."

"Killing her saves 15 innocents, me, you and Derek. I want ... need us protected. That means letting you enjoy your 'not so sweet' side. Not saying evil because evil can't love. I trust you and know you do what's necessary for us. Maybe you're killing a fly with a sledgehammer, but it's justified. I'm not complaining ... I'll even watch."

"Make the rune and chains now. This line here" Peter points in the notebook [Julia believes he took the power by killing Peter. That means Peter's in her blind spot, so she's not looking for him. He can move freely and be invisible to her. He can follow or kill her, and she'd never see him coming]. "Witches can scry for someone's location. Can you scry her location right now?"

"Yes. I can do anything a witch can. Oh ... I see ... you'll hunt her down before she arrives. I have my mother's scrying crystal she used to keep track of Talia with."

"What about Deucalion? He comes last after his soldiers do. We already told Jeremy about Ennis, and he'll be here the day before to make sure he's here to kill him. The twins and Marcus come after you on April 6th. We kill Kali on May 2nd and confront Deucalion then."

"That sounds good to me ... we're changing things a lot; the timeline will change. I'll have to watch dates. You're taking Julia tonight?"

"I can't wait. Not sure how long I can enjoy taking my time with Jennifer before my wolf becomes too impatient and rips her throat out. I know to remove her heart when I finish ... hers, Gerard's and Deaton's hearts are proof to show Deucalion."

"That's good. Satomi arranged a meeting with Boston's Alpha, Alfred Banker, on February 15th. That's when we get apartment keys and your new SUV."

"That's perfect timing. I love it when a plan comes together."

"You did not just quote the A-team" He just smiles. "Father, one thing to mention that's not a threat to our pack. Danny wants us (him and me) to work at the club next weekend to rebuild our cash flow and burn off stress. I told him okay, but not to be surprised if you lurk in the background."

"I'm glad you say when you go somewhere and don't just disappear ... shows you're a superb alpha that trusts the input of your pack. Yes, I'll come and lurk ... I want to see how good you both are ... I hear you're phenomenal." I blush. "Derek may want to come and see what he's also missing."

"That's what Danny said. He said he might invite him."  
  
  
11 pm that night  
  
  
Peter calls me and tells me to bring him fresh clothes and the little box (to put her heart in). I get them and jump to the Nemeton. Peter has a barely alive Julia on the Nemeton, and there's blood everywhere. I walk up and hear Peter talking to her ... telling her it's all her fault, all the terrible things she was going to do to Derek and me. He can't let that happen and this, this is Karma biting her in the ass.

"Father. It looks like you've been enjoying yourself, I see."

"Yes ... I thought my wolf would be impatient to rip her throat out, but he's not. He wants to make her suffer as much as she planned to make you suffer. Drain her magick, and I'll finish her."

"Hi, Julia. I see you met my father. Draining your magick IS going to hurt you more than it hurts me and I can't say I'm sorry. You planned to kill 15 innocent humans plus me and take my mate; I feel nothing for you."

The claws on my right hand extend so the talons in my forearm can extend out and down through my knuckles. They're a pale electric blue, and as they glow, I stab them into her shoulder. She screams as water like substance flows around my talons and pulls her magick out through her blood and into mine. I place my left hand on the trunk and share it with the Nemeton ... the rings on the trunk glow as IT absorbs it. I let go and step back ... her breathing's ragged and uneven.

I tell Peter "she'll die soon. You want to be the one to end her. Kill her and take her heart. IT will take her body under ITS roots with the others."

He smiles evilly. He doesn't just scratch out Jennifer's throat; he tears it out. He cuts her open with his claws, removes her heart and, puts it in the box. He removes his clothes and puts on the clean ones I brought for him as he burns the old ones. "Those talons ... that's not a werewolf feature. It's Bruja?"

"Yes ... it's how they fed on the life force and magic of enemies to keep themselves alive for centuries and to become more powerful and immortal. Living that long makes one alone, lonely and evil, so the practice stopped. We should get back to the den before they miss us. Did you have any problems taking her?"

"No ... I attacked outside of her hotel, two towns over. Her car looks like she had an unfortunate accident and simply wandered away. No body, but it's possible to believe she was picked up by a passing car."

"I'm glad you're on my side ... I wouldn't EVER want to be your enemy."

"I can say the same about you, baby ... we're so much alike; sometimes I think I'm looking at a younger version of me that happens to look like your mother."

I jump us back to the den, take a shower, text goodnight to Derek and go to bed.

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliot kicking ass https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eP8STiktbtw  
> 


	15. A week in the life of Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at .34 seconds ... think of El being picked up in a Trans Am https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDmULxspTJM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek proposes  
> stiles discusses his heats  
> Cora arrives and discovers Isaac is her mate  
> Boyd joins lacrosse team  
> pack pajama party  
> theories why beta's can't turn you and banshees are immune

Thursday, February 10th

 

Peter and I are at the airport to pick up Derek, Serena and, Cora. We've been waiting for hours because, of course, their flight is delayed. When they finally arrive, Peter pulls Cora into a big bear hug. I do a jumping hug into Derek's arms as he pins me against the wall and kisses me rather intensely, UNTIL Peter separates us, as usual. I sigh loudly. "Let's get your bags."

Cora shakes her head. "This is it; we only have our carry-ons. I DID have a big suitcase. We abandoned it as we ran from a couple of alphas that attacked us. A barefoot, female with feet claws and an ugly, wall-shaped male.

Derek says "I knew they couldn't get through security without a boarding pass, so we high-tailed it to the plane."

Peter and I look at each other "...Kali and Ennis. I never looked to see if they caught her. I didn't think, everything I saw showed her with Derek. Cora, I'm glad you're okay."

Peter one arm hugs me. "Don't worry about it, baby. If they HAD caught her, we got her back immediately. We bypassed it this time. We found her to protect her instead of her being alone."

As we get in the jeep, Cora asks "what's going on? What AM I missing? Why are alphas after us?"

I ask "Are you hungry?" They nod aggressively.

I use my medallion to ask Lydia to meet us at Lori's Diner. She'll bring Erica with her. I start the jeep. "we're going to a 50's Cafe. Lyds and Erica will meet us. We'll go shopping after. Father, can you explain while I navigate. We've got a tail I need to lose. Looks like local San Francisco hunters."

"No problem, baby. The gray Buick?" I nod. "Cora, ever hear of the alpha pack?" She nods. "Deucalion wants Derek, Stiles, me and Scott (I bit him when I was insane). Stiles has precognition. He knew Deucalion wants you to get at us. Our pack's called the Shadows. Ever hear of it?"

"Rumors, nothing confirmed." She leans forward to get a better view of my face and says "Stiles, during the fire, I remember seeing you break thru the tunnel door when I fled in a panic. Thank you. Sorry, I ran. I was scared hunters would get me. It terrified me to KNOW I was alone. I always hoped you got my family out but was afraid I was the only survivor."

Peter reaches back and pats her hand. "He got me out. Derek and Laura weren't home at the time. I'm glad you ran. It kept you alive. I was comatose for six years. Gerard and Deaton returned to kill the survivors."

Derek says "They tried to kill us to finish the fire ritual. They couldn't hurt you or Laura, so they went after Stiles and Allison, his granddaughter."

Peter says "We killed them and removed their hearts; they can't come back."

I look at Cora thru the rear view mirror. "Did Derek tell you what we are to each other?"

"He says you're Uncle Peter's son. Mom tried to erase his memories, repeatedly. His wolf won't let him forget his mate or you. You're Derek's mate. He was a toddler when mom forced my father to marry her. Mom adopted him, so you're related by marriage. I'm the only one related by blood to you, Peter and, Derek."

Peter angrily says "You've no idea what SHE did to Stiles or me. She threatened my pack status and life, Claudia's immigration situation and life, as well as Stiles' safety and his dad's job. I put her through a wall when she verbally abused Stiles ... if I'd known she tried going through his mind as she did me, I'd have killed her myself."

Cora says "The pack I was with showed me some of what SHE did to you, Uncle Peter. SHE killed her OWN mother to be alpha. SHE was insane. Stiles, you're a Delta and THE alpha of your pack. Do you have a place for me in your pack?"

Peter says "you can call me Peter, you don't have to call me Uncle."

I say "That's true. I'd love to have another bad ass Hale join our pack, being my cousin's a bonus for me. You can enroll in high school Monday. There's no point registering on Friday. Here's the Cafe, Lyds is already here. Lydia's a banshee and Erica's my beta. You'll like them. I thought you'd like to meet the girls first.That's one of the reasons I sent Serena with Derek."

"I thought it was strange you sent a human with an alpha to fetch me, even if he IS my brother."

Serena laughs musically. "I'm not human ... did you notice I smell like the sea ... I'm a siren or mermaid. One screech and everyone gets bleeding eardrums. I can mesmerize any male, except Stiles, into obeying me with my song."

"Mermaids are real? Except for Stiles? Is he immune?" Serena and I say yeah in unison.

Peter looks back with a smile. "Stiles is immune because he's also a Bruja."

She exclaims "Bruja. Wow!"

I say "Let's eat."

We join Erica and Lydia. I Introduce everyone. Erica has a new best friend, I see.

"While we're planning our shopping ... I want to have a HUGE pack party on March's full moon, March 19th. It's Lydia's birthday. Derek got Cora back. I got Peter back. My new birthday's March 5th. Gerard Argent, Deaton and, Kate are dead. It'll be Boyd's and Isaac's first full moon. Dad and Melissa are engaged. We got the hospital and the apartment building. We'll finalize our alliance with the Boston alpha. Our high schoolers will be on Spring break. And the darach was stopped before she could kill 15 innocent humans."

Lydia's bouncing in her seat with a big smile on her face. "I know it's my birthday, but let me throw it ... I throw the best parties."

"Okay, You can throw it. I'll make my Death by Chocolate cake, and I'll ask Melissa and Morrell to help cook ... Derek, as I recall, you bake the best peach cobbler ... can I get you to bake it? Are you blushing? You're so cute when you blush." He agrees to bake the cobbler.

Peter says "Sounds like a plan. We'll announce it at supper tonight."

Cora asks "how do you get a pack as big as yours together at meal times? The Hale family never ate at the same time."

Everyone smiles and Erica says "when Stiles cooks, everyone makes sure to be there, he's a fantastic chef. There are NEVER leftovers ... you snooze you lose ... we almost had bloodshed over the last piece of his Death by Chocolate cake."

We have a blast crawling the mall, watching the girls giggling, trying on outfits, helping Cora pick out makeup. They get me to try on a few shirts. Cora's shocked I have abs under my oversized shirts. She blushes when I say "I DID spend five years stripping. I hide my body under large clothes because of the looks I get (when not dancing) make me uncomfortable." She wants me to buy a red Henley that DOES look good on me. Red IS my color. "I'll buy it after I rebuild my cash flow next weekend." Derek gives me a surprised and calculating look as Peter buys the shirt.

Derek flirtingly whispers IN my ear "I thought you and Danny didn't do that anymore."

I put my hand on his neck as I whisper back "it's stress relief for Danny. Peter will be there. You're invited to come with us. Danny's going to ask you to watch if you're interested. Have you ever seen synchronized strippers before?"

"Don't know if I can handle looking and not touching ... or everyone looking at what's mine."

I smile as I ask "A little possessive, aren't you?"

He smirks and says "Love, I'm very possessive and I DON'T share." He punctuates that with a deep kiss.

Peter comes up and adds "I hear they're phenomenal ... well worth the amount they're paid to perform. What's with you always pinning him against the wall?"

"How much DO you make a show? He can't go anywhere if he's pinned in." He waggles his eyebrows. I quietly laugh at it.

I smile sweetly. "$2,000, each, for dancing, plus tips ... last time I walked out with over $6,000 in cash. Don't worry, the nice thing about stripping, no touching, only looking."

 

Back at the den

 

The girls decide to have a pajama party. Cora and Erica move several beds together to make one huge bed. Melissa, Cora, Lydia, Serena, Erica, Laurel, Allison and Morrell are in one room. Boyd, Isaac, Scott, Danny, Derek, Dad, Chris, Peter, Eliot, and I are in another. I make two gigantic batches of popcorn, and we have a movie night. Pretty sure the girls are doing makeovers also. Everyone picks a movie. I pick Star Wars so Scott can catch references to Yoda. Peter picks Jumpers to see how my jumping works. Everyone has a blast.

"Wow ... is your jumping like that?"

"Can't jump a building and science has not come up with a machine to keep a jump rift open but, other than that ... Yes."

Boyd, Isaac, Scott on one bed; Chris, dad, Eliot on another; Peter, Derek and I on the other. I silently laugh when I notice the bed division ... betas ... adults ... Hales.

 

 

Saturday, February 12th

 

 

Peter, Melissa, Danny, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Chris, Cora and I are in the bleachers watching the high schoolers play lacrosse. Cora's impressed with Isaac. We're cheering for Scott and Isaac. Coach walks by and asks if I could go on the field, they're short a player. "Sorry coach I'm not in high school," I grasp Boyd's shoulder, "but Boyd's not bad ... he helps the guys practice ... want to play Boyd?" He smiles and walks down to get a shirt and equipment. Erica jumps up and cheers for Boyd.

Boyd's GOOD. He's better at blocking than Jackson was. He, Isaac and Scott are dominating the field. We're cheering for our guys. Melissa's jumping up and down cheering as the three of them make another goal. Dad arrives, still in uniform and, joins us. Melissa jumps on him and says the boys are scoring left and right. He says that's great. While it's loud and we're together I hug Mel and whisper "since you're marrying dad, can I call you mom now?"

She looks at me, a little shocked. She smiles and grabs me in a bear hug ... "of course, honey. I'd like that. I notice you Hale's are formal in how you address your parents. You called your mom, mother. Peter, father. Your dad dad. I've no problem with it ... I've felt like both you and Scott's mom for a while ... you've both been my little boys."

Peter's hiding his smile as I sit next to him ... " are you going to tell her born wolves only use the terms mom and dad on humans, while the born wolf parent's called mother and father."

I shake my head no. "Sounds like she figured that out on her own."

We continue to watch the game as our team wins by a mile. Coach comes back and says "why didn't you tell me they're that good?"

"I did coach; you were too busy kissing Jackson's ass to let anyone else try."

"Your right ... I need to give more chances to everyone in practice, see who's got talent. I want to keep Boyd on the team. Think he'll take the position?"

"He will if you let him take Erica with him at lunch to run the Zamboni. Gives her a chance to skate and him more time with his girlfriend."

"Seriously?" I nod. "I'll get right on it."

Erica comes up and hugs me as she whispers "thanks, Batman, he's been trying to get permission for that for weeks, they keep saying no."

"Anything for my Catwoman." She happily smiles as she walks back to Cora and Lydia.

 

 

Monday, February the 14th

 

 

My phone rings with Disturbed's 'The Sound of Silence.' That's Boyd. Peter looks amused at my ringtone choice. "Boyd? Are you okay?"

"I'm great ... I'm better than great. Coach Finstock just told me if I join the lacrosse team I can have Erica with me at lunch, every day, as I drive the Zamboni. I've been trying for weeks to get permission. Coach says it's your idea, an incentive to join the team. I jumped at the chance. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You've no idea how much this means to me."

"No problem Boyd. You said more than two words in a sentence; I can tell you're happy. Glad I could help. You know we'll be there to cheer you on."

I hang up and turn around as Derek walks in. He hands me my hoody and says "come on, let's go."

I look at him confused.

He says "Today's the 14th."

Still confused. I say "I don't get it."

He says "Of February."

I say "Still not getting it."

He says "It's a holiday."

"Oh, crap." He smiles. "I didn't even notice it's Valentines Day."

"We're going hiking, and Peter's agreed to be a shadow and let us have a romantic day together." Derek takes me on a long walk.

Later we go on a date to the Outback Steak House. Wonder when he made reservations. Peter sat a couple of tables over to give us the illusion of privacy.

When we get home, he tells me to wait with the pack while he gets something from his room.

He brings me an enormous bouquet of red roses with a single white rose in the center. Derek gets on one knee, presents a ring box that he opens with a flourish and asks me to marry him, next March, on my 18th birthday. It's a gorgeous black engagement ring with etched wolves on it.

 

I can't believe he proposed in front of the entire pack ... I say yes. That makes me euphoric. Everyone cheers while I kiss him. Peter separates us and says "that doesn't mean you two can do ANYTHING before he's 18. I'm still chaperoning your ass, Derek."

He says "I wouldn't want it any other way, Uncle."

 

 

 

Tuesday, February 15th

 

 

Derek, Peter, Lydia, Danny and I jump my jeep to Boston to get apartment keys. Lydia and Danny stay at the apartment making a list of everything we need and ward the place. The rest of us go to the dealership to pick up Peter's new SUV. The Blue SUV isn't the only vehicle waiting for us ... "Father, why is there an SUV AND a Jeep with California plates that says MYBABY2?"

"They had a two for one sale."

I look at him, and I can't help smiling at his sassiness.

"The jeep's yours and the SUV's mine. There wasn't room on the plates to say My Baby's Baby, so I told them to put My Baby 2. You need to replace your Jeep. It is over ten years old and was your mom's for years before you inherited it. You've done well keeping it going. We restored it so you can let Erica use it." I nod because that's a good idea.

Peter drives the SUV, Derek drives Roscoe and, I drive the new Jeep to the apartment. We park the vehicles next to each other in the parking garage. I put a hand on each and jump them BOTH to the den and jump back.

Derek looks surprised. "You can jump two vehicles at the same time?"

"That's because I absorbed Julia's magick before Peter killed her."

He looks at Peter and says "Tell me you hurt her as much as she was going to hurt Stiles."

"Of course, nephew, possibly more so. For once, my wolf wasn't in a rush for the kill; he enjoyed taking our time hurting someone that wanted to hurt my son and anchor, making a nice mess. Can you imagine what I'd be like if my anchor got hurt?"

"I only got a glimpse of you on the tail end of your insanity, seeing as making Stiles your anchor and joining his pack healed you. That view scared the hell out of me. I DO know you'd go feral, insane, murderous and God help whoever hurt him."

"Father, let's get Danny and meet the Boston alpha, Alfred Banker. You do the talking. You're our pack's elder wolf." At the meeting, he explains we're going to college. We know attending college means we don't HAVE to make alliances, but we WANT to. We want there to be trust between our packs. We make a permanent alliance with them. We pick up Lydia and shop for the apartment, then get our books. We stop for coffee at the campus Starbucks; they're hiring. Derek gets a job as a barista. When school starts, he'll work there. He was a waiter in New York so that won't be hard for him.

We go back to the den and find Cora and Isaac making out in the grand hall. She announces she's found her mate. Poor Issac. He looks terrified he did something wrong but, proud, and confident that Cora defends him. He needs someone like her. I clap him on the back and tell him "congratulations. You mating Cora means we'll be cousins when you get married." He just ducks his head and smiles shyly.

During dinner, we talk about the full moon party and everyone loves it. I suggest "We've got eight pack members in high school. Erica, Allison, Cora, Serena, Laurel, Isaac, Boyd and, Scott. You can make carpool caravan with three vehicles; the jeep, Scott's car and Allison's car. Boyd, can you teach Erica how to drive, please? You're calmest and her mate. I think you'd be the best teacher. I want everyone to know how to drive in case of emergencies."

Erica bounces in her chair and squeals in delight. "Thought we only had one banshee." She just smiles big, says thank you and jumps on Boyd. She didn't think she'd ever drive with her epilepsy.

Chris says "Peter, I've inspected the hospital and made an analysis of security issues to address. Can we go over it, tonight? It's not as bad as I feared. Mostly old cameras and camera feed. Some of them are VHS. Stiles, are you going to sit in?"

"Peter's the planner ... I want you in charge of overall security ... eventually, Lydia will be the administration. I'm mostly logistics, resource recruitment. Braeden says she's interested in working both reception and security. She'll be here in 6 months. She's hunting the Desert Wolf."

Chris says "Isn't that your sister's mother?"

Peter and I choke on water. "How do you know about my sister? I didn't think ANYONE knew about her."

"ALL hunter families know Talia forced Peter to have a daughter with the Desert Wolf ... NO ONE knew about YOU. Where's your sister?"

"She's nearby, safe. Her mother tried to kill her eight years ago to get her powers back. She killed Malia's entire adopted family. I believe her heart stopped for a few minutes, or Corrine would know she's alive. Once Braeden deals with Corrine, she'll come out of hiding. I tried to get her to stay with me, but no go. I'm going to Satomi's house tomorrow to help with research. I lose track of time researching. I already know Peter's coming. Lydia, want to come? Maybe help out?"

"I'd love to. The chance to meet a werewolf over a hundred years old's too amazing to pass up."

"Father, when you and Chris finish your discussion ... I need to talk to you, in private."

"Okay, baby."

 

 

LATER

 

 

I'm reading a book on my bed when Peter walks in and closes the door. He lays down next to me on the bed and leans against the headboard. "What do we need to talk about, baby?"

I close my book and cuddle on his chest. I sigh, deeply as I order my thoughts. "It's the middle of February. I need to plan my next heat. Satomi and I meet to go over them.  Where I'll have it at and what supplies I need. I need to have everything set before tomorrow. Having a heat every four months makes me feel like life revolves around my heats."

He says "No wonder you understood Erica's life revolved around seizures. I'm sorry ... I didn't think about it ... your mother had them semiannually. January and June. Her mother was the same. I just realized something. Every other Delta, for over a thousand years, was male. Your mother and grandmother were the only females. How DOES that happen?"

I just shrug and look away ... not a question I want to answer. I don't want to tell Peter that only happens when Lykaon or a full Bruja is the father.

He asks "How many deltas have more than two heats a year?"

I answer "Ten percent has it twice a year. Less than one percent has it three times a year. Lucky me" I sigh bitterly. "I'm due April 1st. The stress from Gerard, Deaton and, Kate not to mention being around my mate all the time. I expect it to be early, as soon as March 25th. That's nearly a month away!"

"What do you normally do?"

I sigh deeply, fidget and nervously look up at Peter. "Have you ever seen an unclaimed wolf go through their heat?"

"No ... I saw your mom go through hers. I claimed her before her heat. I participated many times. How far she allowed me to help was based on how much she wanted a child at the time. Tell me what the difference is."

"A claimed wolf's heat's easier than an unclaimed wolf's. They're horny and want sex NOW. An unclaimed wolf's heat's far worse, more dangerous and isn't about sex. That's why I'm always near Satomi when I'm due ... she helps enough to where it won't kill me."

"It could KILL you?" He pulls me tighter and kisses my temple. "Tell me how to take care of you, to protect you."

"The reason bath tubs here are so large is when I go into heat ... I ... go INTO heat. My core temperature, while submerged in an ice bath, hovers at 106 F. If it goes over 110 F ... I COULD die. Extended time with extreme core temps causes organs to cook. My body can't continually heal damage over long periods. I have to stay in the ice bath, always adding more ice, the full 24 hours. At least, while unclaimed, once claimed, sex would fix it."

He hugs me tighter as he says "I don't like the sounds of this, at all. How do you check your temperature if it's that high? I don't think thermometers go over 104 F. If sex fixes it, let him claim you, now."

"I have a meat thermometer inserted into my arm ... I'll be in a lot of pain from high core temps and submerged in ice. That much pain, I don't notice a little more. I won't be lucid, most of it. I have a special medallion, so pheromones don't affect other wolves. El and Satomi ensure I'm hydrated. El keeps everyone but Satomi away. No one knows I have heats, except Danny. I need high protein food after because I can't eat during and excessive sweating. Need plenty of sleep after. It takes a lot out of me." He doesn't notice I didn't answer the sex part of the question.

Peter says "Two tubs. One for you and one for ice. Say about 100 pounds of ice. Several cases of water. Energy bars, raw meat, and eggs after you're done with it. Undisturbed sleep after."

"Satomi and El take turns draining pain when it's unbearable. When I'm out of it, my body's wants to be mated, especially bred. We know, only born wolves have that capability. It's best if Satomi's here to show you what to do. We'll ask here to be here. I've got a full year of heats to deal with before I'm 18. Four more heats. NOT looking forward to that."

He says "Okay ... I see why you hate it and why you've got a high pain tolerance. I'll ask her to be here to help me. Are you going to tell Derek about this? IF need be, we can let him claim you early. Everything sounds like it's the easiest answer for you."

"NO! Male wolf instincts around a wolf in heat's to mate, only. It takes human love to take care of the wolf in heat and not use them as breeders. I know he'd want to take care of me, but he's young and never been near a wolf's heat ... think his wolf's instincts will be too overpowering to control before he does something I'm not ready to happen. I can't get pregnant before turning 18. It'll kill me! The babies might live but I won't. Delta's bodies don't finish physically maturing to ALLOW childbirth until we turn 18."

"I didn't realize that. It explains why both you and your mother were adamant about waiting till your 18. Babies ... more than one?"

"Three ... one delta and two born alphas."

"Okay, baby. Know this, as your father and your left hand, if I feel we need his (Derek's) help ... I'll bring him in to help ... I won't let him claim you until your 18. I'm stronger, faster and, can ensure it. Your safety's my first concern."

"I trust you, Father. I always have and always will."

 

 

Wednesday, February 16th

 

 

We're eating supper. Peter reaches for me, and Derek moves my plate and glass back as I grab my head, bite my tongue and, lean into Peter as I see a scary ass car scene that looks like something from the movie 'Wanted' ... alphas, deltas, triads, saving El with my driving. I look up at Peter and say "I'm okay ... it's El, need to wait for a phone call, to know where to go. Thanks." He and Derek take the pain, I sit up and, return to eating dinner.

My phone rings 'King Fu fighting' and immediately stops. That was El. Peter laughs at my ringtone choices, again. I put my fork down, grab my black leather jacket and, hear Danny say "oh shit ... that's not okay. Need any help, Stiles?" He knows I only get the leather when I know I'm going to be fighting. El's message says 911, location, in the street on a job, Yakuza?

"Bloody hell ... no, Danny. I got it ... don't wait up." Peter and Derek grab their jackets and follow me as I head to the garage. "You might not want to come ... El thinks Yakuza, so you may want to stay here."

Derek says "Not bloody likely! We're going with you!"

In the garage, I head to an unmarked door they didn't notice ... I key in the code. Derek whistles at the souped up, midnight black, Trans Am with heavily tinted windows and covered plates. "Nice car. Is that bullet proof glass?" Yeah.

"This is the 'El's job went to hell, and he needs help NOW!' car. It's his. If you're coming, get in the back, both of you."

I drive to the location where I see El fighting. He sees me driving at him. He scrunches up as I open the passenger door and spin the car in a 360-degree circle to scoop him into the car as I drive away. I'm driving and dodging traffic as four cars pursue us.

Derek says "how the hell did you just do that?"

"I dated a street racer for a little while." I smell jealousy come from Derek. Peter grabs his arm and whispers "it was in the past, and it's over. You're the only one for him. There's nothing to be jealous about."

El says "glad you could make it." I'm trying to ditch the cars. "I think they're Yakuza. I kept telling Nate these guys were way too clean to be clean. Get me a clear shot of the lead car." He pulls his gun out and lowers his window.

I say "Left side, 180 degrees in 5" El puts his gun hand over the top of the front windshield as I use the sidewalk to turn 180 degrees and zip down a side street. He fires and hits the lead car's gunman in the head.

Peter says "I think you understated how well you can drive, fight, and take out the enemy."

El gives him a DUH face. "Stiles understates EVERYTHING! He always has."

The cars still follow. I drift the car around a corner, and they do the same thing ... "SHIT. That's not Yakuza. Humans don't drive like that. Those cars are werewolves, alphas. Call Nate, hold the phone and put it on speaker so he can hear me." I jump the car and do a rolling flip over a semi, one of the cars does the same maneuver while the others drive around it.

"That street racer you dated must have been amazing," Derek says with some jealousy.

"Only thing that idiot did well was drive cars ... it didn't end well."

"That the guy I threw out the window on the 10th floor of your hotel, in Denver? Next time, I'll make sure there's NO pool for him to land in ... the bastard."

"That's the one. Bet next time someone says NO, he listens." Well, at least he's not jealous anymore.

El finally gets through to Nate. "Nate, next time El tells you someone's too clean, you bloody well better listen to him. The bad news is they aren't Yakuza. It's worse than that. They're Triads, another bad thing. The four cars following us have werewolf drivers, alpha werewolves."

"Didn't you say there's usually only one alpha to a pack ..."

"Not if their leader's a delta and their parent! That's the good new. Their leader IS a Delta. I know him ... I'm a Delta. Deltas NEVER fight Deltas ... Nate, call their boss, tell him the guy driving the black Trans Am is a Delta. You can't say my name since you're human. It's Polish for wolf's moon howl. He'll want to make a peaceful arrangement."

"Are you sure .."

"Just. Do. It. NOW!" May have said that with more than a little delta in my voice.

Three minutes later Nate calls back. He says "you're right, their leader says he'll meet me to settle peacefully and would greatly appreciate it if you drive to our location so he can personally apologize for his sons." The four cars following us peel off.

"Okay ... we'll be there in a few ..." the cars that were following us are going to the same location ... at least they aren't shooting at us anymore.

"Derek ... don't be jealous. I probably should've mentioned this before. YOUR alpha friend in New York, he isn't as good of a friend as you think. Some years ago John Gray sent me a lot of 'candid' pictures of you on 'dates' with men and women to give himself a better shot with me when I announce I'm looking for a mate. He knows I'm a Delta and both of us are from Beacon Hill, he wanted to ensure I wasn't interested in you. Frankly, anyone who stoops to 'setting up' friends to sabotage them can't be trusted."

"When you say candid, set up and, dates like that ... I take it the pictures were graphic and left no question about what's going on." I just look at him with my duh face. "Great. Remind me to kick his ass next time I see him."

"You have no idea how incredibly close up they were, either. Could have doubled for porn. What I'm saying is, I know you were with other people ... that's not now. We weren't together in any way. It's NOT an issue. I dated several guys ... I'm still a virgin, and I NEED to stay that way till I'm 18."

He nods okay and says "sorry I didn't say anything about sleeping around for a few months after the fire ... I guess I needed to feel in control of dating experiences and sex ... once I worked out, I can have and do have some control; I stopped sleeping around."

"I'm not judging you. You were 15 and Kate fucked with your head. It's not my business. There's the warehouse. Hold on." I drift the car in and park next to the other cars. I see the alphas and the Delta. "I was right; it's Chan. He's expecting me to be the dominate of our group. The alphas are his sons. Text Nate not to act like my boss or we're dead ducks. I HAVE to be separate from him." Nate gets the message and nods. "Let's go."

We get out of the car. El, Derek and, Peter take my flanks. We walk up to them. Chan bows low to me and says "Your highness ... So nice to see you. Are these your betas? I've heard you're VERY selective about who you turn or allow in your pack."

I acknowledge him with a nod. "Chan ... this is my beta and alpha bodyguard Eliot, my father Peter and, my mate Derek. If you remember, I'm 16. That's why I haven't allowed him to claim me yet. I'm sorry to hear about your mate, Trang. He was a noble werewolf. Eliot believes the satsujinsha or killer of your mate's the one Nate and his crew are hunting ..."

"You do not work for Nate?"

"No ... Eliot helps him on cases when I don't need him as a bodyguard, and he likes to help innocents. He messaged me he was in danger; I protect what's mine. I'm going to college and working to make the first hospital that treats ALL supernaturals and some humans. My father is my left hand and very protective of me. That gives Eliot a lot of free time. I mainly only need him three times a year."

"Very ambitious project. With your attention to detail, I'm sure it'll be a great success. Let me know when it's fully operational and I'll spread the word. Your driving's very impressive, for a 16-year-old." I nod my head in acknowledgment of the compliment.

Chan looks at Nate and says "I want my mate's death punished, if the man you hunt's guilty, we'll help you stop him ... we'll deal with him when it's time." His sons nod in agreement.

We lean against the car as Nate and Chan plan how to take the guy down. As we leave, I hand the keys to El. You drive. I think I had enough time behind the wheel for tonight. I'm riding shotgun."

On the way home, Peter puts his hand on my shoulder and says "baby, one thing I'm curious about, and I have to figure this out. I understand he knows you as there are only nine delta bloodlines. Chan didn't call you by your name or nickname. He addressed you as Your Highness. I don't think it's because you're the Bruja high prince."

"No, it wasn't because of my Bruja status."

"Your mother's last name was Czarownik, which means enchanter, in Polish. Her little brother has a different last name because he's not magick, he's alpha only. What's his last name?"

"It's Wysokikról. Only YOU would make that deduction."

"I'll go out on a limb and say your grandparents' marriage was arranged. The high prince of the Bruja married the only female delta in centuries. I assume she was royalty as well."

I say "I didn't know other werewolves know there's royalty in the Delta sect. Deltas always keep information about which bloodlines are stronger to ourselves for protection."

Peter says "Sixty years ago werewolves were being hunted down by a race unknown to us. I believe now it was Bruja. Deltas sought peace and survival for us. The killings just ... stopped, Deltas never said how they stopped the killings. I believe your grandparent's marriage was the DEAL. They didn't seek children, just peace between Bruja and werewolves. You said they were surprised by both your mother's birth and her being both races. That means you're the Bruja high prince and the delta prince as well. Wysokikról is Polish for High King. So your uncle is like a Duke?" I nod.

"Being royalty's only important when dealing with Bruja or Deltas. It's not as if we rule over werewolves. It's a title with no power or authority. It means, I can veto a delta's decision, or if a dispute arises, I'm called in to settle it. It's not like I'm the queen of England or anything."

Derek says "wow ... I got the pick of the litter" as he hugs me from behind. "What did I ever do to deserve you as my mate?" He tucks his head into my neck. I smile at the dog reference.

 

 

Thursday, February 17th

 

 

Peter, Lydia and I go to Satomi's. Peter says "this is a first for me ... Satomi never lets any Hale in her house. I'm impressed she adopted you as her grandson. Any rules we should know about?"

"Shoes off before you enter and line them up beside the door. Home means comforting and family; house means cold and not family. If you compliment her place, use the word home. Her home's a replica of a Japanese home. She'll expect the tea ritual performed before I leave. Do everything I do when we get to that. Males don't touch females without permission. She's an alpha; she expects you to treat her with respect, not coldness or fear. Refusing her hospitality is rude. If she offers you something, accept, even if it's just water. That's about it."

We arrive, and Satomi invites us in. I introduce Peter as my father and Lydia as my best friend and a banshee. She smiles warmly. "Peter, I'm glad you aren't hiding your relationship to Stiles. The good things about the fire are Talia's death, and you can be with Stiles. I'm sorry for your family that died. I'm also sorry if I offend you, I didn't like her. Would you like something to drink?"

Peter answers with "I didn't like her either. The way she treated my son. Thank you for protecting and saving him when I wasn't there. You put her through a door when she tried to force him into an arranged marriage?"

She smiles and nods.

"I threw her into a wall myself ... when I heard her call him an illegitimate mistake. I didn't let her be alone with him after that. I found more reasons to hate her after I awoke from the coma. She deserves hatred, and I hope she's reaping her just rewards in the afterlife."

We accept water. Lydia hugs her and says "I'm so honored to meet such a wise and powerful female alpha. I couldn't turn down the chance to meet you. What are we researching?"

"I want to find herbal ways of calming werewolves or potions to help relax an anxious wolf. How to increase werewolf healing when hurt by alphas. Why such injuries take longer to heal and if there's a way to counteract it."

She leads us through her garden and into her library. "Lydia and Stiles, you can start while I borrow Peter to help me get water and scones ... I remember how much young Stiles likes homemade cranberry orange scones. I made a large batch." I'm sure they'll talk about my heat while they're alone.

Lydia looks at the books and asks where we should start?

I say "With the alpha pack coming, healing injuries caused by alphas would benefit us most. I know werewolf bites kill vampires. A beta's in 48 hours. Alpha's in 12 and, delta's in minutes ... unless the vampire's over 500 years old. I think our saliva must have a venom in it. We do have fangs."

She says "Yes. Alpha's and Delta's bite turns people, unless they're supernatural, then it causes allergic reactions, which kill all but banshees, like me, who are immune. Immune means antibodies."

I ask "You think when they attain alpha something gets added to the venom, or it just becomes so potent it's now lethal? We can compare Erica's, Peter's and my saliva to see how it's different between the ranks. What's not in a beta's saliva and is in the other two's? That's what we want to isolate. We'll see if any books on the physiology of werewolves and supernatural venom can help."

She responds "I think if we compare my blood to Serena's and Laurel's maybe we can find the antibody I have which might give us a way to protect our pack from alpha attacks. Books, for now, I'll check venoms, and you review anatomy and physiology books." We start searching and writing notes as we go.

Several hours later Peter and Satomi come back with a basket of scones and glasses of water. I didn't realize they were gone that long. Satomi looks at my notes. "A venom ... I never thought of that ... we do have fangs. What made you think that?"

Lydia answers "Stiles told me how a werewolf's bite kills a vampire, the higher rank, the faster it works. We thought it sounds like there's venom in the saliva that might be in the claws also. Each wolf's saliva IS a little different. If they scratch themselves, it heals immediately, but scratch another; it takes time. Stiles thinks banshee immunity to alpha bites means I've got an antibody of some sort. We plan to compare my blood to our elf and siren."

"Those are good theories. I've got some things to do, but I accept your offer to stay with you next month ... around the 25th we can check your ideas then." I look at Peter, and he nods. "My bodyguard and I'll stay a week if that's okay."

"That's perfect ... do you want two rooms or one room with two beds?"

"Two beds in one room. Did you find anything about calming?"

"Chamomile seems to be best for canines and humans. It's getting late, and we should be going, thank you, grandmother, for sharing your hospitality with us."

"We must do the tea ceremony to celebrate young Stiles as my Shokyaku."

"Yes, can't leave without enjoying your Temae of Macha."

We participate in the tea ceremony, and I see Lydia studying everything as if she's looking through a microscope. She'll be asking me questions later.

 

On the way home

 

Lydia's writing notes about the ceremony.

"So, that was the tea ceremony or Temae ... very relaxing. What does Shokyaku mean?"

"Main guest or honored guest, the guest that's the focus of the host during the tea ceremony ... the entire purpose is to strengthen friendship bonds, to calm the spirit of all gathered at the ceremony. She always wants to do the ceremony before I leave to show I'm valued."

"I want to see if Melissa will help me looking for antibodies and venoms. Glad you equipped it like a mini hospital, too bad we don't have a chemistry major in the den."

I look at Lydia. "We have Scott taking biology AP classes to be a vet. He may help. Erica's taking advanced chemistry and biology because she wants to be the one to find a cure for epilepsy. She may help. Scott's book smart when it's something that interests him. His father pushed him to do sports and said science was stupid (mostly to insult Melissa), he hides how smart he IS."

"What an ass. I'll ask Erica and Scott. Thanks for the idea."

 

TBC


	16. Peter meets a vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom theme is slang for (D/S) dominant and submissive  
> And there's Matt  
> Isaac and Boyd are now werewolves  
> Peter and Derek meet a vampire in the den

Friday, February 18th, the full moon

 

I've got a cooler of Gatorade and waters at my feet as I sit on the bleachers watching Boyd, Isaac, and Scott during lacrosse practice. Allison, Cora, and Erica are sitting around me watching the boys while Peter's grumbling about being here. I get a bad feeling about the guy taking pictures. He's acting like he's on the yearbook staff. His angle's wrong, it looks like he's taking pictures of Allison.

Peter's going over Chris's security report, prioritizing what I need to upgrade. I hug him and whisper "you don't have to be here with me. I have three pack members with me and three more on the field. I'm perfectly safe. You don't have to be my shadow and bodyguard 24/7. I DID manage to do okay for years on my own, you know."

Peter smiles sadly and says "I know. I was unavoidably detained. Now my job, no, my privilege, is to protect you. The full moon's tonight. These pups might easily be distracted from you. I won't be."

"Moonrise is at 9:35 tonight. It's only, like three. You could've waited on that for when I can help you, in my office. You're doing it now because this bores you. It's not basketball, Mr. Capt. of the basketball team. Speaking of offices, we either need to get you your own OR get you a desk in mine."

He looks up and says "I'd prefer a desk in your office since we're working for the good of the pack. IF you don't have a problem sharing YOUR office space with your OLD man?"

"I'd never have a problem sharing space with my father. You aren't an old man. Your brain's sharper than any man half your age, besides you're in better shape than my mate. Don't tell him that. Sure you don't have separation anxiety?" He laughs, and one arm hugs me.

He smirks "I'm glad you noticed this," pointing at his muscular chest in a V-neck "most of this great shape is from the great job YOU did as my physical therapist. I think a little anxiety is a contributing factor, baby anchor."

"We can go desk shopping tonight. I'd love to turn my office into OUR office. Little wolf or maływilk like you used to call me; I can handle. Not sure I like you calling me his anchor." It sounds like ball and chain. I know he doesn't mean it that way.

He says "Sounds good. I'll read over this report, and we can go over it tonight, once you bite the boys. Are Erica and Cora going to play with them after?"

"As long as they realize when mates play together during the full moon it can turn into mating. Cora's only eight weeks older than I am. They're 17."

Peter says "Let me finish going over this report then." He quickly gets engrossed in his reports.

"Allison, how are you and Scott doing? More importantly, how are YOU doing?"

She smiles as she watches Scott make a pass. "I'm doing better than I thought I'd be. Talking to Morrell helps a lot. The nightmares are farther apart and more manageable. Do you still have nightmares? Does it EVER go away?"

"I still have nightmares of Peter on fire and not getting to him in time ... I remind myself I DID save him, and it's just a dream ... saying 'it's just a dream' in my dream makes it stop or changes to something nicer. It's been six years for me. Kate's death makes the nightmares rare. I KNOW she's dead and can't take anyone away from me or hurt me anymore. Having Peter in the next room where I can hear his heartbeat helps, a lot. What're your nightmares of?"

"Mine are Gerard at the door, taking me away; him handing Kate the knife or; Deaton telling him to burn me alive. I have to force myself to use knives ... I don't want anything to do with them anymore."

"Did you see Peter or Derek kill Gerard and Kate?" She shakes her head no. "What makes you feel safe? Chris nearby, his scent, not being alone? Would it help to see the boxes with their hearts?"

She thinks and says "Having dad where I can see him, smelling his aftershave and, seeing his boots by his door. I think seeing it would help. To see they can't come back, ever."

"Would having a teddy bear with your dad's cologne on it next to you at night help? Always wear your medallion. You can use it to talk to him at any time and have him always wear his. As for using knives, there are other weapons you can use, shurikens, ring daggers, or guns."

She sassily says "Ring daggers ARE knives. Shurikens sound like a fun weapon to try my hand with, though. I think I'll try the cologne on the bear dad gave me when I was a little girl."

"Ring daggers are a different shape, color and, used in a different way than knives; you won't easily mistake them with Gerard's dagger."

"Stiles, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I smile. "Just kidding, go ahead."

"When you're talking about Peter you call him Peter. When you speak TO him, you call him father. Why?"

"Born wolves say dad for human or bitten wolves and father for born wolves. Talia was jealous of Peter. They planned him because an heir was needed to be alpha. SHE was the human result of her mother's affair with a human, and they wouldn't turn HER. While he was in Poland, SHE got Deucalion to bite her. SHE killed a wolf's mate and forced him to marry her. She took his kids."

"Derek and Laura."

"Peter found his mate, my mother, in Poland and brought her here. He gets back to Beacon Hills and finds his mother dead, Talia's alpha and, pissed he's mated while SHE'S married to a wolf that hates her but, she got his land, born-wolf kids she didn't have to give birth to herself. SHE forced them apart and screwed with his memories. She threatened if anything's said about him having a mate SHE'D deport my mother, which was a death sentence."

"Death sentence?"

"Gerard got 32 hunters together, and they slaughtered my mother's family. Only survivors were my mother and her little brother. They're still hunting survivors of our clan. Of course, my uncle's killing them. There are 3 of them left. Deaton had my mother murdered when he realized she was pregnant with Peter's child and, what clan she's from."

She looks shocked. "You have an uncle? Gerard slaughtered your family? I'm sorry. You have so many reasons to hate my family."

"Not your fault. I hated Gerard and Kate because it was them, not your entire family." 

I pat her knee and say "when I was 5, hunters shot me with wolfsbane. Talia saw I'm a werewolf and realized I'm Peter's son. She threatened to kill him, deport mom and, get dad fired if I said anything or acknowledged him."   
  
I look at Peter working on the report and turn back to Allison "Talia killed her OWN mother, I believed her. Calling him, Peter's how I kept him safe from HER. When alone, I call him father. I was careful. Now I can call him father in public but, the habit of referring to him as Peter stuck. I haven't been able to break it. I just hope it doesn't upset him."

He hugs me from behind and says "it doesn't bother me because I understand. I'm happy you're comfortable calling me father in public."

"I get it. You must've despised Gerard. I know you don't blame us but, I feel guilty I'm related to him. Derek and Cora always call Talia mom when referring to her. They knew she was born human?"

"Yes. Derek and Laura hated Talia and refused to call her mother after she killed their mother. They called her mom as a private snub. Like you and Chris refer to Gerard as Gerard instead of dad or granddad. Gerard was always in the background working through Deaton. He's the one I hated. Deaton killed my mother. He sent hunters after me when I was 5. He sent hunters after Peter when he was comatose. I nearly died in that one."

She says "I never thought of that. Wow. Talia had a lot in common with Gerard. Good thing the two of them never got together."

Peter says "That's a disturbing thought. Could you imagine, It'd be like Hitler and Mary Queen of Scots or Mary Antoinette mating."

"Thanks for the mental image, father. I'd love to stay and finish watching them play, but I need to make supper. Allison, you ever want to talk, I always have time."

Just to verify I look around and see Matt on the other side of the field with his telephoto lens and his camera's still aimed at Allison.

 

AFTER SUPPER

 

I bite Boyd and Isaac. We're in the grand hall where I explain "with mated pairs the full moon can change blood lust to lust and the need to mate your mate. Being claimed can happen instinctively during the full moon. Many wolf pairs became mated during the moon's draw. A mating bond isn't easily broken once made."

Erica asks "do we have mating instincts since we aren't born wolves like Cora."

"All wolves have it during the full moon. Coupling during the full moon increase chances of pregnancy. Unless you plan on mating and chancing a baby, I suggest not having physical contact this full moon. The dominant wolf bites near the collar bone and the submissive bites on the shoulder. Those bites won't heal. It's to show other wolves you're claimed and not to touch. You don't have to claim your mate."

Peter joins in with "Talia never claimed her spouse. When she killed his mate, his mating bite healed showing his mate bond was gone. The claiming mark's not necessary for couples. If you're possessive, then it's a good idea, it's forbidden to get intimate with another wolf's claimed mate. Most packs punish you with anything from becoming Omega to death, depending on the severity of how forced the contact was."

"Boyd, Isaac ... do you want Cora and Erica to stay with you or do you want another wolf to stay with you. Or do you want to be alone? Scott's mom was with him."

Boyd says "I'd like Erica to stay and talk with me ... I can keep myself from touching her."

Isaac says "I'd like Cora to stay and talk with me ... I can't guarantee that. I need to hold her hand."

Cora and Erica say they'll stay and talk with the boys. Glad the boys have the weekend to learn control before school on Monday.

 

Peter and I go shopping. After nearly four hours, he finally finds a two person desk that we both agree on together. Then we go home and go over the report together and schedule the upgrades.

 

Saturday, February 19th

 

Peter's P.O.V.

 

I want to track down the first painting Stiles sold to give him as his wedding gift. I know it can take a long time to find and negotiate with the owner to repurchase it. I call John and ask him to recommend a good private investigator. He says the only one Stiles hires is named Dominick Fury. I thank John and look him up in the yellow pages and make the call.

"Mr. Fury?"

"Yes, call me Nick. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a private investigator to track down a painting. I heard you're the only private investigator Stiles hires; you must be good."

"You know Stiles? He hires me because we're old friends. He once dated my best friend, briefly. If you're a friend, I'll do my best to find your art. When would you like to meet and go over the details?"

"How about 11 am today, at our den ... the old Opera House on Grande Avenue."

"I only work nights but, I can make an exception for one of Stiles' pack. I'll be there."

"You know about us? I'll be expecting you, to buzz you in."

"I have the code ... will you be in the grand hall or the library when I arrive?"

"You have the code? He must trust you. I'll be in his studio."

"I'll meet you there."

At 10:55 he comes into the studio, and I show him the picture, and I give him a black and white copy of the pages for the painting. "That's his first painting. It killed him to HAVE to sell it."

"That's one of the reasons I want to find it. I want to give it to Stiles as a gift. I need this kept quiet." He puts the pictures in his briefcase. He smells salty. "Do you have high blood pressure?"

He smirks as he replies "No."

"You may want to get that checked." He laughs at my suggestion. As we walk into the grand hall, Stiles walks in and looks rather funny at him.

 

Stiles P.O.V.

 

I'm going over my hospital notes seeing what resources we need or might have overlooked when I smell ... a vampire ... in the den. Why is a vampire here? I haven't invited any over. They won't come here without being invited with the truce/alliance I have with their king. I follow the scent to the grand hall. It's my good friend Dom talking with Peter.

 

 

"Dom? I'm surprised to see one of your kind out and about in daylight. Must be a big case."

"Wilkksiezycawyc. I'd brave sunlight for you and your pack, old friend." He hugs me while Peter looks confused.

Peter says "one of your kind? He goes by Stiles. Something I should know, baby?"

"Father, did you notice he smells salty?"

Peter says "Yes. I thought it was from high blood pressure." Dom laughs.

"That's because his diet consists mainly of blood bags. If he had a coppery scent to him, it'd mean he feeds on humans. Dom's a vampire and his best friend's their king."

Dom notices the ring on my finger. "Is that an engagement ring?"

"Actually yes. I'm getting married next year, on my new birthday, in March. Where ARE my manners? Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. I'll get it. Wouldn't want to upset anyone that's squeamish."

"Trust me; my father's NOT squeamish, and he likes the sight of blood."

Dom walks to a trick panel and opens it revealing a small fridge, a blood bag, a stone mug and, a small microwave. He pours some blood in the cup and heats it in the microwave. He comes back over as he sips it.

"Sorry, I didn't mention being a vampire. I thought werewolves knew from our scent. I didn't realize you were THE Peter. I'm pleased to meet the famous father of Stiles, finally. He always said he isn't half as smart, strong or, intuitive as you. I've always wanted to meet you."

"Stiles always understates everything. I didn't recognize you as THAT Dom. I've never been around a vampire, so I didn't know the scent. Now I know what vampires smell like, it won't surprise me again."

I say "Sorry, I interrupted you. I was just curious why I felt vampire."

"Since you're engaged, that means your answer to my king is still no. Shall I tell him you're engaged? If he hasn't already found out."

"The answer IS still no. Go ahead. Tell Vlad and, Dom, we both know he only wants to marry me because he knows I'm royalty."

"That's very true. Well, I better be going. See you later Stiles. Peter, I'll contact you later."

Derek walks in and asks "Who's trying to marry you? Besides me?"

"Uh ... Derek, this is Dominick. He's a good friend of mine and the Vampire King's best friend. Dom this is Derek, my mate, and fiancee."

They shake hands. "Well, my king will be glad to know you turned him down for your mate. I'm sure he'll send his congratulations ... right after he throws the messenger out the window." 

He tries to laugh. "That's a joke." From the way, his heart skipped we know he lied. Derek's jealous and acting possessive, so he comes and, kisses me. He possessively keeps an arm around my waist.

"Sorry if I missed anything. I was overseeing the construction crew recycling materials and hauling the rest away from the old house. They also laid the foundation for the new house. It should be ready to start construction in 2 days."

"I need to start an early dinner for the pack. Dom, would you like any black pudding or blood sausage? I can make some if you like."

Dom says "No, this is fine. Thanks for the O-. I know it's harder to find. I need to go home and sleep. Finish out the day, indoors, in the dark. Wilkksiezycawyc, I'm happy you decided to give your mate a chance, and I hope you're very ecstatic."

"Thank you. Give my regards to your human girlfriend, Rebecka."

He half turns back to respond "Thank you. You were right. Rebecka didn't have a problem with me not being human. I may ask her to marry me, the human way." He leaves.

Derek scents me, and Peter also does. "So that's a vampire."

"Yes. Why don't you give me a hand in the kitchen? I see you're both being possessive. I don't think your wolves will let me out of your sight for a while. Derek can wash and cut the vegetables. Father, you can make the sauce. I'm making Chicken, Bacon, and Spinach Spaghetti; Spinach Cranberry Salad; Homemade Blue Cheese Dressing; Garlic bread and, Ricotta Pie for dessert. Danny and I'll eat more of the vegetables since we're dancing tonight. He likes to have a low-carb meal when we perform."

"That's tonight? You're not leaving my sight."

 

AFTER DINNER

 

Danny's driving the four of us to the club. Danny and I dressed in casual street clothes; we'll change there. Derek and Peter dressed in button downs and slacks with their boots. They look like GQ models that escaped from their photo shoot. Danny gets that evil smirk on his face. UH OH. He looks at Derek in the rear-view mirror. "Derek. Ever think of stripping? The three of us could have a pretty good show."

He looks surprised and says "No. Can't say I have."

"You've got a great body for it, and if you're on stage with us, you can ensure we're the only ones touching Stiles."

I glare at Danny. "Danny, it's hard to dance when you have a woody. The whole point of us dancing together is we're like brothers, so it isn't arousing. In case you hadn't noticed, I DO find Derek ... stimulating, the logistics of that would be rather hard. Literally." Derek smirks, and I swear it looks like he's thinking about it.

Danny says "The three of us are born wolves; we're packing more than most guys ... we make more if they notice we're well endowed."

I say "How about we think about it later. Like, not tonight. I like dancing. How many times did our dance team win the championships? 5? 6 times?"

"Eight. We won championships eight times. We even won state six times. We're the best dancers in the entire troupe."

"You're modest, Danny."

Derek asks "When do you practice? Where do you practice?"

Danny says "We don't practice, per se. We sync to the music. We've nine routines ready for us to choose from. We have different choreography for various props. When Stiles says, it's time to change our dances; we change them up. We practice it for a week straight before we use it. There's a dance studio on the top level. In one of the hidden rooms scattered through the den. The building's so colossal no one realizes how many places they don't see until we open the secret doors."

I say "We do three routines when we perform, and if Danny's really into it that night, he'll do a few lap dances. That's not something I do. I'd rather not have them touch my skin."

Derek puts his hand on my shoulder and says "I don't want them to touch you either." I lace my fingers with his.

"So, Danny. What routines are we doing tonight?"

Peter leans forward "You haven't decided what routines you're going to do? In advance? How are you ready?"

"Danny picks the routines. I've got all the routines down pat so I can do them at a second's notice."

Danny says "the club's doing a theme tonight. It's Dom night. I thought we'd start with the pole, break, chains, break, dark ballet."

I glare at him. "You planned this so you can do the chain routine ... that's a little more hardcore than we normally do."

He smiles sweetly and says"We don't have to do it if you don't want to." I glare at him.

I sigh and say "It fits the theme. It's okay, just glad you didn't pick the one with the heels."

Derek leans forward and asks "is there something wrong with that routine or is it something I should be worried about?"

I say "Not really ... it's just a more physical dance. The entire thing's performed suspended, so it's more of a stamina routine. Danny likes the way I perform it ... you'll see."

At a red light next to Baskin Robins, I see Allison, Erica, and Cora getting ice cream and then I notice Harris' car down the street with Matt at the wheel, with his camera. Why is he driving Harris' car? He's stalking Allison. Need to get Chris involved in that on Monday, at school.

We go to the club. They get a drink and position themselves near the stage as Danny and I go to the dressing rooms to change.

We do our routines. As we loosen up and blow off our stress, I'm shocked to realize how stressed out I was and hadn't noticed. I needed to dance, more than I thought. I feel so much better and relaxed. After the last set, we head for the showers with Peter and Derek in tow. They talk to us as we shower and change. They both liked the show and can't believe how flexible we are. Derek's antsy and I can see he wants to touch, so I grab him and kiss him. Of course, he has to back me up against the wall while he's kissing me breathless.

Peter separates us and says "that's enough boys. We need to get going. "

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine Danny and stiles doing this synchronized https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zjD8FZmKX0


	17. Jackson is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is back ... sort of, as a werewolf  
> deltas are explained to the pack  
> Matt's gets caught  
> dad finds out alphas clean up and protect the town  
> looks like Harris will finally go to jail

SUNDAY, February 20th

 

I'm checking my emails when I see one from Jackson, in London. A feral wolf attacked him on the full moon, like what happened to Scott. His dad led a hunt for it, and they killed it the next night, so he's alone. He's stable enough to where he's a wolf and not a kanima. Thank god for small miracles. 

I text him I can jump or teleport from place to place. If he wants me to see him, he needs to send me a high-quality photo of where he wants me to meet him. Somewhere we won't be disturbed or intruded upon. He says he'll go in the woods, behind his house, to the stream and send me a photo from there. It'll take him half an hour to hike there. Jackson is texting while he's hiking there.

He's having issues with his hearing and anger, and he's asking what to do. I explain everything I did to help Scott. Use his heartbeat to control the shift. Find an anchor. Something he can focus on to keep control. What means the most to him? He says what means most to him is his friendship with me. That'll be his anchor. "Does your dad know about werewolves since he killed it?"

"No. The locals killed it and burned it before anyone realized it was anything other than a deformed bear. Its size made them go with a bear. The alpha form doesn't look much like a wolf, so I didn't correct them."

"How did they kill it? Wolfsbane?"

"The local that shot it used some poisonous plant on his bullets. His grandfather told him it makes his shots deadlier."

"Must be monk's hood ... aconite is deadly to everyone."

I look up to Peter. "Are you busy right now? Or will you be free in like, half an hour?"

He looks up and says "No ... I'm not overly busy. Just finalizing the blueprints for the new house. Derek's acting as overseer and helping with the construction, I've more free time than I thought. Why do you ask?"

"In half an hour I'm jumping to London. A feral wolf bit Jackson on the full moon. They killed it. He's asking for help learning control. He's hiking to an isolated stream in the woods behind his house. Do you want to come?"

He smiles warmly and says "Only you can have a young werewolf, in another country, ask to be part of your pack. Yes. Of course, I'll come. I don't want you that far away from me."

"He hasn't asked to be pack."

He smirks and says "he will, or he's waiting for you to offer. He's a proud teen. Is the offer on the table? Will you take him as part of your pack?"

I think about it. "I need to ask the other teens first. I better go ask them."

He closes his file and says "I'll call the teens together. Give me 10 minutes."

"Okay. I'll finish checking these emails and meet you in the grand hall."

Ten minutes later I join them and ask "what do you think about Jackson joining the pack as a werewolf? What do you think about him visiting on weekends to keep strong pack bonds, learn control and, how to be a werewolf?" 

They say it's fine with them. The pack miss Jax. He started out as a douche till he learned we accept who he is and he didn't have to prove himself. Then he became everybody's big brother. Danny wants to come. He misses his friends.

Peter, Danny and I wait on the roof for his photo text. I get it 3 minutes later, and I jump us there. Once there I focus on making that spot a jump lock while Danny hugs the hell out of Jackson. 

Danny's says to Jax "only you can go to another country and STILL become a werewolf." 

We show him how to focus, anchor and, how to use his heartbeat and pain to stop the shift.

We head to town for Danny and Jackson to get a beer. Peter and I look for a safe place to make a jump lock. We decide on the roof of the pub he goes to a lot. 

We check the area to make sure the wild wolf was alone. I pick up its scent near where they killed it. We follow it to its cave and find the decomposing bodies of several missing hikers. I tell Danny what I found with the medallion, and he's bringing Jackson so he can tell his dad what 'HE' found. Jackson was lucky. He could've been another body.

Jackson asks "how are you talking to each other; there's no way you can hear them."

Danny explains "each member of our pack has a medallion that allows us to talk with each other and hide our wolf from outsiders. It makes us seem human to everyone. Extra protection."

Jackson asks to join our pack. I accept him. I give him his medallion and explain how it works, pack positions, responsibilities and such. "To keep strong pack bonds you need to visit us at least once a week."

He agrees to see us every Sunday. I'll collect him, but he has to stay in the den. Everyone knows he's out of the country. He missed us.

I jump us to the den. Danny and Jackson make the rounds and visit everyone. We have a movie night. He's okay with Erica finding her mate. He asks if he'll ever find his mate. "Give me a minute to look." I look into his future and see him with A Kitsune's daughter. "Yes. A Kitsune. Here mother's like 900 years old. She's only 17 and doesn't know what she is. She won't arrive until next year. Your dad's moving back so you can finish your last year here. Not a problem."

He looks amazed. "You can look in the future?"

I reply "Yes. I normally don't. I need to make dinner."

He asks "Do you ever go anywhere without Peter?"

"No. Not really. Peter's my left-hand, advisor and, self-appointed bodyguard."

 

At dinner, Jackson tells us how much he misses the pack and my cooking.

Scott says the pack study group's helping his grades. He went from failing three classes and having a C in two others to a high B or a low A in all his classes.

Melissa and dad say they're proud of him and to keep up the good work.

Erica mentions all pack teens have improved their grades with the group homework sessions and studying together. She loves her AP Chemistry classes since they fired Harris for his involvement with Kate.

Derek says "I'm about to go back to school to be an English teacher."

I hug him."That's great! Any chance you'll go to Harvard for your degree?"

"The opportunity's there ... I've been corresponding with the school ... I'm taking the tests for the prerequisites before school starts. I've most of them done but, there are two classes left. I'm not sure I can begin the term when you do, but I'm trying."

Peter and Cora tell him they're proud of him for going for it, and they're behind him.

Jackson notices my engagement ring. "That ring means you're sleeping with Derek, so why does Peter keep chaperoning you? He keeps separating you before you do more than deep kissing?"

Derek says "The ring means we're engaged not that we're having sex."

Peter puts his hand on my shoulder and says "you don't have to answer that. Just give your usual, staying a virgin till you're 18."

"We need to stop keeping secrets. That secret's gotten more than one Delta killed." I sigh and take a deep breath.

Derek cuts in before I can answer. "There's a Delta reason why you need to wait till you're 18? It's not just a moral issue?"

"Yes, there's a delta reason. Jackson do you know about the four different ranks of werewolves?"

He looks surprised. "Four? I knew beta and alpha; you said you're a Delta, but Stiles, you look like an alpha."

"I'm a Delta that chooses to pose as alpha, so I don't attract other an alpha's before I let my mate claim me. When you become a werewolf, you're a beta. Betas can rise to alpha or drop lower."

Erica asks "Lower? There's something below a beta?"

"There's a lower rank than a beta, the Omega. Omega has two meanings. They can either be without pack OR the weakest of the pack. The pack abuses them and forces them to do their work. I don't allow anyone in my wolf pack to force somebody else into that position."

"There's the alpha or in most packs the leader. Their eyes are red, and they lead the pack. Most were once betas. Hopefully, they remember what it's like to be a beta and don't mistreat THEIR betas. Most pack alphas, because they're dominant, don't coexist. They either fight over pack or pack members. Families do better but, they still force out other alphas or take their alpha power away."

 Scott asks "You can do that? You can take someone's alpha power?"

"Yes. The head Alpha can remove it or even give it to another in the pack. Then there are Deltas. We can't rise or fall in position. Our power can't be taken. We're born Deltas because we're directly descended from LYKAON, and there're no humans in our family tree. Deltas can't mate with humans because the species gap's too large. We mate with born wolves. We can try with bitten wolves, but the chances of babies are 40/60. Over a thousand years ago, people hunted werewolves close to extinction. Alphas realized Deltas are different. They tried to enslave us and use us as breeders."

Jackson asks "Breeders? But you're male. I don't understand."

"We're outwardly male, but internally wolf female, not human female. We're designed to have babies, alpha children and, one delta to carry on the bloodline. We're stronger than alphas and we showed what we could do, bypassed our beta and alpha forms and shifted to our delta forms, killed all the ones that thought we're breeding slaves and turned humans to replace the ones we killed. We selected the ones WE thought would be good leaders and upgraded them to alphas."

Isaac asks "You can make anyone an alpha?"

Eliot speaks up. "He upgraded me to alpha because he needs an alpha bodyguard when he goes into heat."

Jackson asks "Heat? Like a cat or wolf goes into heat?"

"Yes. I figure that's the price we pay for this much power. But there are other genetic differences between you and us. I have to stay a virgin; our bodies don't finish the internal physical maturing that allows us to give birth until we're 18. The birthing canal. That means I CAN get pregnant, but it'll kill me if I'm not 18. More than a few Deltas died that way, and it's a horrid way to die."

"Alphas know we do things they can't, and we have powerful babies. When they figure out, we're Deltas they either try to force us to give them power or kids. It became a practice to hide what we are, play alpha until we find a mate, or at 18 announce we're looking for a mate. We don't want those near us hurt. In some cases, they tried to rape us." Peter holds my hand while Derek turns pale.

Peter says "that's why Deltas are adamant about waiting till they're 18 to lose their virginity. Their lives aren't worth it. They don't want to leave an orphaned baby IF it survives ... which is like a 20/80 shot. Deltas are more dominant than any alpha, but they're also more nurturing. His nurturing spirit is what keeps our pack bonds firm while his dominance allows more than one alpha in his pack. He takes care of his pack, physically and emotionally. He mothers everyone in the pack. He's the pack mom."

"What is a Delta shift like?"

I huff. "Like a walking wolf with human hands but larger and more muscular. I mean, Delta's are born in a full-wolf shift. We don't assume human form until an hour after birth. We're wolves that walk as people while other werewolves are humans that walk as wolves. The lunar eclipse takes the powers of all werewolves, EXCEPT Deltas. Our power comes from the blood we share with LYKAON not the phase of the moon."

Dad states "So your mom had you at home, at six months, because she planned it. Gestation's half a year for wolves and, being in wolf form when you're born. You weren't premature; you were right on time."

"Yes."

Derek's squirming in his seat. "When's your next heat? Peter did tell me you have three heats a year which, I assume, is unusual. So you're very fertile. I never asked when you have your mating heats."

I huff. "90 percent of deltas have one heat a year, 10 percent have two and, less than half of 1 percent have three. Lucky me." 

They can tell I'm sarcastic. "The first of January, April, and August but, due to the stress of Gerard I expect it a week early. March 25th. Satomi will be here, as usual. She's teaching Peter how to take care of me when I go through it. El always guards me and keeps other wolves away. Can we not talk about heats? I hate them. A LOT!"

Peter ushers them out to watch movies while Derek hugs me. He nuzzles my neck as he asks if there's anything he can do to help. "I honestly don't know. Every heat's worse than the last. Satomi will teach Peter to help. Peter's asked if he can bring you in if needed. I'm worried about your wolf instinct to mate and ... you've never been near a wolf in heat."

"I can control my instincts. My instinct to protect you will outweigh my wolf's need to mate. I need to be near a wolf in heat, since my mate has them on a regular basis."

"Peter saw my mother go through it, but it's different with mated wolves. He says he can make sure your instincts don't take over. My mother said it's easier with physical contact from your mate during it. I'm nervous about you seeing me like that. Hell, I'm worried about Peter seeing me and, he's my father. I don't know what to do."

"Calm down ... you're rambling." He strokes my hair as I sigh, snuggling closer to his chest and, relax a little.

I sigh and feel his heartbeat in his chest. "Okay, I trust you and, I do want you near me. You have to agree to listen to Satomi and Peter."

"I agree. I'll follow Satomi's and Peter's instructions. Just, I need to be with you."

 

AT 11 PM

 

Jackson says "It's like 7 am back home, and I need to go to school. Can you jump me back to the pub?"

Jackson, Peter and I jump to the bar, and we watch as he gets into his car and drives away. Peter grabs my shoulder and turns me to face him. He lifts my chin, so I'm looking in his eyes. "What did I miss with Chris? What's important that I didn't catch?"

"At lacrosse practice Friday, I saw a guy pretending to take pictures of the team, but he felt off. He's using a telephoto lens, and he wasn't that far from the team. His camera always points at Allison. Saturday, on the way to the club. The red-light by Baskin Robins. I saw Allison and Erica getting ice cream ... he was parked in Harris' car half way down the block. His telephoto lens was aimed at Allison. He's stalking her. I want Chris to leave his gun at home, so he doesn't shoot the kid."

"Okay. I need to one up you here and bring John with us to confront this kid at school."

"Father, he feels wrong. He seems like a predator. I swear I got Gerard's scent from his bag the other day, faint but there. He feels like a killer. He may have killed someone that rejected him."

"I remember both Satomi and Talia had you tell them if someone felt wrong before they'd do business with them. Does he feel off because of your empathy?"

"How ... no, it's not empathy it's my Bruja. Bruja sense when someone has killed or that they're inherently evil."

He smiles at me and says "Your notebook of the darach vision. You wrote you didn't want the empath's empathy to amplify your own."

"You have an incredible memory to remember one line in a notebook weeks ago."

He shruggs and says "It was about you. Anything about you captures my full attention. You're the most important thing to me. You're my son and my anchor. ... You said Gerard's scent; you think he was working for Gerard?"

"I think that's the only way he could afford the fancy telephoto lens."

"Change of plan. We bring John into our office at 9 and we ... I tell him what you suspect and feel about this kid. He may be an even greater threat than you realize, especially if he was working for Gerard."

"Okay. Father, you always know best." He smiles and kisses my forehead.

We jump back and go to sleep.

 

MONDAY, February 21st

 

After breakfast, as everyone's getting up to leave Peter grabs dad's wrist. "Stiles and I need to talk to you, this morning. Now, would be perfect. This is rather important." Chris gives us a puzzled look.

We go to our office, and I close the door. Dad sits in one of the chairs, and I sit on one of the couches. Peter sits on the edge of his desk. "John, you know Stiles wants to bring Chris somewhere this morning. We talked, and I believe we need to involve the police in this matter."

Dad arches his brow and asks "What's going on?"

"At the lacrosse practice, the other day Stiles noticed someone sneaking around and taking pictures of Allison with a telephoto lens. He was acting like he was taking pictures of the team but using a telephoto lens doesn't make sense. Stiles caught Gerard's scent from his bag. Late Saturday night, at the red-light by Baskin Robins, he saw Allison and Erica getting ice cream. This same young man was parked in Harris' car, half way down the block, with his telephoto lens, taking pictures of Allison."

"This sounds like stalking. Why's Matt driving Harris' car? If I thought the worst of people, I'd say he was trying to throw suspicion away from him and onto Harris."

"I'm not sure you're aware, in the past when Talia or Satomi wanted to do business, they had Stiles meet the person to see if they felt okay or if they felt off. Stiles says the guy feels like a predator. He's human but feels like a killer. I think Matt may have killed the last person that rejected him. He wants Chris to confront him at the school where the principal can call in his parents. I feel it would be better if you're there to confront him. You can get a warrant to find evidence he means Allison harm or he has indeed killed before."

"I'll start the paperwork on a restraining order now, so I can serve it when we confront him, and I'll look at the pictures on the camera. If the pictures prove he's stalking Allison, I can get a warrant for his computer and room at home. Any idea who his last victim could be?"

"I looked into the school he transferred from before he enrolled here. Amanda Ashford had disappeared a week before he came here and they mentioned he followed her around with his camera. He didn't have a telephoto lens then. I think Gerard gave him that so he'd keep tabs on Allison. They never found her or her body."

Dad asks "When did you plan on leaving for the school?"

I say "Eleven so we get there during lunch period."

Dad stands and tucks his fingers in his belt as he plans out his actions. He says"Okay. I'll tell Chris there's a change of plans, I'll drive him to the school and, you'll meet us. I'll explain we suspect he's stalking Allison, and he may have done something to the last girl he possibly stalked, who's now missing. I need to look at his camera for evidence. And we suspect Gerard had him trailing Allison since you picked up his scent."

I nod and say "Okay."

He leaves my office, Peter hugs me and, tells me "it's okay, your pack will be kept safe. It's okay to tell someone your suspicions of someone and let actual adults do the dirty work for you. You have people you can depend on now."

We go to leave for the school, and dad grabs Chris, tells him to get in his cruiser and, we'll meet them. When we get there, Chris gets out of dad's police car, and he's furious. "Where is this guy at?"

I say "Allison's eating outside with Scott so he'll be lurking nearby." We head to the lunch area. "There's Allison" I poin to her and then nod towards Matt "and he's behind the tree over there, covertly taking pictures."

Dad, Chris, the principal, Peter and I surround him so he can't run, and we confront him. Allison sees and comes over. I keep between her and him. "Matt? What's going on?"

Chris takes his camera and starts looking at the photos. "You've been stalking my daughter for months ... Why do you have pictures that were obviously taken through her bedroom window late at night and, who's this girl? Sheriff, this picture looks like he killed the last girl he was stalking."

Allison gasps and covers her mouth as Matt starts ranting why he's right. "Gerard said if I keep tabs on her ... I can have her ... he gave me permission ... he told me she's mine ... give me my camera back! Amanda refused me, said I was crazy. That I made up our relationship ... if I couldn't have ... her no one could. Allison's mine. Gerard told me she's mine ..."

Allison grabs Chris in tears as dad arrests Matt for murder and stalking. He calls in a deputy to go through Matt's locker. I hear her crying that Gerard's still trying to hurt them and he's dead. Chris tells her they're lucky I noticed Matt was stalking her and picked up Gerard's scent on his bag. The principal says she can take the rest of the week to calm down.

The deputy arrives, and they go through his locker. They find Allison's missing necklace and scarf. Pictures he Photoshopped himself into and pictures of 3 other girls. Dad feels they're missing persons that refused Matt's advances. They take him to jail and get a warrant for his house.

Allison grabs me in a bear hug that doesn't stop. I hold her and stroke her hair. I take her pain. 

Peter notices. "I guess deltas can take emotional pain as well as physical. I've never seen any other wolf do that."

"Yes, deltas can take the emotional pain." She stops crying and just holds onto me. "It's not your fault. Gerard got to him months ago; we just didn't notice. He was already disturbed. You're pack, and we protect our pack. You're safe now. Your dad will protect you, always. Pack means we have many eyes to watch our backs and have a lot of backs to lean on. We're like the Wall of China to keep the invaders out. You're safe. We will protect you. You're fierce and resilient."

She goes back to her dad and hugs him tight and kisses his cheek. "Take me home dad? Please? I need the day to recuperate."

We get in my jeep and head home. I turn to Peter and say "I was hoping I was paranoid, and I misread his actions. He felt evil, like a predator. I'm glad we followed your advice. I'm glad you turned it over to dad."

"You don't always have to be the adult Stiles ... you're 16. I'm happy you now have adults to turn to for help ... it kills me that, for so long, you HAD to be the adult."

Allison and Chris both say thanks for protecting her and keeping her safe. "Protecting my pack's my privilege and honor."

Several hours later Peter gets a call from dad. He says they found the bodies of 3 girls and his parents in the basement. They've already contacted the girl's parents and Matt's in Eichen House. "Why was he driving Harris' car?"

"Seems Harris is seeing a teenage girl from his class. He arranged for the mom to have a night job and he always parks outside overnight. Matt made a copy of his key and borrowed his car because he knows it'll be there until morning. I'll be having a talk with him and her mother as I arrest him for statutory rape."

 

Peter's P.O.V.

 

I got a call from Dominick ... not sure if I should call him Nick or Dom. He's coming here to meet me. Something has popped up in the case.

An hour later Dom arrives. Stiles gives him a drink and says he's going to make a couple of pies and several types of cookies, so he won't need access to our office for a while. We walk into our office, and I tell Dom to find a seat as I close the door.

"So what did you uncover?"

He says "I tracked down the buyer. It was a high school teacher. They  recently fired him."

"Not Harris?"

He arches his brow in surprise and says "Yes, that's him. Do you know him?"

"Sort of. So where's the painting."

He explains "he left it at the high school, and the principal was deciding if he'll sell it at auction or just burn it. I told him you'd call him or see him about acquiring the painting. Harris refused to take his property back, making it the school's."

"So I just have to go to the school and talk to the principal?"

"Yes."

"Thank you so much. How much do I owe you?"

He says "You don't owe me any money but if you can talk Stiles into giving me some of his gingerbread cookies for my girlfriend ... I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Done. You want to watch TV in the grand hall while he cooks them?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll go arrange the cookie."

I go to the kitchen where Stiles is making gingerbread wolves instead of gingerbread men ... only Stiles. "Baby, can I persuade you to let me give some of these fantastic gingerbread cookies to Dom for his girlfriend?"

He smiles and says "Of course, that's why I made them first. Rebecka's rather addicted to them and, Dom always asks for some if I'm baking when he stops by."

"Thanks, baby."

He says "They'll be cool enough to take in half an hour. Is Derek working at the site?"

"No, he's taking a placement test for college right now."

"Cool."

 

Stiles P.O.V.

 

At about 5 pm the teens come running in and mass hug, Allison. I bring out a large heaping tray of cookies and Peter carries saucers for everyone. I set down the tray. "I may have been stress baking. The rules for the cookies are we aren't going to fight OR anyone taking the entire plate again, DANNY! When it's your turn to get cookies, you get 3. You don't get more until everyone has finished that round of 3. You can get another round, in turns. Order for turns is Allison, Laurel, Serena, Lydia, Cora, Erica, Danny, Isaac, Scott, Chris, Boyd, Derek, Peter, Eliot, Morrell, Melissa, and dad. If there are problems following the rules, you can sit at the table, and I'll hand out cookies where I can watch you."

Erica says "OH MY GOD, I can see why people try to take off with the whole tray."

 I say "Save room for supper guys."

I go back to the kitchen and bake more cookies.

It sort of sounds like some scuffling is going on and I hear a few 'you have to follow the rules.' "Do I need to go in there and check on you guys?"

I get a chorus of "No Stiles ... we're following the rules."

I carry out another tray of cookies, and I see a couple of overturned lamps and chairs and more than a few messed up pack members. Everyone gives me an innocent smile, especially Peter, so I go back to the kitchen.

Allison says "These cookies are the best."

I start baking pies for supper. I make lemon meringue, blueberry, strawberry rhubarb, apple strudel and pumpkin.

 

AT SUPPER

 

Everyone hugs Allison on the way to their chairs. Afterward, I ask Peter, Derek, Morrell, and Melissa to help me carry the pies to the table for dessert.

"How many pies did you bake?"

"I made 2 of 5 different types, so ... 10 all totaled."

Later. "No leftovers? Not even the pies? Where do you put it?"

They all lean back and rub their tummies. 

Scott asks "Any chance you'll stress bake tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to the farmers market this weekend ... anyone want to come?"

Melissa, Morrell, Allison, Lydia, Derek, Peter and Danny volunteered, and Melissa voluntold Scott he's also coming.

Peter grabs me, brings me to our office and, closes the door. "The stress baking is because you took Allison's emotional pain, isn't it?"

"Yes. I get the feedback of Allison's jitters and unease. I get rid of that by baking. Kind of the price for it. No one complains about my stress baking, and it's not hurting anyone or myself." He hugs me tight, and I just sink into it and lean my head on his chest. Didn't realize I was tense and needed a hug.

"Next time let me know you're stressed and uneasy. I knew you were a little off, but I didn't know what it was. I have an errand to run tomorrow morning, but I'll be back pretty quick. I added the requirements you asked for on the cameras and feeds for the hospital ... I don't understand what they do, but I know you have a reason. Upgrades will be finished by noon tomorrow."

 

TUESDAY, February 22nd

 

PETER'S P.O.V.

I go to the school and have a talk with the principal. I tell him we traced the painting I'm looking for to Harris and he left it at the school. I'd like to acquire it. He takes me to the teacher's lounge, and I see the painting. I pick it up and say "this is what I'm looking for." The painting of me with blue eyes, him and his mother with red eyes in wolf form at the overlook. Wait there's a silhouette of a black wolf in the shadow of the rock, and you can just barely see gold flecks ... Derek?

The principal looks at it. "That is a beautiful painting. Can I ask why you want it so badly?"

I point to the signature of WHS ..."That stands for Wilkksiezycawyc Hale Stilinski or better known as Stiles Stiliniski. My son. He sold this painting six years ago to pay my medical bills. When the auction house told him he's a talented artist, he made a deal only to sell his paintings through them. But this was for his mother; she died on their birthday before he could give it to her. It killed him to sell it. He's getting married next year, on his 18th. I want to give this to him, as his wedding gift."

"You can have it as long as you include me on the card. Stiles is an exceptional young man. I'm glad he's observant. You know he got my dad out of jail three years ago. Dad always said 'I'm innocent.' Stiles was going over cases, and I mentioned my father's innocent, he looked into it and noticed there's an ATM with a camera facing the crime scene. He checked the ATM camera and proved the real killer WAS driving a similar car but, it's a rental. The picture was used to free my dad and got the real guy indicted. I never said thank you."

I hug him and take the painting. "Thank you, and I'll add your name on the card."

I take the painting to the UPS store and have them package it for me, so it's safe. Then I drive home and put it in the back of my closet.

 

FRIDAY, February 25th

 

Stiles P.O.V.

We're eating dinner when my phone goes off with Dragnet ringtone. I drop my head on the table and say "CRAP! That's not good." I answer the phone, knowing who it is and what it's about already. "Deputy Parevertan? Can I help you?"

"There's been a murder in your territory ... maybe a witch. I've got the crime scene locked down, and no humans have been near it. What do you want me to do with it?"

I stand up and say "I'm on my way. Text me the address."

Peter gets up and says "Let's go."

Dad asks me "what's going on and why is a deputy calling you to see him?"

"Hate to break this to you, dad. You and Tara are the only humans in the police department. All the nonhumans have direct orders that if there's a supernatural murder to call the alpha that owns the territory, it's committed in. Satomi or me. This side of town and the preserve is my territory, so I have to take care of it. By the time you get the call, anything showing it's supernatural will be removed or altered to make it look human."

His mouth drops open and I see Chris hide a smirk. Dad says "Wait. What?"

"I need to go; time's important when dealing with supernatural murders."

Dad says "I'm coming. I want to see how your pack cleans up."

"It's not my pack. Jonathan Parevertan is an omega werewolf from Russia ... Parevertan closest equivalent to the Ukrainian перевертень for a werewolf ... my uncle's the closest thing to an alpha he'll follow." 

He looks determined so I sigh and say "Beautiful, come with us but, don't interfere. They expect everyone to follow Alpha rules."

Peter, dad and I go to the crime scene. The corpse is a mummified human. Nude. I look around and check scents. Peter says "looks like a succubus got him."

"Close, father. Incubus. Human males are easier to hunt. It isn't going to leave peacefully and not going to stop feeding on humans. This amount of mummification and the saturation of the scent, it must be over a 150 years old. Parevertan?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Got a wooden stake in your trunk?"

"Yes, sir. I do." He gets it and gives it to me.

I say "Okay that old of an incubus feeds once a month, but they need three victims ... this is the only one reported tonight ... we need to track it and get it before it kills again."

I follow the scent down the alley at a fast walk. Thirty minutes later the smell gets stronger; I speed up ... "It's close. There's a bar across the street. We need to check the alley. Dad if you see him, it'll look like a very handsome man, and it'll smell sickly sweet. Don't look in its eye and hold your breath if it gets close. That sweet smell will cause partial paralysis in humans. Shoot it in the head. You can't kill it without removing its heart, the stake's to paralyze until we can take its heart."

We get in the alley, and there it is with a human victim it's trying to seduce. Dad walks up and says "you know public indecency and sex in a public place are both against the law, do I have to arrest you?" 

The victim takes the chance to run, the incubus roars and drops its glamour. "Boy, if you aren't one ugly mummy." 

It advances on dad who shoots it in the head stunning it. I stake it's shoulder with the stake, paralyzing it, and Peter rips its heart out. It quickly dissolves into a pile of ashes.

Dad pants and say "How often do you get one of these calls?"

"Once or twice a year. Supernaturals know there are two powerful alphas in Beacon Hills that protect humans. It's rare for them to come here and prey on people. Other towns with weaker or no alphas can get 3 to 6 a week."

Dad asks "What about the body?"

"Parevertan will bring it to my guy in the morgue to identify; then we tell the family he died of natural causes or an accidental pharmacy mix-up ... depends on what they find in the body when they autopsy it. The body gets accidentally harvested for organ donations, buried early or, incinerated. We want the family to have closure."

He looks back and forth between Peter and I and asks "How long has this been going on?"

Peter answers ... "over 200 years. Ever since the Hales and Stiles grandfather's bloodline divided Beacon Hills between them. Hunters only look at a werewolf in the area. They don't look at alphas are territorial and won't allow other predators in their territory. Having a pack in a town actually, makes that city safer. We have two large groups here."

"I thought werewolf came in from his grandmother, and the Polish arrived in the last 20 years."

"The division was between Bruja and werewolf."

"Learn something new every day."

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter was too large so I broke it down into chapters 16 and 17


	18. Vamp 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIL is mother in law  
> NYC is New York City  
> WWII is World War 2

SATURDAY, February 26th

 

Melissa, Morrell, Allison, Lydia, Derek, Peter, Danny, Scott and I are at the Farmer's Market. Everyone's pretty much wandered off, exploring. Peter and Melissa stayed with me. Melissa looks relaxed, walking stall to stall, enjoying the day. She plans to bring dad next time.

I buy a variety of fresh veggies and fruits. Fresh Oranges, strawberries, sweet potatoes, asparagus, broccoli, cauliflower, collard greens, onions, spinach, turnips, rutabaga, lemons, limes, tangerines, avocados, and carrots.

I love buying fresh seasonal produce from local farmers. None of the nasty preservatives. We dropped our bags off at the jeep so we can continue wandering around and checking out the stalls.

I practice Spanish at Ricardo's stall as we try his fondue crepes. I use Italian with Elisabetta and try her fresh red velvet cupcakes. 

Peter and I both speak Russian with Misha. We talk about his brother, Mexahnk, laughing about his kid's hot wiring his truck.

Melissa asks how many languages I speak. I laugh. "I quit counting at 30. Think of a language, and I probably speak it. Peter's learning his 8th and, I must say, I'm impressed with his progress." He smiles happily.

She asks "So it's a Hale family trait to be good with languages?"

I shake my head with a laugh. "No. When Derek and I took French I had to work at it; he took to it like a fish to water. I'd say, it's a Hale family trait to learn something new. Do you want help with languages?"

She nods and says "Yes, If you don't mind. You both speak Russian. I've got a new Russian nurse. Her English is barely passable. I'd like to talk with her better. She's brilliant and knowledgeable."

"You mean the grandmotherly nurse that looks like nurses did during WWII ...Tpaba medsestrá?"

"You know her?"

"She's my uncle's tyoscha or late wife's mother. She's a werewolf, the family healer and, she KNOWS herbs. There are over 100 dialects spoken in Russia. Hers, Tofalar, is nearly extinct. You want to learn Tofalar or official Russian?"

She asks "Do you know Tofalar?" 

I nod as I think you have to ask? 

She asks "Can you teach me?"

"Yes. When would you like to start?"

"Tomorrow? We can work on it for say, two hours on my days off and at least half an hour, if not a full hour on days I work?"

I smile as I say "I can do that ... Having a set schedule makes it easier for me."

Melissa happily skips off to try fresh blueberries.

Peter claps a hand on my shoulder and whispers "So when's your uncle moving here?"

I turn and look at him in surprise. "Wait. What?"

He arches his brow as if to say 'really?' Peter says "Deputy Parevertan's Russian and knows your Uncle. Melissa's nurse is his Russian MIL, the bodyguard of the Russian mafia boss is a werewolf with orders, from your Uncle, to keep an eye on you. You said when he kills the hunters that slaughtered his family he'll come here, and there's three left."

"Have I mentioned how incredibly observant and Sherlockian you are, with an incredible memory?"

"Why yes, I believe you have, little wolf." I laugh as he ruffles my hair.

"There's one hunter left, dieing of old age. Killing an old man, on his death bed, is kindness, not punishment. He's liquidating assets so that he won't have ties to Poland or Russia. Maybe six months. You never know. I've never met him, only talked on the phone, and that's with 'I'll see you next month' since I was six. Guess what, still never met the guy."

Peter deduces things in hi head and says "Okay, baby. Since your uncle's friends and family are coming here, I'd say it's sooner than later. The question is, his pack or yours or even Satomi's."

"He'll regroup the Russian wolves. They're waiting for him. There's enough room here for three packs. Satomi's to the east, us to the south and I believe he'll be to the west."

 

LATER

 

Jackson ... Jax texts me. He told his dad he's staying in town; I can get him. He'll stay the weekend. I'll pick him up at the pub in 20 minutes. I tell Peter to meet me on the roof.

Peter and I collect Jackson and bring him to the den. Everyone tells Jackson about our week. He hugs Allison and tells her sorry he wasn't here to kick Matt's ass for her. He's working on getting his dad to move back. He wasn't thrilled to see the hikers bodies in the werewolf's cave or realize how close he came to losing Jax. He might have Jax back in Beacon Hills soon, full time.

We eat dinner, and Scott tells him he missed out on my stress baking Monday. There was a big fight over the last of the cookies.

I look up and slyly say "There was?"

Everyone looks down as Scott pales and stammers "uh ... no Stiles, we took turns, just like you said. No fighting whatsoever."

"You realize I can hear when someone lies? I'm not mad there was a fight ... my cookies tend to start squabbles. Don't they DANNY?" ... He laughs nervously. "I only get upset when someone gets hurt, or our den gets damaged. Who won?"

A very relieved Scott says "Allison and Peter ganged up and got five cookies while our dad and Chris teamed up and got 6." Peter, dad, and Chris look a little embarrassed while Allison smiles like the cat that ate the canary.

I just laugh. "The power of teamwork. I'm glad we didn't wind up with Danny shaped holes in the walls this time." Eliot and Danny sheepishly duck their heads and turn red.

Peter says "next Saturday's March 5th, Stiles NEW birthday. I'm taking the entire pack to the Greek restaurant to celebrate. Stiles if you can have any dish you want, what would you want?"

"Shrimp Saganaki or Moussaka with Béchamel. Doubt they make it. Don't anyone get any ideas? I don't want gifts ... You want to make me happy, help clean the den. Everyone helping with sweeping, mopping and dusting would make me ecstatic."

Jax says "this is the best mashed potatoes."

I laugh. "It's not mashed potatoes ... it's fresh mashed cauliflower with fresh lemon pepper, basil, rosemary and real butter."

"This is cauliflower? But I don't eat cauliflower ... this is fantastic."

I smile. "I'm glad you like my cooking. I make everything from scratch because my body can't handle the preservatives in prepackaged foods. Wait till summer, when I make hand-made Ice cream."

"I'm not much of a fan of vanilla ice cream."

Danny says "He makes it from vanilla beans, not imitation vanilla flavoring, and he makes other flavors as well. When he makes strawberry, it's all mine. That I'm not sharing."

"Come on Danny ... remember $5 and a bowl, and any dish is all yours. Strawberries are in season late April through August. Derek, how's construction on the new house coming?"

He replies "We built the panic room in the basement first. The tunnels were rebuilt and reinforced with added ventilation. The first floor walls are going up. We reinforced the walls and made them flame resistant."

Dad says "Sounds like it'll be ready for the zombie apocalypse."

Chris says "No such thing as zombies."

I answer "There is, they just aren't like Hollywood shows them. I know a hybrid zombie."

"How do you get a hybrid zombie?"

"She didn't die when attacked and infected. Now she's a human with zombie hunger. Danny killed the necromancer that summoned it. Don't worry. Olivia transferred to the morgue. No one notices a little brain matter disappearing." They look shocked. "I'll introduce you to her sometime."

After dinner, Peter and I take Chris to our office to go over his report for the apartment building and recheck the completed hospital upgrades. They're curious about additional upgrades I added. Chris asks "why did you add thermal imaging to the cameras? That's an added expense that serves no purpose."

I reply simply "Vampire core body temp is 70 degrees. Reptiles, like Gorgons, are 50 degrees. Some creatures, like werewolves, run hotter. A Phoenix runs at 120. With thermal filters, we can narrow down race by thermal signature."

Chris says "I didn't think of that ... I was just thinking werewolf ... I forget there are other races out there."

I ask "Peter, How long till the apartment building's up to code?"

"Maybe six months to safely do everything suggested and a couple of weeks to paint, lay tile and carpet. You want a week for warding it as well. Say, end of October, so we aren't rushed. Then Lydia and I can decorate and furnish it."

"So it may be ready for people as early as January?"

"Looks like it."

"We can use it as a place to have a joint pack Christmas party with Satomi's pack and ours."

"That's a good idea."

 

SUNDAY, February 27th

 

I talk to Lydia about her magick lessons. I tell her she's doing well and ask if she'd like to look at some of the grimoires in my horde cave? She's all for it. Think she'd rather see my cave than the books.

I take her to the sub-basement and scan her so she can open the door. I light the torch and let her look around. "Wow, this place is fantastic. Is that a tide pool?" I nod. "That connects to the ocean?"

"That's how my ancestors got in for thousands of years. The water tunnel's warded, only water dragons and mermaids can enter. This grimoire ..." I pick up an ancient book "contains a spell to create and connect two jump locks together, so you have a portal between 2 places."

"I can use this spell and jump between my room and the apartment like you do?"

"Except you can't have more than two jump locks at a time. You won't have to wait for me to go back and forth. You can read this here or in your room. It's in ancient Latin so, only you and I can read it, and maybe Peter."

"Thank you. I'll start studying this, so I'll have this side set and only have to worry about setting the apartment when we go."

"We have the keys so we can come and go from the apartment as we like."

 

WEDNESDAY, March 2nd

 

At dinner, my TJ Hooker ringtone goes off. "Crap!" I answer my phone. "Yes, Deputy Clarke. I take it you found a body and need me to take care of the problem."

"Yeah Stiles ... this is a real mess. The scent from the killer's weird. I've never encountered it before. It's in yours AND Satomi's territory. I called her also. I'm at a convenience store about two blocks from the hospital. There's blood everywhere, but some of it's missing."

"On my way." I hang up and head to my jeep with Peter and dad on my heels. "Dad you don't have to come. I've been dealing with this for over ten years. Stay here and let supernaturals deal with supernaturals?"

Dad get's in his all business pose and says "I'm the Sheriff, protecting Beacon Hills is my job."

I say "Fine."

We get there, and Satomi arrives as we do. I hug her. "Grandmother."

She says "Wilkksiezycawyc ... Stiles ... I'm surprised the Sheriff is here."

"He found out we deal with supernatural threats, and he believes he has to help." We walk in, and it IS a mess.

Peter says it smells like anger and hunger.

The clerk's body's in a mess of torn open food containers. The killer, a male, couldn't eat food. "Bloody hell. I smell copper and decay." I turn the body over and see his throat was ripped out with teeth. A quarter of the blood's missing. "Vampire. Freshly turned and feral. They can't feed once their victim's dead."

Dad asks "How do you know it's freshly turned?"

"He's pissed food has no taste, and he smells of decay. He just revived from the dead. The copper scent's from drinking blood. Didn't use his fangs so probably hasn't figured out how to extend them." 

I dial my phone. "Dom, I have a feral vampire's kill near the hospital. Get here now!"

Three minutes later Dom walks in. He smells the blood, and it makes his eyes grow lighter.

I say "Dom take a look."

He says "No one's notified me of a rogue, and we both know there's only one way vampires become feral."

Dad asks "how?" 

Dom replied "Being infected and killed without knowing about vampires. Not being taught what you are or how to feed. The hunger makes them kill. They work on instinct not thought."

I say "the smell of decay ... he woke up in the last 24 hours. Call Selaris and ask if she was called to a false alarm in the last 24 hours."

As he calls her, Peter asks what Selaris is and what we're checking. "Selaris is the cleaners vamps, reptiles and, witches use. She comes in and cleans up accidental deaths. She's a Gorgon."

Dom hangs up and says "a professor at the night school called her to the corner of Sycamore and Grant last night. She got there, but there was NO body." 

I say "Let's talk to the professor. I think he accidentally infected the guy and left not realizing the man would turn."

Satomi says she'll leave this to me since I know vampires better than anyone. She wants me to text when it's dead. She goes home.

 

We talk to the professor at the school, and it seems he got hit by a car, hard enough to stop his heart. When he came to, a guy was giving him CPR. He was disoriented and killed the man.

"I think you coughed in his mouth when he was doing CPR, expelling blood from your lungs, which he ingested. After you had killed him, he turned before the cleaners got there and wandered off." 

The professor pales and looks scared and confused. Dom asks "you've never turned anyone, have you?" He shakes his head and looks down.

I look around as I'm thinking. I say "Dad call the station and see if they towed any cars from that corner?"

Dad asks "What? Why?"

"He probably parked near there, and it would get towed while he was dead or after he wandered off."

He calls the police station "Tara can you tell me if any cars were towed from the corner of Sycamore and Grant today?"

"Sure Sheriff ... and ... yes ... Dr. Sebastian Grey's car was towed this morning."

"Can you give me an address for him, please?"

"Yes ... I'll text it to you." She texts it, and we go to his house.

 

Dom stops a foot from the door, "I smell blood ... too much blood. He figured out he needs blood but not how to get it. He's making a mess feeding. Stiles, can you open the door?"

"Child's play." 

I use telekinesis to open it. We find a woman, dead on the floor. 

I say "Wedding ring ... she's in these pictures. It's his wife; he killed his wife. He's a doctor and looking for blood, let's go to the hospital. He'll either go after a patient or the blood bank."

Peter's driving us to the hospital. Dad asks if I'm going to stake him. "That only works in movies ... you have to decapitate them or rip out their heart. Stakes only paralyze them."

 

We get to the hospital and pick up his scent by the ER. "He could be anywhere."

I say "To the monitor room ... I have thermal filters on the cameras. We can find him in seconds."

We start checking monitors. Dom points to a cold person in the ER ... "That's Deputy Valerie Clarke ... she's a reptile; she's colder than vampires. Keep looking. ... There, on the third floor. The elevator's too slow. We can jump to the roof. Dad stays in here and follows him on the monitors."

 

Peter, Dom and I run outside, jump to the roof and, go in through the roof access. "So glad we added thermal imaging to the cameras. Dad where did he go?"

"Near room 325."

We run that direction and confront him in the hallway. He tries to get Dom to join him, feeding on patients. We surround him. He attempts to push past Peter.

Peter shoves him into the wall and rips his heart out with his claws. "What do we do with the body?"

A voice behind us says "I'll take it."

I say "Celestra." She picks him up as she folds her wings back. She goes to the roof and flies away. "Figures Selaris helps clean up AFTER we take him out. I don't like Nephilims. Thanks for the help, Dom." I text Satomi it is dead, and the body is where no one will find it.

"I didn't help much. Only confirmed your theories and got you in to talk with the professor." He makes a couple of texts. "I was on a date with my girlfriend ... need to make sure she got home alright."

"Jeez, I'm sorry. I'll make Rebecka some gingerbread cookies tomorrow to try and make it up to her. Better yet, bring her over for dinner tomorrow. I'll make steak tartare for you."

"That sounds great. I love the way you make it vamp friendly without it being obvious. You don't have to. It's my job to deal with vampires that break the rules. By the way, King Vlad knows your going to Harvard. That's closer to NYC than here. He'll stop by and say hi to you and your mate in May."

He leaves, and the three of us head back to the den. Peter's driving. Dad says "Deputy Clarke is a reptile, what is she?"

"Dad, you've worked with her for years ... does it matter what she is? She's still your friend."

"Not really but, I think I should know what she is."

"Lamia. She's a Lamia. Similar to Gorgons but they don't turn people to stone. They're both half snake. That's why she always volunteers for sewer duty, caves and night shifts, she likes the dark."

Dad then asks "Why would the vampire King go from NYC to Boston just to say hi to you?"

I sigh deeply. "I dated Vlad. That's why I know so much about vampires and why Beacon Hills head vampire comes running when I call."

Peter volunteers "he's been trying to get Stiles to marry him. I think he wants to give Derek the 'you better not hurt him' speech."

Dad asks "He's trying to marry you? Do you have any other boyfriends or non-human boyfriends out there."

"Not discussing Vlad. Only one of the guys I dated was human, so yeah, there's a few out there. I already discussed it with Peter."

"Werewolves?"

"No. I always knew Derek was my true mate. I avoided werewolves."

"What are the others?"

I look at dad and seriously think about if I'm going to answer this. "Vampire, Gorgon, Demon and Titan." Dad gives me a funny look.

"When did you date them? Your only16. They dated an underage kid?"

"I'm almost Seventeen. I never dated anyone over four months. Didn't want to get attached. I dated the human first when I was 12. He/they thought I was 16 ... of course, no one asked how old I was. Werewolves mature faster."

Dad can't believe I dated at 12. He's disappointed ... wait till he finds out I started stripping before I started dating. God, I always seem to disappoint him.

Peter smells my depression and despair.

When we get back, Dad goes up the elevator, and I take the stairs. Peter follows me. On the landing, he grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug.

He wraps his hand around the back of my neck and pulls me tight to his chest, "he's not judging you ... he's surprised no one realized how young you were. You've been protecting Beacon Hills for over ten years. It dawned on him, you've done adult duties since you were 6. He feels inadequate."

I sigh deeply ... "It feels like he's disappointed. When he finds out, I met the vamp king while stripping ... he'll never be able to look at me again."

"He's NOT judging you. He'll accept you. He accepted you're gay. Don't let what you think he feels upset you."

"He felt upset. I disappointed him again."

"He's disappointed in himself, not you. I have to remember you've been an acting adult for a long time. You're the best alpha I've ever met. I'm proud of you, and I'm sure he is too. Okay, baby."

I hug him tight and nuzzle into his chest, listening to his heartbeat for a while. "Still not convinced. Thanks, father, for being here for me."

"Anytime, baby. Anytime. I need to protect you from yourself, little wolf."

"Sometimes, I get tired of it all. I just want someone to hold me. Tell me I'm doing a good job, and let me lean on them. I don't want to be me, not alpha, not delta, just plain old Wilkksiezycawyc."

"Baby, you ARE doing a good job, and you CAN lean on me ... you'll always be my little wolf, malywilk. Your middle name's Hale because your mine to protect, you're my son, and I'm VERY proud of you." He kisses the top of my head.

I sniff as I let a single tear escape.

"Derek and your entire pack are proud of you and look up to you. You keep everyone safe and protected."

I tighten my grip on him as I bury my head deeper in his chest. "You're the one that kept Allison safe ... I'd have screwed up if it wasn't for you."

"I missed the stalker ... I missed Gerard's scent ... I expanded the plan you made. If you hadn't noticed Matt, Allison might be body number 4, well 6, counting his parents, in his basement instead of safe with Scott. Don't sell yourself short."

Derek comes down the stairs. "Are you okay, Stiles ... Peter says you need me, with his medallion."

"No. I'm not okay. Can we have like a mini sleepover? The three of us will fit in one of our king beds."

Peter says "Yes, baby. I don't want you alone tonight. We'll sleep in my bed. Derek, snuggle your fiancee. He needs snuggles. He feels like he doesn't meet his dad's expectations and he's disappointed in him. That's not how it is, just what he thinks."

Derek grabs me and pulls me into a tight hug as Peter hugs me from the back. I believe we snuggle there for over half an hour before we go to Peter's room. We take turns showering and get in bed with me snuggled between them.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TJ Hooker theme http://www.tj-hooker.com/multimedia/sounds/tjhooker.mp3


	19. A visitor to the den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> acclimate  
> verb  
> become accustomed to a new climate or to new conditions.

THURSDAY, March 3rd

 

I'm helping Isaac with his chemistry homework in the grand hall when the Nemeton shows me an omega entering our territory. Doesn't look like a threat but have to follow protocol.

"Erica, an omega entered my territory. She doesn't seem like a threat, but protocol says at least three pack members confront any intruder to find out their intentions and inform them of any rules the Alpha expects followed if they don't drive her away. Want to join Peter and me, if he wants to go. I wouldn't assume he always wants to go."

She says "yes ... I want to learn all werewolf protocols."

Peter says "of course I'm going and yes, you CAN assume I'll always go with you."

Boyd says "I want to go with my mate, as a backup and, to observe." We jump from my office to 5 feet behind her.

The female's startled. The Omega lowers her head for no threat but doesn't bare her throat in submission, interesting. "I'm no threat. I lost everything by fire. Ever hear of the Texas fires, Feb 27th. I'm trying to find a safe place to start over."

"Sorry for your loss. There are two packs in Beacon Hills. The preserve's my territory. Do you seek a pack or staying omega?"

"Stay Omega, for now; I seek protection of the pack alphas. I'm Romana."

"I'm this pack's alpha; I'm Wilkksiezycawyc or Stiles, my father, and left-hand, Peter Hale. My betas, Erica and Boyd. What job do you seek? Do you have a place to stay? Do you have family here?"

"I've heard of the Hales. Talia was evil; the others are noble and brave. I've no family here; I'm alone. I don't have job skills ... my mate and two sons did the work. I've not been here before. Every town I've been to forces me to leave."

"I've got a large pack in a vast den. I'll hire you to help me clean and run errands. I've got a lot of spare beds. You can stay till you find a place and a job if you choose. You can stay as long as you need. Be that two days or 2 years. If that's acceptable, if not, I can bring you to the other pack. Her territory's on the eastern side of town and sees what her offer is."

"I gladly accept your offer of a temporary job and bed. It's the best offer I've gotten."

"You can remain Omega, but the rules are, you see anything supernatural, let me and Satomi know. Don't try to confront anything, for your safety. Is that backpack all you have?"

"Yes, this is everything I own."

I give $100 to Erica. "You and Boyd take her clothes shopping. I'll have Derek pick you up in my jeep while I make dinner. I'm expecting a human and a vampire tonight. Making vamp friendly dishes is a bitch."

She asks "You have vampire allies?"

"I have allies from many different races."

"The rumors are true? You deal with anyone that's not a threat to your pack?"

"Yes."

 

Erica, Boyd and, Romana walk to the store as Peter and I jump back. Peter asks if I think she's safe?

"She's not lying about the fire. It's odd. She said she lost them by fire. She said, remember the Texas fire like she's trying to misdirect without lying. She's hiding something. I do need help cleaning this place."

"How much are you going to pay her? Is it going to cause you hardship to pay her?"

"Eliot and I'll go to the auction house tomorrow with paintings to sell. You saw how much I made at the club the other night."

"Looked like you and Danny got over $6,000 each in tips."

 

We both catch the scent of outsiders in the den. We follow it to the grand hall where a courier, our lawyers, and several big werewolf bodyguards are waiting, surrounded by our pack.

"Can I help you?"

"Wilkksiezycawyc Hale Stilinski?"

Being human, he mangled my name. I pronounce it for him. I nod to the bodyguards ... "Your Polish?" They nod. "You work for Tomasz Wysokikról?" They nod and grunt.

The courier steps forward and says in broken English "this" He lifts a briefcase "is for you, from your Uncle. He instructed you read letter and then open case."

I take the letter and read it. "My uncle sold the family castle in Poland? Why split the money, we never actually met."

"Polish law requires proceeds from sale of royal land is divided between the bloodline that owns it. You and your uncle are last of that royal line. This money is your half." He opens the case. Everyone gasps. It's full of thousand dollar bills.

Dad asks "Royal ... your royalty?"

Peter tells them my mother, being the eldest, was a princess.

"OH MY GOD ... how much IS that?"

"Approximately 67.4 billion, US dollars."

"BILLION? With a B? I won't have to worry about the money for college now."

"Sir, there's one more thing" he pulls out a smaller case and opens it "this is birthday/engagement gift from your uncle." It's a beautiful hand-painted water dragon on one of my grandfather's scales.

 

 

"I love it." I pick it up, and it gets a little darker. I feel the warmth from it reacting to my Bruja DNA. I'll keep it in our office and ward it seven ways from Sunday so that it won't get damaged.

"Tell my Uncle, thank you."

They leave. "I guess I need to make a trip to your vault. I'll put enough in the human bank for daily stuff. I'll also need to go to the IRS and see if I need to make an estimated tax payment on this."

"Our vault, baby. You're a Hale by blood; it's ours." I nod.

"I better make dinner. We have three guests tonight."

 

LATER

 

At dinner, I introduce our guests. "Romana is a werewolf I've hired to help clean the den and run errands. She'll be staying for a while. She doesn't want to join a pack at this time."

She says "I'm omega. My pack was my husband and two grown sons. I'm not ready to join another right now. Who's the omega of your pack?"

Peter says "we don't have an Omega. Stiles doesn't believe in treating anyone that way."

I say "Rebecka's a journalist and a reporter. She's the human girlfriend of my friend Dominick. He's the head vampire of Beacon Hills and a damn good detective."

Peter says "I'll vouch for that. He settled my case in about a week. I'm happy with how it turned out."

My pack introduces themselves.

I say "the bowling alley owner's showing loyalty to Satomi and me with free bowling for my pack, tomorrow night. Satomi and her group go Saturday. There's no age limit. Dad, if you want to take Melissa, they're opened till 2 am."

Erica says she wants to go with Boyd.

Cora wants to take Isaac on a double date with Allison and Scott.

Melissa wouldn't mind going with dad, around midnight. Both are working late.

Derek wants to take me.

Eliot challenged Peter and Morrell.

Danny challenge Lydia.

Laurel and Serena challenge Chris.

I tell Romana she's invited as well as Dom and Rebecka. All three turn it down.

Everyone loves my cooking. I bring out my chocolate cheesecake, dipped, stuffed strawberries and two types of cookies. Shortbread and Gingerbread.

Romana says she's going to gain weight with my cooking. She asks if we take turns cooking. Everyone says nope, only Stiles cooks. It's his kitchen; born wolf bodies don't like preservatives. It makes us born wolves happy to have a chef that understands. He makes Everything from scratch.

 

FRIDAY, March 4th

 

I'm cooking lunch when Romana comes in the kitchen and offers to help. She cuts the vegetables, so I take the opportunity to ask more about her. "Which fire in Texas did you get caught in or which town were you in?"

"I was in the fire that hit Barnhart."

"Barnhart?"

"You know it?"

"I heard the name."

I notice she covers my potholders with a towel and then drops the towel. She hid the potholders. The timer goes off, and I go to get the cake. "Where did my potholders go?"

She says "I haven't seen them." We know that was a lie.

"Damn. I have to get the cake out." I open the oven door, cover my palms with magick water (unseen by anyone) and pull out the rack, with my bare hand. Steam comes off my hands as I pick up the pan. I place the cake on the stove to cool and put my hands under cold water in the sink.

She asks "Are you okay? Didn't that hurt?"

I show her my untouched hands. "No. I burned my hands badly years ago, the nerves that feel pain were permanently damaged."

"Father, can you give me a hand with something in the office?"

We go to the office. "Close the door." I turn on my monitor and bring up the hidden cameras in the kitchen and activate the sound. Peter closes the door.

She dials her phone as soon as the door clicks shut. Peter asks "what's going on? I didn't know you have cameras in the kitchen."

"Kitchen, grand hall, library ... everywhere but the bedrooms, my Horde cave and, the first aid room. I keep records for a week before recording over them. It's not invasion or privacy; it's security. That's why I never check them. It's just in case."

"I didn't mean I think you're spying on us, baby. I never noticed the cameras. I'm impressed that I didn't notice them. Warded, to be invisible?"

"Yes. Romana lied about Barnhart. They evacuated from the fire but, it was never on fire. She hid my potholders with the towel she dropped. She wanted to see if it would hurt me."

Her phone call went through. "This is Romana ... I need to talk to John Grey. ... Mr. Grey, I'm in his den."

Peter asks "John Grey? The New York Alpha that sent you pornographic photos of Derek so he'd have a better shot with you?"

I say "yes. I don't trust Grey, never have. I told him as much. Pissed him off when he tried to impress me with the size of his dick. I said you're bigger at half mast then he is with a full hard on."

Peter laughs at that. "Sending pictures of Derek's fantastic body would not get you to want Gray's. He didn't think that through very well."

Her phone call continues, "he's not been claimed, but he's got a ring. A 300-degree pan didn't hurt his hands. The report he severely burned his hands putting out the fire on Peter must be accurate. He said the nerves that feel pain in his hands were permanently damaged."

"You burned your hands saving me?"

"Ever try to put out a gasoline fire with water? You can't! It's not possible. I tried. I HELD mud on you, suffocating the flames."

"She doused me in gasoline before she set me on fire. You haven't answered my question. How badly were you burned? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I burned half the meat off of my hands, and I can't feel with my fingers. I got fifth-degree burns on my hands. When people help cook, I have them chop. I told dad I burned them in a grease fire. There was nothing Satomi's healer could do. Being Delta, everything but the nerves healed in a couple of months. You're more important than my fingers. I couldn't lose you."

She's still talking on the phone "I'd assume he'll wait till his birthday, next year, to allow the claim. He says he's alpha. He looks alpha. He has a big pack, but I can't smell their wolves. At least 15 of them, mostly teens."

"Our medallions keep her from knowing what we are. She assumes everyone's a beta."

"Peter's always near him. He's never alone or unprotected. He fortified his den too well. I don't think you can take him. Better change your plans."

Peter says "sounds like John wants you, no matter what. I'll deal with the female while everyone's bowling. I'll excuse myself to run an errand for you and she will have packed her stuff and left town for a family friend to the northeast. Of course, she'll leave a note saying as much."

"Does it make it easier to kill someone if you don't think of them as a person with a name, just male or female, father?"

"Actually, yes it does. It's easier to deal with an IT than a SHE or HE."

"Better head back and ice the cake." She hears us open the sound proof door and puts away her phone. She finishes making the salad.

"Thanks for making the salad Romana."

"No problem. I'm going to dust the grand hall and library."

"You won't be able to touch the shelves in the library. I warded them; only my pack can reach them."

"OH. Okay. The grand hall's huge that'll take me awhile." She heads off to dust.

 

LATER

 

I get Romana to set out different types of bread, cuts of meat and, cheeses, so we can make subs before she heads out to look for a job. Everyone makes sandwiches except Danny, Peter, Derek, Cora and, I. "Aren't you guys going to eat before we go bowling?"

"Not tonight. Us born wolves will go hunting later this evening. I need to see my sister."

Erica asks "can we hunt with you?"

I say "in two months, when my sister's not staying in coyote form. Then, anyone who doesn't have a problem eating Bambi can come. We shift to full wolf to hunt, for my sister's benefit. You wouldn't be able to communicate with us or keep up."

Chris says "I thought you said six months?"

I say "Braeden made a break through, and she hopes to deal with the desert wolf within eight weeks. You didn't mention you dated Braeden. Any chance you might rekindle an old flame with her?"

"You never know ... she WOULD be worth it. She'll probably punch me in the face first, though."

"Wow, dad had a girlfriend before mom." Allison CAN be sarcastic.

He coldly says "I had a fiancée, before your mom. Gerard insisted on the arranged marriage between Victoria and me."

She exclaims "Wait. You were engaged to Braeden?"

I say "how did no one know this?" He shrugs his shoulders.

We load up several cars and head to the Bowling Alley. After Peter beat the socks off of Eliot and me, he excuses himself to run some errands. He'll see us later at the den. Everyone's having a ball, pun not intended. It looks like Morrell is a champion bowler.

After three games the best players get in a friendly competition to see who's the best bowler. It's between Allison, Lydia, Morrell and Danny. It's a close game; Morrell finally wins by one pin. "We'll have to get you a trophy. You're incredible."

She says "you and Peter probably would've beaten us all."

"No. Pool, chess and basketball are our games."

Chris says "Peter mentioned you both play chess, but I never see you on a game board."

"We don't use a board. Ever heard us say pawn F4 to E5? That's us playing chess. The horizontal rows are A-H, and the vertical rows are 1-8."

Chris asks "You both play chess, in your head?! Shit! I never had a chance, did I? Is that why he says you're the only one that can keep up with him in chess?"

"Yes."

We go to Baskin Robbins so they can get ice cream. Once we get home, the born wolves wait about an hour for Peter to get home so we can hunt. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting ... I needed to have a word with Satomi."

Derek and Eliot ask if there is anything wrong. Peter says "I found evidence Grey might try to take Stiles before you claim him."

I say "I can get someone in New York to Monitor him ... The problem is, he may kill Grey if he sees him as a threat to me."

Peter says "that doesn't seem like a problem to me. Who's that?"

I sigh "remember taking out the feral vampire on Wednesday?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Vampire protocol's when a vamp goes feral; the king must discipline or kill their sire within 14 days of discovery. Vlad will be here any day now. When he finds out, I tracked him, and we killed him ... He'll need to reward me, unfortunately. We can turn his reward into keeping an eye on Gray in New York since they're in the same city."

"I don't like him doing anything that would put us in his debt."

"It won't. It'll get Vlad out of mine, so he'll have no reason to keep in touch."

"Okay. Will you know when Vlad gets in town?"

"Yes."

Derek asks "were you going to mention he'd be coming here?"

"Not really ... I was hoping to persuade Dom into taking credit so my name wouldn't come up ... as long as he didn't talk to the cleaners, it would be okay. I didn't want to take the chance of you two getting in a fight."

"I'm not that aggressive when I meet someone."

"You haven't met Vlad yet. Did I ever tell you his name ... well, the name he's been using the last 400 years."

Peter says "you said Vlad and 400 years ... wouldn't be Dracula would it?"

"On Wall Street he uses Alucard. Same thing."

 

Peter and I go to the cave to collect my sister, Malia, while the others wait at the overlook.

I tell her "Braeden got a break tracking your mother. Within eight weeks she'll be dead. Join my pack, move in with me; you'll make the 20th pack member. That makes us strong. Please move in with me? We'll keep you safe."

Peter says "I'd like a chance to know my daughter. We'll not let anyone hurt you. After the hunt, tonight, come with us, please? Tomorrow night we celebrate your brother's 17th birthday at the Greek restaurant. I'd like you there with us."

She shifts to human and says "I'll move in and celebrate his birthday. I don't feel comfortable going to a restaurant. I'll move in tomorrow night, after." I grab her into a huge bear hug. "I miss my sister. Let's go hunting."

Peter and I remove our clothes and shift into a full wolf. The three of us scent mark each other and meet the others.

We feed on our kill, and I leave a deer leg with Malia. We remove and clean the antlers and hide to sell to tanners at the farmer's market. We dress the rest of the deer and put the meat in one of the den's meat lockers. That's over a weeks worth of meat for the pack.

We are going to the grand hall where a few teens are watching a movie. "Could someone check if Romana's back from her job hunting so I can turn on the alarm for the night?"

Cora goes to check and comes back 10 minutes later. She hands me a letter and says "she packed her backpack with the stuff she came with and only took her original belongings. She left the stuff we bought her. She went to see family in the NE."

"I hope her family takes care of her then. I'll clean her room out tomorrow and if anyone wants the things she left you can have them." I turn on the alarm. "My sister says she'll move in with us after the restaurant tomorrow."

Peter says that "living as a coyote for the last few years has made her uncomfortable around a lot of humans, eating in public. She may need help getting caught up to her grade level. We'd appreciate it if everyone's patient with her and can help her acclimate."

 

I go to bed.

With my Delta hearing that's 10x higher than an Alphas, I hear Peter talking to the pack. He tells them "I learned the reason Stiles always has whoever helps him in the kitchen do the chopping. When he put out the fire on me, he severely burned his hands."

"Erica asks "explain severely?"

Peter says "Fifth-degree burns. I only had fourth-degree burns."

Dad days "he told me that was from a grease fire. I should have known. He went to Satomi, and she did what she could for him. I knew there was a chance of nerve damage, but he never said there was any. I assumed there wasn't. I'm sorry."

Peter says "He said something about you couldn't put out a gasoline fire with water."

Lydia says "No, you can't. The gas floats on the water, so it spreads and makes the fire worse. You have to suffocate it." 

Dad says "Stiles told me you smelled of gasoline. It never clicked when he said it was hard to put out the fire on you."

Peter "Well, the nerves in his hands were permanently damaged. Satomi says they were burned away.  He can't feel anything with his fingers. I think he hides it with his telekinesis. Don't tell him I said anything. Most of the time someone volunteers to help him cook. I'm just asking if we can volunteer more and automatically do the slicing for him."

They all say they can do that. Not a problem. "Besides, Stiles lets his helpers taste whatever he's cooking to ensure it's okay. Plenty of incentive right there."

I think ... thanks, father. Helping me and sparing my feelings at the same time.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> castles for sale in Poland https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ii3lzmv1ypI  
> firestorm 27 Feb 2011 http://www.srh.noaa.gov/lub/?n=events-2011-20110227-fires and a video hist here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14Jc088R6PU  
> 


	20. Stiles Birthday Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Desert Wolf is dealt with  
> Stiles has a birthday meal at the pack  
> what make an alpha not a beta

SATURDAY, March 5th

 

Peter and I collect Jax from London. He says his dad will move back when the school year ends in May. That makes less than two months of jumping every weekend. I can handle that.

I say "Lydia? Let's collect saliva samples to test our theory on why only alphas and deltas can turn people. Why the different ranks bite kills vamps at various speeds."

She says "Yes, but let's include humans as well. Also, there are several mentions in my research that female werewolves are stronger than males. Let's mark the samples male and female."

I say "Good idea. Mom, Dad, Chris and Morrell care to give a blood sample?" 

They all agree. 

"Okay, the display shows males on the right and female on the left ... don't see any difference in humans except, testosterone in the males." 

They wander off as we get the blood sample except for Erica who helps us. Of course, Derek and Peter are lurking nearby.

 

I say "Now the Betas. Let's start with Jax; he's the newest."

Lydia says "Okay. That's interesting. That cell's not as defined in Jax as it is in the others, but it's more concentrated in Erica's. I think concentration levels is because she's female."

Erica says "Isaac, Boyd, and Jax turned the same night. An alpha bit Jax which could explain why the cells are different."

I say "Yes, when a Delta bites someone the full change takes an hour while an Alpha's bite can take about 8 hours."

Lydia says "So the change is different in Delta bitten."

Erica says "Cora's is even more concentrated. The concentration must be higher because she was born and no testosterone. I wonder if testosterone weakens lycanthropy. It's more concentrated in females, and that's the only difference?"

 

I say "Let's check born wolf alphas and then Eliot. My turned, upgraded alpha."

Erica says "Okay all the alphas are born, and the concentration is far higher than the betas. The testosterone looks different in them as well. Check Eliot's."

Lydia says "Whoa, look at that. The concentration is higher than the other alphas, and the cell is more defined than theirs. Let's check yours."

 

Erica says "SHIT. Total saturation and the cell is fully defined. All spines and hooks. No testosterone."

I say "I'm a Delta. Deltas are internally female and have babies. We don't need testosterone. The cells look like a puffer fish with spines on two sides and hooks on two sides. Mine's the only one with the hooks."

Lydia says "So the only difference between beta and alpha is concentration levels ... maybe if a beta's body started over-producing the cells, they'd become an alpha without killing one or getting upgraded by a delta. It's more likely to happen with females than males because their body already IS at higher saturation levels."

I say "So if wolves get stressed and panicked enough to lower testosterone for an extended period and, the cell increases its concentration to the point they become an alpha ... like puberty, they become a true alpha? Betas are like children and alphas are the adult?"

Peter jumps in with "like Deucalion plans on doing to Scott to make him a True Alpha. There's a higher chance of it succeeding with Erica."

I say "She's a female and bold. She's not going to cow to Deucalion. Scott would be more frightened of him and gives him more choices of leverage to control him."

Lydia says "I'd say betas are babies, alphas are the teens and deltas are the adult ... figuratively."

I say "But you can't become a Delta ... you're either born one or your not. Wait, Delta children. The first one is always a Delta, and the others are born as an alpha, red-eyes, and everything. It's the concentration levels that affect betas and alphas."

Lydia says "Somewhere along the line the different stages stopped developing into the final product, Deltas. The story of LYKAON says Zeus killed the 50 sons of LYKAON. Maybe they weren't killed, the levels of growth were permanently separated. Each wolf stayed at the level they were. How many lines of deltas are there? What were you told about the dinner."

I say "Nine different bloodlines. I learned nine deltas, 25 betas and, 16 alphas survived. The poison the ancient put in the food killed everyone else."

Erica says "The poison wasn't poison. It was something to stop the progression. I'm surprised it killed LYKAON."

Peter says "he's not dead is he?"

I say "No, he didn't die."

Derek says "Wait. What?"

I say "He's in a room that time doesn't affect. He can't leave, but we can enter and leave at will. If werewolves are wiped out, they want the first one on hand to replace our race. Like the story of Ragnarok, the first human man and woman are put to sleep, so when the human race is destroyed, they can be awakened and replace their race."

Peter says "deltas should be getting weaker with each generation they're removed from LYKAON, but they're not. I believe he's periodically mating with the deltas to keep the bloodlines purer. How far back is he in your generation line?"

I say "My great grandfather mated with him. So ... 4. Deltas are expected to find a mate, if we don't, we're still supposed to continue the line. Without a mate, the only option's to go back to the source. There's always the chance we don't take a partner at all and see how long going through our heat, unmated, kills us or we kill ourselves."

Derek says "your heats could kill you?"

I say "Yes. That's why Satomi's always around and why she's going to teach Peter how to take care of me when I go through it. Back to that cell. That must be why werewolves heal faster with pack near them. The bigger the pack, the stronger the pack. That's why Peter recovered faster as my pack grew."

Lydia says "You werewolves are always touching each other, scenting each other ... it must be physical contact and your breathing. I mean it must be in your saliva. We know it's in the claws, it must be in the skin of the hands as well."

Erica says "So scenting not only calms wolves, it makes them stronger ... again more wolves in the pack the more powerful the pack."

I say "This has been rather enlightening. I need to make lunch now."

 

Cora volunteers to help with chopping the veggies and fruit. "Thanks, I hate chopping." Was that a sly look between Cora and the others?

"Allison, if I give you some money can you get some everyday clothes for a girl about your size, maybe an inch taller than you? My sister agreed to move in tonight, sometime after we come back from the restaurant. She won't have any clothes AT ALL."

"Sure, no problem. Laurel, want to go with me?" They head out together with Chris driving.

Jax, Danny, Scott, Isaac and Boyd head to the basement to practice Lacrosse. Derek heads out to check on the house construction. Serena studies her Spanish. Melissa and dad go to work. Lydia's working on the spell I gave her. Erica's running more experiments on saliva samples. Peter's going over things to finish his degree. Morrell's gone to her office at the hospital. Eliot's working on a job.

 

LATER

at the restaurant

 

Peter's P.O.V

 

I got us a table large enough to seat 19. Two waiters are walking around the table, talking in Greek as they fill our water glasses. Stiles is starting to smell like a hurricane, and I feel his anger. "Baby, are you okay? You feel like wind and rain."

His glass starts to shake, his telekinesis? He grabs it with his left hand and takes my phone out of my pocket. "I'm angry." He puts his finger to his lips as he turns on the voice recorder.

The waiters continue to walk around us talking in Greek, and he's furious now. Whatever the waiter just said pissed him off. He crushed his glass in his hand. I grab his hand and pull the glass pieces out of it and wrap a napkin around his palm as the Maitre D' walks up.

He asks if Stiles is okay and is anything wrong. Stiles says "I've NEVER been so insulted in my entire life. What these waiters have said about me is equal to sexual assault, and it's disgusting and revolting. I've lost my appetite."

The waiters deny everything and say they don't know what he means. Stiles picks up my phone and plays the recording back. The Maitre D' chokes on his tongue and turns white as a sheet. "I'm sorry. No one should ever say such things about anyone. You two are fired. You ever step foot in my restaurant again; I'll have you arrested. Sir can you send me that recording so I can prosecute the miscreants."

I'm furious ... I bury it with the knowledge they will get their just rewards ... later, from me.

He says "Sure."

"All of your meals are on the house tab ... is there anything you'd like that might not be on the menu?"

Stiles says "What I like is seldom found outside of Greece."

Lydia speaks up "before we came, he said he'd like Shrimp Saganaki or Moussaka with Béchamel."

"My wife makes both excellently. Meet my wife, Crinaeae."

She gets flustered about Stiles and goes to Selena and asks "If I make his meal, sister, shall I present it to mas prínkipas or have you give it?"

Serena says she'll offer it, once it's ready. As she goes to leave Stiles grabs her hand and says "thank you little nera."

The Maitre D' looks a little shocked and touches Stiles hand with salt water. You briefly see a blue scale before it disappears.

Stiles looks at him and says "you could have asked."

"Bruja, I'm sorry. I didn't believe such things still exist. I suspected from my wife deferring to your sea creature and; she called you a prince in Greek."

"Serena belongs to herself. I don't believe anyone can own anyone else. She's every right the rest of us have. Your wife wasn't deferring to her; she was showing Serena's in my pod and centuries past only someone in my pod was allowed to feed me. That's Bruja culture. I'm not just Bruja though. Father, a little help here, please."

"Stiles is Bruja and werewolf ... on land he follows werewolf culture, in the water, he follows Bruja. Serena's the one that takes care of him if he's severely wounded. We're all pack, and we came to celebrate my son's 17th birthday. I missed a few of them, and I wanted to do something special for him."

"You are only 17? I thought the great ones were ancient."

"Our memories are ancient but, we have babies and grow old. You never know if one of us is 15 or 1000. Don't assume we're immortal. Immortality sucks, and it's very lonely. We gave up immortality to be Bruja."

Everyone's meal arrives, and Crinaeae pushes several dishes out. Serena gets up and hands them to Stiles who tells both girls thank you.

He offers me a bite of both dishes. "Oh, my god ... that's the most delicious meal, next to your cooking; I've ever had."

He smiles and says "It's always better when made by a little nera. They cook seafood way better than I ever could."

I ask "What's a little nera?"

He shrugs and says "Nereid, sea nymphs or, mermaids ... it's a pet name Bruja gave mermaids."

He greatly enjoys his meal as does everyone else. The leftovers he offers to me, Derek and Serena. It was fantastic.

Stiles hugs me and says "Thanks, father, aside from the first set of waiters, I enjoyed being here, and the food was divine." I hug him back and ruffle his hair.

 

Stiles P.O.V.

 

The meal was delicious. Our little caravan heads back to the den. My phone rings with Metallica - I Disappear. I pull over and answer it. "Braeden? What's wrong?"

"The desert wolf figured out she can't find Malia because she's staying in coyote form. She's going after Malia. I lost track of her a couple of hours ago in Oregon. I can't get there in time."

I get out of the jeep as the pack surrounds me. "Got it. I'll travel faster on foot. Thanks for the heads up."

Erica asks what's going on. "The desert wolf's going after my sister." I hand my keys to dad. "All the werewolves that want to ... follow me. Everyone else goes back to the den."

Peter and I take off towards her cave, outside of the Nemeton's reach. I feel Derek, Jax, Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Danny and Eliot following me. I get close to the cave and stop. "Okay, the cave's 1/4 mile ahead. Fan out and move quietly. I don't want to scare my sister if we beat Corrine here and I don't want her to hurt Malia."

We move forward as quietly as possible. I hear fighting. Malia screams. We break cover and see Corrine, with red Alpha eyes. Her claws are in Malia's shoulder, and her other hand's poised to tear out her throat. She has five were-coyotes with her. I shift to full delta and knock her off Malia. Peter grabs Malia, pulls her back and, shields her.

Eliot's fighting their martial arts expert. Figures they'd have one. Scott, Isaac, and Boyd are struggling with the guy that looks like a refrigerator. Danny and Jax are fighting the other guy. Derek took out one of them and is fighting an alpha, must be her mate.

In a few minutes, the betas are dispatched by Danny and Eliot. Corine and the alpha both shifted to their alpha forms. Derek changed to full alpha and is fighting the mate.

I heal faster than an alpha. I'm doing more lasting damage to Corrine.

Derek finally kills the mate by ripping out his heart.

I dislocate Corrine's shoulder, break her spine and, toss her into a tree near Peter and Malia. The pain made her shift back to human.

Peter tells Malia she needs to be the one to kill her mother. To know Corrine's dead and she's safe. She walks over and rips out Corrine's throat. Her eyes go from golden to red. She's alpha now. I shift back and hug her tight. "I almost lost my sister." The alpha power's speeding up her healing. Her shoulder will heal soon.

She cries against my shoulder.

"Is everyone okay?"

Erica says "I broke a nail, and we have a few scratches but, we're okay. You have a fantastic body hiding under those oversized clothes. Born wolves ARE genetically different. You two have the most enormous, strangely shaped dicks I've ever seen."

"Study wolf physiology and you'll understand why. Derek and I shifted without removing our clothes ... we've ruined them. Guess we three go to the den naked." I look around for my phone. "SHIT! My phone. Can someone call me so I can find it please?"

Peter says "I will. I'm dying to see what you have as a ring tone for me."

My phone plays The Midnight Hour - Everyone's Dying. He laughs. "Thanks, father." I dial Braeden.

"Braeden ... Corrine and 5 of her pack, including her mate, are dead."

"That was her entire pack. What are you going to do with the bodies?"

Peter says the Nemeton is closer than the den.

"I'll let the Nemeton deal with them."

"I'm three minutes out from the den. I'll meet you there. And Stiles. Happy Birthday."

Malia gets her adopted little sister's doll from her cave, and we bring the bodies to the Nemeton. It quickly snags them with its roots and pulls them under the tree; its rings glow for a few seconds.

When we get to the den, Mom sees Malia's naked and runs for a blanket to cover her.

Dad sees Derek and me naked and says "now I understand why you said condoms don't work on born wolves. Do all born wolves have THAT?" We all nod yes.

"Mom can you take Malia in your room and show her how to use a shower or better yet ... a bubble bath? She was a coyote for eight years. Her mother was a cold, heartless bitch that was going to kill her and never showed her love. She needs a vulnerable, mom-like figure; that's soft and can't hurt her. Your human and mom. It works, please?"

Melissa says "Of course. Come on baby, let's get you cleaned up. Stiles got one of the girls to get you some clothes earlier so you won't have to be naked before we can take you shopping tomorrow."

I call after her "Are you hungry, sis? I can make you something to eat."

Malia says "No. Dirty, stinky and, sore."

I say "Go with mom; she'll get you clean. Chris? What happened to your nose?"

Braden says "I punched him. He ditched me to marry someone Gerard told him to, without telling me GOODBYE. I hold a grudge."

I say "Good to know. I'm going to shower and get some clothes on. In some ways, this has been this best day and some ways it hasn't been that great."

Peter says "I wanted you to have a great day. How has it been the best day? To me, it looks like it's in the top 3 for worst days."

"My sister's safe in our den. I had my two favorite meals, cooked by a little nera. Braeden's back in the den, she's pack. She's like my favorite aunt. She looked out for my sister and me when you couldn't. I watched my pack work as a team and fight together to stop another group that was bigger, more experienced. You did very well against them. I couldn't ask for a better pack."

They blushed and shuffled their feet. 

Peter says "we need to clean up. Naked people need to put clothes on, Derek. Stiles, you said Malia's older than you. I know she's a year older. When's her birthday?"

Coyote's gestation is 60 days, and were-coyote's is 90 days. They always give birth between March and May. "March 15th. She was born in 1993 while I was born in 1994."

"Her birthday is coming up, then."

"Yes, father."

 

Peter's P.O.V.

 

I download the app from http://itranslatevoice.com/ on my iPhone to translate what the waiters said. Good, it supports Greek.

I translate the recording. No wonder Stiles was angry. They like to hurt people, sexually, permanently. It sounds like they took cues from the life of Prince Dracul and how he killed. Be a shame if I do those things to them. I have to track them down. I must be crazy yet if talking about hurting Stiles makes me plan on destroying them.

Can I deal with them without me killing? Wait. They speak as if they have done something like this before. I need to ask Stiles if they felt off and then check unsolved homicides to see if they killed like that. Let human justice and John deal with them.

Stiles is going to check on his sister. "Stiles, did the two waiters feel off to you?"

He looks at me. He knows I want to kill them and may be planning it out. "One, the dark haired one felt off and the other only a little bit."

"Would you say they felt like they had killed before?"

"The dark haired one. What are you thinking, father?"

"I translated what they said, and they talked as if they had already done that to others ... if they felt off to you ... I was going to ask John to check unsolved homicide cases to see if anyone was killed like that. If not I'll deal with them myself."

"I hadn't thought of that. I'm going to check on Malia. I'm putting a spare mattress on either my floor or moms for her. Wherever she feels more comfortable. I don't think she wants to be alone but not touching someone either. Has mom or dad said when they'd get married?"

"As soon as the house is livable. They'll have the wedding there."

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ring tone for Peter's calls https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rKknEUXtkE


	21. SUNDAY, March 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I buy the club called the Sinema  
> the twins have shown up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASL is American Sign Language ... have seen a lot of stories where they both know it due to human family that's deaf.

SUNDAY, March 6th

 

The first thing I do upon waking is, quietly look in Melissa's room to ensure Malia's okay.

Peter hugs me and whispers "she's okay. She's safe and being taken care of."

"She's my sister. I almost lost her last night."

He says "She locked in on how you see Melissa as mom and accepts her the same way. Melissa will mother her."

"She needs a mom figure."

He says "I called our lawyers. I told them your older sister was in a car wreck eight years ago, and she's been living in a cave. Chris was hunting yesterday and found her. She asked for her brother, Stiles."

"They won't take her away from me, will they? She won't turn 18 until the 15th. There's no way she's competent enough to be emancipated."

He tilts my chin, so I look in his eyes as he says "No, baby. You're emancipated, and I'm here. Both of your mothers stuck it to Talia and named me the father and gave you Hale as a middle name. I'm arranging access to special needs assistance and Morrell to help her catch up and acclimate her as Malia. Her identity is intact."

I nearly cry when I say "She's not retarded ... she's smart. She was cut off from people and isolated; that's all."

"I know, baby. She does need reading, math, writing, possibly speech and, cognitive help. The trauma of seeing her adopted family butchered, even if they mistreated her, and her mother trying to kill her, will cause shock."

I hug him as I say "Thank you, father. You always know best. I'll make breakfast."

 

At breakfast, Malia sits close to me, and Melissa's on her other side. We both help her relearn silverware. She can use a spoon, and that's about it."

Malia hugs me as she asks "Stiles, can your mom be my mom too?"

I look at Melissa over Malia's head as I hug her.

Melissa says "of course, baby. I've always wanted a daughter. Stiles says you never had a loving mom. I know a human is equated with mom."

Malia looks confused.

Melissa says "Equated means equal to. I mean ... sure baby, call me mom."

"Thank you, for me ... the word mother has a bad feeling." She hugs mom.

I say "bad meaning or connotation."

She sounds out the word connotation.

"Mom and Lydia can you go with us to take Malia to the salon and to buy clothes."

They both say of course. Erica and Cora ask if they can too. I say "definitely. GIRLS, don't expect makeup and dresses to happen ... she's been living in a cave for eight years." They nod that they understand.

Peter and I introduce everyone to her. She already knew the born wolves and is comfortable with them.

I'll get her a medallion after breakfast. Morrell says she'll keep a couple of hours open for Malia to talk with her before lunch, Monday through Friday. At school would be best to get her used to a school environment. I thank her.

 

AT THE MALL

We go to the salon first. I suggest short hair ... hygiene and caves don't happen. Aside from when she would shift long enough for me to brush her hair for an hour or so.

Lydia and Melissa pick a cute, pixyish bob. Lydia adds highlights as well. I love the finished product. She loves it too. "Stiles, can you still brush my hair even though it's short now?"

"Of course, sis. I can do that in the grand hall every night if you want." She bounces up and down and hugs me. Melissa asks what that was about, and I tell her that to get Malia to shift to human I'd brush her hair for hours, she enjoys it.

I say "Clothes. Start from the top. Lyds, I don't think she has ever seen a bra before. I hear Victoria's Secret is the place to take girls to be fitted for their first one, but you girls are obviously the experts on this."

Lydia terrified Victoria's Secret's salesgirl when she barged into the fitting room to ensure the undergarments fit properly and do whatever she says they're supposed to do. We got her eight pairs of matching underwear. I got Melissa and the girls to get several sets of matching undergarments also.

Malia gravitates to boots, jeans and short. Lydia makes sure the shorts, jeans and, boots have distinctly feminine cuts, styles and, colors.

 

I suggest waffle cones. Finger food. They jump at it. While getting them, I sense strange wolves. I casually follow the scent to twin alphas on the other side of bushes by the fountain. They're using the water to hide their scent. They're early to watch me.

I ask Malia "Do you want the room next to mom's or across the hall?"

She replies "Next to her."

I say "Let's put the bags in the cars. We'll go to Anna's Linens and Burlington's for stuff to decorate your room. We'll need to get daily hygiene items also."

She gets everything for her bathroom and bedroom.

"How about nachos for everyone ... they're finger food."

Malia asks " Stiles, why aren't you eating the nachos? You didn't eat a waffle cone either. They're good."

"My body can't handle the preservatives in nacho cheese or ice cream. I'll make real nachos for dessert tonight so you can see the difference. I'll get stuff for ice cream later. Enjoy the nachos."

As they're eating Peter asks what's distracting me. I use ASL to sign 'twins, by the fountain.' He uses a shop window to see them casually. "I thought that happens on the 20th. Timeline's changed."

He writes 'we have two weeks before Marcus shows up? The 20th?' on his napkin. I write 'I'll check tonight ... let them observe us; that's why they change packs.' Peter nods. I slide my hand over the napkin, and the writing disappears.

Peter says "you realize Derek, and I'll be with you when you do?" I realize and nod.

Everyone's finished their nachos, so we throw away our garbage and head to the cars. Lydia's going over her party list with cost estimates. I'm nodding at Lyds and saying whatever she wants to get. We'll get it Saturday.

"Father, did you talk to dad about what we discussed last night?"

He says "No, I didn't."

"Do you want to go by now or wait till he gets home late tonight?"

He thinks and says "Now would probably be best."

"Mom can you and the girls take Malia home, and help her decorate her room and bathroom. Peter and I need to stop by dad's work?"

She says no problem. Malia's curled into her side as they leave.

I suggest Lenny's drive-thru. We can get dad a cheeseburger bribe. Dad's doing well with his cholesterol; he can have an occasional cheat meal.

Peter sees the twins on motorcycles following further back. "Not very subtle, are they?"

 

AT THE STATION

 

Tara greets us and motions Peter back to see dad. I see Deputy Valerie Clarke looking stressed. Hayden's sitting on the bench waiting for her to get off. She doesn't get off for another 6 hours. Something's wrong.

I walk over to her desk. "Valerie? Is something wrong?"

She looks flustered. "I don't want to bother anyone with my problems."

I sit at her desk and hold her hand. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I got the short end of the stick for social workers! She says I'm neglecting Hayden. The survivor I took in as my sister, after trolls killed her parents, right in front of her."

"I remember her."

"She has a heart condition. She can't do things other teens do. Her meds to keep IT from getting critical and requiring a transplant are expensive. She's 15 and waitressing in a bar to cover some of the costs. The bartender drinks her sales away, as well as the other underage girls."

I hear dad and Peter come out and lean on the wall. "So, the problem IS you don't make a lot and work long hours, leaving Hayden at home. They say that's neglect. She can't go out because of her heart, keeping her isolated and alone. She's trying to help pay for her meds by working underage at a bar. The bartender's taking from her and other minors."

"That's it in a nutshell. I live in Satomi's territory but, she's old school. Only werewolves and humans can be in her pack."

"Okay ... I have several ideas to help. Before you say anything, you give me a helping hand all the time."

"You don't have to ..."

I hold up my hand to shush her. "I wouldn't be a valid alpha if I didn't look out for people I consider under my protection. You live in Satomi's territory, but you work in my region. Options ... I've got a medical trust fund for Peter that's not needed ... we can sign that over to you and Hayden."

"That's too much money ... "

"The money is already there ... last I checked it was $500,000. Peter's no longer comatose. It's not needed. It's NOT a problem."

"Okay, I can accept that."

"Hayden being alone. It sounds like you asked to join Satomi's pack. Did you?"

She reluctantly nods.

"She said no because you're not a werewolf or human?"

Again she nods.

"Do you want to be in a pack? I can offer that. Your race isn't an issue to me."

"The main thing I want and need is Hayden not to be alone. I have the protection of both the town alphas. Yes, I'd like to be part of a good pack."

"Okay, that's settled. You know my address and the code. See you tonight? Can I take Hayden now so that she can meet the other teens in my pack?"

"Yes, she can go with you."

"One more thing ... Tell me the name of the bar. I want to buy a bar and convert it to a teen club to help cut down on the city drug problem. If it helps us both, all the better."

"It's called Sinema."

Dad asks why she didn't say she needs help. She hugs him and says he has too much to deal with to worry about her.

He says "I'll put you in for a raise."

Valerie reintroduces me to Hayden. She tells me "you look different with human eyes. The coral color IS beautiful on you."

"Lydia also says they are coral. So, you remember me? Let's go to your place to collect some stuff and then go to my den." She looks nervous but agrees.

 

We get her stuff and bring her home. I introduce her to the teens in the grand hall. I tell them Deputy Valerie Clarke is moving in and joining the pack. Hayden's human and doesn't have to join us. Valerie is a Lamia.

I tell Hayden to pick a room. She can decorate it however she wants.

"Danny, Erica? Can you come with me to Sinema? I plan on buying it, and you know clubs better than anyone."

"Sure. Cool."

When we get there, I find out there's only one bartender. "Erica, would you mind talking to the bartender. Let him know it's not a good idea to steal from young waitresses. Karma is a bitch."

"Sure Batman ... it's my pleasure." I see the twins in the rafters, watching. Peter already called our lawyer, and he'll be here in 5 - 10 minutes for contract negotiations.

"Danny ... can you help me translate club talk with the owner?"

"Sure."

We talk to the owner about buying his club. He thinks I'm joking. We tell him it will be a great teen bar.

He gets mad and says "the club's not for sale."

The lawyer's here. I nicely point out "the waitresses are all 15 to 17. Selling and serving alcohol. Isn't that against the law?"

He turns pale and agrees to sell it for the price of the loan.

Our lawyer pulls up the contract, and we sign it. I write the previous owner a check, and he leaves. I ask our lawyers to ensure the loan changes ownership at the bank.

The bartender runs up, very pale and, quits.

I laugh as Erica stalks up like a cat with a big grin on her face. "Good job." She high fives me.

I get the staff together. "I bought the club, and I'm making it a teen club. No alcohol. All teens can be employed here. I'll work with the school for hiring programs and educational credit. I'm instituting the minimum wage. That means a $3 raise. Anyone know any bouncers or jocks that want a job?"

The girls say they'll stay now the bartender's gone. They call in 2 big jocks for bouncers. I say "Erica's the new manager. Boyd can either be soda man, bouncer, or both." Erica looks like the cat that ate the canary.

Peter, Danny, Erica and I stack all of the alcohol next to the loading dock. I call the VFW and tell them I've got a donation of alcohol for their organization. I ask them to pick it up? I say they'll need a panel van to carry it.

Peter and I sign up the staff. They are happy to make $7.25 plus tips.

I tell Erica she can change the uniforms; she goes for it. She gets them baby blue pleated skirts and gray blouses. She says she wants to start theme nights on Saturdays, next weekend.

She asks how much she'll be making. I say "I'll pay you what the last guy made. $400 a week."

I print off a bunch of fliers about management change, and it's a teen bar ... no alcohol. "I'll give everyone that passes out 100 fliers $100." They get a stack of fliers and leave.

I call someone to deliver an "under new ownership" banner, a "teen club" sign and, a "no alcohol" sign out front. I also order a neon "live band" sign to signal when we have a band. They'll install them within the next hour.

"We need school friendly hours. How about Sunday through Thursday 6 pm -10 pm, Friday and Saturday 4 pm - 11 pm?"

Erica says "let's make business cards with the bar's number on it. It can say "call to check on your teens or tell them to come home." We're werewolves; our senses should spot whoever they're asking for."

I smile and say "I like that. Let's improve it; any teen knows their parents will call for them asks for a vibrator pad. Similar to what Peter Piper's Pizza uses to signal your order's ready. If it vibrates and lights up, come to the bar for your phone call. I'll order the equipment. Might be a day or two to arrive."

"I like that."

"Know any local bands I can hire for opening night?"

"Hunx and His Punx is great, and The Limousines released an album last year."

"Okay ... I'll see if they can play here either tonight or this week." I wind up getting The Limousines for Monday and Hunx and His Punx for Saturday.

"We can advertise with teens that we're always looking for live bands. If their friends want a gig, apply. We can have a white board calendar by the door to show who's playing when."

"A camera in the bathrooms with signs saying the only cameras are outside and in the bathrooms. That'll stop most illegal things going on."

Erica says "This place is going to be fabulous."

"Do you want to open tonight or wait until tomorrow."

"Tonight. But a big grand opening tomorrow when the band's here." The four girls are coming back from passing out fliers. Erica has them show her their schedules. She works with them to move them to our new hours.

Counting Hayden, there are five waitresses. "Is that enough? Tonight is Sunday, so hours are 6 pm -10 pm."

"Good thing we eat at 4:30 pm. We'll get Tupperwares for you, Boyd and anyone else that has to leave before dinner's finished. You can bring it with you and finish it on break."

Peter says "a white board calendar and the new hour's sign will be installed in a couple of hours. I'll ask Chris to install the cameras before tonight. I ordered a big shipment of sodas, all types. It'll be here in an hour. Verify it before you sign for it."

He calls Chris about cameras, and he can do it in 3 hours.

"Business cards will wait until tomorrow. I'll take you and Boyd to Staples first thing in the morning, and you both pick one."

"I'll take the paperwork and a uniform for Hayden with me. I think our pack will get half the high school to show up tomorrow for the bands." Peter and I head back to the den. The motorcycles are still following us.

 

AT HOME

 

I give the paperwork and uniform to Hayden. "I kept everyone, except the bartender. I moved everyone up to minimum wage. That's a $3 raise plus tips."

She fills it out and gives it to me. "Who's the manager?"

"Erica. Boyd ... want to be a bouncer, soda guy, or both?"

He asks "Can I do both?"

"Of course."

I tell the pack "it's now a teen bar ... no alcohol. Tomorrow, I've got a live band, if you could pass it on at school. Hours changed. Sunday through Thursday 6 pm -10 pm, Friday, and Saturday 4 pm - 11 pm. I'm going to school tomorrow to look into school credit for working there plus a school hiring program."

Isaac volunteers to help as soda guy. Derek says he can bounce people. Cora, Serena, Laurel and Allison all want to waitress. Danny says he can be PR and help find bands. Scott says he can't come with the vet office open. He can support it and visit after work.

"Okay. How about we go tonight and check it out."

 

AT DINNER

 

I give Erica and Boyd Tupperwares to use as a plate ... so they can eat till they've got to go, put the lid on and, take it with them.

Dessert is nachos with various condiments next to them. Malia makes an obscene noise as she tries it. "OH MY GOD ... this tastes totally different than the ones at the mall. You could sell them." I see Erica with a calculating look in her eyes. Uh Oh.

We go to the club after we clean up, and everyone guarantees they've done their homework. Malia stays close to Melissa and me. Erica and Lydia show her how to dance. Boyd's working the soda bar. Erica's floating around policing the teens. God, she'd be a fantastic Dominatrix. She loves it.

The twins are in the rafters again. I get bottled water. I'm surprised kids are using the recycle bins. Oh, wait. Erica's making sure they do. She's scary.

A news crew? Did Peter get a news crew here? Good thing we use transparent contact lenses to block light reflection.

Danny and Erica talk about the program for parents to call and reach their teens and gives the phone number. "We'll be getting business cards with the number to pass out later in the week. Live local bands so teens, if you want a gig, apply." She shows the white board calendar to show who plays when. "I'm having a theme night every Saturday if you dress up its free cover. I'll announce on Wednesdays. I'll let teens vote for what they want to see Monday to Wednesday. The cover's only $1.00 so teens can afford it and if you can't, we have programs for that."

Danny says "we want to give teens a fun place to go after school that's safe and fun. We have cameras in the bathroom and outside to stop drugs. Parents can call and check on their teens. We're recycling to help the environment. Erica's the manager."

Erica says "Danny is Public Relations and local band Booker." We have school friendly hours, Sunday through Thursday 6 pm -10 pm, Friday and Saturday 4 pm - 11 pm. We're closed Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years."

They did well. I clap for Erica and Danny. Erica takes a bow. I sit in a corner with Peter, leaning on Derek. I'm watching Malia and Melissa dance. Danny and Lydia plop down next to us. "Looks like a rousing success. Be even better tomorrow with the band."

Malia comes over and climbs on top of me. I hug her as she tucks into me ... "are you tired?" she nods and snuggles in. "Ready to go home and sleep." She snuffles an affirmative. I get up and tell the pack with our medallion "Peter, Derek and I are bringing Malia home to rest. Jax and Danny, can you keep an eye on Hayden?" They both say yes, no problem.

On the way home Malia asks "Stiles, can you bring me to see my sister. I need to give her doll back. I think she'll rest better with it."

"Okay. I'll get a shovel so we can bury it in your sister's grave and no one can take it, all right?" She nods.

Once home, everyone hits the shower. I tuck Malia into bed. I tell her "Peter and I need to talk, so I'll close my door, don't get upset when you don't hear my heartbeat. When we finish, I'll open the door, okay?"

She says okay. I give her a teddy bear I bought at the mall for her. She curls up with it and goes to sleep. Poor thing must have tired herself out with all the dancing. She looks happier, though.

Peter and Derek are waiting in my room. I close the door. "God I hate this. It shouldn't take as long, with just the alpha pack. The twins are already following me as well. Let's get this over with."

I get in the lotus position and go into the trance. I concentrate on just the alpha pack. As before, Peter sets up the notebook and pen to write what I see.

The twins arrived last night and started watching the den. They're focusing on me. They're not reporting back. They're surveillance to know what patterns I follow for Marcus to kill me, March 20th. They will fight Marcus and join us.

Ennis will arrive at the preserve's southern border on March 23rd. Need to tell Jeremy he's coming early.

Kali comes on March 26th. She'll go after Derek to avenge Ennis. Outside the club, around midnight, when he's dumping the garbage. Erica helps him and becomes an alpha. I think she can handle being an alpha.

Deucalion will go to the abandoned warehouse on the corner of Michigan and 73rd, March 28th. Peter decides to be proactive protecting our territory against invading alphas not following protocol. We show him his enemies hearts. Our alphas indicate his pack never had a chance. He leaves an ally. I stress Morrell and the twins are in my pack; I protect my pack.

I take a deep breath and slump on the ground to rest for a minute. Peter and Derek pick me up and cradle me in their arms. "The trance wasn't as long. You're not as weak but, you're still weak, baby. I'll call Jeremy with the update, tomorrow."

"Thanks, father."

Derek opens the door as Peter puts me in bed and tucks me in. He climbs under me as Derek climbs on me and we cuddle like before.

I look up at Peter and ask about his talk with dad. He says "I played the translation. Those kinds of wounds matched several unsolved homicides. Four bodies in the last three years. I gave him the recording and the translation program. He'll have the Maitre D' verify the accuracy of the app. He's going for a warrant. He's going to have the were-bear, one of the werewolves and the witch serve the warrant and arrest him."

"You identified the different species in the police department for him?"

"Yes, He said it helps with job assignments. Making sure humans don't do anything dangerous, except deal with hunters. Different species, different capabilities. I couldn't figure out what the pale girl with white hair in the morgue is, though."

"Olivia, the zombie hybrid. She developed the ability, from feeding, of seeing the last memories and how they died. She's used it to solve a couple of murders made to look like suicides."

"I noticed the other guy that does autopsies is a vampire."

"Yeah."

 

TBC


	22. MONDAY, March 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAT test is a California Achievement Test  
> http://www.gizdich-ranch.com/  
> golden gate park https://goldengatepark.com/strawberry-hill.html  
> strawberries http://www.strawberryhillusa.com/strawberries-

MONDAY, March 7th

 

We bring Erica and Boyd to Staples. They get 500 business cards for $14.99, and they'll be ready at 2 pm, TODAY! They each place an order. We bring them home so they can get her jeep to drive to school. They'll pick up their cards after school.

 

AT THE HIGH SCHOOL

 

"Principal Thomas. Thanks for seeing us on such short notice. I have several things to discuss with you." I see one of the twins through the window, across the field. He's hiding in the trees. They take following me seriously. I listen and find the other twin's heartbeat down the hall.

"Anything I can do for you, Stiles, IS a pleasure."

"I bought a club called Sinema and turned it into a teen club. We've got a program for parents to call and check on their teens. Cover charge is $1. Parents can pay in advance. We pay minimum wage plus tips. School friendly hours. Live local bands. Theme night on Saturdays."

He says "I saw Erica discussing it on the news last night. You've done wonders with her confidence and grace, by the way. It sounds like a fantastic program to keep teens off the streets and out of drugs. What about drug deals, in the bathroom and out back?"

"I have cameras outside and in the bathrooms, with signage."

He leans back and says "That's fantastic; it sounds like you covered all the basis. What DO you need from me."

"School hiring program and maybe academic credit. You can learn life skills bartending and waiting on tables. I hired a couple of athletes as bouncers in case someone starts a fight. They don't kick you out; just make you take a time out at a table, till you calm down."

He smiles and says "I can do the school hiring program. I need to talk to the guidance counselor, Marin Morrell, about the basis for school credit."

"Thank you. Now the other issue I came to discuss with you. I've got a major academic problem WE need to talk with you."

He asks "What's the problem?"

I look to Peter and indicate I want him to take over. People expect a father to be in charge, not the brother. "Father ..."

Peter says "my daughter and her adopted family had a car wreck about eight years ago. The family died, but they never found Malia's body. A hunter found her, alive, over the weekend. She asked for her brother Stiles; there's only one Stiles. I had a paternity test to verify it IS indeed my daughter, Malia Hale Tate."

I add that "she's been living in a cave, and her academics are WAY behind. I ... WE need to find out what programs you have to help her catch up ... hopefully by next school year. At least to junior year. Do you have any old textbooks or maybe tutors to help her?"

He says "Let's start with testing. To see where Malia is, academically. A simple CAT test should show us what we need to know."

Peter says "Sounds good. When would you be able to arrange that?"

He says "How about tomorrow at 9 am ... I'll have Morrell close by to see how she takes the stress of a test. We'll see if we need to make any accommodations for testing. If she just found you, she may be having separation anxiety. I may need one of you where she can see you, as she tests."

We say "Thank you, Principal Thomas."

We get up to leave, and he hugs me. "My dad says to thank you next time I see you. You've no idea how much it means to get my dad back."

I look at Peter and say "actually, I think I do. I'm glad I could help."

 

AT THE DEN

 

I catch Malia with an OOF as she jumps in my arms in the grand hall. "Take it you missed me?"

"You left before I got up this morning. Mom went to work, and the teens are in school. Eliot is in Vegas on a job. Derek, Lydia and Danny are in the library."

"We went to the high school to see about getting you caught up before next school year. They want to test you tomorrow morning and see what you remember. Did you like the club last night?"

"It was loud and lots of people. I liked dancing with mom. I might like to go again, but only if you, father and mom go. Stiles, why does father always go with you, everywhere?"

Peter asks "do you remember what different jobs do in a pack?" She nods. "I'm Stiles' left hand, the elder wolf and, advisor."

"You were Talia's left-hand, and you didn't go everywhere with her." She's pouting.

"I hated Talia for taking my family away ... I was trying to get out of her pack. I didn't care if someone attacked and killed her. Stiles is my son and alpha. I love him and want to protect him as a good left-hand and father should. You're my daughter, I love you, want to keep you safe and, make sure you've all the resources you need to succeed in life."

She smiles and says "Okay, I understand. Can we go outside, somewhere, anywhere?"

I say "How about the Science Center and Museum, the three of us can go."

Derek walks in and says "the four of us can go. I'll drive. I've wanted to take Stiles to the museum for a while."

Malia loves riding in the Camaro. She's in awe of the dinosaurs and has fun with all the experiments you can do. As we go in the planetarium, Malia complains she's seen plenty of stars. "Not like this, sis." She watches the show four times before we can get her to leave.

I kiss Derek and tell him thanks for bringing us. He kisses me back until Peter clears his throat. He sighs and lets me go.

We go back to the den.

Malia and Peter cuddle in the grand hall watching public television. Sounds like The Electric Company, and they're using fractions today.

Derek helps me make dinner; he automatically starts slicing the fruits and vegetables. "Derek love, you know it's not impossible for me to cut things." He raises an eyebrow. "Difficult but not impossible."

"I've seen you shake your hands out while chopping things ... muscle cramps?" He raises his eyebrow and smirks. He knows he's right. Damn it!

"My hands ... don't like holding the knife and the veggies. My hands get stiff. I CAN do it, though."

"I know you can, love. Let us help you with this, after all; you're making huge delicious meals, feeding over 20 people. It's the least we can do to show our appreciation. Hell, I can't cook a halfway decent meal to feed just me."

"Okay. fine." He kisses me chastely.

 

AT DINNER

 

"Danny, I'm having a monster sized oven installed tomorrow morning. Can you watch for the delivery and make sure they don't destroy my kitchen. We'll keep the stove I have now for Scott and Allison when they move into the Hale house."

"No problem."

Erica, Boyd, Allison, Hayden, and Isaac all use Tupperware for plates. They start eating, and Erica asks "Stiles ... what's the chance of you making nachos that we can sell at the club, now and then? I thought $5 for a small and $10 for a large one."

"I think if you use some of the club's funds to buy a cheese warmer and the ingredients from the farmers market, I can make them for the club."

She smiles and bounces as she says "You're on! You've got to go with me, though. I've never been to a farmer's market."

Melissa says "you've no idea what you've been missing. John, I want you there with me for a couple of hours, even if it's your lunch break. You'll love it."

He says "I don't know if I can do that."

I add "Dad. You can try the fresh crepes if you go?"

"Those are the ones dipped in chocolate sauce?" Melissa and I nod " ... I'll be there!" Melissa smiles.

Melissa says "It's the 2nd and 4th Saturday ... that's this Saturday."

I say "Malia ... after you test tomorrow, we can go to Strawberry Hill in San Francisco for fresh strawberries. It's in Golden Gate Park. There's a waterfall, hiking, paddle boats, museums, aquariums and, a lot of other things to see and do." I show her pictures.

She says "OOH ... pretty."

I smile and say "I go every year for fresh strawberries from mid-April to June. The owner texted, they're early this year."

Cora says "everyone gets out of school early on Tuesdays. We want to come."

I think it over and say "Change of plans ... everyone wants to come. So let's expand and move that trip to Sunday. The club doesn't open until 6 pm, and everyone has more time to do everything. I'll get city passes for everyone."

Peter says "don't those passes include everything in Golden Gate Park and beyond? Like seven days of riding the cable car; California Academy of Sciences."

Lydia says "they've got an aquarium, planetarium, and natural history museum."

Peter continues "... pier 39; Blue & Gold Fleet cruise; Exploratorium or De Young Museum; Aquarium of the Bay or Monterey Bay Aquarium."

I add "there are also coupons for 15% off at Bloomingdale's, and Macy's for those that like shopping." I look at Lydia and Erica. "We'll make a day of it since there's so much to do."

"I still need strawberries to make Malia some homemade ice cream and waffle cones. We'll go to Watsonville to a upick strawberry farm with a huge homemade pie shop that also sells fresh jams. They've got an apple orchard we can go to in August to pick apples. The farm's called Gizdich Ranch." They want to go to the ranch. "We'll pack a picnic lunch and leave at 11:15 pm."

Danny asks "what would I need to bribe you into making fresh strawberry ice cream, TONIGHT?" 

I say "I was planning on getting enough to make strawberry shortcake tonight and ice cream tomorrow. It takes a long time to make ice cream."

"YES!" he runs out and comes back with $10 and two huge bowls. , and driving all laugh.

"Okay, Danny. I'll make you two bowls of ice cream but, you have to figure out where to put it."

"I'll put it in my stomach. There won't be leftovers. I might be sweet and ask you to jump me and a bowl to London so Jax can try it but that's it."

"Okay, Danny."

 

ABOUT 10:30pm

 

I'm sitting on the couch, and Malia's sitting on the floor between my legs as I brush her hair. Sounds like she's purring. Everyone that didn't go to the club's watching The Hobbit.

Erica, Boyd, Allison, Hayden, Derek, Laurel, Serena, and Isaac all shuffle in. They look exhausted. When I see Hayden, I turn off the movie. She notices and says "it's okay. Trolls in movies don't bother me. If I ever see another one in real life or smell its stench, I'd probably have a meltdown."

Scott grabs the remote and turns the movie back on.

"How did it go tonight ... I noticed you called in a few pack members to help ... lots of teens?"

Erica plops down on one side of me while Derek faceplants in my lap. Erica says "Everyone loved the band. There were so many teens I needed help to serve them. If it got rowdy, I wanted an extra pack bouncer, just in case. Standing room only. Told the band I'd either pay them the cover collected for the night or $100. They chose the cover; I think they made $160." She hands me an inventory of what they started with Sunday before opening and what they have now. "Can you see what we need to order?"

"We'll go over it tomorrow, while Malia's testing."

Derek says "I didn't think there were that many teens in Beacon Hills." He groans.

"Erica, I talked to Principal Thomas today. He says he'll help with school hiring. He's going to check with Morrell about school credit. Take one of your business cards and a couple of sign up sheets and see if he'll let you post for immediate openings. Danny can probably help you with logos and such."

She squeals "Danny!" Grabs him and heads to his computer and gets to work on it.

"Oh, Erica, the band called and said if you stick to the arrangement from tonight they'll play every Monday, We can post it on the calendar. I told them to print up their band fliers and bring them to the club. You guys can post them outside the club door and at school."

I hear her happy shriek from Danny's room. She has a permanent band on Mondays. I laugh. "I knew I could trust them with this." Malia takes her brush, kisses Peter and me on the cheek and, heads to bed. I run my fingers through Derek's hair. He hugs my waist and snuggles closer to my stomach. He gives a contented little snuffle and smiles.

Lydia says "I wouldn't be surprised if the band you hired for Saturday sees what tonight's band's doing and offers the same deal." Peter, Derek and I relax on the couch while the others go to bed.

Peter says "Stiles, what would you think about my training Malia to be a left-hand?"

"I think she'd be a natural at it. You can ask her. Don't start training her until she gets caught up. It'd be her motivation."

"She asked ME. I'll tell her your decision, tomorrow."

Hayden comes in and asks where Valerie is.

"Do you know WHAT she is?" She nods. "Have you seen her shift?" She shakes her head. "Her kind find the tunnels, under the sub-basement, very calming. It's dark, cold and, damp. She hasn't had a chance to stretch her scales in years. Do you need me to call her for you?"

"No. I'll go down and see her." She starts to walk away.

"Hayden, bring a robe ... she hasn't let anyone see her shifted form in over 400 years." Hayden leaves to get the robe and head down to the tunnels.

Peter asks what she's doing down there. "Hunting rats and looking for a deep dark corner for her nest."

The three of us relax and cuddle on the couch for at least an hour when I feel Vlad on the roof. "Father ... we have guests."

He immediately moves in front of me as Vlad steps forward out of the shadows. "You must be Peter ... Wilkksiezycawyc has mentioned his father on several occasions. I'm Vlad Alucard. That must be his mate?" We all stand-up.

"Yes, my name's Derek. Don't you knock or call ahead? It's nearly midnight."

He chuckles and says "I don't have to ... once a vampire is given access to a home they can come and go as they please."

He tries to kiss me, and not on the cheek. I block him by putting my hand up and pushing his chest back. "You DO remember I'm engaged to my mate, and WE aren't dating, right?" Derek's wolf is growling. Peter sees he's trying to get a rise out of them.

He says "I didn't think he'd mind." We all hear the lie.

"THIS is why I was worried you two would fight. Vlad, get yourself a drink, and we'll go to our office to talk. Is your bodyguard waiting outside?"

"Yes, the idiot can't cross the doorway. Dom should be here soon. We're the only vamps you ever let in your house."

"There's Dominick now."

"Sorry, I'm late. I was across town and had to fly, driving takes too long. Not causing any problems, I hope?"

I snort and say "Is trouble a problem?"

"Vlad ... I thought you agreed to be friendly and civil."

"I was, to Wilkksiezycawyc."

"Yeah ... too friendly. Both of you, get drinks so we can go to our office."

"Our?"

"Peter and I share it." 

We finally get in my office, and I close the door. Vlad sits in my seat. Both Peter and Derek are growling at him, flashing eyes and fangs. "Vlad get out of my seat. NOW! Unless you're challenging me?"

He immediately moves to a guest chair. "You're no fun. Back to business, you identified, tracked and killed our feral vampire. I destroyed his sire. I came to see what compensation I can offer the werewolf prince that kindly dealt with our problem while keeping my vampire captain around to verify that you resolved the issue appropriately."

"Peter and I have discussed a viable option. Father, can you fill him in, please?"

Peter talks about the Omega that came here. How we discovered the NYC alpha (John Grey) sent her to spy. Grey wanted to know if he'd be able to take me from my den. She told him I've got a mate but not claimed. I'm not 18. She believed he'd send others after Derek or Peter to get to me.

"John Grey's an idiot and ass. Wilkksiezycawyc, didn't he try to impress you with the size of his dick? What was it you told him? Oh yes. Your father has a bigger dick at half-mast than he does with a full hard on. As I recall, he lost his temper and attacked you. I LOVED watching you go Bruce Lee on him. Knocked him and his two bodyguards out." He laughs evilly.

"So glad you still have an excellent memory at your age, Vlad." He laughs. I add "If you use my real name one more time I'm going to use yours."

"Ok. Stiles. I get the point. Party pooper."

Peter says "what I was wondering ... he's in your city, can you keep tabs on him? Let us know if he becomes a threat to Stiles or if he tries any subterfuge towards us."

"Definitely. Would you have any problems if, say, I discover Grey's threatening our young Stiles, and I kill him."

"That wouldn't be a problem." That was a scary evil look on Peter's face. I think he wants that to happen.

"Give me your number and I'll keep in touch. I'll watch Grey as compensation for taking care of my problem. You dealt with The Omega?"

"She's very dead." He nods.

Vlad says "Stiles. Sure I can't ... entertain you? For half an hour or so." He's leering at me.

"No, definitely not. I have a mate and engaged. We're NOT dating. Stop being jealous."

Derek says "I'm sitting right here ... you're bold. Shamelessly, flirting with my mate in front of me. You remind me of Peter, only darker and more sadistic."

"Stiles has said the same thing to me on many occasions. Well, I must be going. I need to get a bite to eat before morning."

"I hope you follow my rules on feeding in my territory."

"I will, love." He and Dom leave.

"GOD ... he makes you feel like you need a bath, just to wash his dirty mind off of you." I shudder.

Derek says "your right; we would've fought if you weren't here. Is he always like that?"

"No, only when he's jealous of someone getting something he wanted. He CAN be as smooth and gentlemanly as Peter is when trying to impress someone. He typically at least tries to act harmless."

"So the Omega didn't leave to see family back east? Peter killed her because she was a spy and was plotting with Grey to kidnap you?"

Peter says "she is very dead." He goes to the camera banks from my laptop and plays back the entire scene in the kitchen and her phone call to Grey. "I showed this to Satomi, and she agreed that she and Grey were threats."

I say "Peter is my left-hand, and he does whatever he believes is necessary to protect the pack and me."

Derek says "I don't disagree with your actions. You did the safest thing to protect Stiles. From now on I ask that you keep me in the loop when it comes to protecting Stiles."

Peter says "Deal, nephew."

I say "I'm taking a shower and going to bed."

When I come out of the shower, I find them both in my bed. "Your wolves would feel better in my bed tonight?" 

They both nod vigorously. I shake my head and climb into bed. They both snuggle tightly to me. "Good night."

We all go to sleep.


	23. The twins are on the scene

TUESDAY, March 8th

 

I wake up and see Malia is in bed with us. I snicker as I think of the nursery rhyme of '5 little monkeys in the bed.' I smooth her hair back as she snuggles closer to me. They all start to wake up. "Hey sis, did you have nightmares?"

"No, I'm just nervous about the test today. I couldn't sleep, so I came in here with you. Did father and Derek have nightmares?"

Derek moves to lay on top of the covers between my legs. "No little one. Something happened last night that made our wolves protective of Stiles. We felt better in here with him. To make sure he stays okay. Hey ... today starts Mardi Gras, and Saturday is Saint Paddy's Day."

"That's nice. We better get ready and go."

 

AT THE SCHOOL

 

Morrell, a school board advisor, a social worker, Peter and I are here to watch Malia take her test. I go to the back of the room and move two desks together and start setting up my paperwork for the club. Morrell asks why we didn't use the teacher's desk.

"In a classroom environment, only one person sits at the front of the class staring at you. The teacher. I didn't want to do anything to make Malia nervous of going to school. I'd be real apprehensive about five people sitting staring at me, especially if I was testing."

Morrell gets up and moves to a desk several rows to her left. "I never put that into perspective. You're right." The social worker walks to the other side of the classroom leaving the school board advisor at the front of the class. "This feels more like a classroom environment."

Peter and I are going over the inventory to see how fast we use things and average how long each soda will last and what we need to order today. Malia seems to be okay with testing for over an hour when she starts to smell of panic and worry. Peter asks if she's okay. "I don't know any of these things. I can't do it. I'm failing this. I don't want to fail you and Stiles."

He walks over and squats down in front of her as he moves her hair behind her ear. "It's ok, little one. This test, it isn't a pass or fail test. No one can know all of this. This test is just to see what you remember. If you don't know it, pass it. If you can make a guess, guess. You're not failing us. We're proud you've already been testing over an hour. You're half way done. We love you no matter how much of this you can answer. It's okay." He kisses her forehead and sits down next to me.

I get a text from Danny. "The oven's here. Instead of three workers, there are four. The fourth one's an alpha, and he's flirting with me. He smells like my mate. What do I do?"

I show the text to Peter. He types out "the other twin followed us?"

I write to Peter "he's down the hall." I text to Danny "He's one of the twins from the alpha pack that's giving us issues. The twins will join our pack on the 20th. They don't like being the omegas of their pack. It'll increase their incentive to join us if you let him smell your wolf, you're his mate. Tell him your alpha wants us to hide what we are to protect us. Keep an eye on him, but be friendly."

Malia finished her test and is holding on to me why they grade her test.

The social worker asks why she's holding on to me so hard. "Stiles is my brother. He calms me. Makes me feel safe. He, father and mom make me feel loved. I've never had anyone else show me I'm loved. Father says you can't take me away. He's my father and never gave me away; his sister took me from him. Stiles is emancipated. They take good care of me. They got my hair done. I like it." She tosses her hair.

The social worker says "You can't argue with that. It's okay Malia. We aren't going to take you away from them. We want to give you resources to regain your life as close to your grade as possible. You didn't test as poorly as I thought you would. You scored mostly within the 5th-grade mark. I'm surprised you did so well with fractions, though."

She says "father and I watched PBS last night. The electric company was using fractions. How they explained it made sense to me."

"Well, your father's very smart to have you watch PBS. Can I have you read some books to help with your reading, English, and vocabulary? I'll give you a book tomorrow. If you need any help, ask your father and brother? Morrell says you see her, here, weekdays 10-12. I want to see you, here, 12-2:30. Your cousin Cora can bring you home with her afterward."

Malia says "Okay. Stiles, did you read books for your vocabulary and English? I have been reading your set from when you were a kid ... Mr. Bass."

I chuckle and say "Mr. Bass's Planetoid is from when I was 5, and it's in Polish. I believe she wants you to read books in English. "

Morrell says "she speaks Polish also? I thought that was only you and Peter?"

"Malia can read and write Polish, but she can't Speak it. She used to talk to my mother by writing notes in her native language."

Morrell says "Malia, as intelligent as you are, I believe we should have you nearly caught up by August, when the next school year starts. You might even be in Cora's grade."

"Okay. Thank you."

We head home. Danny's nervous about the twins. "Danny, ride in the jeep with Peter, Derek, and I. We'll talk about it on the ride. Help me set everything out for sandwiches. Derek can you get the saran wrap and wrap everyone's sandwich and label them. Malia can you get a couple of quilts out of the closet just past the grand hall. We need to be ready to go by 11:15 pm."

Danny and I start cutting the sandwich meats and cheeses. Derek hands me the saran wrap and a sharpie, takes the knife and salami out of my hands, and says "we're switching jobs." Danny hides a smirk.

Just as we get everything sliced, the pack arrives. I say "make the sub you want. We'll wrap it, label it and, put it in the cooler." I fill the other cooler with water bottles, Gatorade, and sodas.

The coolers and quilts go in Chris's Suv. We get in the cars after I make sure each driver has a map. Danny, Peter, Derek, and I get in my jeep. Malia hops in through the back as we get ready to go. I look at Malia. "Sis, we're going to be talking about something that may upset you. Are you sure you want to ride with us?"

"I'm sure." I start the jeep, and we head out with our caravan. It's a half hour drive.

"Danny, what happened with the alpha twin that came in with the crew to change out my stove?"

Derek's shocked "wait, what! One of the twins was in the den?"

Danny says "Yes, Ethan was, and he's my mate. I noticed it immediately. He flirted with me. He was the foreperson supervising the humans. I did what you said, flirted back and asked him to my room where I took off my medallion ... he was shocked I'm an alpha, and we're mates. I told him our Alpha told us to hide our wolves to protect us and if we find our mate to reveal ourselves to them. We made out for a while and then he checked on the guys. He's a good man."

I say "He's the nicer of the twins ... Aiden is Laurel's mate."

Danny says "So tell me about the alpha pack that's coming and why."

"Father, can you explain everything while I drive."

"Deucalion leads the alpha pack. He heard I bit Scott. That Derek's here, and Laura's dead. He believes Derek took my alpha power, and he's an inadequate alpha with a damaged Erica, Boyd, and Isaac roped into being betas. He knows Stiles is Derek's mate and thinks Derek is the way he was. Alone, angry, not trusting anyone but Stiles and keeping him at arm's length because he's human and under age."

Danny says "The only things accurate in any of that is your names and Stiles is underage and Derek's mate."

Peter says "Noticed that, did you? With Stiles precognition talent, we know the twins showed up the night Malia moved in. They're watching Stiles until their empathic Wolf, Marcus, shows up. The three of them are sent to hurt Stiles badly and take him." Malia hugs me and flashes her red-eyes.

"No one can hurt my brother Stiles."

I hold her hand. "It's okay, little one. We have been removing the threats and protecting everyone."

Peter continues as he puts his hand on her far shoulder and pulls her into a hug, "the twins can form into one huge, red-eyed beta. They're tired of Deucalion forcing them to be their group's omegas. After watching us, they see we don't force an omega. Our pack's held together with love and family while their pack's held together with fear, pain, and abuse."

Malia looks up at Peter and says "I'm not letting anyone hurt Stiles." She looks at me and says "the pack won't let anyone hurt you. You make our lives better. You're our light."

I say "It's okay, little one. No one will. The twins aren't reporting what they see. They are here to tell Marcus where to find me. When Marcus comes to attack, the twins will drop on their knees, submit to me and, ask to join my pack. I accept them, together we fight and kill Marcus. I'll give Marcus' empathy to Morrell.

Peter continues "The wall-shaped alpha that attacked Derek and Cora at the airport will sneak into the preserve after that. Stiles called an alpha from Canada. Jeremy had a 16-year-old brother in Ennis' pack. He killed the brother when Deucalion told him to kill his pack. Jeremy will kill Ennis as declared justice. Sutami agrees it's justice. This gives us an alliance with Jeremy."

Peter continues "Several days later his mate, Kali, arrives. She plans to kill Derek behind Sinema. Erica helps him and becomes an alpha. Losing his pack, Deucalion will come shortly after. He enters our territory without using protocol. We'll confront him with all our alphas. Stiles will heal his eyes, drain his alpha power till he's like a fresh, new alpha. Gerard blinded him. We'll show him the hearts of his enemies."

I say "Having his eyes healed, his enemies hearts and, weakened and omega ... he'll leave an ally to start a peaceful, regular pack in another state. He'll have many enemies to convince he's changed. I'll stress Morrell, and the twins are in my pack, and I protect my pack."

Malia says "so they aren't that much of a threat. You have it planned out and handled."

Peter smiles and says "When Stiles first discovered them, they were a significant threat. Between them and a darach, they were going to hurt a lot of our pack. Kill 15 innocent humans, Erica and Boyd. Nearly kill Stiles. They want to break Derek down, turn Scott into a True Alpha and, make Stiles his dark human Emissary he'd hurt to keep Derek, Scott and me under control. We've been working on stopping them and protecting ourselves."

I say "Originally Derek, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac lived in an abandoned train station in the preserve and then in a loft that looked like it was in a war zone. I lived with dad and Scott lived with his mom. That was all there was to his pack."

Peter says "Stiles used his visions and stopped me, or I'd have avenged my family by killing everyone that murdered them. When I awoke, I was insane. He begged me to let human justice take away their freedom and family. Lock them away like I was. The path I was on would get me killed, and all Hales that survived would be hunted down for my actions."

I say "That was the deciding moment. What Peter chose to do defined which way our lives went. Kill everyone or get justice and stay with me. He changed his anchor from revenge to me, healed with our pack and, reached out to the others to take them into our group/family to improve everyone together."

Danny says "That's why the cops got involved, then the FBI and, they hunted down the entire Argent and Calavera family."

"Yes."

I say "I like the way we're now ... I've got my mate, father, and sister back. Derek has his sister back, and we have a pack of 20. We're happy and following our dreams we never thought we could. I never dreamed of a pack like ours. I never dreamed I could go to college and have a career."

Danny says "Ethan gave me his phone number. He and his brother would like to meet our alpha."

I say "Well since their motorcycles are four cars behind our caravan ... let's meet them at the farm."

Danny says "They're following us?"

I say "Hell, they were in the rafters of the club when we were there. At the mall, they stayed near the fountain so the water would hide their scents. Every time I leave the den one or both of them follow me."

We get to the farm, and Peter, Derek, Malia, Laurel, Danny and I use our medallions to make us appear invisible and move behind the twins.

Ethan's talking to Aiden about how "they're nothing like Deucalion said. They're nice and treat everyone with respect. He said it was just three teens and the Hales. Where did Stiles go? I see his jeep and the others he hangs out with, but I don't see him." We each grab one of their arms and drop our invisibility. They nearly have a heart attack.

Ethan says "Jesus! How did you do that?"

I say "Danny, Laurel ... take off your medallions for a few minutes." They both do, and there is a visible reaction in the twins.

Aiden says "Mates? You're our mates. What do you want from us?"

I say "We know all about Deucalion and your alpha pack. I have openings for both of you if you want them ... I can't make it official until, after your empathic Wolf, Marcus shows up."

Aiden says "Does your Emissary always talk for your pack?"

I sigh and say "I hope I don't regret this." I remove my medallion. "As you can see" all but Laurel flash red-eyes, and she shows her elfin ears "I'm far more than an Emissary. I'm a Delta, our pack's alpha, and the Emissary. Danny's my second. Peter's my father, left-hand and our elder wolf. Derek's my mate, the alpha mate of our pack. Malia's my sister."

"Who are your omegas? Do we have to fight them for status?"

"I don't believe in making anyone an omega. Everyone is my beta, except my alpha bodyguard. No one should ever own another. I don't allow it. Everyone has status and respect. Instead of following us until Marcus shows up. Stay with us. See who we are. See if you like being with us. When he comes, you can decide to stay with them or join us."

Ethan says "Okay."

Aiden says "WHAT? Ethan? Deucalion will kill us."

Ethan huffs and says "Aiden, if they were like Deucalion said they'd kill us instead of holding us here and talk to us. I want to see if it's possible to be with my mate, in a pack where I'm not afraid of everyone. Do what you want, but I'll stay with them. A Delta is stronger than Deucalion thinks he is."

Aiden looks down as he thinks everything over. "Okay. Your right. I want to try also. We'll stay with you. What's my mate's name?"

We put our medallions back on. They whine a little at the loss of their mate's smell. "It's just until Marcus shows up on the 20th. Her name's Laurel. We're going to pick some strawberries and buy freshly baked pies. Join us. When I say stay with us, I mean in the den. I can't give you the codes yet. Come on."

We walk to our pack and introduce the twins. Danny's hugging on his new boyfriend and Aiden's hugging on Laurel. Can see who the dominants are. "Let's pick some berries, buy some pie and jam. It's 1:45 pm so whoever's working the club has two hours to enjoy."

Ethan asks "The club opens at four how will they have time to drive back and open in 15 minutes?"

Danny says "Ever see the movie 'Jumpers'?"

Aiden says "Yes, it was unbelievable ... wait, he can jump?"

I smile at them and jump 5 feet behind them. "WOW!"

We all pick tons of berries and set up our picnic. I ask dad and Peter to buy eight pies ... that should feed 25 people. I toss everyone their sandwiches. I throw a Roast Beef and Pepper Jack Sandwich to Aiden and Pastrami with Brie to Ethan. They say "that's our favorite sandwiches."

I smile at them. "I know."

We eat pie and rest a few minutes. "It's 3 pm. Erica, who's working with you tonight."

"Boyd, Isaac, Cora, Hayden and Allison."

"The 6 of you get in Erica's jeep." Once they're all in, I put my hand on the side and jump us to their parking spot behind the club. Hayden has to get some air. Think she's nauseous. "Hayden, you'll get used to it. Erica, the sodas, cups and toilet paper I ordered will be here at 5 pm. Verify it matches. Heard some vendors like to swap things out. Tell them I have another vendor wanting my business if they try." She hugs me, and then I jump back to the others.

"I guess we have room for all the berries we picked now, with six people less than we started with."

"Do we want to go or did you guys want to stay a little longer." I hear a lot of 'longer,' so we pick berries, lay around and, finish off the pies.

 

BACK AT THE DEN

 

The twins are nervous to stay in separate rooms, so they share the same room. I move an extra bed into their room.

They come into the grand hall after they set up their room and watch the teens doing homework.

"Danny, you're not doing homework?"

He laughs and says "Lydia, Stiles, Peter, Derek and I start college in May. We help the others do their homework as a pack, though."

I ask "Did either of you finish high school?"

Aiden says "No."

Ethan says "Deucalion said that didn't serve his purpose."

Morrell asks "would you like me to get information for getting your GED's or would you like to go back to school?"

"We're 19. Can we get our GED's?"

"Of course. I'll get the information tomorrow."

I turn on PBS with the sound down for Malia. They're using antonyms today. Lydia asks "Malia, do you understand what antonyms are?"

"A little."

"Antonyms are opposites or against, a = a. Antonyms are like open and closed or up and down."

"So opposite like Stiles is a guy, and I'm a girl. He's a wolf, and I'm a coyote. My mother is Corrine, and his is Claudia." She starts crying and jumps in my lap. "I don't want to be opposite of you."

I stroke her hair. "It's ok Malia. Antonyms are words, not things. An antonym has an opposite, synonyms which mean similar, s = s. Like door and gate, river and stream. You're not opposite of me. We're similar also. We have brown eyes. We have the same father. We call Melissa mom. We're shifters. Our mothers are dead. We have brown hair, and we live in the den."

"So we're similar ... I'm like you." She hugs me tight, but she stays in my lap for a good 10 minutes before she bounces off to sit next to Lydia to understand antonyms and synonyms better.

Ethan asks me why she doesn't know what those are?

I say "She lived in a cave as a coyote for eight years. Her mother was the desert wolf and was trying to kill her."

Ethan and Aiden say "Oh. That's terrible."

Peter says "when she tried to kill my daughter with her pack ... ours protected her and killed them."

Morrell asks why "Malia always runs to you when upset or frustrated, why?"

"When she was a coyote I shifted to full wolf and hunted for her and with her to ensure she always had food and protected her. As a Delta, my wolf, even as a child, is far larger than an adult wolf."

 

I make supper, and Derek helps chop for me.

AT DINNER

 

The twins make utterly obscene noises while they eat. Danny laughs and says everyone has that reaction to my cooking. Why else do you think over 20 people sit down to a meal together? We never have leftovers. If you aren't here, it's your loss.

Aiden asks "You always cook like this?"

Everyone says yes.

Aiden says "Every night?"

Again everyone nods.

Ethan says "Deucalion only let us eat the scraps left after they ate."

I say "I'm not Deucalion. We have Strawberry Shortcake for dessert." Everyone loves it.

After dinner, Lydia, Danny, Laurel, and the twins go to the club to dance.

Malia's tired, so she goes to bed early.

I look at Peter and say in Polish "father, sister's birthday is next week. I want to paint the walls of her room to look like a forest and the ceiling to look like the night sky with constellations. I think she was asking about you going everywhere with me because she wants to spend time alone with you. Can you take her out to Baskin Robins tomorrow so I can measure her room and figure out how much paint I need?"

In Polish, he says "not a problem, baby. But, I don't want you going out to buy paint alone."

Derek hugs me from behind and says in Polish "I won't let him go alone. Either I, Eliot or, both of us will accompany him."

My jaw drops and I turn around and jump on him. "How long have you been learning Polish? Who ... father, you've been teaching him?"

He smiles into my neck. "I wanted to learn my mate's native language. He's been teaching me since shortly after I moved in. He's the perfect teacher. He learned for his mate, and now I'm learning for mine."

I tell him in Polish "I love you."

He says he loves me in Polish.

Erica and the others shuffle in. Allison plops down next to Scott, pulls off her shoes and, props her feet in his lap. "Could you be a perfect mate and rub my feet, please?"

Hayden snickers. "You do get used to waiting, eventually."

Dad and Valerie come in and smile at the tired teens. Valerie and Hayden snuggle up in a fluffy armchair.

"I take it you had another busy night?"

Erica says "You have no idea. Sunday was our slowest day. I had looked at the sign-up sheets before I left school and there are seven names; two were for a bouncer. I'll get the sign-up lists after school tomorrow to collect them. Will you show me how to interview and hire, Peter?"

"Not a problem. I'll make a simple math test for the interview while you're in school tomorrow. Set up the meetings at the club at 3 pm. How are you girls doing in tips?"

Cora says "we each average $60 - $80 a night."

Hayden pulls out $100, gives it to Valerie and, says "this should help cover some of my med refills. With that bartender gone we're getting real tips now plus we got bumped up to minimum wage. That's an extra $15 a night. I can help now."

Valerie hugs her tight, takes the money and cries into her shoulder. "I'm going to give up the apartment and use the money we were using for rent to pay off some bills. I was able to use the medical trust fund to pay off the medical bills. That means we can afford to buy you a beautiful dress for your school dance this year."

Erica says "Stiles; I have a local band showing up tomorrow at three to try out for playing in the club."

I ask "That's good. What theme are you doing Saturday?"

Erica says "We counted the votes up in the jar, and the winner was Star Wars. I'll announce it and post fliers for it Thursday." Erica sits down in Boyd's lap and cuddles.

I ask "How did you do Isaac?"

"I had a blast running the soda bar and made $58 in tips. Having money is an entirely new experience for me."

All of the teens agree.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep."

 

TBC


	24. Thursday evening to FRIDAY, March 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drywall sculpture https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqwgB9A6teY  
> animusic vids https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OROAGNbsikQ&list=PL22263F14C199B3EE

THURSDAY, March 10th

 

AT DINNER

Erica says "Peter, thanks for helping me hire four waitresses, two bouncers, two relief soda bartenders, a custodian, and DJ for when we don't have a band. It cut down the stress on everyone of being understaffed."

"No problem."

Derek asks "How did the old club work with only five waitresses and one bartender?"

Hayden says "we averaged 50 - 75 people a night ... you're averaging 150 -160 teens a night."

I say "I'm trying something different ... I haven't made these recipes in a very long time, and it's more of an appetizer. I want to see which you like best. These Pizza Nachos I made the other day or these Greek Nachos or these BBQ Bacon Cheeseburger Nachos or these Irish Nachos or my Hawaiian Pulled Pork Skillet Nachos."

Derek asks "What's with all of the Nachos?"

"Coach Finstock called, and the school's doing a fundraising drive to send the Lacrosse team to the championships. They're having a bake sale Wednesday the 16th, and it seems a lot of kids suggested I cook because my stuff always sells out in 30 minutes or less. I'm trying to figure out what to send."

Boyd says "we need a minimum of $1,200 but shooting for $2,500. Anything over is for new equipment."

Allison says "how about each of us teens bring a different one of your nachos with a sign saying "Made by Stiles."

I say "That could work."

Malia says "these are all amazing."

"Thanks, sis. Don't forget guys, the farmer's market is the day after tomorrow."

Several people say "we can't wait."

Dad says "Stiles, I have a question for you, and you don't have to answer, but I'm rather curious about something."

"What's that dad."

Dad says "I was about to arrest a major drug dealer, wanted for murder, in connection with his drug deals, but the oddest thing is, he just disappeared. You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?"

I think Vlad, but I'm a little offended. "What could make you ask me about a missing drug dealer? Do you believe every time someone disappears I have something to do with it?"

Dad says "No. I just notice you always know more about what's going on in this town than anyone else. I didn't ask if you did anything? I asked do you know anything?"

I sigh and say "No, but I suspect that I know who does. Do you need the dealer's body to prove he's dead? I'll make the call if you do?"

Dad arches his brow and says "So neither you nor Peter had any knowledge about it, but you know where to get it. Want to tell me about it."

"The Vampire King is in town, and I have a few rules about vampires feeding in my territory. Since you can't STOP them from feeding, I CONTROL who they're allowed to hunt."

"What are the rules?"

I say "No children, no elderly, no innocents ... only wanted criminals that police or they proved are guilty. To cut down on the number of bodies, he tends to feed as many times as possible from the same victim. God forbid he subsist on bagged blood as the other vampires do."

Malia says "what does subsist mean?"

I say "Supporting yourself at a minimal level; I mean surviving on only bagged blood. Dom says he plans to leave tomorrow night. He'll kill the dealer then."

Dad says "I do need something to verify he's dead."

I text Dom dad needs proof the dealer Vlad is feeding on is dead. I get a text back."Vlad will send a package to the police station with the evidence." I put down my phone and say "that's disconcerting. Hope it's not another head. We don't need another repeat of Miami."

Derek asks "He's sent a victim's head to the Miami police?"

I say "Yeah, cops stated that they needed to get ahead of the drug lords and needed proof, so they got his head. He has a severely warped sense of humor, and he's rather arrogant."

Malia asks "What does disconcerting mean?"

I say "To make you nervous or apprehensive, worrying."

Chris says "Stiles, one of the guys in town says he can get me a good deal on salmon, and I love it. Should I take the transaction?"

I say "No. Salmon are only in season May through September. To have it now, they had to preserve it."

Peter asks "how did your investigations of the waiters from the Greek restaurant go?"

Dad says "You were right. I connected the servers to 4 bodies consistent with the recording. The Matre D' verified the translation app's accuracy. We arrested them. In interrogation, they flipped on each other and told of 2 additional bodies; they tried for a plea bargain. The DA didn't allow it; they're on death row."

Peter smiles evilly and says "Good."

Malia asks "what does consistent mean?"

I say "Matching up to. Ethan and Aiden how are you doing on getting your GED?"

Aiden says "We should finish the refresher classes and take the test by next Saturday."

Erica says "That's great! Congratulations guys."

My glass starts to shake, and I grab it as my dragon-eyes flash. I cover my eyes and hold my head for a second.

Peter lays his hand on my shoulder and asks "Stiles are you okay? Last time your telekinesis got away you were pissed. You don't smell angry, and your Bruja eyes just flashed."

Serena says "he feels an earthquake building up ... a major earthquake will happen somewhere, in the world, in the next 6 hours. Do you know where?"

"About 200 miles from Tokyo, but underwater. It feels like over an eight on the Richter scale. A tsunami will hit our coast tomorrow." I sigh sadly and says "sometimes I hate being tied into the oceans. Serena, could you warn Crinaeae, please?"

She says "Of course."

She gets up to leave. I say "Serena, Do NOT do anything to endanger yourself. Let me know if you need ANY help."

"Of course." She bows and leaves.

I ask "So, Derek, how is the house coming along?"

He says " the first floor's being tiled and painted while the second floor's having the wiring and plumbing installed and the interior walls are being built and erected on the third. I hope to have all three floors liveable in 2 months. I need to have inspectors come in and make sure everything is up to code."

Chris says "I'll be ensuring cameras and security measures are in place as well."

"Dad, does that mean you and mom will be planning your wedding now?"

"Yes. We plan to get married a month after it's livable."

I say "That's good. We want you both to plan two weeks off for a honeymoon. I won a couple of tickets to Hawaii from the radio station. Scott and Allison have pooled their money and tips together to get you a hotel in Maui. Chris, Peter, and I have put in some spending money so you can enjoy yourselves while there."

The pack knows I lied about winning the tickets but won't say anything. They wouldn't accept knowing I bought them because they're expensive.

Dad asks "Are you serious?"

We all say "yes." Scott and I say "we've never seen either one of you take a vacation. We think you both earned it."

Melissa says "we need to set a date then so we can schedule the honeymoon. Let's be safe and plan it four months from now. July? How about a 4th of July wedding? We can go on our honeymoon the 6th which gives us a little over a day to recover from the wedding."

"Perfect." Everyone cheers.

Time for dessert. I say "Four different choices guys. Was trying to see what to send for the fundraiser Citrus Salad with Orange-Flower Water, Pistachios, and Pomegranate Seeds or Candied Grapefruit Peel with melted chocolate to dip it in or Lemon-Lime Basil Shortbread Cookies  
or Gingerbread Layer Cake with Candied Kumquats."

The teens ask how we don't gain a hundred pounds. "We have a gym on the top level, everyone works out, plus everyone trains at self-defense at least once a week. Some of us train 5-6 times a week."

I say "Peter, Malia, Derek and I are going to the club. Does anyone want to go?"

The twins, Chris, Danny, Morrell, Scott, and Lydia all want to come.

Derek and I dance at the club. Malia dances next to us with Peter. She's having fun. The twins are flirting shamelessly with their mates. Allison takes a break to dance with Scott. I get a text from Serena. Crinaeae and her mermaid family are in our den to wait out the tsunami.

I get up to go. Derek, Malia, and Peter go with me. On the way back we hear on the radio that Tokyo just had a massive earthquake measuring 9.0 on the Richter scale. Thousands of people are unaccounted for at this time. The earthquake caused several radioactive accidents. I turn off the radio.

At the den, I meet Crinaeae and five other mermaids waiting with Serena. They want to stay together, so we take them to the sub-basement. They'll remain in Serena's saltwater pool till after the tsunami.

I take a shower, change and go to bed in Peter's bed.

 

FRIDAY, March 11th

 

I wake up to Peter stroking my hair as I snuggle into his chest, and Derek's snuggling into my back. I sigh and sit up. "Sorry, father. I couldn't bear to be alone last night."

"No problem, baby. How many mermaids are downstairs?"

"Six. They'll leave after the Tsunami is over."

 

AT THE SCHOOL

 

As we leave Malia with Morrell at the school, Coach Finstock stops us to discuss his big idea for the bake sale. He shows me a huge stove the size of my new one and large double-sized fridge next to it. There's a huge kitchen counter with a large mounted cutting board on top of it.

I ask "What is this for?"

Coach says "Well, I was thinking and came up with this brilliant idea. Notice the word brilliant? See everyone loves your cooking. The kids all want to taste it. They want to make sure it's yours. I thought I'd buy the ingredients, out of my pocket and the kindness of my heart, and you and your assistants prepare and cook everything here. The teens in your group sell it from theses tables on the sides. I bet we can raise at least a thousand."

"I get my ingredients from the farmers market, local farmers, and Fry's Super Market that supports local growers. You need a cheese warmer for the Nachos. I'm going tomorrow. These booths will need sneeze guards for the Nachos to be set up."

Boyd, Scott, and Isaac say they'll help work the booth.

Coach says "Okay. Come to my office and write down all the ingredients you'd need to make a lot of desserts." He is the most animated human when he's trying to make a point.

I say "Why not? Erica wants to see if nachos would work at the club." I make the lists, and he swears he'll only get fresh and natural ingredients. Lydia's mom says she'll supervise him to ensure he does.

 

AT THE DEN

 

I hear a loud crash as I walk in the door. Peter and I run to the grand hall to see Aiden pulling Ethan out of a hole in the wall as Danny sees how bad the damage is. 

I ask "You two are fighting over Deucalion?" Ethan nods and Aiden looks nervous. I sigh and say "Aiden, I can protect you. I'm going to show you something I rarely show anyone."

Aiden nervously asks "What are you going to do?."

"I'm going to shift." I remove my clothes and change to a full delta, and then I turn to the full wolf. For me, it's the size of a Clydesdale. They look suitably impressed. I shift back and get dressed. "I'm faster, stronger, with more powerful senses than any alpha. I'm also a Bruja so I have magick and other powers at my command no other alpha does. I can and will protect you."

Ethan looks at Aiden and says "We believe you."

"Good. Aiden you did the damage so go to the hardware store and get some drywall and a gallon of paint. Ethan, pick the color you think will go with these walls. To blend or accent."

After I set out dinner for the teens coming home from school, I go into the grand hall and start repairing the wall. I got the hole patched up and am putting drywall on it when I get distracted ...

I start sculpting a drywall sculpture of 3 wolves and a coyote watching a full moon from the trees. Not even realizing what I'm doing till I'm done, an hour later. I finish and turn around to see the entire pack, plus 3, sitting around with their plates watching me as they eat.

"Sorry, I was fixing the damage and got distracted. I don't usually start making sculptures from drywall. Should I leave it or scrape it off?"

They all think I should let it stay. It's beautiful.

Malia asks "is the three wolves and the coyote us?"

"I guess it is."

The twins and I encircle the sculpture with paint and paint the rest of the wall.

Lydia says she wishes she had a sculpture like that in her room. "Your birthday is next Saturday. Draw a picture. I'll make it. She draws a picture of a crane taking flight near a large tree with massive roots.

We move to the table to eat. "Isaac, tell everyone about coach's big idea for the bake sale."

"Coach got this huge stove, same size as ours, a big double fridge, and a counter with a big chopping block on it. Lydia's mom's going to make sure Coach buys only natural and local ingredients. He wants Stiles and his assistants to make the food there, and we teens work the booths on both sides of this to sell them,"

I say "One booth is for the different nachos, and I thought Erica could work that so we can see how to set up Nachos in the club. Eliot, can you be my chopper?"

He asks "Like we did in Berlin?"

I smile and say "Yeah. Only this time we won't have people trying to kill us."

He says "Sounds like a blast ... very tiring but a blast. Yeah, count me in." 

All the teens say I can depend on them. I look at the twins. "You don't have to help since you aren't officially part of our pack but if you want to you can."

Ethan says "We want to help. It's rare we're asked or included. We're usually the bait or told what to do without a choice."

I say "Wednesday, the whole school, is going to be participating or going to the bake sale, and it's opened to the public. Dad if you want to stop buy and get something for the station ..."

I continue "Malia, we're having a big pack party on the 19th, (which includes the twins). Your birthday is Tuesday. Do you want to go somewhere or do something? Would you like me to make you a special dessert? What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"I want to spend the day with our father, until school lets out. I want to go to the overlook with the born wolves that hunted with me before so we can run. I want to return here and have a group meal with the noodles and the little fish that look like a comma and have your fresh strawberry ice cream again."

I say "Shrimp. I can make those for you."

Danny yells "Yes! Fresh strawberry ice cream."

Peter says "do you want me to take you to the planetarium again? Just the two of us?"

"Yes. I would love that."

Peter looks at me to indicate I would have all day to paint her room. I smile my thanks.

Chris and Braeden get up together to leave. I raise my eyebrow, and Allison asks where they are going.

"We have a date to go on. Don't wait up. I'll turn on the alarms when I get back tonight."

"Okay, Chris."

The twins look at me. "Isn't that Chris Argent? Gerard's son? And Allison Argent?"

Allison says "Chapman. We changed our name and Gerard's dead. Stiles and Peter killed him and Deaton."

Aiden says "Gerard's dead?"

Peter says "Yes. Do you want to see Gerard's, heart? The darach is also dead. We have her heart also."

Ethan says "They're all dead? You are powerful."

I say "We, my pack is powerful. We worked together to protect each other and the innocents of Beacon Hills."

Morrell says "Stiles is an upstanding alpha and follows alpha etiquette and rules."

"Do one of you want to work as a bouncer at the club? Or both of you?" They both do. A job that gives them their own money.

 

LATER

 

Malia is watching all of the animusic videos on youtube while I brush her hair. She's totally engrossed.

The pack arrives, and the twins look tired out. "Was it rowdy tonight or just too fast paced for you guys?"

"They're well behaved. Lots of them, and the DJ you guys have is kick ass! We're dancing bouncers. You have to be always moving and watching everything, all of the time. We loved it, though."

I ask "Is it a job that you would want to keep?"

"Yes! Please!"

Erica laughs and says "You're both hired." She comes over and snuggles into my side and scents my neck. "In case I forgot to mention it. Thanks for biting me. I Never dreamed my life would be this fabulous. I appreciate you giving me the chance to run the club for you. You're the best alpha anyone could want."

All of the younger pack hop on me and cuddle me. "Yes, thanks for giving us our lives back. We never thought our lives could improve except if we died."

I smile and say "I'm glad to have all of you in my pack."

Hayden asks me "were you or are you going to offer me the bite like you did the others?"

"If I thought it'd improve or save your life, yes I would. You aren't dieing, and you're in a stable family. We're able to help you without turning you. If you want that, you need to think about it first. There are threats to us out there. I'd expect you to talk it over with Valerie and carefully think about your decision. It's not something you can do over or take back."

"Okay. Thanks for your honesty. I'll talk it over with Valerie and think about it."

"Anyone wanting to go with me to the farmers market tomorrow, I leave at 7 am. I need to head to sleep now. See you later guys."

Allison says she'll wait up for her dad.

 

TBC


	25. Uncle Thomasz arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howling Wolf Stellar Constellation with LEDs by Sethaa http://sethaa.deviantart.com/art/Howling-Wolf-Stellar-Constellation-with-LEDs-396714602

SATURDAY, March 12th

 

Peter and I collect Jax at five am. I catch him up on the twins, the alpha pack, and the club. He wants to see Hunx and His Punx perform at the club tonight.

I say "okay, but if anyone recognizes you, pretend to be an identical cousin like Patty Duke." He loves the wolf sculpture.

Erica, Cora, Jax, the twins, Danny, Lydia, Melissa, Dad, Morrell, Chris, Braeden, Valerie, Hayden, Laurel, Scott, Allison, Peter and I go to the farmers market. Boyd and Isaac stay home, so I ask them to watch for my delivery of city passes. It's not long before everyone wanders off to explore the different booths. It looks like all of the pairs use this as a mini-date.

Erica loves it here. I think she's hooked. She buys all her ingredients, helps me with my purchases and, tries the various foods and fruits to see how they taste.

I get some crab and cod fish. I stop Erica from buying seabass and tell her they won't be in season until next month. The eyes aren't clear and if their gills aren't pink or red, don't buy it.

Peter, Erica and I are putting our packages in the jeep when the Nemeton shows me an alpha entering the preserve. He looks like a darker, heavier, older version of me. It's Uncle Tomasz.

"Father, find Danny and El. Uncle Tomasz arrived, and he's following new pack protocol."

Five minutes later they return. "Danny, an alpha entered the preserve. He wants to start a pack here. He's following protocol, and we should hear him soon. Erica, are you going to stay here with the others?"

"I want to see protocol for entering another alpha's territory to establish a pack of your own. I won't be in the way."

"Call your mate. I don't want them thinking you're there to form a marriage alliance." We're picking up Boyd as we hear the howl. "I'm sure Satomi heard it and will meet us with her 2nd and advisor."

Satomi and I arrive at the same time. "Grandmother. Uncle."

"You and your uncle share a surprising similarity."

"I'm from Poland and Russia. I'm here to be near the last of my family and ally myself with you both. I present this deer, killed outside your territory, as a peace offering. I seek to settle to the south in the land not claimed. I strive to join the power of my pack with yours to protect this town and live in peace."

I say "I accept your gift and offer of alliance."

Satomi says "I accept your gift and offer of cooperation. I'm a bitten alpha, and I'd prefer this cooked. Wilkksiezycawyc will prepare it, and we alphas, our 2nds, and advisors will eat this eirini prosfora or peace gift to cement our alliance at lunch, Monday. We'll meet you here."

"Uncle, let us know if you need any assistance in finding a den or property for any purpose."

"I will, nephew." He nods and walks to the south to stake his claim.

We take the deer to the den.

Erica says "that was very formal, and no one introduced themselves. Is that your uncle?"

I say "We introduce ourselves at the meal, and yes, that's my uncle. Notice the resemblance?" 

Danny says "All first interactions between packs are formal, to reduce misunderstandings. The deer is from outside our territory so we can't accuse the new alpha of stealing. It's served to all parties to show we trust and accept each other. Can't poison yourselves now, can you? Born wolves don't have to cook meat to eat it. Bitten don't either, really, but it's their preference.

Erica asks "What about his 2nd and advisor?"

"His second is Deputy Parevertan, and his advisor is Medsestra, mom's Russian nurse. It takes three members to be considered a pack."

Peter, Erica and I prepare the deer. I make large deer steaks and sausages. We turn the horns into some cone shaped cups or orgy horns. We make the heart, liver, and lungs as sweetmeats. I set the meats to smoke till Monday, in my smoker, with applewood, cinnamon, and maple.

 

I get a call from Roxy, my drag queen friend. I haven't hung out with the girls in months. She wants me to bring my alter ego 'Stella' out for a drink tomorrow night, 9 pm, at The Jungle. "I'd love to. I'll stop by your place at eight. My gear's there."

Danny laughs. "I'll have to stop by and say hi to the girls. Does Derek know you occasionally cross-dress?"

I say "It never came up, but Peter knows."

Danny says "I'll bring Derek by so he can see the finished product. He's going to drool. I want to see his face when he realizes who you are."

Peter and I go to Sherwin-Williams and get the paints to paint Malia's room.

I paint the sculpture in the grand hall the color of our wolves and her coyote. I replace the eyes with red marbles from Hobby Lobby and make the trees look like snow is on them under the night sky with the Lupus constellation.

Erica and Boyd went to the thrift store to get costumes for the club's Star Wars theme. Most of the pack will work at the club tonight. Between theme night and a live local band, it should be hopping.

The twins dressed as Luke Skywalker. One's dressed in white desert garb, the other's in black Jedi attire with the black glove. Erica's Princess Leia in the slave girl dress. Boyd's Calrissian. Isaac's Han Solo. Scott's Wickett the Ewok. The others are various Jedi and pilots from the movies.

The band dressed up as the cantina band. Standing room only. Lyds was right they want to play every Saturday for $125.00. Erica marks it on the calendar with great pride. They'll drop off flyers for their band playing here on Wednesday so they can see what the theme will be next week.

Satomi's here. She says she wants a teen club like this on her side of town. She'd like Brett Talbot to train under Erica and learn all of the programs we have in place. Brett is trying to get close to Malia, but she's not sure what to do with that. He likes her.

Erica comes over, and I introduce Brett to her. "Satomi wants a teen club on her side of town and would like you to train him in all the programs and concepts you've got. Would you mind teaching him next week? Maybe he could cover for you on Saturday when we have our party?"

She says "No problem."

I say "Malia isn't comfortable. I'm taking her home."

Malia and I get in my jeep and wait for Peter. It appears he and Satomi assume if they're in a full club with a live band playing overly loud, that I can't hear their conversation. They're wrong.

I listen as Satomi says "Peter, I want to discuss the Grey issue with his uncle. I'd like the three of us to go to NYC, with our bodyguards, and confront him about his plans to force himself on an underage Delta with a mate, possibly even abducting him to do it. His reaction will decide if we take his alpha power, or I let you kill him."

Peter asks "You'll let me kill him? Thank you. How very thoughtful of you."

She says "I know Stiles is your anchor, and you feel the need to protect him at all costs."

"Yes. How well do you know Vlad?"

She thinks and says "I've known him over 100 years. He's noble but arrogant. Rape angers him. He's killed to protect Stiles honor in the past. Stiles maturity, knowledge, planning skills and intuitiveness are beyond anything he's ever seen. It impresses him. Stiles agreed to date him as long as he knew it'd never get serious."

"What broke them up?"

She says "That's the odd thing. I never felt comfortable asking him. Stiles said the vampire proposal, not the vampire's proposal. I suspect they propose a different way. Vlad truly loves Stiles and wants him happy. He feels the need to protect him. He's over 4,000 years old and plans to wait until Stiles is available."

"How presumptuous and arrogant. In NYC, do you want to have Vlad join us in the confrontation?"

She says "Yes."

"I think so we don't get a bad reputation about this with other alphas; we should contact our ally alphas to be there as uninvolved parties to verify we aren't assaulting him. I can call the alpha in Toronto, Boston, Tucson, and Miami."

She says "Yes. That's a good idea. I've alliances in 5 other states. I'll call them when we're ready. We'll set a date to meet in NYC at Vlad's and go from there."

"Sounds good. I think it should wait until after Stiles' heat. When you say the three of us, does this mean you don't want Stiles to know?"

She says "No, I don't want him to know. Yes, wait until his heat's over. About his heat, the stress will cause it early; I need you to watch him. As soon as you notice him sweating, for no reason, or acts as if his head hurts, call me. It'll start within 2-4 hours of those first symptoms."

"Won't he notice it?"

She says "Not always. If Stiles is focused on a task or in the middle of something he tends not to see it."

"I better go. I'll watch for that. Stiles is waiting for me outside."

Peter gets in the vehicle. I ask "are you ready to go?" He nods, and I drive us home. He's quiet the entire trip. I guess he's deciding if he's going to tell me about their little talk or not.

In the grand hall, Malia squeals and runs over to the now painted sculpture and pets the wolves. "They look just like we do when we shift. It looks very real. Can you teach me how to do art?"

"I've been doing these for a very long time; it takes years of practice. Tomorrow I'll let you try out drawing, painting, and different types of sculpture to see what you have talent with and then I can help you get better with it, okay?"

She says "Okay."

"Don't be upset if it doesn't look perfect the first time you do something, all right?"

she says "Okay."

"I'll take you to a studio classroom I know of that has the supplies. Might have to wait until Monday if I can't reach her, okay?" She nods and strokes the wolf.

About an hour later we get a visitor. It's Rebecka. I buzz her in and wait for her. "What's up?"

Rebecka says "I need to talk to you if you don't mind?"

I say "Sure. Let's sit in the kitchen, and I'll put on a kettle of tea." 

She gets comfortable on one of the stools at my kitchen island.

I say "So what's the problem, Becka?" 

Peter sits down next to me. Malia went to bed.

She says "Has Dominick said anything to you about me?"

I nod and say "Yes, he talks about you a lot. Give me a hint what the problem is."

She says "I love Dom, and I think we're serious, he hasn't indicated marriage at all."

I nod and say "Okay. Becka, this stays between us. If you want to marry him, you need to propose to him. You do NOT want a vampire proposal, EVER."

She looks confused and asks "Why?"

"I refuse to talk about that ... it's a sore subject with me. Did Dom tell you how he became a vampire?"

She says "No. It never came up." I hand everyone tea.

"Dom was on leave from the army during WWII when he met Lyra. He fell in love with her. Dom didn't know about vampires. She told him she didn't eat in public because of a medical condition, he believed her. They got married almost a year later. On their wedding night, she turned him. I hear it was very messy."

She asks "She killed him on their wedding night, without warning him she's a vampire?"

"Yes. Dom woke up a vampire. Lyra starved him for a week before bringing him a girl. That's when she explained vampires. Lyra sliced the girl's neck; she was bleeding out and dieing. He fed but fought the vampires instincts. He didn't kill which is what saved his humanity."

She says "How horrible."

"Lyra's crazy. Dom kept leaving her, but she always convinced him he needed her. The final crazy was when she kidnapped a five-year-old girl so they'd have a vamp child. That little girl was you."

She turns ashen and says "Me. That was real? It wasn't nightmares to deal with being kidnapped?"

"Yes. Dom knew he needed to stop Lyra. He protected you, killed her and, watched over you as you grew up. He blamed himself for your abduction."

She asks "Why would he blame himself for what she did?"

"Because he couldn't stay away from her and didn't kill her before it got to that point."

She says "She was crazy."

"Dominick never intended to have a relationship with you. He just wanted to protect you. He closed himself off from feeling anything, but you kept pushing and making him feel alive again. He fell in love with you."

She asks "He IS in love with me?"

"Yes, very much so. Dom doesn't want to take away your humanity. He's not sure a human can be happy with a vampire. Their proposal isn't something Dom wants to do to you. He loves you the way you are. You want him; propose to him."

She says "You're right. I need to propose to Dominick. Show him I want him just like he is. Do you know how Vlad became a vampire?"

"Yes. Vlad was the first vampire. Born of Adam and the first female, Lilith. Adam wanted a submissive woman, so Eve replaced her, and Lilith became the mother of demons."

She says "The first humans were Adam and Eve."

"Read the Torah or notice the Bible has two different creation stories. First man and woman came from the same element as equals. The second one said he wanted someone to serve him, so the woman came from his rib."

She says "That's true. I thought one was wrong. The stories are entirely different aren't they."

I say "It's in the same book, how's one wrong and one right. The book loses credibility. Why aren't both wrong or how do you know which is correct?"

She says "True. Thanks for talking with me. I'm going to propose. Wish me luck." She hugs me and leaves.

I say "I'm going to bed."

 

He follows me to my room and once inside closes the door.

"Baby, I don't want to keep secrets from you. I know a good left-hand will do whatever I've got to do to protect you, my alpha, even if it means hiding things from you. I can't hide anything from you or lie to you. For some reason, Satomi doesn't want me to talk to you about this."

I look at him and want to make this easier for him. "You mean the conversation you had in the club about Grey?" 

He looks shocked. 

I say "My hearing's better than I let on. Deniability. If I'm not involved, I'm not harassing or threatening him. It's strictly my family protecting me from a threat each has verified. No one can say I plotted to take his power, land or pack."

Peter says "You heard the entire conversation?"

"Yes." I hug him tightly. "Do what you feel's right. I trust your judgment, father. I know you'll do what's best for our pack and me. I have El, Derek and my pack with me, so you don't have to worry about leaving me while you take care of it."

He scent marks me. "Baby, what's so terrible about a vampire proposal?"

"I don't want to talk about it; however I don't want to keep secrets from you either. Promise me you won't go after Vlad if I tell you everything. I don't want another race war because I was stupid."

He says "I promise I won't go after him or in any way seek payback. You could never be stupid."

"I agreed to date him if he understood we'd never get serious because I had a mate even though we weren't together. It's complicated, a vampire turns you and then proposes. They believe once you're a vampire you won't or can't say no."

He asks "How do you become a vampire?"

"You drink their blood, and they bite you in no particular order, and then they snap your neck. You die and wake up a vampire."

"I don't see you drinking his blood, knowingly."

"That's the magic word. Knowingly. Vlad injected his blood into a dead rabbit I was about to eat. I tasted vamp blood, so didn't eat it. He bit me. When he tried forcing me to drink his blood, I combined my telekinesis with my strength to overpower him and pin him down. I roared in his face. I was so angry and hurt ... emotionally."

He asks "He tried to force you to drink it?"

"Yes, he said I'd be a perfect mate for him. I told him this was a betrayal. I asked how he'd feel if I turned him into a werewolf without his knowledge or permission? He realized how I felt. I avoided him for over a month. I never really forgave him. He understands what he did was wrong. He's been trying to make it up to me and get me back."

He asks "Does he love you or just want to own you?"

"I know he loves me. I can feel it. It's tinged with obsession and possessiveness. I'm more of an asset for power to him than an equal. I need to keep the peace between the races. I keep him at arm's length, as a friend. Dom's my friend, though, and Dominick's the only true friend he has."

"As long as he understands Derek's your mate. I'll not allow him to hurt you."

"Don't blame him. Less than 5% of vampires chose to be one. All the others were forced. He was born that way. He has two brothers. One's the first incubus; the other's the first wraith. He hasn't had a lot of experience with pure love."

"Okay, baby."

 

TBC


	26. Malia's past with Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles dress https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c1/f6/99/c1f699237e12afd9fe078327a36c1eb9.jpg  
> Malia dress http://fashion-gossip.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/Emerald-Green-Casual-Dress-Clothes-Review-10.jpg

SUNDAY, March 13th

 

Peter's P.O.V.

Malia and I are reading while Stiles is writing in a notebook. Morrell walks in and says she wants to talk to Malia and me in her office, she doesn't want anyone overhearing us at school.

We get comfortable on the love seat as Morrell closes the door. "Malia, honey. We need to discuss your relationship with Stiles. My first question's how old were you when Talia took you away and gave you to the adoption agency?"

I say "it was the day after she was born."

"How old were you when you met Stiles?"

Malia says "Five."

"Tell me about that."

Malia says "My first day in preschool. I didn't want to be around more people that hated me. I ran outside and hid in the bushes. Stiles came and hugged me. Said he understood how I felt. He could do the things I do. His middle name's also Hale because we've got the same father. He showed me my adoption certificate and my birth certificate; then he showed me his birth certificate."

"Was he in the same preschool?"

She says "Yes, even though it's across town from his house. He taught me how to hide what I am from humans and to control shifting. He brought me to see his mother a lot, but her accent was hard to understand."

"How did you learn to read and write Polish?"

Malia thinks and says "I tried speaking it but couldn't. Stiles noticed I understood the Polish he wrote in his notebook. He taught me how to read and write it. I wrote notes to them. The teacher was shocked we could read and write let alone in Polish."

"What was he writing in his notebook?"

She says "How to get around Talia's plans. How to protect our father from her plans to get him killed. How to protect his mother. How to keep me hidden from her, but still spend time with me. How to get our father away from her pack so he could spend at day with me every month."

"Keeping Talia from killing Peter? Do you remember any of that?"

She thinks for a few minutes and then she smiles and looks up. "One I remember, Talia sent our father to talk with 2 Packs. The Dominguez and the Amherst in New Mexico. Neither wolf pack was speaking to the other. They each believed the other took something. Stiles found Talia had a wolf wanting both groups to kill each other; she told her to put them in his room after bloodshed happens. Stiles sent a vamp to compel her to confess she stole them to father so he'd live, succeed and come out on top, totally pissing off Talia."

I say "I remember that. Was Stiles behind the sudden bout of morals the girl had? If she'd put those in my bags, they'd have killed me. It seems I owe more to Stiles than I thought. I knew Talia threatened to kill me. I didn't know she was trying to get me killed. Do you know if he still has the notebooks?"

She says "Yes. Stiles always kept the notebooks in case some information he found is needed later. He keeps them with his diaries, in his cave. That's all he ever told me."

I say "Relevant. I didn't know Stiles kept diaries either. Interesting."

Morrell asks her next question "Tell me about preschool."

Malia says "Our teacher told me I was a special needs kid, one of Jerry's kids. The way she said it, it was a bad thing. Stiles got mad. He said I'm SPECIAL because he loves me, protects me and, he NEEDS me. That's the only special needs I needed to know."

"What did he do about it?"

She says "He complained to the principal she was telling students they're special needs, and she was ... punished."

"Reprimanded. When did you meet Peter?"

She says "Stiles brought him to see me a couple of weeks into class. Since he could only see me once or twice a month, Stiles always let me have him to myself. He said he saw me every day, and he saw our father more than I did."

"Did your family know about Stiles?"

She nods and says "Yes."

"Tell me how they knew him."

She says "When I was 6 or 7, Mr. Tate was beating me, and he broke my arm. I screamed for Stiles, and he was suddenly there. He threw Mr. Tate across the room, and things started flying at him. The chandelier fell and almost squashed him. Mr. Tate screamed for it to stop. Stiles held his hand up and pinned him against the wall, not touching the floor. He told him if he ever hurt me again, whatever happened to me would happen to him, twofold."

"Mr. Tate? They had you call them Mr. and Mrs. Tate?"

She says "Yes. The Tates said only their real kids could call them mom and dad. They adopted me so they'd have a big enough family to apply for the house they wanted."

"Did he identify himself? Say his name or anything?"

"Stiles said he was my brother."

"What about your arm?"

"Stiles straightened it, and water flowed from his hand over my arm. It stopped hurting, felt warm, and it healed."

"Did you go to to the same school?"

She says "No. Stiles lived too far away, but he walked me to school every morning and saw me after. He helped me with homework."

"Did the fact you're older than he is ever come up? Normally the older sibling does the protecting. Did you ever need to defend Stiles?"

She says in a panicked voice "No. I didn't realize Stiles is younger than me. Am I supposed to be protecting him? I haven't done that. Am I a terrible sister?" She looks like she's about to cry.

I hug her and say "It's okay little one. She said normally. Not always, though. Stiles is stronger and more powerful, so he's the one that needed to be the protector. Sometimes that's the way it works."

"Yes, honey. Sometimes it's the stronger one and not the older one that protects. Your not bad and you haven't done anything wrong."

She earnestly asks "I didn't disappoint him or you, father?"

I say "no, little one."

Morrell says "Stiles tells me he's proud of you and how smart you are. How you're doing so well catching up. He's very proud of your progress and how hard you're working." Malia smiles radiantly.

I say "you have a breathtaking smile. I hope I get to see it more often." She blushes.

"Do you want to tell me how Corrine killed your family?"

She says "The crash. Corrine shot Mrs. Tate while we were driving down the road. I was thrown out of the car and hit my head on a rock. I saw her red eyes as she shifted to coyote, and I went to sleep. "

I say "You didn't fall asleep; you passed out. Stiles believes your heart stopped for a minute, or she'd have heard your heartbeat and killed you also."

She says "When I woke up my family was torn up and dead. My baby sister was dead. I took her doll and ran."

"Why did you bring the toy with you?"

She says "She was the only one that cared about me. I didn't protect her, and now she's dead. I took her doll, so I'd have her with me. Stiles is going to take me to the cemetery tomorrow, before sunup so that I can give it back to her. I want her to rest better."

"That's very considerate of him. Honey, you know she's dead and can't feel anything anymore?"

She says "Stiles can see the dead. He says if someone dies with unfinished business or someone feels the need to protect, they hang around until they're safe, and then they rest in peace. He made me laugh when Derek first showed up. He said Laura facepalmed a lot about things he and Scott did."

"I didn't know he had that ability, but it explains a few things. You were human when you ran?"

She says "Yes. I found the cave ... shifted to coyote and huddled there, hiding."

"Tell me how Stiles found you?"

"The next day I heard a howl. An hour or so later a big scary wolf showed up. It shifted into Stiles. I jumped in his arms, but I refused to turn into a human. He said he'd found the wreck and the bodies. He hid my scent as he followed it. He scent marked the territory, so it smelled of him and not me, to protect me. He said wolves keep away more predators than coyotes."

"Did he offer to take you somewhere safe or get you food?"

She says "Yes, but I was afraid of my mother. He brought me to hunt, but I was too small. He hunted for me. He continued until I was big enough to do it myself and then helped me. I kill deer as he does. The other wolves bite at its legs and tear out its throat, but we jump and pull its antlers to the side and back to snap its neck."

"Did you eat anything besides animals?"

She says "He taught me how to catch fish with my paws and teeth. Where to find berries and which ones are poisonous. Where to find fruit trees."

"Were you always a coyote? Did you ever shift back to human?"

She says "Stiles told me I needed to change to a person at least once or twice a month. If I didn't, I'd forget I'm human, go feral and, hunters would kill me, and that would kill him. He brought a hairbrush and told me if I shifted back he'd brush my hair as long as I wanted. We stayed in or near the cave and talked about anything and everything."

"Stiles brushed your hair and got you talking to him once or twice a month?"

She smiles and says "Yes, for hours. Either I'd bring Stiles the brush, or he'd say it's time to shift back."

"Give me an example of what you talked about."

She says "I remember one time we were looking at the stars while he brushed my hair, and we talked about constellations. How the stars make pictures, and each picture has a story. He told me the story of Orion the Hunter and the Scorpion."

"Can you tell me that story?"

She thinks hard for a minute and says "the main part of the story I remember is Orion bragged he'd kill every animal on earth, and Gaia didn't like that, so she sent a giant scorpion to kill him. Zeus put him and the scorpion in the sky. We see Orion in winter, but he's chased away by the scorpion in later months."

"That explains why your speech and vocabulary isn't that far behind, and you don't shy away from touch. What about Stiles's mother and Peter? Did they come see you."

She shakes her head and says "No. I begged Stiles not to tell anyone where I was. He was researching who killed my family to protect me. It took over a moon cycle to find out she's my mother."

"Month. What happened when Stiles found out?"

She says "He hired Braeden to find her and stop her. He knew coyotes lose a portion of their power to their child at birth, and she wanted that part back. Eventually, he brought Danny when we hunted. Then his hands were bandaged for over a moon cycle. Danny did it till he could walk on his paws again."

"Month. Why were Stiles hands bandaged? Werewolves heal fast, and he shouldn't need bandages."

I say "the fire. I was doused with gasoline and set on fire. Stiles tried to put it out, but you can't put out a gasoline fire with water. You've got to smother it. He held mud on me to suppress the fire as it burned half the meat off his hands. He has permanent nerve damage. The only reason his hands healed as well as they have is he's a Delta, and he's a licensed physical therapist."

She says "A short time after the bandages were gone, he disappeared for a couple of weeks. Stiles was hurt badly by hunters and was healing. I was worried and scared. Danny hunted and cared for me. He brought me Stiles shirt so his scent could calm me."

"So he's your anchor. He's always been your anchor."

She says "Yes. After Stiles got better and came back to me, he had a new wolf with him, Eliot. Eliot protected him, ensured he healed."

I say "I suspect that was the Calaveras that did that."

Morrell says "That was the Millhouse clan. Frankly, I'm surprised he lived. They torture you to get what they want, and then they kill you. It doesn't matter if you're human or not."

I say "MY GOD. He told me he had 16 broken bones, two dislocated shoulders and could barely move. He didn't mention the torture; they don't just break bones. Or the mistletoe and wolfsbane poisoning. Of course, he always understates everything."

Malia says "The next full moon after he came back to me, something was wrong with him. He was quiet and withdrawn. He cuddled with me and hunted for me, but he didn't do stuff with me as he did before."

I say "Interacted. That must have been when Stiles was suicidal."

"What did he say to you."

She thinks and says "He said if anything happened to him Danny, Eliot and Satomi would care for me. Braeden was hunting my mother, and he made a special fund so I could go to school. If I chose not to go, when I turn 21 it's mine to do whatever I want to do."

"Sounds suicidal. That's the final stages."

She asks "Why would I need money to go to school? The school doesn't cost money."

I answer "Stiles made a fund so you can go to college. $500,000. He put the same amount in a medical trust fund to take care of me."

Morrell says "So he made all the preparations to take care of everyone, what stopped him from killing himself?"

"Melissa McCall. She held him and let him know she cared enough to take care of him. Holding him was sufficient to get his attention. It seems it had been months since anyone touched him let alone hugged him. Only ones who noticed his absence was Malia and Melissa."

"Malia, did you celebrate any holidays or birthdays in the cave?"

She says "Yes. Stiles always brought me something on my birthday. My favorite dessert and a warm fluffy blanket that smelled like him. Christmas, he always spent two whole days with me and just snuggled with me.

"The anniversary of my little sister's death he shifts and leads me to see her grave. He lets me talk to her. He said it's okay if I cry. He showed me his mother's grave. He cried when he visited it. I told him I needed to hug my sister, so he drew a weird design inside a circle and chanted something odd. The flames at the four corners turned blue, and my sister was in the ring. He said she has physical form as long as she's in the circle and the flames are lit. I went in the circle and hugged her, and we talked for several hours before the flames went out."

"That's very powerful magick. It takes a coven to cast that spell. It sounds like Stiles always protected and provided for you, physically and emotionally. Now I see why you run to him first."

She says "Our father, Peter, was sick in the hospital and couldn't see me in the cave, when I felt safe enough to see him. He said it was his privilege to protect me for our father. He snuck me into his room a couple of times. So I could see he's not dead."

I ask "He did?"

She says "Yes. I had to be quiet so no one would notice me."

"What happened when you had your first period?"

She says "I thought I hurt myself on the inside and howled in fear. Stiles came running. When he saw, he explained females get that every month. It means our bodies are ready to have babies. He rubs my tummy to make the cramps stop, feeds me herbs, so my body doesn't hurt as bad, and stays nearby to keep predators drawn by the scent from attacking me."

"What herb was it?"

She says "It had white flowers."

"Chamomile. Did any predator ever go after you?"

She says "Yes. The 4th time I had my period a mountain lion went after me, but Stiles fought and killed it."

"How old were you when you started?"

She says "Fifteen. When I moved into the den, he asked mom to explain it better and show me what humans do. The tampons talk wasn't as disturbing as the sex talk." I chuckle at that as Morrell gives an amused smile.

"Sounds like he always puts you and Peter first. He takes care of you before he takes care of himself. You're a well-loved young lady. What career do you want to go into when you graduate from school?"

She says "I want to be a left-hand like father and protect my alpha."

I say "You can still have a career. I'm finishing my architecting degree so I can help Stiles with his hospital. He's about to start a nursing degree. He wants to be a nurse like Melissa, or mom."

Morrell asks "What do you want to do? What subject interests you?"

She says "I like science. I love the planetarium ... it was awesome. Stiles painted a constellation in the grand hall. The Wolf. Lupus."

"You can teach Science. Derek's planning to teach English."

She says "I can do that, but I want to work with the little ones. I want to be a better teacher than our preschool teacher was."

"As long as you know what you want to be, plan and prepare to be whatever you want to be."

She asks "Plan and prepare? I have to plan?"

I say "that's what left-hands do. We plan and prepare to protect our pack and our alpha."

"We can help you with that. Before you start school this fall, I can help you choose classes that'll help you be a science teacher. We can ensure to have a backup in education so you can teach little children."

 

We go into the kitchen and see Stiles chopping veggies for breakfast, but he's rubbing his hands. I take the knife and vegetables away from him while Malia leeches the pain from his hands away.

"I hate how my hands make me feel useless." He leans his head into my neck and sighs.

We hug him, and I say "you're the least useless person in the entire pack. You work hard and long without complaint even when it's hard for you to do so."

Stiles says absently "Maybe I should try out the neuro therapy we were using on you, adjust it for my hands."

"What exactly is that?"

"It uses low-level electricity to stimulate damaged nerves, so our bodies repair it. Apply it to where the damage starts and trick the body into thinking it was recently damaged, and it'll repair the older damage because it doesn't know it's a permanent injury."

Malia asks "Why are the nerves damaged but the outsides not?" 

He says "my hands rebuilt the meat and muscle, but the nerves burned away. I don't have those nerves."

I ask "Can you use the equipment in the first aid room?"

"It's worth a try. I believe so. I'd have to ask Melissa to help me with it."

 

Stiles P.O.V.

We go to San Francisco to use our city passes. Some of us go to the store, and some go to the museums while some go hiking. We take Malia to Strawberry Hill and go in the paddle boats, check out the planetarium, twice. They have a different show than ours does. We buy a bunch of strawberries and see the falls.

We went on the cruise; Malia enjoyed the smell of salt water. It was an informative tour. Angel Island is pretty, and Alcatraz is just creepy.

We went to the Aquarium of the Bay and walked through the tunnel under the sharks and fish. She was nervous at first, but she was in awe and didn't want to leave. It's like being in a whole new world.

At the Exploratorium Malia was in heaven. They have over 600 science experiments to do. Morrell stayed with her to observe and guide her through various projects.

Lydia went on a shopping spree with Erica and Allison. Scott and Boyd were elected to carry everything. Good thing we brought lots of cars to bring back everything.

I say "Erica, keep receipts for clothes you buy for work and the upkeep of those clothes, like dry cleaning and such. You can claim up to 2% of your gross income on work clothes, but you need to keep a copy of the dress code for when you file."

"I didn't know that. I will."

 

BACK AT THE DEN

 

I say "Malia, I'm going to go see a few old friends tonight, and we're going to the Jungle later. Do you want to have our father all to yourself tonight?"

She asks "Can we both come with you? I'd like to meet your friends."

I smile and run my hand through my hair. "My friends are unusual. Some of them are Harpies; one's a Wraith, and one's a witch. Yes, you can both come but don't be surprised if they give you a makeover. After supper, I'll bring you to that studio art classroom I mentioned yesterday."

"YES!"

The twins ask what everyone's opinion of me as alpha is. Most say I'm the pack mom and a very protective alpha that provides all the needs of my pack.

Jax gets sarcastic and says I'm the worst alpha ever. Malia growls and launches herself at him with her claws and red eyes. I catch her mid-leap as Jax quickly backs up and gets in a defensive crouch.

"Malia. He didn't mean it. Did you hear how the tone of his voice changed when he said that? That's sarcasm. Sarcasm is when you say something the exact opposite because either the question was annoying or the answer was self-evident."

He says "I didn't mean it ... I was sarcastic. He saved my life and made me a better person. I don't have to prove myself to him. He accepts me as I am. I'd do anything for him."

I say "It's like ... if everyone asked you if I'm your brother right after you finished saying yes to the previous person, by the 20th time you might say 'no, he's my grandfather.'"

She looks like she gets it. "Okay. I understand."

I look sternly at her and say "Tell Jax you're sorry for scaring him and nearly attacking him."

She looks surprised. "Why would Jax be scared?"

I calmly say "He knows I'd be mad if he hurt my sister, but at the same time, he'd need to defend himself. You're an alpha, and he's not."

She nods and says "Oh. I didn't think about that. I'm sorry Jax. Next time I'll ask if you meant it the way I think or if I misunderstood."

I say "Excellent. Communication is how families stay together. When someone says something that hurt or offended you ask if they meant it the way you heard it. Most times they didn't."

I turn to the others and ask "Lydia, Danny, Aiden, Ethan, Laurel, and Malia do you want to go to the art class studio?" They say yes.

We take my jeep, and Danny follows in his car with Ethan, Laurel, and Aiden.

Laurel and Danny sign up for painting classes while Lydia and Ethan sign up for drawing classes. Aiden signs up to be the nude model. Malia tries out sculpting; it doesn't work out. Neither does the painting. She's a natural at drawing, so she signs up for drawing classes.

My friend Mitzi gives them a free drawing class now, and her assistant, Tara, teaches a free painting class now. They're thrilled. They'll have classes every Sunday at 2 pm for a few months.

 

Danny says he and Derek will meet up with us at The Jungle between 9:45 and 10 pm. Peter, Malia and I drive to Roxy's house while the others go back to the den.

Roxy and I cheek kiss, and I introduce her to Peter and Malia. "Nice to finally meet this fine, young stud that produced such a classy kid." Peter blushes. I didn't think he could blush.

She thinks Malia's pretty but wants to make her beautiful. Peter sits down to play chess with Diamond while Malia, Roxy and I head to the master bath to get beautiful.

 

Roxy shows Malia how to shave her legs as I start shaving my legs and arms. Pretty soon we're both shaving our legs as she starts picking out our outfits. We both put on bras and underwear and then Roxy helps me into my sexy dress for the night. A red and black, lacy corset, minidress. 

Malia wears my emerald green, sun dress.

Roxy and I explain cross-dressing as she does her hair. She tells her the secrets of makeup as she first does mine and then Malia's. I put on my wig and my 4-inch heels. Malia wears wedges. She can wear heels next time. We both look fabulous.

We go out to show Peter the finished product. "Wow! You both look beautiful. Let me get a picture." Good thing we always wear those clear contact lenses to prevent our eyes reflecting the light.

We go to The Jungle and get a table. Lexy, Fifi, Tessa, and Nieci join us. I introduce everyone. They're all pleased to meet my sister and father.

I tell them about Peter waking up and moving in with me, the end of the Argents and Calaveras, and how my sister moved in. I say I'm engaged to my werewolf mate. They want invitations which I promise to send them. Roxy says she broke up with the human man she was dating. He didn't believe in monogamy.

Malia asks "What's monogamy?"

Roxy says "Dating only one person at a time. Not cheating or dating someone else while in a relationship with you, behind your back."

Nieci is dating a vampire and Tessa is dating an incubus.

I hear Derek's heartbeat outside. "Girls my fiance is on his way in with Danny. I haven't told him about me as Stella yet."

Peter says "I think he'll approve."

Danny leads Derek over to our table with a huge smirk on his face. He says "Malia! You're gorgeous!" He looks around. "Where's Stiles? I know he's around here, close by, but I'm having a problem spotting him. Peter? Where is he?"

I get up and move to kiss him. He goes to block me, but then he recognizes me. His eyes go wide, and he looks me up and down. "Stiles?"

"Hi handsome, in this getup I'm Stella. What do you think?" I twirl around for him.

He says "You look stunning. I'm going to have to beat the other guys off with a baseball bat. How long have you been doing this?"

"About 2-3 years. Girls this is my fiance, Derek. Derek this is Lexy, Fifi, Tessa, Roxy, Nieci, and Diamond my drag queen friends. Roxy is the head queen in charge." Who needs an HBIC when you can have an HQIC

"Nice to meet you. Mind if I borrow 'Stella' for a few dances? Can you dance in those?"

I say "I can dance in anything."

Roxy says "You go right ahead, big guy."

We dirty dance with kissing. Lydia and Erica are here. They march over and ask why Derek's dancing and making out with someone other than Stiles.

I turn around and look at Lydia and Erica with a big smile. I say "thank you, girls, for looking out for me, but he IS dancing with me. In this getup, I call myself Stella."

Lydia looks stunned as Erica says "Stiles? You're gorgeous. We didn't know you do this."

"Come meet my friends, and by the way, the girls aren't girls." I introduce everyone, and we talk for hours.

Erica asks for a few eyeshadow tips from Roxy. 

Roxy and Lydia are just alike; they immediately become best friends. Aside from Roxy's a Harpy and Lydia's a banshee, both are strong and scream. First male Harpy I ever met ... Explains the cross-dressing.

"This has been fun girls, but it's getting late, and we need to get home. Let's not go so long without hanging out."

We all hug and leave. Derek lets Malia ride in front of his car to go home.

 

TBC


	27. Malia has a Date and Peter Finds the Diaries

MONDAY, March 14th

 

I bring a small plain metal lunch box to Malia's room. She's already dressed to go. "Malia, I can have a vampire meet us there. Alex can become mist. He'll take her doll, shift to fog and go down and leave it in her coffin. Or we can put it in this metal box, and I can bury it in the top of her grave above the coffin."

She thinks and says "Bury the box. I think someone going in sister's coffin will scare her."

"Okay, sis. Let's go." We head downstairs, and Peter's waiting next to my jeep.

"Weren't going to leave without me, were you?"

I say "We're just going to the cemetery. I didn't want to wake you; the sun isn't even up yet."

He just looks at me and climbs in my jeep.

 

AT THE CEMETERY

 

I bring Malia to her little sister's grave. I dig a small hole behind the headstone and put the box in it; then I put the square of grass back over it. "Sis, do you want to be alone with her for a little while?"

She says "Maybe a few minutes if you don't mind."

"No problem."

Peter says "While you're talking to your sister I can talk to Claudia. Stiles, can you bring me to your mother's grave? I've never been here."

I lead him to mother's grave as I hear Malia telling her sister about her mother's death. She's the one that killed her. She's human again and has Peter and I keeping her safe so she can rest in peace now.

I see the flash of light showing that she's moving on to the other side.

At mother's grave, I tell her my father's here to talk to her; I'm okay and my pack's growing. I'm engaged to my mate now. Deaton's dead and hopefully burning in hell. I have my father back, as my left-hand. I miss her. I step back and let Peter talk to her about everything.

Peter says "I have both my kids now, and I'm making up for lost time. Deaton's dead as is Gerard. I never knew you were pregnant with our baby. You'd be so proud of our son. He took care of me while I was comatose, hunted for his sister, and took care of her. He's getting her back to being human. He saved her life. He has a huge pack and probably the most successful club in Beacon Hills, and it's a TEEN club. He's about to go to Harvard to be a nurse. HARVARD. That's such an achievement. He's getting married to his mate next year. I wish you could be here to see it. I love you and miss you."

Both Peter and Malia come bracket me on the bench and snuggle into my sides. "Don't ever leave us, baby. I don't think we could take it. You're our anchor."

I say "I don't plan to."

 

Brett shows up just before supper is served. He hugs me. "Hope I'm not intruding. Erica suggested I come over and eat before we go to the club. Who covers on Erica's days off?"

I say "Danny or Hayden. How's your sister, Lori?"

Brett says "She's good. Did you ever find the female werewolf you were looking for when you found us in that orphanage? What was her name? Cora? Her last name's the same as your middle, so it was ... Cora Hale?"

I smile and say "Yeah."

Cora looks up and says "You were looking for me in orphanages?"

I say "Yeah, and the foster care system. I finally gave up trying to find you the usual way and used my other gifts. Satomi and I agreed I was taking care of too many other people to take in Brett and Lori, so she took them in."

Peter says "So you were almost their alpha?"

I say "Something like that."

Brett gets a serious look on his face and says "Stiles? Can I ask you for permission to ask your sister out on a date?"

Peter chokes on his water, Erica's jaw drops and, Malia looks surprised. I look at him and think about it. "Just a second. Malia? Would you like to go on a date with Brett?"

She looks worried but says "I don't know how to do that. I think I might like to, but what if I mess it up?"

I ask "How about a double date with a pair from our pack?"

She smiles and says "I can do that? Can we double date with Cora or Allison?"

Cora says she'll double date with them.

I say "Okay. Brett, you can take her on a double date with Cora and Isaac, but you've got to ask our father what the rules are?"

He smiles and says "Deal. Peter, what's the rules for dating your daughter?"

"Be back by 10. No sex. A public place for first few dates. Malia says to stop you'd better stop. If she wants to come home early, you bring her home. If you hurt her, I will do more than hurt you and I know Stiles will also."

"Got it. 'Beastly' just opened in theaters, and I thought we could see it and maybe ice cream at Baskin Robins after. Tonight, say 6:30."

I say "That's the modern day remake of 'Beauty and the Beast,' right?"

He says "Yeah."

Peter says "That looks like a good movie."

She nervously says "no restaurants, I relearned spoons and forks but still having a problem figuring out cutting things with a knife and fork."

He says "No problem. That gets confusing, knowing which hand holds what. Of course, I wouldn't mind cutting things for such a beautiful lady like yourself." She blushes.

Erica says "we better get going so we can go over paperwork at the club."

"Thanks for lunch, it was delicious, as always." They get up and leave.

Malia says "Stiles, what does it mean when someone smells like home?"

"That's the mating smell. That's how we know who our mates are. Does Brett feel like that to you?"

She blushes and says "Yes."

I say "Ask him to come to our party Saturday."

She says "Okay. Mom, Lydia can you help me pick out what to wear please?"

The three of them head off to get ready for her date. Yes! My sister has her first date! With her Mate!

Peter says "Stiles, does he still want to be in your pack?"

I think and say "Yes. If Malia and Brett get together, he can join our pack as a marriage liaison between Satomi's pack and our.

 

LATER THAT NIGHT

 

Peter and I are waiting for Malia after her date. It's 9 pm. He's pacing and nervous.

"Father, when Malia gets up tomorrow I need to take over her room. I'll put drop cloths over her bed and the floor. Bring in industrial fans to help the paint dry faster. I'm going to tell her there's a problem with the ceiling, and I've got to dry it out before I work on it. It's true because I need the base coat to dry before I work on the rest."

He says "So you need me to keep her occupied tomorrow? She said she wanted to spend the day with me at the planetarium and museum. She intends to run with the born wolves when school lets out and come back her for a dinner of Shrimp Scampi with Linguini and strawberry ice cream."

"Perfect. I won't go on the run because I'll be cooking supper, Allison can help with the chopping. She wants to talk to me about her dad's new girlfriend."

At 9:30 she walks in the door all smiles. Cora and Isaac are behind her.

I ask "I take it things went well?"

"Yes, it was wonderful. The movie was good, and the ice cream wasn't as good as your strawberry ice cream, but it was good. Cora told him to be a gentleman and give me a goodnight kiss before he left. That was a great first kiss." She sighs happily.

I hug her and say "I'm glad you had a great first date. Means I don't have to hurt him. Why don't you take a nice bubble bath and go to sleep? I'll turn on the security system and go to bed also."

Peter says "Cora, thanks for going with her. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Brett was a real gentleman; he was good with her. Patient and gentle. It's nice to see her happy like that."

 

Peter's P.O.V.

 

Stiles has gone to bed. I've come down to his cave and am searching for those notebooks and diaries. I've been searching in here over an hour. Where could they be? I slowly look around the room. Wait. That wall is at an odd angle. I get a closer look and realize it's a bookcase, painted the same colors as the wall to make it appear almost invisible. It's placed to face into the corner making it seem like another wall.

I walk around it and into that section and see rows of notebooks and diaries with the year engraved on the spines. They started when Stiles was three. 1997. The notebook Malia mentioned would have been in 1999. I grab the diaries and journals from 1997- 2000 and take them to my room. I want to see the incident from New Mexico first. That was August of 1999. Here it is.

\------------------------------------------------------------  
DIARY says Talia is trying to get Peter killed in New Mexico. Need to find a plan to stop her.

NOTEBOOK says I got Cora to walk with me to their house to see Peter. I don't want to take the chance of Talia finding me alone again. Peter's gone to New Mexico. Talia touched me when I got a glass of water, and I saw in her mind.

She discovered an omega wolf dated one of the Dominguez wolves, but the Amherst Wolves said they couldn't date her because she lived on their side of town. She refused the Amherst wolf's advances.

The Dominguez wolf backed off, and now no one will date her because of Amherst. She wants both clans dead. Talia convinced her she could get revenge on both clans if she steals their most prized possessions and let them blame each other. They'll kill each other to get them back.

Talia told her to wait until one or both of the wolves are dead, then put the rings in Peter's room, and they'll think he's trying to take their territory and start his pack. She'll have Peter dead, out of the way, an alliance with both packs and, the little omega can have help committing suicide.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I snarl in anger. Derek comes in and asks why I'm so angry. I show him the notebook. He reads it and turns pale. "Talia was actively trying to kill in 1999?"

"Possibly before then. Let's finish reading this. I want to see how Stiles foils Talia's plan."

We lay down on the bed side by side with the notebook in front of us as we continue to read.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK TO THE NOTEBOOK

Talia's entire plan depends on the female Omega. She's already stolen the rings, but they haven't attacked each other yet. She still has their rings hidden somewhere. If the girl admits what she did, that will stop the fight. If she says it was Talia's idea, they'd think Peter's there on Talia's behest to further the fight.

I need to get the girl to admit what she did, return the rings and take ALL responsibility for it. How am I going to do that?

I could use a spell to taint her dreams and try to scare her into it; it could backfire. She might frame Peter sooner. I need a guarantee she will. The only way I can ensure that is if she's compelled. That means a vampire.

What vampire can I trust to do it? Vlad, Dominick, Alexander or Damion? Vlad would want a guarantee of me getting with him later; that's out. Dominick wouldn't do anything that'll get someone killed. Damion has no problem killing someone especially if they're trying to start a war. Damion it is. He'll do it just for the privilege of stopping two power crazy bitches.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I say "how long has he known Vlad and Dominick? He was four when he wrote this. Good thing I taught you Polish so you can read these."

Derek asks "How many of these notebooks and diaries are there?"

I pick up 1997 and say "This is the first ones and the ones in the cave went through last year. I assume this year is in Stiles room and he's still writing it."

He asks "Won't he get mad we're reading these?"

"No. It's my job as left-hand to know everything there is to know about my alpha to better protect Stiles and further his plans to success. You're his mate, so I'll need your help and assistance at times to help me, so I think you need to know what I know. "

He says "If you're sure."

"I'm sure. I wanted to find out this instance from something Malia said. Let's start with the first books now. Let's have the diary and notebooks next to each other, so we have a fuller understanding of everything that happened."

"Sounds like a plan."  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
BACK TO THE JOURNALS

DIARY June 10th, 1997 I discovered Derek's my mate. I'm so screwed. Not going to say anything and keep my wolf hidden. Can't let Talia know.

NOTEBOOK says I was at the Hale house today watching Cora play with her dolls. Derek came over to talk about sports. He got close enough for me to smell the mating scent. He feels like home.

If Talia finds out, she'll take away my freedom like she did Peter and is trying to do with mother. I wouldn't be able to see her anymore or Malia. I can't trust her not to try and separate us later, like she did mother and Peter.

I can't take the chance. I'm three, and he's seven. Can't do anything till I'm 18 and that's 15 years from now. Too much can change in that time. I'm so screwed. I can't tell mother. She's enough to worry about with Talia. Satomi helped find Malia and keep her hidden. I'll talk to her.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

I say "that's how he got to know Satomi. She helped him find Malia."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

DIARY says March 8th Vlad just showed up to see if my mother had any kids yet and she's pissed.

NOTEBOOK says March 8th, 1998 The vampire king turned up today. He figured mom was old enough to have children, and he wanted to see if he can go for me. He's been wanting to permanently mate one of us since we figured out Judas Iscariot wasn't the human he pretended to be.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "Judas Iscariot as in the Judas the betrayed Jesus? Damn!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

He got some of us to 'date him' over the millennia, but the last one was when he pretended to be the human ruler, Vlad Dracul. Still an arrogant ass. Now, his buddy Dominick I like. He's cool. How the fuck did he get a friend like that?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

I say "that explains how long he's known, Vlad and Dominick. Vlad has always had his sites set on Stiles because of his bloodline."

"I can't believe he was doing these things right under our noses, and we never had a clue. He's been screwing with Talia's plans since February of 1998, and before that, it was his mother."

"Doing favors for harpies so they'll do something for him. Curing this werewolf, so they'll do a favor for him. Clearing this vampire from a crime he didn't do, so they'll owe him a favor. He was 3. I definitely wouldn't have understood half of this when I was 10."

I look at him and ask "You never read the bestiary on dragons and Bruja, did you?"

"It slipped my mind."

"Bruja are dragons in human form. They've got racial memory. That means they've got every memory of the Bruja bloodline plus every memory his other parent, me, from the time I was born to the time we conceived him. You can't truly say they're ever children."

Derek says "Are you serious?"

I look at him. "Very. How else could he remind me of a conversation I had with his mother six weeks before he's conceived?"

He says "I thought she'd told him about it. Does that explain how he sees things when people touch him?"

"Psychometry. That could be a Bruja ability. It's a form of clairvoyance or precognition. It's possible. He doesn't like to tell people what he can do. He doesn't want to make people uncomfortable, and it gives him an advantage."

He says "Like his visions. I saw him have them as kids, but he dismissed it as a headache. I believed he was human, so I believed him. How far are we reading tonight? Just these four years?"

"Yes. Matching the diary up to the notebook gives a lot more information. It's like the journal's the table of contents for the notebooks. I'll switch these out for the next two years tomorrow. We'll go to the cave together and get them."

"Okay."

We continue reading.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DIARY says June 7th, 2000 A pair of hunters came to town and shot me with wolfsbane in front of Talia. She now knows I'm a werewolf and Peter's my father.

NOTEBOOK says two brothers drove into town in a black Impala. Hunters. One smells of demon blood. Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam believes not all supernaturals are evil. Dean feels if it's not human, it's evil and he needs to destroy them.

They tried to shoot Cora and an omega they were hunting. They killed the Omega, but I got in front of Cora. I'm young enough that the bullet wound spidered for a minute before my body destroyed the wolfsbane. Talia saw.

Talia's pack drove them off, and I ran to my mother, to warn her Talia saw and knows Peter's my father. Talia came over and demanded to know why I'm Peter's instead of dads. My mother told her werewolves don't mate with another once the mate claim is completed.

Crap. That tells Talia mother's a werewolf also, but it seems to have slipped over her head for now. How long until she realizes? She evilly points out she forced Peter to mate with the coyote and had a child with her. The whole reason she did that was to weaken Corrine; now Talia's the stronger alpha. I'll keep Malia safe from her.

Talia's trying to force me to marry Laura. I told her to go fuck herself; there's no way in hell I'd ever have her as my mother in law. By the way, if Peter dies, either by accident or on purpose, I'll contact the Delta Council and inform them she separated TWO mated pairs. They'd strip her of her alpha powers if not her life.

Mother saw the momentary look of fear and pressed it to keep her away from both of us.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "did I mention how much I hate Talia?"

"He said Talia found out he was a werewolf when he was five because of hunters. Nice to know all the things he understated and left out to everyone else. I've heard of the Winchesters. They're ruthless when hunting you down. Very few get away from them."

TBC


	28. Malia's Birthday and They read more diaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dress https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2b/ba/76/2bba767b88c88ace8ee29dd37a62ae09.jpg  
> necklace https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/0f/24/50/0f2450620f3675cd5340fe57addf93d3.jpg  
> shoes https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/a0/6e/7e/a06e7ebe126918760c0910241d7535b6.jpg

TUESDAY, March 15th

 

Malia's Birthday

I run in and jump on Malia's bed. She pops up saying "I'm up. I'm up."

"Hey, sis. Happy birthday!" I give Malia her gift, and she opens it. It's a gorgeous red and black dress. A black choker with a red rose in it. A pair of heels that match the dress. Red lace sexy underwear. A copy of 'Black Beauty' and 'Little Women.' Two tickets to the planetarium are on top of the dress.

"This is beautiful. Will it fit me?"

"We're the same size. It'll fit you." I roll over and look at the ceiling. "Looks like I need to repair that. You and Peter go to the planetarium, and I'll fix that while you're out. You wanted to spend the day alone with him."

"Okay." I make Malia my banana pancakes with white chocolate chips, scrambled eggs and bacon.

When our pack comes into breakfast, I say "Danny, Aiden, Ethan and, Lydia I need your help, if you don't mind, to fix Malia's room while she's out with Peter today. We'll have her birthday meal at dinner tonight. She wants Shrimp Scampi with Linguini and strawberry ice cream."

They say no problem.

"Tomorrow is the bake sale at school."

Eliot says "thanks for reminding me."

Peter and Malia leave for the planetarium while the teens head to school and the adults go to work.

The five of us go into Malia's room and cover her bed and floor with drop cloths. I pull out industrial fans and white base paint. We paint the ceiling and walls with the white and aim fans at it to dry.

"I'm painting a forest scene on the walls. If those of us that can draw would draw outlines of trees around the room, it would very much be appreciated. Danny, can you help install black lights around the walls facing the ceiling and floor. I'm painting the night sky with day-glow paint for the stars and highlights in the trees. They'll glow when the black lights are turned on."

We get to work, and before long the lights are installed, and the outlines of various sized trees, both near and far, are in place to paint. Thanks for the help guys. I paint the sky with moon and stars in various constellations. I paint a light layer of paint over it to look like a sunset.

I paint in the trees. Lydia suggests painting our wolves in the scene, so I paint them in different poses among the trees. It'll look like the forest at sunset, but when she turns on the black light, it'll change to the woods at night, complete with Orion, Lupus, Ursa Major and Minor and a few other constellations.

I leave the fans going to dry the pain faster. They should be on their run by now.

 

Allison and I start making supper. "What did you want to talk about Allison?"

"Dad's dating Braeden, and I'm not sure what to think or feel about that."

I ask "Do you like Braeden?"

"Yes, but not sure if I want her to be my mom."

"She doesn't have to be your mom. She can stay Braeden. I don't think she wants to take your mom's place. She wants to be happy with your dad and maybe help teach you hunting and fighting, the right way."

"So I don't even have to consider calling her mom?"

"No, you don't. Does Braeden make your dad happy?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any problem with him dating her or possibly marrying her?"

"No. I want dad happy, and I do like her."

"Has she said anything about being a mom?"

"No."

"So don't overthink it. Braeden's not going to demand you call her mom. You don't have to, and I don't think she's ready to have anyone call her mom. She wants to be your friend. Is everything else okay with you? Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"I've been working with Morrell, which has been helpful. I can admit I was terrified of mom, and I saw the pedophile in Kate when she talked about jumping Jax's bones, and teen guys are hot. I thought she was trying to get me interested in boys."

"We always want to see our family as perfect and accept them no matter what. It's natural to try and overlook things or not admit it to others or even ourselves. Cora and Derek never talk about Talia or not the bad about her. They know it, but if you don't talk about it, it feels like it's not true. No one's perfect, but most of us try."

"That's true. Scott and I are doing okay. The teachers noticed when in the same class he tends to go all dopey and moon-faced watching me so they've got me sitting behind him so he can concentrate on the teacher. Will he ever get over that?"

"Do you want him to?"

"Not really. I enjoy having Scott's undivided attention. You were totally right about higher stamina and lower refractory rates. He's not as advanced as born wolves, but still significantly more than human males."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing for you?"

"Good thing, but not telling dad. I tried giving him a blowjob the other day, and it didn't go so well."

"My friend Tessa's an incubus, and they're the best at that. I got her to teach me how. If you don't mind watching her blow a guy to show you, I can ask her to help?"

"Really? I'll be nervous about being close to someone else doing that, but I do want to learn how. Why did YOU want to find out how to do that."

"I can't have sex till I'm 18 so I thought it'd be helpful to distract a man or make them unable to get it up by blowing them and saving my ass, so to speak. Can't tell you how many times it's come in handy. I traded blowjobs for assistance in foiling Talia's plans several times."

She whispers "any chance Derek heard us talking about this?"

I whisper "he's not here right now."

 

AT DINNER

 

Erica drags Brett in "Stiles can you tell Brett he's not intruding, and it makes Malia's birthday nicer to have him here. I'm still training him at the club, so it's more efficient to bring him from home."

I smile and look at him. "Brett, you're always welcome here. It'll make her birthday meal better. You're her mate. She needs the time to get to know you and see you interact with our pack. I'm going to ask Satomi if she'd let you be her marriage liaison to our pack. If you'd be interested in joining us later on."

He says "Seriously? So I can join your pack, finally? Hell yeah! I want to finish high school first before I plan on marriage and kids. If she wants kids, that is?"

Peter says "I like you. We should keep him." Malia's smiling and blushing.

He walks over to Malia, hugs her, kisses her cheek and hands her a gift. She hugs him back, and they sit between mom and me.

I serve a Spinach Salad, Garlic Bread, Shrimp Scampi with Linguini, Strawberry Ice Cream and, Red Velvet Cake. 

Brett fist pumps "YES! Homemade strawberry ice cream!" He blushes and fidgets. "Sorry."

Malia laughs and says "the entire pack goes crazy for his home-made ice cream."

I bring out a tray of homemade waffle cones. I'm smiling and Peter's chuckling.

Brett says "ask Danny about the fight we got in over the last bowl of his ice cream. He put me through a wall and ran off with the bowl."

Danny says "hey, it was Stiles homemade ice cream, I think I was justified in going after the last dish. Eliot once put me through a wall for the last bowl."

"I learned to make massive amounts of ice cream when I make it, so I don't have holes in my walls. That's the only time you'll see Danny vicious and ruthless."

Malia opens her gift from Brett. It's a green velvet-bound diary with her name and the year engraved in gold on it.

"Stiles, yesterday I saw you writing in your notebook, like you did when we were kids, do you still keep a diary?"

"I'm surprised you remember that. Yes, I do."

Peter says "would you mind if I read those?"

I think about it for a minute. "If you can find my diaries and notebooks, you can read them."

Malia asks "can you teach me how to use it, please?"

"Sure, no problem."

She takes it to her room, and I stick my fingers in my ears and count down 5 ... 4 ... Peter puts his fingers in his ears ...3 ... 2 ... 1 She screeches, comes running full speed and, jumps on me. Peter braces me, so she doesn't knock me over.

"I love it. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Wait till you turn on the black lights Danny and I installed. The twilight scene turns into a night scene with stars and constellations. The wolves and trees have day-glow highlights. Ethan, Aiden, Danny, and Lydia helped me paint the base coat and draw the trees. Lydia suggested putting our wolves in the scene."

"Thank you, guys. I love it."

"Brett, we're having a party on Saturday. We've got a lot of reasons to party, including It's Lydia's birthday and Malia and I are celebrating our birthdays this month, we survived a lot of shit, we have a few new wolves, and reunited with family members we didn't get to interact with for years. I'm officially inviting you."

He says "Thank you. I'd love to come. We better get heading to the club now. Today's the day she counts the votes for the theme on Saturday."

I explained to Malia the purpose of diaries, how you write in them and, why. She turns on the black light and lays on her bed, writing everything in her diary from my birthday up to now.

"I'm going to my studio and work on the painting the auction house wants."

 

Peter's P.O.V.

 

"Derek, come with me." I start walking to the sub-basement.

He asks "Where are we going?"

"Stiles is in his studio with the door shut. We're switching out these diaries and notebooks for the next two years 2001-2002."

"That was clever, how you asked for permission to read these."

We get to the door of the cave, and I open it and lead Derek into the cave. "This is his horde cave. The one, his dragon ancestors, lived in for centuries. That tide pool was the only way in or out until the 1930's, and this building was built."

I lead the way to the bookcase.

He says "Wow. I'd have never found that. It blends in perfectly with the wall."

"It took me an hour and a half, actively searching in here to find it. Malia told me when they were kids he kept them in his cave. If I didn't know where to start, I'd probably still be searching."

We switch out the volumes and head to my room. I tell Malia that Derek and I need to talk in my room, so I'm closing the door. If she needs me, use the intercom.

We get on the bed, side by side with the diary and notebook from 2001. Stiles turned six on January 25th. We read for a while when Derek nudges me.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The DIARY for February 6th, 2001 says the other shoe dropped. Talia confronted mother about being a werewolf. She's tried pulling alpha to force me into an arranged marriage with Laura. She knows we're both Deltas now. She left in a fury when Satomi walked in.

JOURNAL it says February 6th, 2001 Talia barged into our house without knocking or announcing herself. She realized mother's snafu from last June was about my mother not mating with another, not Peter and the coyote. She demanded we sign a contract for an arranged marriage between Laura and me or she'll reveal my mother's a werewolf."

"We both refused and told her we wouldn't bow to her. She's not our alpha. Talia pulled out her claws and attacked her. I flashed my red eyes and roared at her. I'm seven. Typical werewolves can't shift or shine their eyes until they're 15 or 16."

"You're both Deltas. That's why you refuse Laura. You need a male mate. I'll change the deal to Derek. Marry Derek, or I tell other packs and supernaturals you're deltas."

"You can't pimp out Derek or Laura."

"I'm their alpha which makes them mine to do with as I please. They'll marry who I tell them."

"They're people, not pawns. I'm seven years old. I don't pick a mate for 11 years. I'll not have you as a MIL. I still have my freedom, and I won't let you take it away from me. GET OUT!"

Satomi walks in, picks Talia up by her neck, and throws her through the back door. "I came to see my grandson, and if you say another word to him about marriage, I'll inform the Delta Council you're trying to force an underage Delta into marrying someone you chose and not him. That and the fact you took his father away from his mother after you knew they're mated won't set well with them. Get out and never step foot in this house again."

I want a mate that wants me; that CHOSE me, not one that's told who to marry. I want to be loved, not be a trophy.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "if she weren't dead I'd kill her myself. She acted like we're property."

I say "Everything I find about her makes her look worse and worse. She was evil with a beautiful face and a smile."

"Satomi knows you're Stiles father. He must have told her everything when he asked for help finding Malia."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 21st, 2001 the DIARY says I met my first male harpy. A drag queen. Roxy's amazing. Tessa's an incubus that's posing as a drag queen. They think I'm a teenager. They want me to dress up. Looks like fun, but I'm too nervous. I got Tessa to teach me a couple of trade secrets.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "trade secrets?"

"Trade secrets from an incubus. I've got a hunch what that is."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The NOTEBOOK says June 21st, 2001 I met some drag queens at the mall. All of them are supernaturals. Their head queen Roxy's a male harpy. Didn't know there were males but I suppose it makes sense. She's fierce.

Tessa's an incubus. It's easier to feed on men than women so dressing up as a female makes sense. Vlad has hinted if I want his help with anything, I'd have to exchange sexual favors. Not going to have sex with him. An incubus can convince men to do things with blowjobs. I convinced Tessa to show me how to give one almost as good as they do. That's one way to save my ass, literally.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "that trade secret. Do you think Stiles blew Vlad for his help?"

"We'll have to read more, but I believe he did. That would explain Vlad's behavior the other night."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DIARY says March 2nd, 2002 Malia's family's dead, she's in full coyote form in a cave and, refuses to shift back. I have to find out who killed them and why.

The NOTEBOOK says March 2nd, 2002 Malia, and her family didn't come back from their trip. I tracked the car and found her family dead, ripped apart. I found her blood on a rock nearby. She was thrown from the car. There's a bullet hole in the windshield and bullet shells on the ground. It smells of coyote, alpha.

I cover Malia's scent as I track her to a cave about a mile from the wreck. She shifted to full coyote and won't shift back. She's too small to hunt for herself. I'll hunt for her so she can eat. I made a warmer bed for her in the cave with moss covered sticks. I showed her how to keep meat buried in the dirt of the cave to keep it cold enough to last several days without going bad. I'll bring her a blanket tomorrow.

DIARY says June 21st, 2002 Bealtaine. Talia tried to get Peter killed again. Witches this time. The only way to save him is to make a deal with Vlad.

NOTEBOOK says June 21st, 2002 Talia sent Peter to deliver documents to a pack in NYC. Deaton contacted a druid coven for her. She told them Peter's a rogue, stole a spell book and, out to steal their powers so he can make himself alpha and take over her territory.

They already captured him and are torturing him to find the grimoire. It's a coven, so finding a witch won't help. Werewolves wouldn't be able to find a cloaked coven. That leaves a vampire. Only vamp powerful enough to stop a coven is Vlad. I have to make a deal with him to save Peter.

He wants sex, but I can't, that would kill me, but I offer to blow him instead. Bastard wanted three blowjobs for it, but I can't lose my father.

He saves Peter and brings him to a pack of demon hybrids I know near Boston, and they help him heal and recover. They deliver the documents using a glamour to look like Peter. It turns out the documents were a setup. The pack knew nothing about the papers and they were notes from the book Treasure Island in Latin.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I say "I remember part of that. I was unconscious when Vlad rescued me. I woke up with five demon hybrids. They owed a favor to someone and were helping me recover for their friend. They never said who the friend was, but they showed me the papers after they tried to deliver them. That's when I figured out Talia wanted to kill me."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DIARY says July 2nd, 2002 The black Impala is back with the Winchesters. They're looking for me. They expect me to SEE what they're hunting and tell them how to stop it. Dean threatened to hurt Derek and Peter if I didn't help them. I told them what they wanted to know.

NOTEBOOK says July 2nd, 2002 The Winchesters came back into town. They came to my school. One of them pretended to be the coach while the other was the custodian. They're hunting something in Arizona but can't stop it and want my help.

I remind them they shot me when I was five because I'm not human. Why should I help them? Sam points to Dean standing behind Derek with an enchanted blade that kills supernatural creatures. If I don't tell them what they want to know, Dean kills Derek, and then they'll go after Peter. Crap.

I agreed. We went to the Impala, and they hand me a small bowl, I see it's a wraith. I tell them they're immortal, and you can't kill them, but you can stop the witch controlling it. Destroy her talisman she's using to control it. They destroyed the altar already. The talisman's worn and has to be on their person at all times. I look at photos of suspects and point out the wife and her necklace. Take the amulet, and it will take revenge on her.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "I never realized they were hunters, or I came that close to dieing. So that's Sam and Dean Winchester."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DIARY says August 8th, 2002 Vlad and I had a TALK and he's now working to be my friend and dropped pushing for sex.

NOTEBOOK says August 8th, 2002 Vlad shows up pushing for sex. I got mad and said enough. I asked if he has any idea how I feel about him constantly harassing me for sex? He thought I like it. I use my empathy to make him feel what I feel about it.

It was an eye-opening experience for him. He now understands how degrading, humiliating and nerve wracking that is. He says he'll work to be my friend and not ask for sex again, at least not so demeaning and forceful. Says he can still flirt.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "empaths can make you feel emotions? I thought they just felt what we feel?"

"It's news to me also. So maybe Vlad straightened up from that point."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DIARY says November 20th, 2002 Talia asks if I changed my mind. I told her no. She now insults me. She thinks I'll do what she wants to make that treatment stop. I don't trust her.

NOTEBOOK says November 20th, 2002 says Talia corners me in the hardware store, alone. She insults me and makes derogatory comments and says it would be best if I change my mind. All she wants is power. I know I shouldn't hate anyone, but it's hard not to hate her.

DIARY says December 7th, 2002 Vlad came to see me and gave me all the information on Corrine and hired Braeden, for me, to hunt her for Malia. No costs. Just as a friend. I like the new Vlad a lot better. This one I can be friends with and not have to look over my shoulder.

NOTEBOOK says December 7th, 2002 Vlad's in town. He says he found the real name of the desert wolf, Malia's mother. He gave me her file, as friends, no costs. I said thanks. He hired Braeden. He's paying her to hunt Corrine and kill her so my sister's safe.

I asked what payment he's looking for, and he said no payment, except friendship and allies. He'll do favors for me. If he needs help and I feel inclined to help, I can, but he's not forcing me to.

I agree, and we shake on it. I see in Vlad's mind he's telling the truth. He just wants to be friends, and he hopes we progress past friends, but he's working on building a friendship first.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I say "looks like Vlad has learned friendship's better than hatred with Stiles."

 

TBC.


	29. The bake sale and the twins ask how everyone joined the pack

WEDNESDAY, March 16th

 

We're setting up for the school bake sale. Both fridges are fully stocked with fruits and veggies. I have several bags of flour, cans of condensed milk, a can of baking powder and, a can of shortening on a small table. There's a block of knives, and each one's a different color. Both our booths have sneeze guards. I have a table set between the island and the ovens so I can put together the desserts before I hand them off.

I assigned Erica to the Nachos. She's to let me know when the cheese warmer gets down to 1/3 and when each type of nachos has only three servings left. She has surveys to pick which nachos they want at the club to go with every order.

Lydia's taking care of the money because I don't trust Coach. Isaac's maning the fridge to hand Eliot items I call for next. Boyd keeps us supplied with water bottles. The twins, Allison, Isaac, Scott, and Cora, bring finished desserts to the booths. Serena and Laurel wash pans.

Working this is like a military siege. Peter will walk around with Malia and let her try whatever she wants to taste.

The kids are starting to show up for the bake sale. It officially starts in 30 minutes, so Eliot and I start on the nachos. I'm getting the cheese made while he's chopping veggies. Different knife for each item. While I'm waiting on the veggies, I start on cookies and get four types in the oven.

I have the table filled with bowls of nachos waiting for different toppings. I gave Erica 4 untopped nacho chips for people that only want nacho cheese.

Eliot says "veggies" and moves them to his right.

I grab them and say "pineapples."

He says "on it."

I put together five types of nachos and hand off a tray of each to each teen. I pull out the cookies and place them on the prep tables so they can put them in baggies.

Eliot says "pineapples up."

I grab them and say "walnuts and coconut." I make pineapple upside-down cake and toss it in the oven. I mix the German chocolate cake and throw it in.

Erica yells "Greek nachos low."

I say "tomatoes" and start setting up 15 nachos for the Greek nachos.

Boyd says "out of peanut butter cookies."

I say "got it" and mixed 24 cookies and tossed in the oven.

Aiden says "need gingerbread cookies."

"On it." I toss in 24 gingerbread cookies.

"Out of pineapple upside-down cake."

I say "pineapples."

"On it."

"Pineapples up."

I grab them and make another upside down cake. "Peanuts."

Erica says "cheese low."

I melt the cheese for the warmer and finish it just as she brings me the empty warmer. I fill it and hand it back.

"Peanuts up."

I put in peanut butter, choc chip cookies with peanuts.

"Out of Irish nachos."

"Potatoes."

"On it. Potatoes up."

"Red Velvet Cake Up." I put it on the prep table so they can cut it to serve.

"Irish nachos up."

We keep this up for 5 hours. Eliot and I must have drunk a case and a half of water each.

The principal comes by and tells me good job. The other tables only made a couple of dollars each because once they tried it, they came back for my baking. He wants to know how much we made. Lydia is counting the last of it now and looks up "we made $3,247 and 75 cents."

Scott, Boyd and Isaac cheer. "That means we're going to state championships. Yes!"

"You and your team are amazing. Can we hire you guys whenever we have fundraisers?"

"You might have to talk to Peter about that one. Three of my group is on the lacrosse team. I was helping them. Guys do we have anything left?"

"No. I thought we were going to get mobbed every time you sent up more food. The first cake, I sold a slice to a teacher, and after she had one bite, she bought the whole cake."

"Erica, what was the result of your survey?"

"They liked all of them. I guess we'll have a different one each week. If you don't mind? Now I know how to set them up for the club."

"Lyds, since everyone's together and in a decent mood, now would be a good time to pick volunteers to help you get supplies for the party."

"That's true." Lydia grabs the teens and heads to the mall for supplies.

Malia hugs me and says that was incredible. She couldn't believe how much stuff we made in a short amount of time.

"Thanks, Eliot."

"No problems boss."

I massage my hands. Peter notices, grabs my hands and leeches my pain away.

"Thanks, father. They shouldn't be hurting like this. Not like cooking is taxing."

"You've been cooking nonstop and fast paced for 5 hours. Anyone's hands would hurt."

 

LATER AT THE DEN

 

"I have paperwork to go do for the club."

Peter asks "are you going closing the door?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be easier to concentrate and get this done."

 

Peter's P.O.V.

 

The twins say "since you're all here. We've pretty much made up our minds about joining your pack, but we're curious. How did each of you accept membership?"

Danny says "my father was a Hawaiian werewolf. Mom's a human from here. Hunters killed him and his family. Mom brought me here to her family. I met Stiles, and he knew what I was. He looked out for me. When Melissa told him to form a support group he took that as a pack and we created the pack."

Serena says "Hurricane Katrina. I was hurt badly, stranded and calling for help. I'm half human and outcast from the oceans. Stiles helped and healed me. He said I'm free to choose to live on land, return to the seas or, stay with his pack. I asked to join. He accepted me. He doesn't keep omegas. He keeps betas."

Laurel says "there's a supernatural preserve deep in the forest run by elves. I came here when my parents died. They were outcasts. The SP refused me. One of the guards told me about Stiles. I went to him and asked if he would let me join. He accepted me and gave me a home and family."

Scott says "I was on the preserve late at night. I was bitten by an alpha half out if his mind, desperate for a pack and, wanting Stiles back. I had his scent on me. I say an alpha, not Peter because that wasn't Peter. Peter didn't emerge from that until Stiles took him in. Stiles and Peter asked me to join so I won't be an omega and offered me control and safety for my family. Best decision I ever made."

I say "I awoke from a coma to find most of my family dead, burned horribly and concluded Stiles was the only one that stayed with me, protected me and took care of me for six years. He didn't ask for anything in return. I asked him to accept me as his pack."

Erica says "I had epilepsy. I had a seizure at school, and he kept everyone away from me, took their phones with pictures of me, and took care of me. His pack accepted me. I got a makeover, new clothes, protection, friends, self-confidence. Later when I was about to have a seizure, he felt it and got me alone so I wouldn't be embarrassed. He offered to cure me with the bite. I accepted. I'd have wound up committing suicide if he hadn't come into my life. My family doesn't care where I am as long as I'm not bothering them."

Derek says "I spent six years feeling guilty about my family's death. I was alone because I couldn't trust anyone. I hated myself. He, Peter and, John showed me I was 15, and she had done the same thing to other families. It wasn't my fault. I have people that love and care about me. Peter brought me in because he knew all the shit Talia had done to him and Stiles, he was afraid to admit he's my mate or take the chance of being with me. I took it, and he values Peter's advice, so he accepted me also. I did try suicide once while I was in NYC with my sister."

Isaac says "My dad abused me. Jackson brought me into the pack for socializing and food. My father nearly killed me. Jax stopped him. They brought me into the police station and were going to call child services. I called Stiles and asked for help. He took me in and made me feel safe and protected. I feel loved, like I'm worth something, and they keep me well fed."

Boyd says "The pack noticed me because I stood up for Isaac at school when they bullied him. I was offered to stay as human and watch Erica go through her first month. If I wanted to be a wolf after, he'd give me the bite. I was alone, and my family doesn't care about me. All they care about's my little sister was killed by some serial killer. It's the best choice I ever made."

John says "Claudia was a werewolf. I knew the only reason she married me was Talia forced her to. Stiles has always known Peter's his father. He always took care of me, a lot better than I took care of him. I'm grateful he offered. I now know the best BAMF pack's protecting my town."

Melissa says "I came in to be with Scott and because Stiles has always been like a son to me. He needed a mom figure, and he let me be it. He protected me and provided for me without my knowing for a long time. I now have a fiancee and a son I'm very proud of, and I don't have to watch him die from the COPD his asthma was developing into."

Lydia says "he offered to teach me how to stop my nightmares, learn to use my abilities and, teach me magick. I might have gone insane from the horrors my dreams had become. When he stopped the darach before she had a chance to sacrifice the 15 humans I was starting to see in my dreams, I was so grateful. I marched in and demand he accepted me as part of his pack."

Allison says "Kate, my Aunt, burned the Hale family resulting in Derek's PTSD, Peter's coma, Cora winding up in South America alone and, permanent damage to Stiles' hands. Gerard, my grandfather, came back to finish killing the Hales and Stiles. Dad and I turned down his ways, so he tried to sacrifice me. Stiles and his pack saved me. I asked to join the pack. We're not alone and drifting with our grief. He got Morrell to help the pack with their issues, even us."

Chris says "I watched Gerard and Kate, my sister, try to kill my daughter. I went to Stiles. He helped me, and we fought to stop them and Deaton. I lost Victoria to Gerard's brainwashing. Stiles gave me a new purpose, direction and, peace of mind knowing my daughter's well protected and safe. When he offered, I accepted it and asked for the security job for the hospital."

Morrell says "Deaton was my brother and Gerard was the head druid of the coven he forced me to join. I watched them kill many innocent packs for power. They decided to go after Allison and Stiles. I went to Stiles and asked to change sides. He guaranteed my safety and protection. He made sure I was safe, and then he offered any pack or job I wanted. I requested to be part of his pack, and he accepted me."

Malia says "he's my brother. Talia took me away from my mother and gave me to an adoption agency. He tracked me down and brought me to our father and his mother who both showed me the love I wasn't getting anywhere else. Stiles protects me. When I shifted to coyote and lived in a cave, he hunted for me and provided for me. The pack saved me from Corrine when she came to kill me. He took me in. He's helping me get my life back, catch up, and to get my mate at MY slow speed. I'd be dead without him."

Danny says "Jax was taken to London after he killed Isaac's dad. He called after a feral alpha turned him. They killed it and found dead bodies in its cave. Jax was lucky. Stiles helped him find acceptance and love when he never had that before. He doesn't have to impress Stiles because he accepts us for who we are. Stiles brought him to us to help him learn how to be a werewolf without attracting hunters. He's moving here after school lets out in May."

Cora says "the night of the fire; he broke the chained door to get in and save Peter's life. I escaped and ran, and he spent years tracking me down. Stiles allied himself with my alpha, ensured I was safe and taken care of and, made sure I wasn't their omega. He gave my brother and uncle back to me. I asked to join his pack."

Braeden says "after the vampire king hired me to hunt Corrine for him to keep his sister safe, I got to know him. The way he protected his family and people under his protection impressed me. I asked to join his pack. He warned me living away from them meant the only one I would feel pack bonds to is him. I accepted that, and he accepted me."

Eliot says "Braeden hired me to teach him a deadlier form of self-defense. When Satomi called to tell me hunters had him and had been torturing him for three days already, I was worried. I tracked them and saw he couldn't survive much longer if I didn't act. I rushed my plans and killed the six hunters I saw. The two I didn't see mortally wounded me. He used his telekinesis to kill them. I had a choice, die or accept the bite. I asked to join his pack, and a month later he made me his alpha bodyguard for his heats."

Valerie says "I asked Satomi to join her pack because being an Omega wasn't helping Hayden or me. She refused me because I'm not a wolf or human. He offered me a way to pay her medical bills and accepted me into the pack. He bought the club because she was being taken advantage of and was trying to help pay for her meds. I would have lost her without him."

The twins look impressed. Aiden says "most of you would be dead or in horrible conditions if he weren't there." Ethan leans on the bookcase, and it clicks and opens. A secret door.

We walk over and look in. I find the light switch and turn it on. It's a gallery of paintings.

Derek says "I didn't know he painted portraits?"

Danny sees he's in all of them. "I never posed for any of these."

Corra says "these are of his pack, each one is when a new member joined. I'm beautiful in this. Is that how he sees me?"

Erica says "he made me look so fierce and confident in this. Isaac looks innocent and childlike. Is this how he sees us?"

Stiles says "Yes, that's how I see you."

Erica says "Stiles! We didn't mean to intrude."

He says "You're not intruding. If I didn't want you in here, I'd have said so or made a sign saying 'keep out.' You can look all you want. I just didn't think you'd be interested in these."

I say "These are amazing and look so real. I love these paintings."

He says "Glad you like them. The painting on the floor covered in dust." He points to it. I pick it up and clear off the dust and turn it around. I inhale in shock. "It's Claudia and I holding a baby Stiles."

"Think you could find a home for that? I need to make supper." He walks towards the kitchen, and Derek follows to help him. I think I'm about to cry. I take the painting to my room and hang it on the wall.

 

TBC


	30. Derek and Peter read about Paige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist the Tyler Hoechlin reference. I just rewatched the episode.

FRIDAY, March, 18th

 

Peter's back from dropping Malia off at school to talk with Morrell and the social workers. "Stiles, we need to talk in the office."

As soon as the door closes, I ask "okay. What's going on?"

He says "As you remember, our meeting Monday with your Uncle went incredibly well. Satomi likes him, his second and elder wolf. Did you notice she got their phone numbers as well as provide them an old movie theater for home base until they're more settled?"

I slowly reply as it dawns on me what he's saying. "Yes. I did. Let me guess. Satomi called Uncle Tomasz and scheduled a meeting with you and him today. The only time I'm not with you is when you drop off Malia, so that was when you met?"

He says "Yes. Tomasz was understandably upset when he discovered to what extent Grey's already gone to gather information to abduct you."

I huff and say "He's my uncle and the last of mother's family."

"His mother and sister were deltas. He knows the dangers of deltas having sex before 18. He saw one die a very painful death from it. The baby tears up their insides, clawing it's way out, killing both of them. The baby's under the organs so a c-section would kill them."

He calms himself and says "We agreed. As soon as your heat's over and you're recovering, I'll leave you with Eliot and Derek, locked away in your room so that we can deal with Grey. Tomasz wants to kill him. We'll let the other alphas decide when we get there, so it doesn't look like we set them or him up."

I say "Just be careful, father. I don't want to lose you." I hug him tightly, and scent mark his neck.

 

LATER AT SUPPER

 

"Erica, what's the theme for the club tomorrow?"

"Believe it or not, they picked Star Trek since last week was Star Wars."

"Tomorrow's the party. Who's going to run it for you?"

"I have two waitresses watching different parts of the club, and they'll call me if there's a problem. I planned on going in around 7 pm. That gives me a good three hours here to eat your delicious food and party before heading in."

"Brett, are you coming?"

"Yes, of course."

 

Peter's P.O.V.

 

Derek and I go down and exchange journals/diaries 2001-2002 for 2003-2004. Back in my room we lie on my bed and set up the books as before.

Stiles turned 8 in January of 2003  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
DIARY says August 25th, 2003 I'm taking a lot of AP classes. Somehow some of those classes are in Derek's classes. Fate's tormenting me.

NOTEBOOK says August 25th, 2003 I'm taking mostly AP classes. They are in Derek's classes. Fate's tormenting me. He doesn't like me, and I'm trying not to love him, but he's perfect. I love his smile. We wind up sitting next to each other in four classes. Damn Harris. He sees Derek makes me nervous, so the bloody sadist has us do labs together.

Derek's more intelligent than he lets on. He has a brain and is rather insightful but wants to fit in with the jocks.

Sometimes I hate my life. The bastard assigned everyone partnered projects that'll take two weeks, and I've got to do mine with Derek. I tried to switch, but Harris won't let me. Now I've got to spend two weeks at the Hale house and hope I don't get cornered by Talia. Wonder how easy suicide would be. I hate my life.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "that's why he tried to change. I thought it was because he hated me."

"He never hated you. You did something that impressed him with your brain."

"Only thing I can think of is explaining the matter and particle theory to him."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DIARY says October 31st, 2003 Saw the future in front of Derek for the first time. I played it off as a headache. Have to make dad not go to the coffee shop. I'll get Valerie to help.

NOTEBOOK says October 31st, 2003 I was at the Hale house to work on a project with Derek. I'm setting up candy for trick or treaters with him when I have my first vision I can't control. I play it off as a headache. I saw dad get shot by an armed robber at the coffee shop.

I have to keep him from going there tonight. How? I'll talk to Valerie. Show her my dragon eyes and tell her dad will die if he goes for coffee at Flo's Diner. Snakes trust dragons.

Dad came home from work early tonight and hugged me. I ask what's up? He says he was going to Flo's Diner for coffee when Valerie asks him to help her with something. While he's helping her, he hears on the radio an armed robber, on Cocaine, robbed Flo's. The robber shot anyone in uniform. If dad had gone, he'd be dead.

DIARY says July 14th, 2004 Derek's after the female cellist, Paige Krasikeva. Peter doesn't like her at all. Peter reminds him humans don't do well when faced with werewolves.

NOTEBOOK says July 14th, 2004 Derek's running after Paige Krasikeva, which is strange. She's not into jocks buy he pulls out 'the closet nerd' card. I got a bad feeling about her. I've got a theory. If he gets involved with her, will it change the mating scent? Will he no longer be the perfect mate? Have to watch how that goes.

DIARY says November 14th, 2004 Paige Krasikeva is dead, and Derek's eyes changed. Nemeton now has a spark of power, so a virgin was killed there. There's only one virgin it could be.

NOTEBOOK says November 14th, 2004. Ennis bit Paige Krasikeva. She rejects the bite because her mother's a witch. Derek kills her in a mercy killing. Paige says it wasn't his fault. She never told them her mom's a witch so they won't know her body would reject the bite. She was in a lot of pain and asked him to do it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "wait. How can Paige tell him all of that if she's dead? Don't tell me he can see a ghost."

"He told Malia he can after her family died. He made her laugh after you arrived. He told her Laura kept facepalming and he was afraid she'd give herself a concussion."

"She picked up that habit in NYC, but he never saw her when she came back. He sees the dead?"

"Yes. Stiles told her they stay around and watch people they want to protect or wait to finish business that's unfinished. He even did a spell that takes a full coven to do so she could talk to her little sister."

BACK TO THE NOTEBOOK  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Nemeton has a spark of power from what druids call a virgin sacrifice. I converse with it and find a Nogitsune imprisoned in its roots. I use the power of Paige's death/sacrifice to purify and release it. He gives me a sad smile and disappears.

I agree to be The Nemeton's guardian. I give it a little magic and promise to give it the truly evil ones to utterly destroy their dark magick and purify their energy to return to the trees.

My theory of the mating scent changing was a wash. It never changed. I don't know why. Paige was in love with him, and he said he was in love with her. Don't understand that. Theoretically, it should have changed.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I say "Derek were you ever in love with her?"

"No, I was trying to distract myself from Stiles with her."

"Explains why the scent never changed."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

SATURDAY, March 19th

 

I already picked up Jax early this morning. He's getting into the party prep.

Lydia's ordering the pack around to decorate for the party while Peter, Derek and I are cooking a huge spread of party foods and sandwiches. I have the coolers filled with Gatorade, sodas, and bottles of water.

Peter goes in to check on the others, and I hug Derek. When he turns to look at me, I kiss him deeply. He returns my kiss and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. When we stop to breathe, he says "I'm not complaining, but what was that for?"

"You haven't kissed me or touched since the club, and you found out why I have to wait till I'm 18. I miss touching and kissing you."

"I don't want to take any chances. I don't want to lose you."

"Derek, we're werewolves. We're very tactile creatures. We need to be touched, petted and, shown you're happy with us. Not just putting up with being in our space. I need you to touch me. It's not like kissing will make you fuck me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was withholding all touching. I know we can control ourselves kissing. I'll be more careful to show you I love you with my touch and kisses. Forgive me?"

"Of course." Derek kisses me passionately.

Peter walks in and says "I'm glad to see your over your tiff."

"We weren't fighting. In my need to make sure Stiles stays safe I overdid not touching, so I don't lose control. I didn't realize what I was doing. I tend to do stupid things. If you notice something like that, please let me know."

"No problem nephew. That was from you finding out why Stiles has to wait until he's 18?"

"Yes."

 

THE PARTY

 

Lydia sets up her IPOD to play a party hit list, and we snack on sandwiches and finger foods. Lydia gets her birthday gifts, and we dance to the music. Brett and Malia are dancing together. I get Derek to dance with me. The humans had a beer or two and are loosening up.

The twins are having fun also. Everyone needed to blow off some steam and not worry about class, work, bad guys or anything.

We're cleaning up while Malia is watching a CSI Miami marathon. Malia runs up and grabs Peter and me. She pulls us over to the TV. "Look, is that Derek?" It's the sunblock episode.

Derek looks and says 'that's an actor named Tyler Hoechlin. He was in Road To Perdition. He's good, but that's not me. That's where I got the idea for my groovy hairstyle, though."

"He is a lot paler than you. But you're better built and a little older than he is in that. But that episode's several years old."

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will have to deal with the alpha empath and have the twins decide to join or leave.


	31. The Twins Join the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter got too long for them to read the diary so next chapter is them reading the full truth about the fire and everything that Stiles understated and didn't reveal.

SUNDAY, March 20th

I'm making breakfast when Derek puts down the knife and veggies he's cutting for the omelets and walks towards me. Peter takes the eggs out of my hand.

That's when the sudden intense pain hits me. I catch my breath and grab my head as Peter grabs me, so I don't fall to the floor.

I see the fight with Marcus, who now has their emissary with him. A darach. The Twins join us, but I need Peter to help combat the darach.

When the vision stops, I'm leaning against Peter's chest and clutching my head and his shirt. He has his hand cradled around my head, holding me to his chest. The twins are looking on in worry. Derek and Peter drain my pain as I'm panting in his arms.

Derek says "that was worse than normal."

"It involved a darach and an empath. A darach can shield themselves so precogs can't see what they're doing, or will be doing. My vision had to see around and through that. It hurts like a bitch too. Father, I'll need your help and a special potion for you and the twins."

Ethan says "you've got to be a very powerful precog to see past a darach's nullifying shield."

Peter says "you've no idea. He prefers to keep it off unless one of these visions or precog nightmares warns him to look at something. Life's not worth living if you know everything that's going to happen. What would be the point."

Aiden says "you have a point there."

"We'll discuss what I saw after the others go to school and work. I need to finish breakfast."

I serve breakfast. The herd of starving wildebeest eats and go to school and work. At least at supper, they take the time to enjoy their meal.

Peter's back from dropping off Malia. I say "follow me" and lead them towards my potions room. I push on a brick, and a panel opens to scan my palm and DNA. An oddly shaped door opens. I was smart and followed the shape of the blocks to hide the door's outline.

Once inside I close the door and turn on the lights. Peter says "so you do have magical components, herbs and, ingredients for spellcasting."

"Yes. I don't need them unless I'm casting a major spell or making potions."

I walk to the wall of potions and elixirs and select a dark amber stoppered bottle. I bring it and three vials to the table. I fill them from the bottle, and then Derek hands me another vial, making four. I look at him and see his serious expression. I fill the last one and put away the amber bottle.

"This potion will give you immunity to wolfsbane and mountain ash. It lasts four hours. Drink it before you go to the warehouse." I hand each of them one.

Aiden asks "don't you need one?"

"I'm a Delta and a Bruja. I'm immune. Now, my vision. Marcus has Deucalion's darach with him. When he calls to ask when/where I'll be unprotected and alone, say I'm going to a warehouse on 26th Street and Highland to collect some things for my uncle at 2 pm."

"Marcus has an oxygen mask. He's got Wolfsbane gas to stop any werewolves. They don't care if it affects you two. So glad I'm not in their pack. They believe my magick is because I'm a spark. That's what Deaton told Morrell when she was his."

"He'll use mountain ash to stop or hold you and Peter. Marcus plans on dropping a crate on me and THEN confronting me. He doesn't care if I'm hurt or not. Were the three of you told to beat me before you kidnap me?"

"Yes. Deucalion said you're their weakness. Hurt you to show we will. We're supposed to send your bloody shirt to them. He wants to wait 4-6 weeks after that for them to worry and panic before he tells them his demands. He plans to brainwash you to be his dark emissary. The darach's to train you."

"The emissary plans on using mountain ash and a taser to stop me when I'm fighting with Marcus. They figure if they hurt THEIR pack member to get what they want, it'll scare me, and I'll either give up or try to run."

Aiden's phone rings. He answers it. "Marcus? Yes, we've been watching him."

We hear Marcus ask where I'll be unprotected so they can attack and abduct me.

"He's going to a warehouse on 26th Street and Highland at 2 pm to get some things for his uncle."

Marcus asks "What uncle?"

"His mother's brother. He hasn't met the guy as near as we can tell."

Marcus says "Meet us at there at 1:30 pm."

"We?"

He says "Seth and Me."

"Why's the darach here?"

Marcus "We haven't seen any sign of Julia/Jennifer, and she's a darach. Stephen says he can't locate her anywhere which means she's dead. He probably had something to do with it, meaning his magick is likely stronger than we thought. Just be on time, mutts."

The line goes dead.

Aiden asks "Where is Julia?"

"Buried under the Nemeton. I have her heart in a box if you want to see it."

Peter says "Gerard's and Deaton's also."

Derek says "Kate Argent's also."

"Why do you have their hearts in a box?"

Peter says "So they can't come back. Making sure our enemies are very dead."

I give the twins bracelets like I gave Morrel before Gerard. "With these, we can communicate telepathically, from anywhere. I want to be able to talk to you and vice versa if there's a problem."

Ethan asks "Question. When we're with Marcus, we've got to decide which pack we want. How do we show we choose you?"

Peter says "it's customary for werewolves asking to change sides before battle to kneel before the leader of the new pack. That alpha shows they accept and welcome those wolves. The bond's formed instantly, and the previous group feels the old bonds snap violently as if those wolves died."

Aiden asks "So if we do, Deucalion will believe we're dead?"

I say "Yes, that's how it feels to him."

They look at each other and nod. Aiden looks at his watch and says "it's 1 pm. We should head to the warehouse." They take their vials and leave.

"Father, Derek. I need you to be careful. I don't want to lose either of you."

Peter says "I'll be careful. I'm not going to let them hurt you."

Derek moves closer to me, puts his hand on my neck and pulls me into a passionate kiss. "I need you to stay safe." I hug him tightly as I rest my head on his neck, and he wraps his arms around my waist.

Half an hour later I get in my jeep and head to the warehouse. Peter and Derek are running to approach it from the back, so they aren't seen.

They tell me they're at the back of the warehouse. They crossed the ash circle without a problem. I walk inside, grab a dolly and, walk to a crate near the west wall. A box falls from the ceiling and I dodge it. It missed by a foot.

Marcus and the darach step out of hiding from the east wall as the twins step out from the north wall. "Amazing you sensed that before it fell on you."

"I am always aware of what's around me."

"Good trait to have when you run with wolves." Marcus' eyes go red, and he switches to beta form.

The twins kneel in front of me. "We wish to join your pack. We'll loyally serve you."

I place my hands on their bared throats accepting their submission and feel the pack bonds slam into place. They flash their eyes red, join into one massive beta and attack the darach. Marcus comes at me. 

I say "being an empath won't help you, Marcus."

I shield my emotions as well as my pack so he can't feel them. "How did you hide your feelings as well as theirs like that?"

"You're not the only empath. I was fully trained in how to use ALL of my empathic abilities." He attacks me as Peter and Derek rip through the wall in full alpha form. Marcus puts on oxygen, and Wolfsbane gas pours out of the air vents. He looks shocked when it doesn't affect us. I throw him into the brick wall, and we fight. I do more damage than he does. He can't feel emotions to know when to attack.

The twins kill the darach and rip his heart out as Derek and Peter surround Marcus. We're tearing into him. The twins join in and then the twins are each holding an arm and holding him in a kneeling position. Peter forces his head back to bare his neck as Derek puts the darach in the crate. I rip out Marcus' throat and tear out his heart. They add him to the crate.

They get dressed. We put the box on the jeep and drive it to the Nemeton. We give the bodies to IT, which then grabs them with its roots and pulls them down with the others. Its rings have a golden glow as a small tree grows up from the center. It's soon nearly 10 feet tall.

I say "By the time the rest of the alpha pack is taken care of the Nemeton will be fully restored." One of the roots comes out and strokes my cheek then goes back in the ground. I pat the trunk, it holds my hand and then we leave.

Back at the den Peter and I bring the twins to my office and give them medallions and explain how to use them. We go over the pack hierarchy and responsibilities of everyone. I ask if they want to stay alphas or be betas again? They want to stay as alphas.

Ethan asks "This means we can smell and feel our mates now?"

"Yes and talk telepathically with anyone or the whole pack whenever you want. I need the bracelets back, though."

They send a greeting to the entire pack saying they've finally signed up and are full pack members. They're happy. Aiden asks if he can claim Laurel now? Ethan asks if Danny can claim him now? I say "that's up to your mates, not me. I don't make those decisions. Talia did that to my mother and Peter, and I will NOT do that to anyone else."

I call Morrell over as soon as she walks in, and I give her his empathy. She thanks me and goes to her office to learn how it works and control it and to do paperwork before seeing Chris and Allison for their talks.

Danny and Ethan disappeared to Danny's room while Laurel and Aiden go to her room.

At Dinner, Ethan and Laurel are sporting fresh bites on their collarbones.

After dinner, Ethan moves into Danny's room, and Aiden moves into Laurel's.

TBC


	32. What happened the Year of the Fire and Stiles has his heat

SUNDAY, March 20th

Peter's P.O.V.

 

Stiles has gone to bed, so Derek and I are switching out the journals 2003-2004 for 2005-2006. Back in my room, we lay on the bed with the books. The fire was in 2005.

There's an envelope taped to the first page of the diary. We carefully open it to see two ultrasound pictures of a baby girl. It's dated January 1st, 2005. I say "This must be the ultrasound Claudia was going to frame of our baby for me."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DIARY says January 1st, 2005 Mother brought me with her for the ultrasound. We found out it's a girl. Her name's going to be Petrecia.

NOTEBOOK says January 1st, 2005 Mother brought me to the ultrasound. We found out she's having a girl. I'm going to have a little sister. Mother's going to frame the ultrasound picture and give it to Peter when he comes home. She hasn't told him she's pregnant. It's not from one of her heats, so she didn't plan it.

DIARY says January 2nd, 2005 Derek and I have a substitute French teacher. Kate Silver. She feels wrong. She has her sites set on Derek.

NOTEBOOK says January 2nd, 2005 Our substitute French Teacher's a killer and more of a predator than we are. She's flirting heavily with Derek. She's always leering at him and touching him.

She smells heavily of Lavender like she's hiding something with it. I got close enough to smell gun oil and wolfsbane. She's a hunter. Why play teacher? Why's she trying to get Derek in her bed if she's a hunter? The fact she's almost 30, and Derek's barely 15 is very suspicious.

Peter's out of town with Talia settling a dispute in Wyoming, and I've no way to reach him.

DIARY says January 8th, 2005 She's gotten Derek in her bed. I tried to warn him she's not what she pretends to be. He told me I'm jealous and leave him alone.

NOTEBOOK January 8th, 2005 They had sex in the custodian's closet in school. Talk about taking chances. She asked him to go for a run on the East side of the preserve, far enough from his family they won't see. He said Talia ordered them to avoid the East side.

I'm following her because something's not right. She smells of death and ashes. She was talking to Deaton about the Hale family getting together on the 25th, the full moon. He told her about the tunnels. That information's not supposed to get out.

DIARY says January 9th, 2005 Gerard's hunters from Poland shot my mother and killed my unborn sister. The poison will soon kill her. It's my fault.

JOURNAL says January 9th, 2005 Gerard's hunters trapped me. I was stupid and screamed for my mother. They shot her in the stomach and head with wolfsbane and mistletoe. She told me to play dead and let them think they'd shot me, and the poison killed me faster because I'm a child.

We can't remove the bullet in her head without killing her. It's making her go crazy, and it's killing her. The bullet to her stomach killed my unborn sister, and now I'm losing my mother.

The doctors say my mother has cancer and prescribe her pain pills. Cancer? She won't take them because wolfsbane is in them. She introduced me to her brother on the phone and gave me his number.

She helped me make the medallions so a pack can have one and talk to each other telepathically and hide anything not human, scent and all. She's giving me all the account information and how to pay bills without getting overdrawn. She's getting ready to die and making sure I can take care of everything when she's gone.

She loved the drawing I made of her wolf, Peter's and mine. She noticed Derek's wolf in the shadow of the boulder. I'll make it into a painting and give it to her for our birthday.

DIARY says January 20th, 2005 Peter called mother's phone. I told him she's in the hospital. He'll be back in three days, if possible.

JOURNAL says January 20th, 2005 Peter called to talk to mother today. I tell him she's in the hospital. He's understandably shocked. I couldn't say much in case the call was picked up by eavesdroppers. He can't get back for three days, minimum.

Dad came home from visiting mom and says the cancer's in the end stages. Cancer? I finish the painting and spend lots of time with her as she calls me a monster and abomination. Her nurse, Melissa McCall, says that's the sickness talking. She still loves me. She rarely has a sane moment anymore.

I get into her records to see how they diagnosed aconite poisoning as cancer. There are test results for cancer by Dr. Romero. He took the test and diagnosed it? Doctors don't take the test. They have specialist and techs do it. She never had that test done.

I sneak into Dr. Romero's office only to get cornered. I hide in the bathroom shower. Deaton tells Romero "this is the final payment to make it look like Claudia's dieing of cancer. Talia's happy all the loose ends are tied up, but if you become a problem, you'll be dealt with also." Talia did this?

Funny they shot mom in the stomach and head, not the heart. I go to the OB/GYN doctor and check out the ultrasound. There's a note in her records showing Deaton ordered a paternity test done at the time of the ultrasound. It shows Peter's the father. We already knew, and no one else should be aware she was pregnant.

I hack into Dr. Green's computer. He sent an email several weeks before to Deaton informing him mother was pregnant. Why? Is Deaton working for Talia or on his own? Is he working for Kate's unknown father? Too many questions. I miss father. He would have already figured this stuff out.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "why am I not surprised Talia was behind Claudia's murder. I think they used Stiles as bait to get at her."

"From what we now know about Deaton he may have been using them both to get what he wanted. He wanted Claudia dead and either Stiles in the Hale house where he could watch him or dead."

"Maybe we can ask Morrell if he said anything to her about it."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK TO THE JOURNALS

DIARY says January 24th, 2005 Kate, and Derek had sex at the beach where she asked him about his family.

NOTEBOOK says January 24th, 2005 Kate had sex with Derek at the beach while she asks him about his family gathering tomorrow and the tunnels. All he says is old houses have tunnels and his family's together most nights. He's smart enough not to volunteer any information to her.

Peter's supposed to be back tomorrow morning. I feel something is horribly wrong, and something bad will happen soon.

Kate talks to Harris in the teacher's lounge about formulas to make stone burn. Weird topic? She has another meeting with Deaton and asks where his loyalties lie. He says they've always been with her father and calls her Kate Argent.

I'm missing something major, but I don't know what. I feel like it's staring me in the face, but I'm overlooking it.

DIARY says January 25th, 2005 I woke up from a precog nightmare that Kate kills all the Hales if I don't do something, now! Peter's back. Kate burned the Hale house down, and everyone's dead except Peter, Derek, Laura, and Cora. My mother died in the hospital. I burned my hands. Derek and Laura fled. Peter is in a coma. Can't find Cora. I didn't tell anyone she's alive. Don't know who I can trust.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "Peter, look at the notebook pages."

"I see. It looks like blood and smells like Stiles was crying when he wrote this. He tried to mark out what he wrote. He didn't rip them out. He rewrote a smaller, less emotional version."

"Are we sure we want to read these pages? We heard his statement about that day."

"I think he followed his usual course of understating things. I think I need to read it to see what broke him apart. I know he didn't tell us everything. Something scared him bad enough to have nightmares and for his dad to send him to a therapist. Just seeing Kate run away won't do it. I need to know the missing pieces."

"If you're sure, uncle?

"I'm very sure."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK TO THE JOURNALS

NOTEBOOK the first entry dated January 25th, 2005 says I wake up this morning from a precog nightmare that Kate burns the entire Hale family if I don't do something.

I go to Peter to tell him everything I believe and suspect of Kate Silver/Argent. He says to warn Derek she's a hunter and plans to kill his family. Talia will be home sometime today. He'll wait for her so he can see what she wants to do.

I catch up with Derek and try to tell him I believe Kate's here to kill the Hales, and she's a hunter. He tells me I'm jealous and, I can't say it, but basically, he rejects me, calls me a few awful names, insults me in every form he can, tells me to leave him alone and, Kate's not like that. She's an angel. Hell's angel maybe.

I go to the train station and bury the ring he gave me when we were kids. When he promised, he'd always protect me and be my friend. I buried it under car 54's third window from the back on the right side. I don't know why I thought he'd keep his promise. I can't look at it anymore.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "I forgot all about that ring. I can't believe Stiles still had it. He was 4 when I gave it to him."

"It must have meant a great deal to him. Was that your mother's ring? He never mentioned this. He said he went there to calm down and collect himself. Do you think it's still there?"

"It was my real mother's engagement ring. Only one way to find out?"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK TO THE NOTEBOOK.

I go to the hospital to see my mother. She was worse than ever. She didn't just call me a monster and abomination. She said she should've never had me. I'm the reason they shot her, and she lost her baby.

She wouldn't have had Talia on her back about arranged marriages. I'm the chains that keep her imprisoned in a farce marriage and away from her mate. I ruin everything I touch. I'm evil, and she should've let the hunters kill me.

I'm a killer because I killed her and her baby. If Peter dies because of her death, then I'll have killed my entire family. She hopes I never find happiness and live in misery and suffering the rest of my miserable life.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I say "Good God. No wonder he wouldn't say what she said to him. Blame for everything dumped on his head had to break him. My poor baby boy."

"I should have listened to him, and I will always feel guilty for rejecting him. What made it worse was he was already down and still trying to save me. I let a beautiful face blind me. I will never be able to erase that. Now I know why he says he knows what it feels like to feel responsible for the death of your entire family."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK TO THE NOTEBOOK.

After she says all those things, she puts her hand to her mouth. She tells me she's sorry and loves me. She invites me to hug her. She holds her hand out and begs me to, but I stand there crying like a weak baby. She asks me to forgive her, but I can't speak. She drops her hand as she dies.

I couldn't tell her I loved her or forgive her before she died. I'm going to burn in the lowest circles of hell for this.

Melissa came in when the monitors flat-lined. She pulls me in the hall as they try to revive her. I tell her she's dead, and it's my fault. It's all my fault. I deserve rejection and hatred from my mother. Melissa says she didn't mean it. It's the sickness talking. She loves me. I can't believe her. Mother's right. I ruin everything I touch. She lifts my head up and tells me I should see my father. When he hears Claudia's dead, he'll be devastated.

I see dad down the hall. He's as white as the wall he leans on and looks like he's about to cry. He knows I killed my mother. I can't have him reject me too. I need to see my father, so I run to the Hale house.

I smell lavender and hear laughing. Kate disappears to the East.

I hear the screams and see the fire before I get there. I break the mountain ash encircling the house. The front door's too hot, so I run to the tunnels. The door is chained shut. I break the chain. As I open the door, Cora runs out in a panic.

I run in and see Talia on the floor, shot in the head. Peter's unconscious and on fire. I hear a gun cock. I turn and see Gerard pointing a gun at me. He says I shouldn't have interfered, and he's putting me down with the mutts.

He shoots me in the chest, with wolfsbane. The pain's intense and I can't breathe. The bullet collapsed my lung and grazed my heart. Peter screams as he fights the flames on his body. I'm dieing, can't move and, gasping for air as my lungs fill with blood.

I do the only thing I can. I focused on the wolf in my blood and used THE RITUAL to ask LYKAON to spare my father and save him. I can't bear seeing him in pain and burning as the fire slowly destroys him because I failed.

LYKAON says I'm the last of the great prince bloodline. Since I'm more worried about saving Peter than myself, he'll help me so I can rescue Peter.

He cures the poison and grants me access to the powers of the wolf and dragon I won't be able to access until I turn 13. The price is I'll have his pain. I'll start my heats next year, and have them three times a year until I have my first litter, and then it can return to two.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "Gerard was there? He shot Stiles! That's how Gerard knew he was in the fire. Stiles never mentioned ANY of this to anyone. No wonder he has nightmares of Gerard. I'd no idea we came that close to losing him. I knew you nearly died, but Stiles."

"I remember a vague mention of Deltas having a ritual to use as an 'everything else failed.' There's always a hefty price, and LYKAON's known for being sadistic, so they rarely use it."

"The price was him starting his heats at ten instead of sixteen and three times a year instead of two. His heats must be horrible."

"For an unclaimed Delta, they are."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK TO THE NOTEBOOK.

As soon as I'm able to move, I rush to Peter and try to douse the flames in water. Gasoline fire. Can't do it. I make lots of mud and hold it on his face and chest to smother the fire; it burned my hands as I worked. The pain's unbearable. I put out the flames with mud and my blood.

The fire totally burned away the nerves in my hands. The meat and muscles replaced themselves, but the nerves didn't. It could be from the wolfsbane.

I'm not strong enough to carry Peter out, especially with my hands so badly burned. I drag him as I apologize for it the whole way. Two paramedics arrive as I pull him out. They treat him. A burning beam fell and blocked the door, so we can't get back in. No one else could survive that. I ask them to take credit for saving Peter.

One of them treats my hands and bandages them. Peter's not responding. I feel him in there, but he's comatose. I'm afraid if I project into him he'll never find his way out. They say Peter may never wake up. He will, some day.

Dad comes home and asks what happened to my hands. I tell him it was a grease fire. I got distracted when I was making French Fries. He says Derek and Laura are at the station, and Derek needs to see me. He looks pretty shaken. I'm shocked they survived.

I go in with dad and Derek sees the bandages. Dad tells him I burned them in a grease fire. Derek said Laura took him to the movies. He's sorry we fought and was wrong about her. I say no problem. I'm sure he heard my heart skip. He apologizes for the fight, not what he said. He apparently felt that way, so he has no reason to apologize for how he feels or doesn't feel about me.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "I didn't realize he felt that way. I need to let him know I never hated him."

"He was broken from you and his mother rejection him, nearly dieing, watching me burn and, losing me to a coma. He was blaming himself for not stopping her or seeing Gerard, and his self-esteem was nonexistent."

He says "When we read all of the journals we need to tell him we know everything. We need to get that ring from the train station."

"Tomorrow after I drop Malia off at school, we'll meet at the train station. Bring a shovel."

"Okay."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK TO THE NOTEBOOK

Laura put Peter in BHLTCF and wrote him off. She said they're never coming back. She suggests I write him off also. I told her I don't turn my back on people I care about, ever. She left with Derek.

I go to Satomi so she can look at my hands. The nerves are gone. The muscles and meat replaced themselves. I tell her I can use telekinesis to hide the damage to my hands.

 

NOTEBOOK, the SECOND entry for January 25th, 2005 says Derek, and I had a fight. He rejected me and told me never to talk to him again. I was dead to him. My mother died in the hospital, and it's my fault.

Kate burned the Hale family. The thing I was missing is Kate Argent's father is Gerard Argent. He's the butcher that slaughtered my mother's family in Poland. Argent is French for Silver. She's an Argent hunter. I royally fucked up on that one. The bitch even taught French. I'm an idiot.

Gerard was at the fire, and he shot me with wolfsbane. Kate doused Peter in gasoline, set him on fire and ran to the East. I severely burned my hands putting out the fire. I have permanent damage to my hands.

I did something mother warned me never to do because the price is always too high. Now I'm going to pay that price. I can't lose my father. Come next January 1st I'll have my first heat. The other part of the price is I'll have it three times a year instead of two. At least until I have my first litter, which won't be until after I'm 18. Peter's alive, that's the important thing. He WILL wake up from the coma, but it could be years even decades.

It's my fault he was burned so badly. If I'd noticed Gerard was there, I could have stopped the fire faster, and he wouldn't be hurt so badly. I was useless and didn't pay attention to my environment. Mother was right, I'm worthless and ruin everything I touch.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "I don't think he remembers this was in here, or he wouldn't say you can read this, Peter."

"He knows it's in here. Like when he asked us to read about dragons and Bruja. He wanted us to find what he can't say for whatever reason. I think he wants me to know this but can't bring himself to tell it to me/us."

"That does sound like Stiles."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK TO THE JOURNALS

DIARY says March 2nd, 2005 the BHLTCF contacted me to pay Peter's bills. I have 30 days, or he goes to Eichen House.

NOTEBOOK says March 2n 2005 the BHLTCF contacted me to pay Peter's $51,250.78 medical bill. State won't pay because he has a family. He listed me as his closest blood relative. If I don't pay, they'll either put him on the streets or Eichen House. Neither is an option. I went to his lawyer and put in for emancipation.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "$51,250.00? Jesus. That was just from the January 15th until March 2nd. Six weeks. How much did he spend in 6 years?"

"The average cost of staying in a long term care facility is $8,200 a week. A WEEK. I estimate that not counting taxes, medications, and treatments, approximately $500,000. Counting all of the other things probably about a million dollars.

"Jesus! No wonder you were so angry, we didn't help pay any of your bills."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK TO THE JOURNALS

DIARY says March 3rd, 2005 I got emancipated and got two jobs to pay his bills. Not going to be enough.

NOTEBOOK says March 3rd, 2005 The lawyers pushed through my emancipation in what seems like record time. Need to pay a large sum in less than 30 days, but they want two weeks to start treatments. The only thing I can do is sell something.

They did a paternity test to prove he's my father before they'd discuss his case. I've been seeing him every other day since Laura admitted him, and now they want a paternity test! Seriously?

I got two full-time jobs to pay the bills. Not going to be enough. I'm looking into selling my painting at the auction house.

DIARY says March 4th, 2005. I sold my painting and signed a contract to paint more and auction them through the auction house.

NOTEBOOK says March 4th, 2005. I sold the painting I was going to give mother on our birthday. The auction house loved my artwork and offered a contract to sell my paintings through them. I had my lawyer look over it, and they made adjustments to it twice before I signed it. I used all of that money to pay the lawyers and Peter's medical bills. If my paintings make that much, it will give me a little bit of breathing room, financially.

DIARY says March 10th, 2005 I found mother's morphine/wolfsbane pills. Dad threw his whiskey bottle in my general direction. He says he's done being drunk.

NOTEBOOK says March 10th, 2005 I did a major spring cleaning and found mother's 16 bottles of morphine/wolfsbane hidden throughout the house. Dad was drunk again, and he threw his whiskey bottle in my general direction.

His actions scared him, and he said he'd stop drinking. He told me to throw out everything but one bottle of Jack. That will last six months or more. He went upstairs to pass out, and I did as he asked.

DIARY June 6th, 2005 says dad made me start therapy today. The therapist told dad to have me learn hand to hand. I called Braeden for an instructor of more dangerous hand to hand.

JOURNAL June 6th, 2005 says dad made me start therapy today. The therapist told him I don't feel safe, and it might help me to learn self-defense. He arranged for me to study it at the police academy.

I need to go a step farther and ask Braeden to find someone to teach me a more lethal hand to hand. She chose Eliot Spencer, a mercenary. He will show me on Mondays and Fridays. Dad's now a workaholic instead of a drunk. He can't stand to be around me.

DIARY July 1st, 2005 I noticed hunters were watching the BHLTCF. I hired security for Peter.

NOTEBOOK July 1st, 2005 I noticed hunters watching the BHLTCF. They're trying to see how close they can get to Peter without attracting attention. They're not Calavera or Argent. I checked out the symbol they wear. It's the Millhouse clan. Hopefully, they saw he's comatose, and he's too well protected to attack.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek asks "Millhouse? The most ruthless hunter clan alive? They don't leave survivors. They don't care if you are human or not."

I say "I'm aware of that. It took him several weeks to heal and he told his dad he was in a car accident to explain all of the damage. Satomi says he was doped up on mistletoe and wolfsbane so couldn't use most of his abilities." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DIARY August 9th, 2005 Hunters trying to kill Peter from the Millhouse clan abducted me to get information on the codes and schedules for Peter.

NOTEBOOK August 9th, 2005 Millhouse hunters kidnapped me and tortured me for information on how to get to Peter. My sister depends on me to hunt for her and keep predators away but other than that no one cares about or notices me. I didn't think anyone would even know I was gone. Till the bills are due, that is.

DIARY August 12th, 2005 I was tortured for three straight days before Eliot found me. He killed six of eight hunters. He was mortally wounded, and I used telekinesis to kill the last two. I bit Eliot and called Satomi to clean up the bodies and help me.

NOTEBOOK August 12, 2005, The bastards tortured me for three days. When I didn't show up to see Peter on the 9th Melissa tried to call me, but they destroyed my phone. She called dad who didn't know when the last time he saw me was.

She calls Satomi and tells her I didn't show up on the 9th, and she can't reach me. Satomi calls Eliot, and he tracks me to their hideout. He sees I can't survive much longer so rushs his plans.

He kills the six hunters he saw and was getting me out when the two he didn't see show up. They mortally wound him. I can barely move with 16 broken bones, two dislocated shoulders, a concussion, and Wolfsbane/Mistletoe poisoning.

I used telekinesis to crush their hearts. I offer the bite to Eliot. He accepts. It seems a bite from a Delta entirely turns you in an hour while an alpha's bite takes 12-24 hours. Called Satomi to clean the mess and take care of me while I heal.

Brett goes to the BHLTCF to look in on Peter for me. He tells Melissa I was in a car wreck and am being treated. Danny hunts for my sister till I'm okay. He brought her one of my shirts because she was agitated to find out I was hurt.

I tell dad I was in a car accident. As usual, he believes it so he doesn't have to think about me.

DIARY September 1st, 2005 I offer to upgrade Eliot to alpha. He accepts.

JOURNAL September 1st, 2005 Eliot's very protective of me. He acts like my bodyguard, so I offer to upgrade him to alpha so he can be my alpha bodyguard. I explain why I need one and the side effect. Eliot accepts. He's a magnificent alpha.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "Eliot mentioned Stiles upgraded him to alpha?"

"Yes. Eliot told me Stiles warned being upgraded binds him to Stiles. He sired him that way. He must always serve and protect Stiles. He felt he would anyway because he saw Stiles as his little brother."

"So there's a price for being upgraded then. To be an alpha, you're born from a delta, a true alpha, killed an alpha, or a delta upgraded you."

"Yes."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK TO THE NOTEBOOK

DIARY August 27th, 2005 Hurricane Katrina did a lot of damage. I found a siren that was hurt.

NOTEBOOK August 27th, 2005 I found a siren injured in the hurricane from two days ago. No sea creature answered her cries, so I collected and healed her. She's half human so considered an outcast. She wants to stay on land and be part of our pack, so I accepted her.

DIARY September 19th, 2005 Danny and I started stripping at the supernatural club. I may be eleven, but they think I'm eighteen.

JOURNAL September 19th, 2005 Danny's at the BHLTCF to take care of his grandmother. He came up with synchronized stripping. We get $1500 just for dancing, and all of the tips are ours to keep. That'll help me get dad financially stable, set up finances to take care of Malia when she goes back to human and, Peter's medical bills. I paid a few of Melissa's bills when I heard her talking to the electric company for turning off her power.

DIARY says January 1st, 2006 I had my heat. Hate them so much. Satomi took care of me while Eliot guarded me.

JOURNAL says January 1st, 2006 I had my first heat. It's like being tortured nonstop for 24 hours. I had to stay submerged in an ice bath to keep my temperature down.

Satomi took care of me while Eliot guarded me. The only way she could come up with to monitor my temperature was a meat thermometer inserted in my arm since they go over 200 degrees. My temperature spiked to 150, so she kept me submerged in ice. That kept my temperature close to 106 most of the time.

DIARY for February 22nd, 2006 says I went to Berlin to help Eliot out of a mess on one of his merc jobs. I love to cook, not so thrilled with people trying to kill us.

NOTEBOOK says February 22nd, 2006 Eliot's in Berlin trying to free some P.O.W.'s from a Stalag. He got in as a cook. He sent me the picture, and I jumped to help him.

We were in the kitchen cooking for a sudden surprise inspection. We had to feed 800 soldiers in an hour. We had it down. I call the item, and Eliot chops it, I prep/cook the product and, call the server up to bring it out. It's go, go, go. It works pretty well until the big Ukrainian soldier came in and sees Eliot. Eliot's nervous.

The guy grabs a knife and goes for Eliot. I "accidentally" toss a pan of boiling water on him. Then we're fighting. Eliot kicks the big guy's ass while I keep the other soldiers off him.

We run down to the cells, grab the soldiers, hit them with tranqs and, jump to his hotel room across town.

DIARY March 1st, 2006 I was in NYC on an errand for Satomi when I ran into Vlad. He works on Wallstreet. Met Grey the alpha there. He knows I'm a Delta, and he knows Derek. Says he's his friend but doesn't act like one.

NOTEBOOK March 1st, 2006 Satomi sent me to NYC on an errand. I ran into Vlad. NYC is his territory. He's a financial investor on Wallstreet. He took me to one of HIS restaurants. John Grey was there. He's an alpha in NYC.

Grey knows Derek and Laura and says he's they're friend and takes Derek to sex clubs. He shows me a picture of the two of them in front of some place called The Fuzzy Lady.

When he asks me out, I tell him I'm underage and not interested in him. Vlad asks me out. Long story short we dated till the 14th. He bit me after he tried to trick me into ingesting his blood. I showed him how betrayal feels and told him I don't want to be a vampire. Ever. He said he would change the policy of turning someone into a vamp before they're told about vamps and asked to marry. Everyone should have a choice.

DIARY March 6th, 2006 I decided today was the day I'd commit suicide. Everyone's financially stable, and I have funds in place to provide for them. Melissa stopped me, but she doesn't know that. That's two times she kept me alive.

JOURNAL March 6th, 2006 Decided today was the day to commit suicide. I already told dad and Scott goodbye, and I love them. Brett and Eliot will take care of Malia. Funds are in place to provide for everyone. I brought Malia to see Peter in his room last week. No response.

I have my mother's 160 wolfsbane/morphine pills, and that's more than enough for a lethal dose. I went to say goodbye to Peter. I was sitting in his lap crying when Melissa came in. She closes and lockes the door. She told the other nurses not to disturb us because we need to talk.

She grabs me in a bear hug and doesn't let me go. It's been so long since anyone touched me, or even wanted to touch me. She tells me she is there if I need to talk or just a hug. She saw I need touches when she took care of my mother, she knows I'm not getting that right now.

She asks if there was anyone that didn't need me to take care of them and we could form a support group. Danny's in the same boat I am. He must feel the same way. We can be there for each other and then neither of us is alone.

Pack. We can be a pack.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "He came that close to killing himself? I owe a great deal to Melissa. She's the reason he made a pack with Danny?"

"Yes. We discussed it in detail after the showdown with Gerard. I made him give me the pills."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK TO THE JOURNALS

DIARY says June 2nd, 2006 a street racer asked me on a date.

JOURNAL says June 2nd, 2006 a street racer, Johnny, asked me on a date. I turned him down four times but finally agreed when he said it was just a date, and he'd teach me to drive as he does. Once I know the basics and mechanics of drifting and racing I can apply it to get Eliot out of trouble.

DIARY says July 4th, 2006 not together with the idiot street racer but I have to officially break up with him because he thinks we're more.

NOTEBOOK says July 4th, 2006 the idiot street race is worse than Vlad ever was about propositioning me for sex. I told him I don't sleep around. He thinks a few driving lessons and a couple of dates means I'm having sex with him. Not happening.

He's been following me. Eliot and I went to Denver for a job he's doing. We're on the 1oth floor of a fancy hotel, and we're the eyes. We've been watching the mark from his window for 3-4 hours when we spot him and pass it on to Nate.

I go to my room only to find that moron naked on my bed. Idiot thinks I'm here to surprise him on the 4th of July. The guy seriously has a screw loose. I tell him to get dressed and get out. Tell him not interested. Tell him no. Eliot sensed I'm freaking and kicks in my door. Grabs the naked idiot and tosses him through the plate glass window.

I looked out the window, and moron landed in the pool. Eliot says "when did they put a pool there?" He brings me to his room. Calls security and tells them he hears screaming down the hall.

Security has dipshit arrested for attempted assault, attempted rape, and vandalism.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I say "it doesn't look like you have anything to worry about with the street racer. Stiles said his name one time and then it was various ways of saying idiot."

"So it seems."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK TO THE NOTEBOOK

DIARY said September 17th, 2006 Dating a Gorgon but stressed nothing serious.

NOTEBOOK says September 17th, 2006 Ethan asked me out. He said I needed to go out and just have some fun. I told him nothing serious, and he agreed. Just theater, plays, concerts and the like.

He's right. All I do is work/dance, hunt for my sister, make sure she's provided for, visit with Peter, paint to pay bills and online school. Dad hasn't figured out I have a job let alone two. My paintings have escalated in how much I collect.

DIARY says October 5th, 2006 Introduced Ethan to someone to be his permanent boyfriend.

JOURNAL say October 5th, 2006 Introduced Ethan to Miguel and they hit it off. They made boyfriends amazingly fast. Think it's his mate. Told him I want an invitation to the wedding.

DIARY says December 26th, 2006 Grey sent me very adult, graphic pictures of Derek having sex with men and women.

NOTEBOOK say December 26th, 2006 Grey sent me some adult, graphic pictures of Derek having sex with males and females. That isn't the kind of Christmas gift I want. Obviously, a set up since the camera is always at an angle to not flash the eyes. Got to say, though, Derek is developing into a very handsome well-built adult. Who needs porn?  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I laugh. There is another envelope taped to the next page. I open it and see several very close up pictures of Derek sticking it into both genders. The camera was at an angle not to flash from his eyes. "Yeah, I can see that and everything else you have. DAMN. Now I understand why he said those pictures were obviously a setup."

 

I hear Stiles moan in pain and run to check on him. He's burning up and sweating profusely. "Derek get Eliot and tell him to get the ice up here. Immediately! His heat's starting."

Derek runs out of the room at top speed as I start stripping his clothes off of him and get him in the tub. I fill it half way with cold water as Derek and Eliot run in with the ice and start pouring it in his tub. I call Satomi and tell her it's started. She says she's on her way.

"Derek go put those books away. No one can see those." He runs out and puts them in my safe and comes back. Eliot grabs him to get another load of ice we pour into the bath. Stiles has stopped convulsing in pain. The ice is leveling out his temperature.

Stiles opens his eyes and says "sorry, father. I didn't feel it coming up till it hit me. Figured it wouldn't be until next week."

Satomi arrived and came in to check him over. "You're definitely in your heat." She opens her bag and pulls out the thermometer and inserts it into his right forearm. He's whimpering from the pain. I pull out a couple of folding chairs and set them next to the tub. Eliot took up position outside his room door and closed it to keep guard.

I take his left hand and leech some of the pain. Derek sits in the chair next to him and asks Satomi "what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do is keep him in the ice to level his temperature and leech the pain when it gets too bad. His body's having intensely painful cramps from the temperature spikes. I learned from previous heats that I need to take his pain when his temp spikes to 120. I can't take his pain the entire 24 hours. I'm not strong enough. This medallion I just put on him blocks the pheromones that drive males to mate with him."

"There are three of us here now. We can take turns taking Stiles pain."

"Call in Malia. The four of us have a better chance. She's his big sister. She'll be upset if she finds out we didn't let her help her brother. We need water to keep him hydrated."

Derek calls Malia through the medallion and asks her to bring up the case of water from the kitchen, and we need her help taking care of Stiles.

Five minutes later she storms in with the case of water. Eliot closes the door and returns to keeping guard. Stiles is out of it right now as Satomi explains what's wrong with Stiles. I keep leeching his pain for half an hour then hand it off to Derek.

Malia is stroking his face and hair. She's cooing at him, trying to calm him. He opens his eyes and sees Malia. "Sorry sis. Hadn't planned on you seeing me like this." He grimaces from a sharp cramp. As much pain as we're taking and it's barely making a dent.

Derek says "how are you able to take this much pain. My pain leeching is hardly reducing it."

"It gets worse every time. You can't take it all, but you're cutting it enough to make this bearable. Thank you for that." He turns on his side to curl around his aching stomach and side.

Derek can't stand seeing him in pain like this and not being able to hold and comfort him. He takes off his shoes and shirt then climbs in the tub with him. He says "God this is cold. I'm fully clothed from the waist down. I'm not doing anything I shouldn't, but I need to hold my mate." He scoots under him and curls him against his chest, resting his head on his shoulder as he continues to leech pain from his hand.

When his half hour is up Malia takes his hand and starts leeching his pain. She gasped at first from how much pain he's in, but she put on a determined face and jumped back into taking it from him.

Satomi brings a bottle of water, opens it and forces some down Stiles before he weakly takes it and Derek helps him drink it. She pats his head.

I tell the others to bring more ice. Stiles melted 40 lbs of ice, and we need more. He averages 40 pounds an hour for 24 means you need another 920 pounds.

Derek ask "should we give him food?"

Satomi says "I made the mistake of giving him food the first time, and I'll never repeat that again. He vomited so violently that when he finally stopped, it was mostly blood. Now we wait till he's done and give him high-protein foods afterward."

Stiles whimpers and curls tighter into Derek's chest. Derek whimpers and holds him tightly as he cradles his head. He pants into Derek's chest for a few minutes before he loosens up a little and looks up at Derek.

"This can't be comfortable for you. Ice is cold. You don't have to be in here with me."

"It's not all that cold since I have a scorching mate curled on me and in my lap keeping me warm. My wolf and I feel better holding you tightly, comforting you and, making sure you're okay. I want and need to be here right now."

Satomi says "it looks like having your mate hold you're keeping the worst of the pain at bay. You have to admit it's not as bad while he's holding you."

"That's true. It doesn't hurt as much or as uncomfortable. I just didn't want Derek hurting himself because of, or for me."

We hear the others drop off 100 pounds of ice. Satomi, Eliot and I dump in another 40 pounds as Derek lets out some of the water, so it doesn't overflow.

I take Malia's place draining Stiles pain. SHIT. That's lots of suffering. I hate my baby's going through this because he saved my life. Satomi's monitoring the thermometer. He's in and out of being aware.

Stiles suddenly moans in pain and tries to curl up. Derek says "he suddenly feels a lot hotter."

Satomi says his temp just spiked to 190 and told us to start leeching pain. We're taking for 10 minutes before he starts to relax, and the temperature starts to drop back down. Derek's stroking his head while Malia's rubbing his arm. They tell him there here with him. He whispers "sorry."

Satomi gives him water to drink, telling him he needs to drink it after his temp spikes that high. I ask "Satomi, how have you been able to do this on your own for so many years?"

"It gets worse every time. It wasn't always this severe. Believe it or not, Stiles heat isn't as horrible with Derek holding him as it normally is. I've seen his temp spike to 220 before and then I got Eliot and Danny to help drain it so we could get his temp down. I thought I was going to lose him that time."

I say "if no one were with him, that would kill him."

"I know. That's one reason deltas need an alpha bodyguard to protect them during their heats. Their organs would literally cook and since they aren't aware they can't get help."

"He's been putting up with this three times a year for me. Deltas are supposed to start their heats at 16, not 11. They should only have to put up with it getting worse for two years, not seven. They should only be having it once or twice a year, not three times. He's going through this because of me. This pain and suffering are because he saved me. I don't like my baby has been going through this. He still has a year before he turns 18." I am not crying. I'm not.

Stiles hand weakly grabs mine as he whispers "some prices, even though they are high, or worth it for the people we love. You're worth so much more." Satomi holds a water bottle to his mouth, and Derek helps him drink it.

We continue to take turns leeching pain, adding ice, giving him water and mass leeching when his temp spikes for 24 hours. Somewhere in the process, his uncle showed up to help, and he joined in the rotation.

His heat finally broke, and we got him out of the tub and dried him off. Derek rushed and changed and got in bed with Stiles curled on top of his chest. We put a cooler of sandwiches and several water bottles next to the bed. Eliot and Malia got in bed with them. Each snuggled into his side.

Satomi told Eliot and Derek "the three of us have an errand to run in NYC, and we'll be back in a few days. He's going to need to rest, hi-protein food and plenty of water. Keep him warm because his body has used most of his body heat. He'll be cold for several hours till it figures out his normal temp again."

I say "Derek, we will run that errand together when I come back." He nods and we leave.

The three of us leave and head to the airport.

 

TBC


	33. So long Kali and Grey with more diaries

Peter's P.O.V.

 

On the plane ride with Satomi and Tomasz, I say "there's something I don't understand about his heats. Mother taught me heats are when their bodies want/need to mate and have sex. That wasn't him trying to mate. That was just pain."

Tomasz says "mating heats are AFTER they turn 18. Before then the heats are his body making and building internal parts for having babies. It's building the uterus and birthing canal. Connecting the canal, so it's there and not going to make him sick or get in the way but fully functioning. The pain's from his body moving his organs and slowly building those parts. "

I ask "That's why his pain is centralized in his stomach?"

Satomi says "His body finishes 'maturing' the heat before his 18th birthday. They normally have their 18th and go through the mating bite and sex. When the heat comes around again, they get pregnant. Starting them early means he has a larger uterus and will have more than one baby each time he gets pregnant."

"Since we moved his birthday to March 5th. Next year he'll celebrate his birthday, get married and mate Derek and when he has his heat in April he'll get pregnant?"

Satomis says "That's generally the way it works. Sometimes a delta is so fertile they get pregnant when their mate claims them, even though it's not during their heat. It could go either way."

"Okay."

Thomasz says "In the past, when and a Delta that's deeply in love with their mate and are claimed after their birthday, the act of iming can trigger a heat and they get pregnant then."

I say "so he could get pregnant on his wedding night. How long before he knows when he's pregnant?"

Satomi says "generally Delta's show symptoms at 5-6 weeks."

 

Satomi says "When we arrive in NYC we'll meet at Vlad's with my allies and yours. Then we'll confront Grey."

I say "Stiles introduced me to a Delta recently that wants to be informed when the hospital's ready so he can promote it. He recently lost his mate, Trang, in Japan. His name's Chan. I invited him. I thought having a Delta with us would be helpful."

Thomasz says "That's excellent planning. That makes our case all the stronger."

Satomi says "that gives us; we three alphas, ten alpha allies, a delta, and the vampire king."

I say "I hope he does DO something so we can put him down. I want him out of the way and unable to even think about hurting my son."

"And my nephew."

"And my grandson."

 

LATER

 

Meeting at Vlad's goes according to plan, and we go to Grey's den and surround him. I play back the tape of the omega talking to Grey about abducting Stiles before his 18th. I see the anger in Chan's eyes.

Chan's furious. He says "forcing yourself on a Delta's forbidden. You know Stiles has a mate and doesn't want you. He's underage. That means you threaten to kill him, a Delta, and break up a mated pair."

Grey says "they aren't mated. Derek's too foolish to mate him. That's his stupidity, not mine. He's open for me to take."

Chan says "deltas choose their mates, not some two-bit alpha that's too arrogant to know their place." Chan grabs Grey's neck and takes his alpha power. He turns to his pack. "Which one of you is ready to be the new alpha."

The second steps forward and says "none of us want it. Grey wouldn't let us join our mate or let them join us because only the pack alpha's allowed to mate. We want to be free to join them."

Chan tells them "He's wrong. If you find your mate, you should be with them. Go and join your mates." They leave without looking back.

Grey screams "NO! You took my alpha power and my pack. I'll be alpha again when I take Stiles, right out from under your arrogant meddling noses. He will be mine!"

Chan says "Tomasz, Peter, and Satomi ... you're his family. To keep Wilkksiezycawyc/Stiles safe, Grey must die. The three of you must kill him." We look at the other alphas, and they all nod, he needs to die.

The three of us advance on Grey, and we each reach a clawed hand into his chest, and the three of us pull his heart out.

 

MEANWHILE IN THE DEN

 

I wake up snuggled tightly on Derek's chest with his arms around me. Eliot and Malia snuggled into my sides. They're watching me sleep. "I'm sorry. How long was I asleep?"

Derek kisses my forehead as Malia nuzzles against my cheek. Eliot says "you've been sleeping 22 hours. You haven't moved, so we knew you needed the rest."

He hands me a bottle of water which I gulp thirstily. Derek tells me to slow down. He doesn't want me to get sick.

I smell the huge bowl of scrambled eggs and reach for it. There must be a dozen eggs in it. "I'm starving." Satomi knows I always eat a big bowl of eggs when I wake up. I need the protein.

Derek hands me the bowl and a big spoon. I offer them some, but they turn it down. I eat all the eggs and half a footlong sandwich.

Malia says "I thought heats meant your body wanted to mate, that wasn't trying to mate, that was more like torture?"

"That's after I turn 18. Before then it's my body moving my organs, building a uterus and a birthing canal so I can carry and safely deliver my babies."

Derek said, "I didn't know that, but it makes since."

I look around and ask "Where's Peter?"

Malia says "He left with Satomi and Uncle Tomasz right after we got you into bed. They stated they had an errand to run in NYC and would be back in a few days.

"They went to confront Grey when I can't possibly have anything to do with it. Wonder if he's stupid or crazy enough to do something that'll allow them to kill him."

Derek gets a text. He reads it and says "Grey pissed off the delta, Chan, so he took Grey's alpha power. Grey then yells he'll still go after you to be alpha again. Chan orders Peter, Satomi, and your uncle to kill him since they're your family. They ripped out his heart. They each put a hand in and ripped."

I sigh and lean back into Derek's warm chest as I say "That's one less threat to us. Did Peter say when he'll be back? Can you text him and remind him Ennis shows up on Wednesday and Jeremy should be here before then?"

Derek texts Peter about Ennis and I cuddle back into him as the others snuggle back in. I look at Derek and say "thanks love, it wasn't as bad with you holding me. Everyone leeching pain the entire time instead of only when my temp spikes made it more bearable. Thanks, Malia. Thanks, Eliot, I know you always guard the door for me."

Malia says "I'm glad I finally got to do something to help my brother."

I smile at her and say "you do a lot for me, sis. You're half the reason I'm still alive."

Eliot says "that's my privilege boss."

Derek squeezes me as he asks "If it's usually worse, how do you handle it?"

"I don't have a choice. Take the pain or die."

I think the flights from here to NYC are six hours. He could be back tonight or in the morning.

Malia gets up, kisses me on the cheek and walks out. I hear her ask Danny to bring her to school for her meeting with Morrell.

"Derek, do you mind if we stay here and cuddle for a while?"

"Don't mind at all, love. You knew about their plans with Grey?"

"Satomi assumes if she has a conversation in a crowded club while the band is playing and I'm outside in the jeep, I won't be able to hear her. That assumption is wrong. I can pick out individual heartbeats."

Derek says "I forget how awesome your senses are."

 

AT DINNER THAT NIGHT

 

Peter arrives as I'm putting the food on the table. Malia squeals and jumps on him. She nuzzles his neck and escorts him to the table. "Take it my little one missed me?"

"Yes, take me with you next time, please?"

"Maybe."

We eat dinner and hear about school, how some of them are going to state championships, two months till summer break, Lydia perfected the jump spell, and she's not getting motion sickness if she's the one casting it.

Peter says "Jeremy will be here tomorrow to ensure he's on hand to deal with Ennis."

The twins look up. "What?"

I say "Ennis will be at the southern border on Wednesday. I called an alpha in Toronto. Jeremy Aldridge. His little brother, Jerome, was in Ennis' pack when Deucalion told him to kill his pack. Jeremy wants justice for his 15-year-old little brother."

Ethan says "You think of everything. Not only does Ennis die but you cement an alliance with the Toronto alpha."

I smile and say "my job's to protect my pack and my territory. We're stronger if I protect people in it AND have alliances that are far reaching. Erica, would you mind having an extra training session with Eliot tomorrow?"

She says "I don't mind. I know you always have a reason for anything you ask us to do. Can I ask why?"

I get the notebook with the alpha visions and show her the part about Kali going after Derek behind the club when he's dumping the trash, she helps him and becomes an alpha.

She says "Wow. Definitely. You don't have a problem with my being an alpha?"

"You've shown me you can handle extra responsibilities so I know I can trust you as an alpha."

Brett says "Stiles? Satomi agreed to a marriage liaison between our packs, and I can marry Malia after we turn 18. If that's okay with Peter and you?"

We look at each other and nod in agreement. Peter says "As long as you take care of my little girl."

He smiles, walks around to Malia, gets down on one knee and asks "Malia, would you give me the great privilege of marrying me and letting me be your husband?"

She squeals and jumps on him, nodding her head as he puts an engagement ring on her finger.

She kisses him and looks at me. "Stiles, can we get married together? In the same ceremony?"

Peter smiles and says "I like the sound of that. I get to give both my kids to their soul mates at the same time."

Lydia says "I'll be the wedding planner." She looks over at Melissa and says I'll welcome any help from you. You get married this July, and they won't get married until next year, so we have plenty of time."

Melissa says "Okay. I can help Malia find the perfect wedding dress. Peter's better at suits and men's clothing than anyone alive." He laughs.

 

WEDNESDAY, March 23rd

 

Jeremy Aldridge arrived last night before supper. He ate dinner with us, slept in a guest room, and ate breakfast with us this morning. I packed a picnic basket, and Derek went with him to the preserve to wait for Ennis.

The teens are going shopping for their formal dance Friday. Lydia and Danny are going. This was their final year. I ask if she'd like Jax to bring her and she said that ship's sailed. Malia will wear her birthday outfit. Brett's taking her to the dance.

Peter and Lydia took Brett to get a suit to match her dress. They got him a nice black suit with a fitted dress shirt the same color of red as her dress. Lydia took him to the florist to order the corsage for it. She should love this. There's enough pack around to feel protected and not as many people as the club to make her uncomfortable.

Derek came back about 4 pm with bloody clothes. Ennis is dead and under the Nemeton. Jeremy says thanks for helping stop Ennis and left for Canada. I kiss Derek before he goes to take a shower.

 

FRIDAY, March 26th

 

Peter takes pictures of Malia and Brett in matching clothes before they go to the dance. Erica and Boyd match as do Danny and Ethan; Aiden and Laurel; Serena and Lydia; Allison and Scott; Isaac and Cora while Hayden has a beautiful sparkly sky-blue dress.

I get pictures of everyone before they leave. Melissa cries because her little boy and girl look so grown up.

Erica and a few teens will go from the dance to the club later. Derek's going to the club now, so I kiss him deeply before he goes and I tell him "please be careful of Kali." He says he will.

Melissa goes with me to the first aid room for another treatment on my hands. It's working, but it's slow. It might be over a year before they entirely heal, but I feel it working.

 

AT THE CLUB

 

Derek's P.O.V

 

I'm running the club until Erica gets here. I feel someone watching me while I'm at the front door. Must be Kali. I work the door for about an hour and let another bouncer take over as I make the rounds of the club and check on the kids.

Erica arrives, changes clothes and is already policing the kids.

At closing, the kids are slowly leaving as we clean up. It's 11:30ish as I bring the trash out back. I hear a growl and toss the trash forward as I jump backward. Kali ran into the dumpster with a loud bang.

We're fighting in close contact. I'm keeping too close to Kali for her to use her feet. I slam her into the side of the dumpster when she roars in anger. Erica roars and joins in. Between the two of us, we get her cornered between the garbage and us.

She rips off the metal bar that locks the trash gate and throws it like a spear. We both dodge it. Erica pulls it out of the wall and throws it right back at Kali. It hits her right between the eyes. Erica killed her with the rod. She walks up and rips her heart out to make sure she's dead as I'm catching my breath. Her eyes go red.

"Good job Erica. You'll be a magnificent alpha."

"Thank you. I'll text Stiles and tell him she's dead."

Stiles text me he'll meet me at the Nemeton, with the body.

At the Nemeton I take Kali's body out and am almost to the tree when its roots come up to take her body from my arms and pull it underground with the others. The tree grows to full size and sways in the breeze. A root comes out and hugs Stiles before it goes back into the ground.

"It's fully restored. It can help keep out most evil supernaturals now. No more trolls, zombies, ferals. We only have to worry about supernaturals already here that go feral or decide to be a killer."

Peter says "Deucalion is the last of the alpha pack."

"We deal with him the day after tomorrow." Stiles hugs me, and I kiss him passionately against the tree.

 

AT THE DEN

Stiles goes to bed.

 

Peter's P.O.V.

 

We switch out volumes 2005-2006 with 2007-2008. Stiles turned 13 in 2007.

DIARY May 10th, 2007 Vlad showed up at the club.

NOTEBOOK May 10th, 2007 Vlad watches us dance at the club. He tries to talk to us. I'm still mad, but he's trying to make things right again. He changed the policy of turning vampires to they can only turn those that want it. He's impressed with the way Danny and I dance. Danny turned him down.

DIARY June 16th, 2007 Still checking orphanages and the foster care system for Cora. Found orphaned wolves Brett and Lori in an orphanage. Went to Satomi and she'll take them in. Going to use my precog to try and find Cora.

NOTEBOOK June 16th, 2007 I'm still checking orphanages and the foster care system for Cora. I found Brett and his sister Lori in an orphanage. I talked to Satomi about it. She says I'm stretched too thin to take them in, besides Loris's a hand full. Satomi's not sure I could handle a rebellious young wolf like that with my other stresses. I'm still too close to the edge. She'll take them in. Brett wants me to take him in pretty bad, though. Told him maybe when I'm adult or older and more established.

DIARY June 17th, 2007 I used my precog trance to find Cora. South America.

NOTEBOOK June 17th, 2007 Used my precog trance to find Core. It took me three hours to lock her in. She's in South America. Her alpha's Rico Rodriguez. I contact him and work out an alliance. I heal two of his young nieces that have aconite poisoning. Humans get it too, but the treatment is different.

We keep in touch now, in case Cora needs anything. I won't let him keep her an omega. She's now a beta, but she still tries to prove herself. I'm providing funds for her upkeep. Meaning, she now has a bed, with new clothes, and better food. Whoever heard of having to pay your way, in a pack.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "he's been paying for her upkeep? That explains why her living conditions suddenly improved. She didn't know why that occurred. She was grateful."

"That's just like Stiles to find out someone is in a bad place, and he goes out of his way to improve their lot in life without them knowing it."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

DIARY August 7th, 2007 Melissa's ready to move on but nothing from Rafe so I paid my lawyer to file for divorce for her and process everything as if Rafael McCall filed.

NOTEBOOK August 7th, 2007 Melissa wants a divorce but can't afford it. She hasn't heard anything from Rafael besides his career's more important. I paid my lawyer to file everything as if he paid and filed. Melissa believes he finally pulled his head out and filed. Both sides signed the divorce as soon as they got it. It was finalized the day it was filed. Melissa's a free woman.

DIARY December 26th, 2007 Vlad told me Derek attempted suicide on his 17th birthday. He's okay but obviously upset.

NOTEBOOK December 26th, 2007 Vlad told me Derek attempted suicide with a wolfsbane knife. Laura found him. All she sees is he's not moving on as she told him to. Laura's not a very good alpha. Vlad says she said he has to talk to her, and that was all she said about the attempt. She immediately swept it under the rug.

I've been there, and that's not how you help someone get better. People that attempt suicide need someone to show they care about you and some validations. I sent Steven Evans to be a friend to him. He needs someone to notice him and want to spend time with him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek says "He sent Steve to be my friend? I met him a week after, and he was suddenly with me most of the time. He got me away from the sex clubs, hookers, and alcohol. He got me interested in books again and focused my energy on working out and running."

"So, Stiles sent you what you needed to get your act together. To get off the self-destructive path."

He says "So it would seem. Steve saved my life in more ways than one. I just can't believe Stiles is the reason he came to me."

"I'm sure he truly was your friend, or you'd have known, being a werewolf and all."

He says "That's true. Steve's my best friend. I think I'll call him and ask if he'd like to visit or come to our wedding next year."

"That sounds like a good idea."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DIARY March 20th, 2008 Malia had her first period.

NOTEBOOK March 20th, 2008 I heard Malia howl in fear, so I run to her. She started her first period. I explain girls have that. It means your body's ready to have a baby. I rub her tummy and get her chamomile herbs to calm her stomach. I stay near to keep away any predators attracted by the scent.

DIARY July 23rd, 2008 Malia's period attracted a mountain lion. I killed it. She was scared but okay.

NOTEBOOK July 23rd, 2008 Malia's period attracts a mountain lion. As soon as I hear its heartbeat, I call her behind me as I look for him. It attacked, and I killed it. She was startled but okay. She got behind me when I told her to so she was never in danger. We ate a good portion of it and the remains I dropped at the bottom of the overlook.

DIARY September 6th, 2008 Grey sent me a message Derek's still frequenting the sex clubs.

NOTEBOOK September 6th, 2008 Grey sent me a message Derek's still frequenting the sex clubs. I know this is a lie because both Steven and Vlad tell me he's a lot better and not going there anymore. Grey's trying to sabotage Derek in my views.

He knows I'm a Delta, and we're both from Beacon Hills. I notice there are no pictures with the message to back up his claim. People that sabotage others to make themselves look good lower themselves in my eyes. If I'd found him of interest, this would've killed any such thoughts. Such a disappointment.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was he watching me?"

I say "No. I think Stiles was looking out for you. I don't believe he sought out information I believe they gave it to him because they knew he cares about you and wants you protected."

"That's true. Stiles is never malicious or controlling. He always wants to help."

I ask "Was there ever a time that you needed money, resources or, assistance and it just appeared out of the blue when you needed it?"

He thinks for a minute and says "Yes. When I turned 18, I wanted an apartment but didn't have references and was turned down by four places. A fifth place called me saying one of the other landlords referred me, and they gave me a place and a job. December 27the 2008."

I say "let's look in these to see if he had anything to do with it."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DIARY December 28th, 2008 I can't believe all of the finagling and strings I had to pull in the last few days to get Derek a job and an apartment.

NOTEBOOK December 28th, 2008 Vlad calls me up and tells me Derek's trying to get a job and an apartment at the same time, to get out of his sister's place. He can't get an apartment without a job and no job without an address.

I feel like a left hand. Damn. I go to NYC to see Steve. He brought me to one of the places Derek tried to get but couldn't. I talk to the landlord to see what the problem was. Now I know what he needs, I can fix it.

He wants a studio for $500 or less. Not going to happen around here. I go to Sherry. She runs a high-end apartment building in the Bronx. Jerome Park is $950 a month. Sherry owes me a favor. I talk her into hiring Derek as night security at the compound in exchange for money off the lease. It'll be $500 a month for him, and I'll pay the difference and utilities. It's a paying full-time job, so he'll have plenty of money for himself.

Made a deal with Sherry to tell him she desperately needs a security guy and that room and job have been vacant for months. People are threatening to move out without security, so she'll wave the deposits. I pay them in cash now. With a receipt of course. She agrees.

I give her the information from one of the places he already tried to get. She calls Derek and tells him that a landlord called her because he knows she's in a bind and gave her Derek's information because it'll help both of them out. I sit on her desk as she calls him.

She's very convincing. If I didn't tell her what to say, I'd believe the song and dance she's feeding him. He thanks her and says he'll be there in an hour. I tell her thanks for the assist and jump home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We open the envelope taped to the back of the page and find the receipt dated December 27th, 2008 NYC Jerome Parks, the Bronx for first and last month's rent, utilities deposit and application fees $2,375.00. Signed by Sherry Hamilton.

"Holy shit. Stiles got me that job and apartment. It's a beautiful fucking apartment. I knew that apartment was way out of my league. I knew nothing that fantastic could just fall into my lap without someone ..."

I interrupt his depreciating rant with "be your guardian angel? Look out for you? Care about you? Vlad called him and said you needed help with something. He dropped everything, went and helped you, and never asked for anything in return. Stiles never even said he had anything to do with it. Stop acting like he victimized you or he experimented on you. He did all of this because he cares for/loves you."

He says "You're right. My self-esteem is still shaky. Next time just slap me to get my attention and point out I'm stupid."

"Slapping does more harm than good. Don't forget to meet me at the train station after I drop off Malia tomorrow, with a shovel."

"I'll be there."

TBC


	34. what's in the Box?

SATURDAY, March 27th

Peter's P.O.V.

I didn't think about what day it was yesterday. No school today as it's Saturday. We leave before breakfast, with a shovel in the Camaro's trunk. He's taking his time driving to the train station. I don't think he wants to go back there and remember how he'd be living there if Stiles hadn't taken him into the pack.

It took half an hour to find car 54. Then Derek says "so which side's the right side. Was he facing the front or away from it?"

"I think he'd probably make some mark on the side so he could remember if he ever came back." We examine the sides, and I finally find an L on the third window, so we go to the other side. Derek starts digging under the third window and digs about 2 feet down when he hits something. "That's too big for a ring box. It's got to be 14x10."

I say "I think he needed to bury more than the ring."

We open it up and find a sketchbook with a lot of pictures of Malia and Derek, drawn by Stiles. A ring box with Derek's birth mother's engagement ring. An 8x10 stone tile with broken plaster on the back. It's a painting of Derek and Stiles together as adults, but it's signed by Claudia. This tile was ripped off a wall somewhere, possibly in the den. There's also a sealed manila envelope addressed to Stiles from Claudia.

"Derek, this says for Stiles to open it on his 16th birthday and it's dated January 12th, 1994. That's two weeks before he was born. Claudia wrote him a letter before he was born. She painted this. It shows you both, as you look now and, Stiles ripped it off a wall. I guarantee that wall's in the den, in one of the many secret rooms we haven't found yet."

"Since it depicts us now, then this letter must be about him now, maybe even us. Claudia wrote it before Stiles was born. I think we should give this to him now." I smell Derek's nervousness as he asks "How are we going to explain finding it to him?"

I say "I don't think he remembers where he put this. Just to be safe, we only have two more journals. We can disappear into my room, read them now, then give him the letter and, show him the box. I'd suggest we do it in our office, though. We'll need plenty of privacy."

"Okay."

"We put the stuff back in the box and take it with us."

Back at the den, we switch out volumes 2007-2008 with 2009-2010 and head to my room. I close the door, and we stretch out on the bed with the books like before. Stiles turned 15 in 2009.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DIARY January 25th, 2009 No one knows or cares when my birthday is.

NOTEBOOK January 25th, 2009 It's obvious no one knows or cares when my birthday is. That's a good thing and a bad thing. I think I could handle one single birthday card the day before or after. That's me, the invisible boy. Caspar at least had people care about him. I got plenty of individuals that depend on me to take care of them. I'm just so damn tired.

DIARY March 15th, 2009 Today's Malia's sweet 16 birthday.

NOTEBOOK March 15th, 2009 Today's Malia's sweet 16. I bake her a cake and take her for a long run through the preserve. She still won't shift to human. We go to the overlook and watch the sunset together. Not the sweet 16 I'd have loved to give her. I wanted her to have a special day. Show her someone cares and loves her. If it weren't for Malia, I don't think I'd be here.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I say "I hate hearing him talk like that. It looks like he was going through depression again."

The rest of the year has nothing of note but the line of depression continues all through the year.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DIARY January 25th, 2010 My 16th birthday. Yah me. Just another damned day no one notices me.

NOTEBOOK January 25th, 2010 Today's my 16th birthday. Just another damned day where I'm ignored, invisible or bullied. The only bloody person that said anything about my birthday was Greenberg. Greenberg. What does that say about me or my life? Doubt anyone even knows how old I am. Oh wait, did I mention Harris said thinking I would get special treatment on my birthday calls for detention, so the bastard gave me detention. I hate my life.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm glad the son of a bitch is rotting in jail. Why does he hate Stiles so much?"

"When we were in his chem class in 2004, Harris made his own test paper and tried to fail Stiles. Stiles took the test and textbook to the principal and proved every answer marked off was correct. He aced the test. The test was thrown out, and his A+ was reinstated. Harris lost out on tenure because of it. He blamed his loss of status on Stiles even though it's his own fault."

"Ah, he got shown up by a ten-year-old he was trying to trick into losing his valedictorian ship."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DIARY March 19th, 2010 I found a neural therapy which might help Peter.

NOTEBOOK March 19th, 2010 I found a neural therapy that might help Peter. Have a witch that's a doctor (not a witch doctor) apply a small amount of electrical current to where the damage starts in his brain and trick his body into healing it as a new injury. It's helped other werewolves.

DIARY November 21st, 2010 The therapy is rebuilding the damaged parts of Peter's brain.

NOTEBOOK November 21st, 2010 The treatment is restoring the damaged areas of Peter's brain. He feels less agitated than he did. I thought I saw his finger move. I had to of imagined it. I can't get any response from him. Tonight was the full moon. I miss him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We head down and put up the journals, and then I tell Derek to take the box to our office. I grab Stiles and bring him to our office. Once he's in, I close the door and motion for him to take a seat at his desk.

He says "So what's going on? What's with the guilty looks. What did you do?"

Derek says "Don't get mad at me. We read your journals and diaries." 

Stiles gets very still. Stone statue still. "Reading my journals shouldn't warrant a guilty look like you two are sporting right now."

Derek pulls out the box and puts it on the desk, opens it and puts the items on the desk. The envelope he hands to Stiles. "I think this is overdue for you to open."

Stiles looks at the envelope and is about ready to cry. I say "baby, she wrote this two weeks before you were born. I don't think you have to worry about her being out of her mind when she wrote this. Going from this tile which shows you and Derek as you are now, I think it has to do with your present. You need to open this and see what it says."

He takes my hand and leans into my side. "Okay." He opens the letter and pulls out a five-page letter from his mother to him. He starts reading the letter and by the third page he's crying. He finishes the letter and puts it down and covers his face as he cries. Derek comes around and leans on him in a hug.

"It's okay baby. Do you want to talk about it? It'll help calm you down if you talk about it."

"She said her dying's not my fault. She knew the things she would say to me before she died and none of those things are true. It was the poison. She knew I wouldn't be able to hug her or say I forgive her before she died and she said she understands. No one could do it unless they were a heartless monster and didn't love her. It hurt so much because I love her."

He pulls out some kleenexes and wipes his face and dabs at his eyes. "My mother said she knew I'd do the best I could and she's proud of me for being there for everyone. It made her sad that I'd give more of me than I had to give and would nearly kill myself."

"She said she gives me permission to forgive myself for things no 10/11-year-old should ever have to go through. I survived them all and I should be proud of that fact. I protected my family and my pack. She wants me to cast the Ghost Ring when I get married to Derek so she can be there."

"She's proud of how strong, stable and large our pack is and will become. She said she's glad I found a mom in Melissa and she's happy dad finds love with her. She doesn't like you're alone now but she said her time with you was the happiest she ever was."

"My mother wasn't angry with me or hate me. She knew my whole life how she would die and everything that would happen and she never showed that she hated me for it." He stands up and clings to me tightly.

I say "baby, this tile. Where does this belong? Can we see the wall?" He nods and walks to the far wall of our office and pushes on a brick in the wall, and we hear a click. The wall opens outwards to reveal an odd shaped door. We walk in and turn on the lights.

Derek says "Oh my god. This mural is amazing. Your mother did this?" He nods. He puts the tile back in its place on the wall. It's a mural of Stiles life.

The first tile is Claudia pregnant with Stiles, and I'm holding her and rubbing her tummy.

The second tile is Stiles, Derek, Laura and I with Malia in the background. The third tile has me in the wheelchair, Derek looking gruff, a coyote at Stiles side as he hugs me.

The tile he just replaced is a small part of a wedding scene where Derek marries him.

The fifth tile show Stiles in nurse scrubs next to Derek with Malia and I placing our left hands on his shoulders as three toddlers play around his feet with two babies in Derek's arms. Several of the children have Derek's eyes. Green eyes. One of them has my blue eyes.


	35. Deucalion

MONDAY, March 28th

 

The Nemeton shows me Deucalion entering the preserve and heading for the warehouse district. I already know he will go to the abandoned one on the corner of Michigan Ave. and 73rd Street.

"Father, He's arrived. He's in the preserve heading for the warehouse district. We already know where he's going. How long should we wait before we confront him?"

"He should be there in 15 minutes. Let's gather all our alphas and his enemies' hearts and go meet him."

We get the hearts and collect Derek, Malia, Eliot, Danny, Erica, Ethan, and Aiden. Wow, we have eight alphas and a delta. We activate our medallions and head out.

We surprise Deucalion. We drop our shield and show our red eyes as we surround him. He makes the mistake of trying to attack me, but I'm stronger and faster than he is. I easily overpower him. "Not smart Deucalion."

Peter sets the hearts down. "Here are the hearts of Gerard Argent, Kate Argent, Alan Deaton and, Julia Baccari. All of your enemies are dead. Your pack that you sent after my son and his mate are dead or ours now. You have no reason to build or maintain an alpha pack. Go back to being the peaceful alpha of a standard pack."

"Your son? I sent them after Stiles and Derek."

"Stiles is my son. A Delta as his mother and his mate is Derek. My son's pack has dealt with yours. You never had a chance. This isn't even half of our pack."

He says "You have two of my wolves. You can't take them from me."

I say "I am a Delta and outrank all alphas. They submitted to me before a battle. You felt their pack bonds sever and they're bonded to my pack. That makes them mine. I protect my pack. I suggest you wash your hands of them or you WILL join the rest of your pack in the afterlife."

He looks down as he says in defeat "You win. The twins are yours, and I won't try to get them back. Can I keep Gerard's heart? The bastard blinded me."

"Yes. I have the power to heal you. I can give you your site back. For a price of course."

"What's the price?"

"Be our ally. Start over. Have a peaceful pack. Find a mate and enjoy your life."

"That's all you want? I accept those terms."

I walk up to him "this may hurt a little."

"Okay."

I close my eyes, so he doesn't see them go dragon for this and put the palms of each of my hands over each eye. I find the silver and wolfsbane inside of him and destroy it. His wolf then repairs his eyes. He drops to his knees, moaning in pain. Ten minutes later he looks up with his restored eyes.

"I can see again."

"Peter's our elder wolf and my left hand. The two of you can make the arrangements for you to be our ally. By the way, this town has three packs and the three of us have a strong alliance reinforced with family ties. I wouldn't try going against the other packs. We do talk and communicate on a regular basis."

"I wasn't aware of that."

"Yes, I noticed all of your information was fragmented and half wrong. The only thing you got right's my nickname and our names. If you noticed the twins are both mated, to members of my pack. We have a strong family relationship among our members."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing additional works in this world to make this a collection. I will link them to this story. I want to have higher ratings and there would be long of a gap between chapters
> 
> will write him going to school  
> getting married  
> having children  
> Malia getting married and becoming a left hand  
> the hospital up and running
> 
>  
> 
> anyone has ideas or suggestion let me know

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Voin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220055) by [jzonecgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jzonecgy/pseuds/jzonecgy), [Laurel_Wolford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_Wolford/pseuds/Laurel_Wolford)




End file.
